Wayside's Reprisal
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: It's Todd's third year at Wayside and things are going perfect for him, perfect for Maurecia, and perfect for everyone else on the thirtieth floor... Until Mr. Kidswatter is forced to retire due to fatal conditions. Todd has made plans for a time like this, but he didn't account for the person Kidswatter wrote in his will to hire after he was gone. Rate T for violence and language.
1. Student of the Semester

Student of the Semester

 **Author's Note: Attention readers, attention. In case you're wondering, no I'm not depressed, but my mood on Wayside is getting weaker almost every day. I still love the characters and show a lot but their fame feels like a dying ember. That being said, I think it's safe to say this will be my last stand. Wayside is losing its popularity faster than it's growing and this is my last attempt at making a difference for it. And yes, there will be many sad and disturbing moments in this story. I apologize if this story bothers anyone.**

 **But if you do want to read my story, it really means a lot to me and if you haven't already, I do recommend you read New Standards and A Wonderful Week before this one. But if you don't want to, that's fine.** **Anyways, please enjoy :)**

Day 1

It had been two and a half months since two special freshmen, Todd and Maurecia had their special night to themselves and to this day no one else on planet Earth knows about it. The experience they had at Wayside was in it of itself something to be proud of. But the thing that mattered most, was the love the two shared.

Maurecia fell in love with Todd the very day she met him and felt the constant need to physically dominate him on an almost daily basis. Though, learning she was actually driving him further away was a sudden shock to her. She felt the only thing she could do was comfort him, and she'd never been good at doing it. But she told herself she'd do it for Todd, the boy who taught her what love felt like and how much enchantment one's life can have when they have love at a young age. This feeling was halted temporarily as Todd put her in a coma.

On the other hand, Todd was always a very privileged youth. He also had a special place within his heart for Maurecia but he could never find that place within himself. For a good portion of his life, Todd just couldn't feel love. He once ate Miss Mush's mushroom surprise and learned what love felt like, but it wasn't love he could control, and it's another thing that tempted Maurecia to punch him extra hard every day. Until the day Todd returned the favor that is.

After almost losing Maurecia, Todd felt very ashamed and he promised he'd never forgive himself. But on the day he went to see her in the hospital, she awoke from her coma. Todd felt so relieved, but he expected her to beat him senselessly. However, Maurecia uncovered an newer and more efficient form of love, Maurecia learned how to love Todd by embracing him, in a way that lead to him feeling comfortable and sometimes even a little aroused while next to her. On that day Todd had discovered his feelings for Maurecia as well and they became a couple, with a bond that they pledge no one will ever tear apart.

"I love you Todd."

"I love you to Maurecia." The two of them sat in the back row on the left side of the room and every second they weren't using a pencil, they were holding hands. They did a lot of that nowadays since they've learned more and more about themselves each day. It felt like a covalent bond pulled their hearts closer together. Every single moment they shared felt like heaven. Until they were forced to break that focus that is.

"Good morning students!" Said Mrs. Jewls in a very cheery and upbeat tone.

"Hello Mrs. Jewls!" A lot of the students said in unison. Mrs. Jewls taught a class of sixteen students. Myron, Dana, Joe, Stephen, Sharie, Bebe, Jenny, John, Leslie, Rondi, Caroline, three boys named Eric, Maurecia and Todd. She truly adored all of them, in fact this is their freshman year now and she had them all since they were sixth graders. Except Todd, who showed up closer to the end of the schoolyear for his first time at Wayside.

At the time, Todd always had some subtle hatred for everyone in that class, especially Mrs. Jewls. She'd constantly send him home on the kindergarten bus despite him doing literally nothing wrong, or doing things that the others got away with. However she shared a secret with Todd that nobody, including her own father knew about, her husband had died the same year Todd joined Wayside. So in reality she was, and currently still is single and relationship free. But after another year of positive change, everything turned around for Todd and she removed the discipline list entirely. He was more than happy to stay.

"Now before we begin," Mrs. Jewls says. "Principal Kidswatter is finally announcing the student of the semester today." Myron's grin enlarges greatly.

"Really? It's about time!" He exclaims. Maurecia lowers her eyebrows.

"You're applying for this position?" She questions. Myron nods frantically.

"Oh yes! I'd kill for the privileges to withdraw students from class, enforce homework policies, and give everyone detention." Everyone glares at him. "And then never use said privileges." Everyone laughs, including Mrs. Jewls.

"Oh Myron, you're so funny. But you're already president of my class, isn't that rewarding enough?" She asked as Myron shakes his head.

"What? You don't think I can handle the responsibilities?" Maurecia grins.

"For a while you didn't even know how to flip the light switch." Everyone faces Maurecia and make a savage gesture towards Myron.

"Ha, first time I flipped it saved your life now didn't it?" The roast is returned as everyone turns to a now blushing Maurecia.

"Heh, I guess so." She giggles. "But you take the job farther than it needs to go." Myron rolls his eyes.

"Isn't that what any great leader does?" She rolls her eyes.

"Mind you, you weren't a very good safety monitor." She had a point there. Inevitably Myron was rather naïve and often didn't think his actions through.

"Okay you're right." He admits. "But the person who wins student of semester will be someone Kidswatter himself looks up to. Not someone who crashed into him because they weren't paying attention on wheels." Maurecia shrugs.

"I'm not applying for Student of the Semester." She grabs her boyfriend's hand and pulls him a little closers. "But my beloved Todd is." Todd blushes as she blinks her eyes in a very pretty manner towards him. Her pet porcupine named Fluffy, jumped out of her backpack and gave the class a thumbs up.

"Well, yes I am." Todd admitted. "But I didn't send in a report on why I'm the most responsible or caring student at Wayside. And I didn't request anyone to nominate me either."

"I did!" Dana raised her hand. Myron gave a shocked look to his girlfriend.

"Dana, I thought you supported me." He remarks. She giggles.

"I wrote a number of things for both of you. I felt that even though you're like a brother to me at heart, Todd deserves this title equally as much." Todd smiles lightly.

"Thanks Dana." Mrs. Jewls regains attention.

"That's going to be a tough task but if you're committed and love to help out, then you'll be good at this job. Now, let's all begin our reading assignments."

Todd pulled out his Gameboy Advance and started playing Megaman. Back in seventh grade he grinded every assignment through his senior year so Papa Jewls wouldn't escort Mrs. Jewls somewhere else. So whenever they had to take a test, he participated. Unless he was doing that, he was allowed to play his video game. Fluffy jumped onto his desk and watched him play. Maurecia gives him a dismayed look.

"Fluffy, don't distract Todd." Todd gave a casual smile.

"It's alright babe, he's fine with me." Maurecia proceeded to read her book.

* * *

For about half of the time since Fluffy met Todd, he hated his guts. He felt Todd would easily absorb every ounce of attention Maurecia had. However something he didn't account for is how gentle of a person he truly was at heart. And for the time Maurecia was in the hospital, Todd took care of him. Fluffy learned he could love Todd in return and learned to accept them as a couple. He hated the idea of Todd leaving almost as much as Maurecia did. But that isn't an issue to him now since Todd's here to stay. Between levels Todd stroked his quills lightly.

"Can you believe the school year is almost over?" He whispered. Fluffy shook his head. "I know, me neither. In a couple of months you and I will have to spend a majority of our time away from each other." Fluffy purred sadly. Todd rubs Fluffy's forehead with his finger.

"But hey, you're lucky because you get to spend the summer with Maurecia." Fluffy chuckles. "And you don't get any more fortunate or action packed than that." After about an hour Maurecia had finished reading her book.

"Hey Todd, what level are you on?" Todd continued playing his game.

"Don't you have a report to work on now?" He asks her.

"That'll only take me like five minutes." She remarked. "I'm a very fast thinker and writer."

"Yeah but you also have a habit of rushing your decisions." Maurecia did rush many things, but she got better grades than a majority of the class. Todd and Dana were the only students above her in the class rank. Not in the grade ranking though since there was another freshman class on the twenty third story. But out of the sixteen in Mrs. Jewls class she was ranked third. Todd had never met members of that class since they had lunch, recess, and special events at different times. But little did he know they were all equally as weird as the classmates he already has. Suddenly the PA turns on.

"Oh! Everyone put down your pencils! Kidswatter is about to speak." Todd faces Myron.

"May the best man win." Myron takes a deep breath.

"You're right." He says as Kidswatter begins.

"Attention students, attention!" Todd noticed he sounded a little weaker than usual. "Today is the day we introduce the student of the semester." He coughs quietly. "The student we've selected is someone… different." Myron frowns.

"He's not gonna pick me." Todd shrugs.

"Easy come easy go." He remarks.

"Now, when I say different, I mean they're very inspiring. I had a tough time remembering this child's name for quite a while." Myron's excitement comes back.

"Maybe it will be me!" Todd chuckles.

"Good luck Morty." He teases as Myron scoffs and turns away.

"This student, inspires us all from the minute he entered this school until the day he graduates." He coughed again. "But he's the one the rest of the faculty is going to be very proud to work with. And the winner is…" All the students leaned forward and pointed their ear the direction of the megaphone. "Todd from Three Forty Four South Fairview!" Myron slammed his fist on the desk.

"Dammit!" He shouted. Mrs. Jewls frowned at him.

"Myron! Language please!" Todd got up from his desk and walked up to them.

"Ease up on him Mrs. Jewls, he's just a little jealous." Myron made eye contact with him.

"Yeah I am. Do you know what an honor this is?" He asked. Todd shook his head.

"Not really. But it does mean I'll be attending a meeting with Kidswatter in a few minutes." He heads towards the door. "Bye everyone."

"Bye Todd!" They all shouted, Maurecia being the loudest. Myron sighed.

"Good job Todd, the best man won."

* * *

Todd walked down twenty nine staircases and made it to Kidswatter's office. He wasn't fond of having to scale thirty floors each day but he was a very determined student who never gave in no matter what. However, it did tire him out quite a bit especially with Maurecia at his side. They had a routine where they'd both arrive at school and then they'd walk up thirty floors while holding hands. Maurecia could be hard to keep up with and that often lead to Todd wearing down much quicker. At the same time, Todd was much slower than the other students and usually ended up last to make it to Mrs. Jewls class. Maurecia has lead him to going quicker. Todd entered the office.

"There he is!" Mr. Kidswatter exclaimed. "How does it feel to be student of the semester?" Todd notice he looked and sounded exhausted.

"Not bad." He responded. "What benefits do I have though is my question." Kidswatter smiled.

"Well Todd, there are a lot of problems Wayside has that didn't last long once you did something about them, and for that we decided you should be the privileged student of the semester. In which you'll attend meetings with the faculty, assist them in disciplining misbehaved students, and you get to patrol the entire school during some class periods." Todd smiled.

"Really? That sounds great!" He said happily. Kidswatter chuckles twice.

"What can I say Todd, you've earned it. And you'll get to use the PA tomorrow morning." Todd gave a confused look.

"Why's that sir?" Kidswatter's proud face immediately faded.

"Well Todd, there's something I've evaded from everyone else including my dear friend Louis." Todd's eye widened.

"But Louis is your most trusted person at this school. What are you hiding from him?" Kidswatter sighed.

"Todd…" A tear streamed down his face. "I'm dying."

"What!" Todd became scared.

"I know!" He began crying hopelessly. "I'm dying of stage four prostate cancer! I've tried surgeries and chemotherapy but they're too painful to sit through!" Todd cried a tear as well.

"So you're just giving up on life?" Kidswatter shook his head.

"I don't want to, but I don't think I'm strong enough! And I didn't want to tell anyone about this myself so I wrote down an announcement for you to make tomorrow morning. I didn't want Myron to do it because he's a horrible speaker." Todd flinched at the word 'Myron' because Kidswatter never calls him that. He comes up with other names that start with M but only ever called him Myron the one time he took his glasses off.

"Okay, but before you retire do you have anyone to relieve you of your position as principal? I hope you remember I'm still only fifteen and can take that position from you." He nods and stops crying.

"I know. But yes I do have someone to relieve me, and you'll find out who it is shortly after using the PA. But for now it's a secret." He hands Todd a piece of paper. "Here Todd, your final homework assignment from me, is to write a list of things that need to be changed around here so the next principal can follow them." Todd grabbed the piece of paper from him and pulled out a pencil.

"You want me to find things that need fixing?" He nods.

"Yes son, and when you're done please return that list to my office and the key is yours." He pulls the office keys out of his pocket, holding one in his fingers. "And this is the key to my safe in which you'll find my plans with this school, I wrote my will there." Todd nodded.

"Okay, your will is in a safe in the back of the office, got it." Kidswatter nods. "I'll see you later." He says as he walks out.

* * *

He made his way back to Mrs. Jewls's classroom. When he entered he noticed students were all reading their books.

"Oh Todd." Mrs. Jewls said. "Nice of you to join us." She grabs a book off of the rack. "Would you like a book?" Todd shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm a slow reader." As he walks by, Myron grabs him by his pant leggings.

"What did Kidswatter tell you?" Todd rolls his eyes.

"He wants me to tell everyone why he won't be there tomorrow." Myron frowns.

"You'll get to use the PA?" Todd nods. "Why can't I do it?" Todd sighs.

"Do you want to tell everyone that Kidswatter is retiring and is dying of prostate cancer?" Todd whispers and his eyes widen.

"That's why he's taking tomorrow off?" He whispered firmly back.

"Yeah, he didn't want to tell anyone himself but yes." Todd frowned firmly. "But don't tell anyone yet." Myron regained his confidence.

"Todd, that's a real surprise for me. But do you actually want to tell everyone that?" Todd shakes his head.

"No, but it doesn't look like I have a choice." Myron holds his hands together in prayer form.

"Please let me do it." Todd shakes his head.

"No, Myron. Kidswatter said and I quote; 'I didn't want Myron to do it because he's a horrible speaker.'"

"He called me Myron?" Todd nods. "Now I really have to make the announcement! It's almost critical to my lifetime pride!" Todd rolls his eyes.

"If I let you deliver the announcement you need to promise you'll follow these directions. You'll mention things on the list I'm about to write, open Kidswatter's safe and withdraw his will, give the will to Louis, and then leave the key in the office. Okay?" Myron nods.

"You can count on me Todd." Todd smiles.

"Okay, you got the job." Myron makes a fist drop.

"YAY!" He yelled so loud everyone stared at them.

"Myron!" Mrs. Jewls said angrily. "Why'd you disrupt the class?" He blushes.

"Sorry. Continue on Todd." Todd went back to his chair and sat next to his gorgeous girlfriend.

"So how'd it go cutie pie?" She asked him.

"Not bad Maurecia." He picked up his Gameboy. "Not bad at all." He slid the virtual device into his pocket. "Now I need to find some things to change." Maurecia smiled.

"You could enforce the desks are moved closer together." Todd's look goes blank.

"Maurecia, we literally couldn't get any closer to each other in public." She giggles.

"How do you know?" Todd chuckles.

"But seriously. What are some things this school needs?"

"Hm." Maurecia taps her chin a few times. "The school could use a nurse." Todd begins writing.

"You're right it could." Todd agrees. Maurecia continues.

"Maybe a guidance counselor?" Todd chuckles proudly.

"Right on!" He remarks as he writes it down.

"How about a teacher who takes care of the naughty children?" Maurecia suggests. Todd points to her with the pencil then back at the paper.

"Kinda like a special help teacher?" She nods. "That's perfect. Anything else?" Maurecia thinks thoroughly.

"No Todd, I don't have anything else." She admits. He rolls his eyes and scribbles one more item. "What are you suggesting?" Todd shows her the list.

"A new chef." Maurecia gasps.

"You want to fire Miss Mush?" Todd shrugs.

"Not really, but I tried giving her a recipe for a pizza once and she used mud instead of tomato sauce. I think the school needs at least one chef who knows what they're doing." He says.

"I guess so, but remember what happened last time?" She says nervously. He nods.

"Yes, I remember Le Chef, but he's gone now because you drove him away. If you got rid of him once you could do it again." Maurecia gulps.

"He's actually pretty scary to me." Todd chuckles.

"Scarier than some teacher you made up that turned students into apples?" Maurecia frowned.

"That was Mrs. Gorf and I defeated her! And for the last time, she was a real person!" She said seriously.

"Okay Maurecia, I believe you. But for the apple part I'd have to see it to believe it." Todd gets up. "Time to bring this to Mr. Kidswatter."

* * *

Todd proceeded to walk down thirty flights of stairs again and upon arriving, Kidswatter wasn't there. Todd instead left the item on the desk and was about to walk out, however he noticed a note and read it.

"Todd, I forgot to mention one more thing. Rodger Wilco is retiring tomorrow as well. For the time being, Mrs. Jewls will have the rest of the freshmen until a new teacher is found. Hope you're prepared to deal with twice as many students. –Kidswatter."

Todd rolled his eyes, left the note and then took the keys. He would be ready for Myron's special announcement tomorrow. But the real question is; is he prepared for what this change will lead to? I sure hope so.

 **Author's Note: There's the first chapter, like I said it's going to get fairly dark so if you prefer not to read more going further, it's understandable. But for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day. :)**


	2. Meet the Students

Meet the Students

 **Author's Note: So the first chapter was innocent and harmless. If you chose to read on, then I suggest you expect the unexpected. This chapter is going to introduce an enigma to some, and recognition from others. But first, a little romance to spice it up a little. Hope you enjoy :)**

Day 2

Todd rode a skateboard to school. He did that every day as it was more convenient for him and allowed him to make it there much quicker. By the time he got to the school Maurecia was already there waiting for him.

"Hello cutie pie." She greets him with spread arms. He immediately runs up and hugs her.

"Good morning babe." He proudly replies. Fluffy squeezes his way out of Maurecia's backpack and climbs on her shoulder. He began growling subtly until they end the hug.

"Is something wrong Fluffy?" Maurecia asked her pet. Fluffy immediately smiles and jumps into Todd's arms.

"Awe, did you miss me to?" Fluffy nods. "Come here little buddy!" Todd grabs him and pulls him to his chest firmly. Fluffy purrs under the caressing of Todd's arms and snuggles up to his chest, yawning calmly.

"Aw! He really loves you!" Maurecia squeals. "It looks like you're holding a baby!" Todd raises his head to Maurecia's level.

"I've always been good with children. Fluffy's a lot like a human son." He says as Fluffy rests his head on Todd's chest. Maurecia giggles.

"He's listening to your heartbeat." Todd chuckles.

"I can see that." Todd says as he gently strokes Fluffy's forehead. The young porcupine continues to nestle against his chest, purring repeatedly and feeling very content. Maurecia almost sheds a tear.

"Look at you two." She says as she watches her pet snuggle her boyfriend. "You look like a proud father holding a child." A humble smile appears on Todd's face.

"I've always wanted to be a dad." He says. "My parents worked so hard to make me a smart and caring son that someday I hope I can pass the baton of the totem pole to a child of my own." Maurecia skates a little closer.

"If it's any help to your case, I've always wanted to be a mommy as well." She says, blushing a little.

"Really?" He asks.

"Of course. I've seen so many parents who look happy because they're raising a kid. My parents are two extremely hard working people who chose to have seven kids. I look up to them more than anyone else in the world." Maurecia pauses for a second and blushes. "Except for you." Todd's face begins flushing out as well.

"Me?" She nods. "How'd I become the hardest worker?"

"I've told you this many times, you're a more dedicated student than anyone else ever could hope to be, even my old friend Joy." Todd prepared to interrupt.

"Who's Joy?" Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"She's a friend I haven't spent as much time with in the past few years. Half of it is because I'd rather spend my time with you." Todd smiles cutely. "Another half of it is because we haven't been in the same class since fifth grade. We don't have recess anymore as freshmen and our lunch time is earlier because Mrs. Jewls had the kindergarten bus ride as a punishment." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Jewls abolished that last year." Maurecia shrugs.

"Yeah, but Kidswatter didn't bother changing the lunchtime to another timeline." A lightbulb appears in Todd's head.

"That reminds me, did you know Rodger Wilco is retiring today?" Maurecia's eyes widen.

"The science teacher?" Todd nods. "Joy was in his class."

"Well until we get a new teacher to fill that void, she's going to be moving up here with the other freshmen." Maurecia raised her voice above usual.

"WAHOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Fluffy immediately woke up and began growling.

"Great job Maurecia." Todd says sarcastically. "You woke Fluffy up." He continues cradling the small porcupine. "Calm down little pal." Fluffy continues snuggling up to Todd. Maurecia's continues to smile coyly.

"You are really good with animals." He nods.

"I know."

* * *

A couple minutes later they entered the school and Myron showed up for directions.

"Hello formerly chosen student of the semester. Myron here, ready for duty!" He seemed fairly excited. Todd stepped inside and handed Myron the keys.

"Here you go, are you ready for this?" He asks as Myron nods.

"Of course, my entire life has been devoted to a moment like this. Thanks for giving me this opportunity!" Todd holds his fist out.

"Anytime bro." Myron fist bumps him. Maurecia raises an eyebrow.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Myron nods.

"You bet! Why wouldn't I?" Maurecia shrugs.

"Well you were a slow learner when mastering the light switch." Myron rolls his eyes.

"I've got it down this time. I promise!" He declares. "But I am going to need one of you guys to activate the lights this morning." Todd holds his hand up.

"I can handle that."

"Okay, perfect!" Myron turns around and unlocks the principal's office. "Now I will sit here until nine o' clock. Wish me luck!" He enters the office and closes the door.

"Well, let's head upstairs!" Maurecia says as Fluffy jumps onto Todd's shoulder. They join hands.

"Oh yes lets!" Todd agrees.

* * *

As they approach the twenty third floor, they see some desks outside the classroom. They move closer and stop to count them.

"I see ten desks." Maurecia says. Todd double checks the amount.

"I count ten as well. Why do you think they're out here?" He asks.

"Is Rodger taking his desks with him to?" Todd shrugs.

"I don't see why he would. He's no longer needs to teach students." Footsteps are heard behind them. They turn around as the voice calls to them.

"Hi Todd, hi Maurecia!" It was Dana. Dana had a common tendency to arrive at school between an hour to an hour an a half earlier than everyone else.

"Hi Dana." Maurecia says as Fluffy waves at her. Todd turns back around.

"Dana, is there any chance you know why these desks are here?" He asks curiously.

"Well this is the other freshman class. Right?" Todd nods. "And aren't the two classes merging for a while?"

"I think so." Todd answers. "So are you moving the desks up to the thirtieth floor?" She nods.

"Yes I am, any chance you two will give me a hand?" Maurecia gives here a thumbs up.

"Of course. Isn't that what friends are for?" She grips a desk from below and begins pushing it towards the stairs. "This is so easy, it'll only take me five minutes to get to the top!" Maurecia begins moving the desk way faster than Todd could believe. But she was very strong and very determined, so it wasn't too surprising. Todd grabs a desk and begins pushing it up the stairs as well.

"Thanks Todd." Dana says as she takes a desk and trails behind him. "I was getting pretty tired." Todd smirks.

"Let's just hope Mrs. Jewls doesn't toss any of these out the window." Dana giggled.

"Tell me about it." They make it through a couple of floors before a thought goes through Todd's mind.

"Hey Dana, can I ask you a question?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Is it a bad thing that I've never stopped to acknowledge the other freshmen?" He gives her a slightly shameful look.

"I don't think so." She responds. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I have been going here for three years now and I've walked up thirty floors just like the rest of our class. But I've never once stopped to say hi to anyone on the twenty third floor. I don't even know anyone's name." He says with a smidgen of regret in his voice. As they make it to the twenty eighth floor Maurecia skates down past them.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" She chants as she zips down the stairs. Dana proceeds to answer Todd.

"That's nothing to be sad about. Mr. Wilco had fourteen students. Meaning we'll have thirty separate kids in our classroom today!"

"Can you tell me their names?" Todd asks.

"Allison, Joy, D.J, Terrence, Nancy, Mac, Ron, Deedee, Dameon, Paul, Kathy, Jason, Calvin, and... I think there's a new kid named Mark." Todd thinks it through.

"Do you know anything about them?" He asks.

"Hm." She thought. "I know Calvin used to be Bebe's art assistant. D.J never stops smiling. Mac and Nancy switched names." Todd flinches as soon as they get to the thirtieth floor.

"Mac and Nancy switched names?" Dana nods. "Did they change the name on their birth certificates?"

"I guess so." She says as they move the desk into Mrs. Jewls's classroom. "Well, only seven left!" Maurecia skates in with another desk.

"Make that six left!" She exclaims. Todd smiles at his girlfriend.

"You're so strong Maurecia." He compliments.

"Awe, come here Todd!" She pulls him in and kisses him on the cheek. Todd blushes as Dana giggles at them.

"You two are so cute." She says as Maurecia continues to suck on the flesh next to Todd's nose. Todd blushes even further.

"Okay Maurecia. I think you've made your point." Maurecia stops. Dana continues staring at them.

"Sometimes the intensity of your love overwhelms me." She says as Maurecia turns around and squints a little.

"Do you and Myron ever make out?" Dana shakes her head.

"Nope, it's usually just a slight kiss on the lips or a quick kiss on the cheek." She admits. "I think we should work our way up the relationship totem pole by starting small and waiting for the right time." Maurecia's facial level of seduction increases as she faces Todd.

"The first kiss Todd ever gave me was on the lips." Todd chuckles.

"Actually babe, I kissed you on the forehead about fifteen seconds before you woke up and then about a minute later you hugged me and we shared a kiss." Maurecia's seduction slowly fades as does her voice.

"Oh really, I still don't know if that counts." Todd rolls his eyes.

"Me neither." He notices Fluffy gives Todd a kissy face. He regains his confidence fairly quickly. "You want to relive the moment?" Maurecia's face lights up.

"Sure!" Fluffy jumps off Maurecia's shoulder onto a nearby desk. He and Dana watch as Todd gradually pulls Maurecia closer until their faces are together. Dana's eyes enlarge as she watches their jaws tremble. Todd inhales Maurecia's lips until his are locked around her entire mouth. Maurecia gently strokes the bottom of his gums with her tongue until he eventually lets go. Maurecia slowly trembles lower as her slightly taller boyfriend holds her by her sides. Both of their eyes lower their brows in the same seductive manner.

"You've improved." Todd says in a gentlemanly sounding way. "Perhaps you had some form of training for that?" Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"I eat a lot of ice cream. Whenever I get to the cherry I tie the stem in a knot with my tongue. It's kinda hard at first but you get better at it." They both face Dana. "You think Myron would like that?" Maurecia asks.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy it." She says. "But we've never done any hardcore making out before. I think he'd pass out like he did after our first kiss." Todd and Maurecia glance at each other and then back at Dana.

"Myron is a changed man now." Todd says. "He's giving my announcement on the PA for me today." Dana chuckles.

"I heard that. He's so excited." Maurecia raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe you'd like to give him a kiss when he's done with that? I bet it'd make his day." Dana blushes.

"I don't know if I should do that with the class watching us."

"You tried for the mistletoe event." Todd says.

"Only to get second place to us." Maurecia remarks. Todd continues.

"But you just watched us make out a second ago and we're two proud teenagers who aren't afraid to show our love for each other to the rest of you. Don't you want the same from Myron?"

"Well..." She pauses. "It's definitely a risky move, but I think it's worth it. But just a small kiss right?" Maurecia shakes her head.

"No way! You need to make this kiss the strongest moment of your lives." Dana gives a confused look.

"How?" Maurecia giggles.

"You need to savor the moment, the moment where your lips are locked together. Don't let go of the arousing moment until you can feel your heart pulsating beneath your ribcage." Dana touches her chest for a second.

"I'd like to keep my blood pressure at a normal level." Todd shakes his head.

"Normal blood pressure isn't a healthy thing to have. If your circulation gets used to a certain pace for too long, you'll likely wear it down the second you attempt to bring it to a new level." He pauses. "Do you work out?" Dana shakes her head.

"I'm not very physically gifted, no." She admits. "Are you guys?" They both nod.

"I'm running circles around everyone who runs circles on a daily basis!" Maurecia exclaims. "Every single once of sugar I consume is immediately burned off once I put my skates on." Todd begins.

"Recently, I've taken time out of my life to take tae kwon do." Dana's eyes widen.

"You are fighting for a black belt?" Todd begins laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Good one Dana." Maurecia taps his shoulder.

"I think she's serious." Todd stops.

"A black belt is way harder to obtain than anyone thinks. You have to have two years of training at minimum and need to be appointed by someone who already has one." Maurecia remembers something.

"Doesn't Sharie train at the dojo with you?" Todd nods.

"Yeah, she's been in there a lot longer than I have. But she said she'd never use the things she learned for a fight."

"Really?" Dana asks.

"Yep. Sharie is a total pacifist. She tears up at the idea of anyone suffering. But yeah, I do tae kwon do and I don't have any plans on hurting someone either." Dana turns back to the door.

"Are we just going to forget about the other desks?" Todd and Maurecia make a gesture as if they've been slapped upward.

"You're right!" Maurecia exclaims. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Todd and Dana shout in unison.

* * *

After a couple hours, Mrs. Jewls classroom was now completely full and the class had only fifteen out of thirty desks with students in them. Fourteen students entered their new classroom with dumbfounded and awkward looks since they had no idea where to go, and Myron was in the office preparing to speak to the school. It was eight forty five sharp and Mrs. Jewls felt she needed to start early.

"Good morning students!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. Jewls!" Said the fifteen students sitting down. Some of the standing students waved. Mrs. Jewls turned to them and began.

"So, I apologize for this short notice, but Mr. Wilco has retired, and until our new principal finds a replacement, you'll all be in here." A fat kid speaks up.

"It's about time he retired. The old man couldn't stop kissing a cactus." Many students laugh. Mrs. Jewls walks up beside him.

"You don't seem shy of speaking, can you please tell me your name?" The chubby boy chuckled.

"I'm Terrence." He grabs onto a much smaller boy and noogies his head. "And this is my little buddy Ronald!" The smaller and noticeably defenseless boy shrieks painfully.

"It's just Ron!" He shouts.

"Whatever little bud." Terrence teases.

"Let me go!" Ron pleads desperately. Terrence just drops him.

"Okay little pal, so where do we sit?" He asks. Mrs. Jewls just points at all the desks sitting in a new arranged fashion with tighter squeeze. There were six rows of five and they were closer together.

"Since you introduced yourself first, I'll let you choose." Terrence puts his fingers to his chin.

"Hm." He walks by Dana and looks at the empty seat.

"This is my boyfriend's seat." Dana says. Terrence blinks and then takes Myron's spot.

"Thanks for making me your boyfriend." Dana glares at him.

"Hey! Not cool!" He gets up.

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding." He moves closer to her face. "But hey, if you are single, let me know." Dana's glare darkens.

"Go harass someone else!" He walks behind her. Ron takes the seat to Dana's left.

"I'll sit here if that's alright with you?" He said smiling. "Are you okay with that?" Dana sighs.

"Sure Ron, go ahead." Ron's smile slowly grows the longer he stares at Dana. She eventually decides he's not there. Terrence continues moving to the back until he's in between Todd and Maurecia.

"Who are you?" He asks Todd.

"I'm Todd. I live at Three Forty Four South Fairview." Terrence's usual frown becomes a grin.

"You're that hotshot nerd who aced all homework assignments in seventh grade!" He raises his hand. "Mrs. Jewls! I've concluded that this guy is cool." Mrs. Jewls chuckles.

"We all think Todd is cool Terrence." Terrence pushes Maurecia's desk aside.

"Hey!" She protested but he shuns her by moving his desk between them.

"I've decided that I want to sit next to Todd because he's cool." Todd smiles.

"Thanks Terrence." Maurecia gets up and taps his shoulder.

"This is my boyfriend you're sitting next to!" He rolls his eyes.

"And? You think Myron wants a midget like Ron sitting next to his girlfriend? Get used to it." Maurecia winded her fist up.

"Buddy, I've got a way with words around people like you!" Before she could fire the punch, someone spoke up.

"Maurecia! Halt your hand!" Maurecia turned to see another blonde girl with long hair walking towards her. "Violence is never the answer."

"Excuse me." Todd asks as he gains her attention. "Who are you?" The girl blinks and Todd notices her eyes sparkle.

"My name is Allison. And I've been coming to Wayside since kindergarten." Todd can't help but smile at her, she had a very innocent demeanor.

"Oh, I'm Todd, I've been coming here for three years now." Her smile fades.

"And you've already finished your required amount of homework?" He nods. "Wow, with people like you on this planet it's a wonder we don't have time travel yet." Todd's jaw drops in proudness of her compliment.

"Thank you very much." Maurecia gives Allison a dirty look then proceeds to sit next to Terrence, reluctantly. Then she points towards Rondi.

"Just go sit by your best friend Rondi." Allison shrugs.

"Okay." She turns to Todd and waves gently. "Bye."

"Bye." Todd responded as she takes a seat next to Rondi. Terrence raises an eyebrow and leans towards Todd.

"I think she likes you." He teases. Todd shrugs.

"I think you're right." Maurecia face-palmed. One of the boys just sat next to Joe in the front row.

"I'll just sit here. I think it'll be easier to answer questions near the teacher." He says.

"That's adorable." Mrs. Jewls says. "And your name is?" The kid held his index finger up.

"Dameon. And I'm currently single." Some classmates laugh at that.

"Okay, well we wish you luck getting a girlfriend." She moves on. Joe leans towards him.

"Were you talking to our teacher?" Dameon nods.

"Yep, she's hot." Joe made an awkward expression, but his afro covered it up.

"Oh...kay?" He says slowly. One of the boys takes a seat next to Bebe.

"This will be my seat." He puts his left arm on her right shoulder. "Next to my good friend Bebe." Bebe smiles at him.

"Thank you Calvin. It's been a while since I've seen you." He shrugs.

"I know. Why couldn't Rodger have just retired sooner?" Nearby students laugh. "But it's really nice to be here again."

"Oh wonderful, Calvin." Mrs. Jewls says cheerfully. "Who's next?"

"Me! I want to be next!" It was another boy. He ran to the desk behind Stephen and in front of Allison. "I'm Jason, and much like Dameon," He faces Allison. "I am single!" Classmates laugh in different places while Allison just stares at him with a disgusted look. "What, are you not interested?" Before Allison can answer, another girl does it for her.

"Get over yourself Jason, you're not even cute." A portion of the class gave a savageness received look. Jason frowns at her.

"Shut up Joy, you're not cute either." Joy rolls her eyes.

"I'm not as concerned about my attractiveness as you are. I still get way better grades than you." Jason speaks with a little stammer in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well you are concerned about your brains right?" She faces him.

"Yeah, what are you getting to?" Jason points at Todd.

"Your dream is to be the valedictorian, but that guy next to Terrence is already leaving you in the dust!" Joy makes eye contact with Todd, Todd only waves politely, Joy frowns slightly then faces Jason again.

"So what if he got an A on every test and completed all his homework? That doesn't mean he's smarter than me." Jason glares.

"Yeah it does! How about the fact that he's dating your best friend?" Maurecia and Todd's eyes open wider.

"Stop Jason." Joy says but he continues.

"Is that why your precious friend Maurecia doesn't want to hang out with you anymore?" Maurecia felt hurt emotionally after hearing that. Terrence began laughing.

"Jason is a savage beast!" He exclaims. Joy stared at him and did her best to keep her tears inside her head.

"Jason, that must mean her boyfriend is a real good guy." She looks back at Todd who was now holding his head down in attempt to avoid this argument.

"Yeah, and I bet he keeps his hands out of his class's lunch boxes!" Everyone in the room went silent. Joy held her head below eye contact level.

"Jason..." She mumbled quietly under her breath. "You're a bastard. Don't ever speak to me again." She walks to the back row and takes the seat next to Maurecia. She holds her head on the desk with her arms covering her eyes.

"Joy, it's okay alright?" Maurecia assures her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Maurecia." She says sadly. Terrence rolls his eyes and raises his hand high.

"Hey, there's one seat left in the back row." He points at the chair behind Leslie. "Who wants it?" A skinny boy sits down in the seat.

"I'll take it. My name is Paul." Leslie snarls at him. "What?" He asks as she turns around.

"Keep your hands off of my hair okay?" They had a little history in elementary school. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you cut your pigtails I wouldn't need to pull them." Leslie scoffs and faces forward as another girl takes the seat next to John.

"Hello, my name is Deedee." She said fairly quietly.

"Hi Deedee!" The majority of the class answered.

"And, I kinda miss recess." Mrs. Jewls chuckles.

"I know what you mean dear, high schoolers often do miss having outside time. But you'll be happy in here to. I promise." Deedee shrugs.

"I suppose I could try to have fun up here." Two seats in next to two of the three Erics were still open. A boy and girl sat down in them.

"Hi! I'm Nancy!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Come on, introduce yourself!" The boy shyly waved to everyone.

"My name is Mac. And I'm not very social." Nancy frowned.

"Are you trying to make them hate you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm implying that they can hate me and I'm being honest about the reason why." Mrs. Jewls speaks up.

"Don't be that way Mac. No one actually hates you." The final girl standing raises her hand.

"I hate him." Most of the class turns to her and frowns. Mrs. Jewls frowned as well.

"Excuse me young lady, that was unnecessary and rude!" The girl shrugs.

"And I should care why?" Mrs. Jewls leaned downward a tiny bit.

"What is your name?" She rolls her eyes.

"Kathy, and frankly I hate everyone in this room." Some students gasp. "And knowing what I've known about the half of you I've had to deal with for many years, there's a fat chance I'll like any of you guys either." She sat in a corner in front of Eric Ovens. "So please just pretend I'm not here, and we can all have pleasant thoughts later." There were only two students still standing. But they didn't look tired or annoyed. One of them looked fairly shy until he stepped forward.

"That's my man Mark!" Terrence shouts and claps. 'Mark' frowns at him.

"My name's Benjamin!" The boy yelled. Mrs. Jewls stepped forward quietly.

"Benjamin?" He nods.

"Benjamin Nushmutt. Ever since I came here, Terrence, Kathy, and a few others, decided to make up lies and Kidswatter announced my name on the PA as 'Mark Miller. But that isn't my name." He sits down on the right side of Joe. "God people, please get it right." Everyone turned their attention to the last boy, who had an unusually large grin on his face.

"Hi, I'm D.J." He steps forward an holds his hands up. "And I love to smile!" He had a very calm sounding voice. Some of the students face him with weirded out expressions. Terrence rolls his eyes.

"Your smile creeps everyone out. Why do you do it?" D.J shrugs.

"You need a reason to be sad, you don't need a reason to be happy." Todd's eyes widen at the truth behind that sentence. Terrence continues.

"I can give you a reason to be sad if you want." Mrs. Jewls waves her hand back and forth.

"That won't be necessary. As for you D.J," She points at an open seat next to Jenny. "There's a seat for you to sit at." D.J happily sits down.

"It'd be my pleasure to get comfortable around twice as many classmates." He takes a look around the classmates, both new and old. "This should be fun."

"No it won't." Kathy rudely remarks. Mac just frowns at her.

"Why don't you give these people a chance?" He asks. Kathy glares and faces him.

"Shut up Nancy!" Mac's face grows dark.

"I'm Mac! She's Nancy!" Nancy turns to her friend and makes a gesture to lower his tone. Suddenly the PA turns on.

"Oops! It looks like Myron is ready to speak!" Mrs. Jewls says cheerfully. "Alright students, pay attention."

* * *

Myron had been waiting for this opportunity all night and day. Giving this announcement to the entire school of Wayside, was like making it to All State Speech for him. It wasn't just something he could wing, it had to be done right or he'd never be able to show his face to anyone again.

"Now is my time!" He shouts before he faces the microphone. "Attention fellow Wayside students! Attention!" He began. "My name is Myron and I'm from Mrs. Jewls class. Mr. Kidswatter is out of work for now because he's dying of prostate cancer." Many members of Mrs. Jewls class flinch after hearing that.

"He never said anything about leaving." Mrs. Jewls says in a confused tone. Myron moves on.

"However, he wrote a will and our new student of the semester, my close friend Todd, has made a list of improvements that will happen under the principal! Who that principal is, I know not. But I can assure you Kidswatter would only hire the best of the best to take over for him once he's finished. So later today after his will is turned in, the new principal will walk up each floor and meet every class. Until then, have a nice day and vote for me when I run for president in the future." He shuts off the microphone and steps off.

"Well, that was both the most intimidating, yet exciting thing I've ever done!" Myron proceeds to exit the podium and opens the safe. "Okay, let's see." He notices a paper hanging up, taped to the back of the wall. "This must be it!" He removes the paper and then closes the door. Little did he know once the door closed, a secret compartment opened up and another hidden paper was revealed. Myron didn't see it though and continued to take the paper he had with him to Louis. After that he made his way back upstairs.

* * *

It was now two o' clock and the new principal had finally showed up. They made their way up the stairs to speak to every classroom in the building. They were finishing up on the twenty eighth floor when Todd's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Todd, it's Kidswatter. I just wanted to be sure you found my will. It was fairly hidden." Todd looks up.

"Myron!" He turns around.

"What Todd?"

"Did you find his will?" He gives a thumbs up.

"Yes! I found it and turned it in!" He reassures. Todd faces his phone.

"Yes, the will was successfully passed over." Kidswatter gives a hearty laugh.

"Great! I knew I could count on you, goodbye." He hangs up. Todd faces forward.

"Are you sure you found it Myron?" Myron shrugs and nods.

"Are you doubting me? Of course I found it." Todd holds his right hand out beside him.

"He said his will was hidden." Myron rolls his eyes.

"It was hidden, in plain sight." Myron remarks. "And any second the new principal will enter our classroom." There is a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh! This must be our new school leader!" She opens the door. "Please come in." The man slowly enters the room. He was wearing a black suit and a beret was hanging over his eyes. Many students lean forward to identify his face, only for him to readjust his hat higher, revealing his familiar face.

"Bonjour, young brats." He spoke in a French accent.

"Oh no." Todd face-palms.

"Not again." Maurecia groans.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well that was certainly a lot of fun, to those of you who probably don't know yet, the students met in this chapter were students of Louis Sachar's original Sideways Stories that didn't appear on the show. I felt I needed to add them in the story to bring the diversity to a newer level. As for the man at the end, I'm sure we all know who he is.**


	3. New Management

New Management

 **Author's Note: Attention readers, this one is going to be much shorter because it has items I originally wanted in the next chapter, but I thought it'd make more sense to separate the events. So for now, have fun.**

* * *

Todd and Maurecia were pissed at this change in management. Myron and Dana weren't too fond either. They knew who this guy was and he was an effective nemesis to Wayside School as a whole. Nonetheless, they weren't able to do anything about it.

"My name is Le Chef." The man greeted the students. "And this is my third time at Wayside." He looks around at the students and his enthusiasm faded. "And you are the freshmen class?" Jason speaks up.

"We're the freshmen classes! Our old teacher just retired and until we get a replacement we're all in here." Le Chef rolls his eyes.

"Is that so?" Jason nods. "Well, I do recognize many of you students but I didn't learn your names." Jason proceeds.

"I'm Jason and I'm very-"

"I don't care!" Le Chef interrupts. "I just want to enforce that you all know who I am and I'll learn about you guys down the line." He spots Dameon staring at Mrs. Jewls. Then he steps in front of his face.

"What?" Dameon asks dumbfounded. Le Chef frowns intimidatingly.

"Please face me while I'm speaking to you!" Dameon shakes his head for a second.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chef." He apologizes. Le Chef continues inspecting, he steps next to Joe.

"Why do you have so much hair?" Joe shrugs.

"I like it this way." Le Chef shakes his head in displease.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe people want to see your eyes? There's a reason why hats and hoods are often banned in schools." Joe shrugs.

"I can see you just fine." Todd observes intently.

"That's not the point. Please trim your hair until your eyes are visible." Joe moans as he moves onto Stephen. "As for you, dress like a normal person please." Stephen frowned adamantly.

"Why can't I wear this? It's part of the Halloween spirit."

"Because Halloween is in October! It is March now." He steps forward but points back. "And leave the Jack-O-Lantern at home."

"Dammit!" Stephen shouts. Le Chef moves onto Sharie and his glare darkens. He abruptly slams his fist down on her desk.

"AH!" Sharie woke up instantly looking startled. "What was that for?"

"I have no clue. But here's a more serious question. Why are you sleeping during class?!" He asked with anger in his voice. Sharie nervously shivers.

"I learn better when I'm asleep." She mumbles. Le Chef shakes his head.

"Sleeping during class is unacceptable. But it's fine because I'm the new principal, and from now on if you're caught napping during class time, you'll get detention." He leans inward a little. "Got it?!" Tears begin forming in Sharie's eyes.

"Yes sir." Le Chef sighs.

"Don't cry about it, that's just the rule that everyone has to follow okay? I'm willing to be generous about it now, but for future reference, sleep at night."

"Well... I have hypersomnia." She says. Le Chef pats her shoulder.

"That's perfectly understandable." He says with a new manner of optimism. "Being a five star chef, I provide all staff members with coffee every day. And if you need a cup, I'll give you one each morning for no charge." Todd smiled at seeing this side of Le Chef. Maurecia just continued staring suspiciously.

"I can't have caffeine." Sharie says as Le Chef's smile disappears. "It's too effective on my stamina that I'll go berserk."

"Hm." Le Chef stands back up. "So be it. But that still doesn't elude you from the sleep clause. You may sleep during recess." Deedee speaks up.

"We don't have recess anymore." A smirk appears on his face as he steps back next to Mrs. Jewls's desk.

"Oh really. And why is that?" He asks curiously. Myron speaks up.

"We're freshmen. And Kidswatter never found a time for us to have fun outside." He smiles.

"Well, why don't we change that?" Everyone looks up quickly. "As new principal of Wayside, I'm willing to allow you guys to spend thirty minutes a day outside." Some student gasp in awe. "You will have one hour from 11:00 to noon to do whatever you'd like. So ideally that gives you twenty minutes of lunch time, thirty minutes of recess, and ten minutes to make it back up the stairs." Many students cheer as Maurecia raises her hand. "Yes young lady?" The cheering stops.

"What happens if we don't make it back up here in time?" Todd looked shocked.

"I will leave that part up to your teacher. But if she lets you guys slide like usual then I may enforce new rules." He heads for the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning." He steps out.

"Maurecia." Todd asks as his girlfriend ignores him. Terrence taps her shoulder.

"I think your boyfriend wants to tell you something." She frowns at him.

"Maybe it'd be easier if I were next to him don't you think?" She says looking miserable. Terrence sighs.

"All due respect Todd." He gets up. "You did choose a hot girlfriend who's actually sensible." Maurecia's face lights up as Terrence allows her to sit down in his seat.

"Thanks Terrence." Maurecia says.

"But I get to be by him during lunch." He declares. Maurecia nods.

"Sure." She sits next to her boyfriend. "What Todd?"

"I just wanted to know. Are you of all people actually scared of not making it back up in time?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just don't like Le Chef."

"Well mind you, he seemed pretty flexible this time." Maurecia shrugs.

"He actually does scare me." She admits.

"Why does he scare you?" Todd asks.

"I don't like how he's always snapping at people who ask for more food, or the fact that he's in his forties and is in better shape than my dad. My dad usually removes all of my fears and frustrations, but this guy seems like a low-key psychopath." Todd rolls his eyes.

"I doubt that. He refused to fight Kidswatter in combat instead of the parkour challenge. If he fought Kidswatter then and there he would've taken the school two years ago." Maurecia give him a firm look.

"Yeah, but remember when he challenged Miss Mush to a duel?" Todd's confidence disappears. "He comes off as a sadist who doesn't care about anyone else's opinions or wouldn't show concern if someone was hurt."

"Well..." Todd didn't expect to hear that part. "People can always change. Kidswatter did write in his will that he wanted Le Chef to run Wayside when he was done. He had time to change it now didn't he?" Maurecia nods.

"That makes sense. But I still don't trust him. He seems very dangerous at his core." Todd holds his right hand aside him.

"Maurecia, you're a very wild person." Maurecia's expression immediately changes as she stares into his eyes. "It's one of the things I love about you. But at the same time, it's a bit of an overstatement to assume he's going to be a threat to us all." Maurecia sighs.

"Todd, I may be overthinking it right now. You have made it very clear that many people at Wayside, including me, lack common sense. But... I do have one form of common sense that even you haven't mastered." He shrugs.

"What?" Her pupils face his.

"Safety. I've never once done something without taking a step back to acknowledge how risky it would be to my safety." Todd looks slightly confused. "And yes, I do a lot of stunts around here, but I do stop to think of the consequences before I do them, and I never get injured." He shrugs.

"Fair point. So you think he'll be a hazard in our lives?" She shrugs.

"I don't know. But I do have a vision there will be many horrible changes within the next couple of weeks, and I do not want anything bad to happen." Todd gives a determined face and holds out his left hand.

"Maurecia, let's promise that if anything bad does happen, we'll be at the each other's side no matter what." Maurecia smiles back at him and takes his hand.

"Of course!" The two of them stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "I love you Todd." She says sweetly.

"I love you to Maurecia." He responds.

"AW!" Many classmates, including Mrs. Jewls say loudly as they flinch in shock that everyone saw them.

"You two are so adorable!" Mrs. Jewls exclaims. Both of them blush and stop holding hands.

"You weren't really supposed to see that." Todd states.

"Well we did you sly dog!" Terrence shouts.

"Will you seal that promise with a kiss?" Dana says in a squealing voice. Todd slowly shakes his head nervously. Maurecia grabs him and pulls him closer.

"Come here you little bundle of love!" She proceeds to kiss him powerfully. Todd's cheeks flash bright pink upon it happening as nearby students stare at their kiss. Dana turns to Myron for a second. Myron seemed oblivious, but Dana felt intrigued. An evil smirk appears on her face as she devises a mysterious plan.

* * *

 **This is kinda more of a part two for the last chapter, but so many questions have yet to be answered moving forward. Stay tuned.**


	4. Meet the Staff

Meet the Staff

 **Author's Note: Attention readers, this chapter introduces more characters from the book and so I feel obligated to say; spoiler alert. From this chapter going forward, there will be many facts from each character that you may or may not know of. But I'm going to exploit their stories to the best of my ability moving forward. And I'm introducing a couple more significant characters You may proceed.**

Day 3

Todd knows he'll never be able to look at Wayside the same way again without Mr. Kidswatter. But he is also well aware that he's still a few notches above the other students in terms of grades and common sense. He's had plans for the school if Kidswatter ever left that he'd put into account. But when he made these plans he never accounted for Le Chef. Le Chef could be a threat to him going forward because unlike anyone else in the past, Le Chef is not an idiot. He's noticeably smarter than any of the other teachers and he's on par with Louis. The only thing that happens this time is Louis isn't able to just kick him out like last time. He has the power he's wanted for a long time now, so what is Todd going to do about it? He is the Student of the Semester but his only tenure from the school is that he can't be expelled. And even so, his other critical problem is Maurecia. If he did choose to graduate early he wouldn't be able to take her with him.

Todd continues to ride his skateboard to school while trying to find loopholes to the new management for everyone else. He fails to come up with anything good and by the time he makes it, Maurecia isn't there yet. Instead Todd just sits outside and waits, until Louis opens the door from the inside.

"Hey, Toddster! How's it going?" He asks holding his hand up. Todd gets up a high fives him.

"Fantastic!" He exclaims. "Though I was truly surprised to find that Le Chef is taking Kidswatter's job." Louis shrugs.

"I kinda am to. I didn't think he'd want someone who tried to take the school at one point, to fill in for him now."

"Did he mention you in his will?" Louis shakes his head while shrugging.

"I'm not sure. I didn't read it when I turned it in."

"Easy come easy go." Todd mumbles.

"Oh by the way Todd, congrats on being the student of the semester!" He holds a fist out. "Fist bump for that to!" Todd fist bumps him.

"Thanks. By the way, did you give Le Chef my suggestions list?" Louis nods.

"I did and he's found help. Today they're all going to come in here so he can meet them." Todd smiles.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm just glad he's taking this job seriously instead of just trying to obtain power." Louis sighs.

"Though, he's also hiring a new vice principal." Todd frowns sadly.

"Aw, so you're not the main assistant anymore?"

"It doesn't look like it dude. But who knows, I'll probably keep the same salary and I'll still get to supervise recess."

"Okay, I can't wait to see some of the new staff members. See you later." Todd says as he enters the building. As soon as he enters the first flight of stairs, his phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket and reads the new text.

" _Sorry cutie pie, I'm sick. I can't make it today."_ – Maurecia.

"Drat." Todd reacts to the text as starts walking up the stairs. Once he gets to the fifth floor he hears quiet snoring. He slowly steps toward the end of the lockers and there is a sleeping bag next to them. It was Sharie. Todd never speaks to her and it's mainly because she's never awake. But what was she doing here?

"Hey Sharie." Todd taps her forehead a couple of times, she doesn't budge. Todd wasn't really in the mood to wake her up, but at the same time he's never seen anyone sleeping at the school and he was curious. He tries again.

"Sharie, wake up please. The hallway is a terrible place to sleep." She continues to sleep through his attempt to wake her up. Todd firmly pushes her shoulder back and forth, nothing happens. Todd stops. "God! It's like trying to wake up a Snorlax!" He pauses for a second and realizes he's wrong. He gently lifts her out of the bag and into his arms. Awkwardly she opens her eyes.

"Todd!" She shows visible annoyance. "What are you doing?" Todd frowns adamantly down at her.

"The hallway isn't a good place to sleep. You could get stepped on." She exhales audibly.

"Please put me down." She says and Todd complies. "Thank you. Now why did you wake me up?" Todd rolls his eyes.

"I just told you, you're in everyone's way." She yawns.

"Did it ever occur to you I'm a foot short for my age? I think people could've easily avoided me." Todd shrugs.

"So? Why are you sleeping in the school anyways?" She hums aggressively under her breath.

"Todd, I need to get used to sleeping at night. Why else?" Todd facepalms. "What?"

"Why are you giving me attitude?" He asks. Sharie lowers her tone.

"Sorry, I don't have a bed at home." His frown fades.

"You don't own a bed?" She shakes her head.

"No… I live in poverty. My family can't afford beds." Todd's frown becomes sorrowful.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sharie sighs and smiles cutely.

"It's okay. I decided it'd be easier to sleep in the school so I'd be more 'in the zone'." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I could get used to the new policy easier if I slept in the school for the night, instead of during class time."

"Do your parents know you stayed here?" She nods.

"Yes, I gave my little brother a note." Todd sighs again.

"Do you think they're okay with that?" She shrugs.

"I don't want to worry them, but I've been nocturnal my entire life. It's way easier to fall asleep somewhere you have comfort. I kept this sleeping bag in my locker all year hoping I wouldn't need it."

"So you're not going home?" He asks sadly.

"No, I will. I just wanted to spend one night here to adapt to this environment. It's really hard to reprogram your circadian rhythm." He turns downward and closes his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"It's nothing really, I just feel sorry for you. At the same time, I've been here for three solid years at this point and I've literally never spoken to you. I feel a little guilty for that to." Sharie smiles.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was so grouchy a minute ago. I was just really frustrated because Le Chef yelled at me yesterday." Todd sighs.

"I trust Kidswatter, and if Le Chef is the person he trusts to lead this school, I'm willing to give him another chance. But I do agree he had no right to yell at you the way he did. If he does it again, please tell me." Sharie suddenly hugs him. Todd flinches.

"Will do Todd!" She exclaims. Then they hear someone grunting loudly. "Who's that?" Sharie asks and Todd shrugs.

"I have no clue." They walk toward the stairway between the fourth and fifth floor and they see Stephen struggling to carry something large that mirrores his own appearance. Stephen himself is wearing normal clothes and a ceramic idol necklace.

"Come on Stephen two! Budge easier!" Sharie and Todd's eyebrows lower in unison.

"What is he doing?" Todd asks. Sharie shrugs.

"I have no idea, maybe since he's not allowed to bring a pumpkin to school anymore he thought an oversized doll would be a good replacement." They both laugh, however Stephen turns towards them with some noticeable annoyance.

"Are you two laughing at me?" Todd shrugs.

"I'm only laughing at something she said." Sharie stops laughing and just smiles down at him.

"I'm sorry Stephen, it's just really adorable watching you try to carry that giant doll wearing your elf suit with you. You look so helpless." Stephen glares fiercely.

"Oh I'm helpless? Says the girl who can't stay awake during the day?" Sharie raises an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hypersomnia is something people are born with. Schizophrenia is something most people grow out of." Stephen sighs aggressively.

"I'm not a schizophrenic!" He shouts firmly. "I've been hearing voices my entire life and they've told me to wear an elf suit and eventually they'd further reveal my future."

"So, you're a psychic?" Todd asks. Stephen shakes his head.

"No. I'm a supernatural crusader." Sharie giggles.

"You do realize an inner voice is practically the definition of schizophrenia." Stephen's frustration increases.

"I'm a completely sane person. I promise you that, and I'm struggling to carry something with large mass. How am I helpless?" Sharie giggles again.

"Do you need help carrying your doll." Stephen facepalms.

"It is a voodoo doll!" Todd flinches. "And yes I'd like a hand." Sharie steps downstairs.

"A hand?" She lifts the entire doll over her head. "I'll take it off of your hands." Stephen's eyes widen.

"Whoa." He mumbled. "You're strong." Sharie giggles.

"Thank you, soft doll by the way." She steps back upstairs and slides the large doll into her sleeping bag, and then she drags the bag behind her. Todd and Stephen follow her.

"So Todd, how's it going?" Todd wakes up from shock.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'voodoo'?" Stephen nods.

"Yeah, it's a fabric doll I've been working on for years now."

"I always thought they were made of wax." Sharie says as she climbs onto the eighth floor.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Todd asks. Stephen shrugs.

"It can be. The doll represents my aura outside of my body."

"Oh." Sharie says. "So that means I could do this." She kicks backward and the doll is hit in the head area. Stephen has rage.

"Careful!" He yells.

"Did you feel that?" She asks.

"No! It doesn't work like that! But I spent years trying to make it look exactly like me! So if you're going to carry it, please be gentle!" Sharie's sassy expression turns into a teasing one.

"You're cute when you're angry." She remarks.

"Ooh." Todd says slowly as Stephen blushes.

"I take it you think the doll is cuter." Sharie rolls her eyes.

"I suppose it isn't as abrasive. But it doesn't freak out the way you do." Todd holds his mouth to cover his laughter.

"What?" Stephen asks.

"I think Sharie likes you." Sharie turns around and winks.

"Todd might be right." Stephen facepalms again.

"Well I'm not really feeling the same right now." She makes a mock sadness expression.

"That's a shame." Todd continues giggling under his breath. Stephen just decides he'll need to put up with this.

* * *

By the time they reach the top, Sharie sets the doll in front of Stephen's locker and they see Dana standing outside the door.

"Good morning Todd, Stephen, Sharie. How are all of you today?" Todd shrugs.

"Not bad, but Maurecia won't be here today so I'm a little down on that regard." She shrugs.

"Well, if you three want to know a secret…" She blushes a little. "When Myron shows up today, I'm going to kiss him very deeply!" Todd's face lights up. Sharie humbly grins. Stephen's face looks a little distorted.

"You're going to kiss him?" Stephen asks. Dana nods.

"I'm going to force him to make out with me!" Todd chuckles, Sharie giggles, Stephen frowns somewhat nervously.

"What's your problem?" Sharie asks while leaning towards him. "Are you jealous, because I can help you with that." Stephen blushes and frowns again.

"What if I told you I was gay?" He asks. Sharie giggles.

"I wouldn't believe you." His frown disappears.

"Okay you're right." Dana points at the doll, still inside the bag.

"I don't think that'll fit in your bag. But for the time being the room on the twenty third floor is open." Sharie unloads the bag.

"Well, that's your problem now." She grimaces at him.

"I could really use that sleeping bag you have." She hands it to him.

"Okay, it's all yours." Stephan sighs slowly.

"Thanks." He puts it back in the back and heads downstairs. Sharie giggles at his misfortune. Todd speaks up.

"Do you actually think he's cute?" She faces him.

"Well, can I tell you two a secret?" Dana nods.

"I can keep a secret." Todd smirks.

"No you can't." She shakes her head.

"No I can't. Todd's right." Sharie shrugs.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter." She clears her throat. "I sort of have a crush on Myron." Dana's face turns sorrowful.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Sharie shrugs.

"But that doesn't mean I don't like the fact you two are together. I'm a little jealous, but at the same time Stephen is so helpless it's adorable. And if I have to stay awake during the day, I might as well try to find a boyfriend. Let alone, one my size." Todd didn't expect to hear that.

"I'm impressed, do you want Stephen?" She nods.

"I think he'd be an interesting person. If he doesn't like me, that's fine. But I'm willing to try throwing myself out there. I'm wide awake now, and it's time to get social." They hear more footsteps and Sharie giggles again. "Look who it is." Dana looks at the stairway to see Myron appearing in her sight.

"You ready?" Todd whispers. She winks at him and gives a thumbs up.

"You bet." Myron walks over like usual.

"Hello Sharie." Sharie giggles. Myron raises an eyebrow at her suspicious behavior but moves on. "Hello Todd." Todd keeps his mouth closed for a second as he pats Myron's shoulder and shakes his right hand. He then faces his steady girlfriend, not knowing what to say. "Hello… Dana." He struggles to say.

Dana felt rather pressured. She's kissed Myron multiple times, but they were never in a hardcore relationship prior to today. Dana wanted to take it to the next notch, but now is the time. She took a deep breath in…

"Uh Dana, are you alright?" Myron asks.

…Before realizing he was paying attention. She exhaled lightly, and made eye contact with him.

"Good morning Myron." She responds. Myron raises an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. "Whoa!" She immediately pulled him in and closed her lips onto his. Myron's eyes widen largely. He assumed it'd be a short kiss, but not this time. It felt like Christmas Eve all over again. Todd moves forward.

"Hey buddy." He whispers. "You know she won't quit until you return the favor."

Myron closes his eyes, hugs her, and begins engaging. Neither of them had ever made out before, and they weren't in a romantic relationship either until Todd and Maurecia pressured them to kiss under the mistletoe. Myron suctioned Dana's lips with his own. Their noses were touching, and their body temperatures spiked at the intensity around them. After a minute Dana ends the kiss.

"So, how did that feel?" Myron's face was bright pink and an immovable smile was on his face.

"That was unbelievable!" He exclaimed as he hugged her again from below her armpits, lifting her slightly off her feet. "Have you been planning that?" Dana smiles helplessly.

"Yeah, I've been planning that all night. I could hardly sleep." Sharie and Todd giggle subtly. Myron turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"You pervs couldn't stop watching could you?" Todd shrugs.

"You've seen me and Maurecia make out before, so why do you care?"

"Fair point." Myron says. "How about you?" Sharie sighs happily.

"I've seen that before in my dreams. I was waiting for that to happen in reality." Myron's eyes widen slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now let's go inside." Dana and Myron enter the classroom. Todd turns to Sharie.

"So, you dream about Myron and Dana?" Sharie shrugs.

"I dream about everyone, Myron and Stephen just seem to appear in my dreams more frequently than anyone else." Stephen walks back up the stairs.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

"You missed a little make out session." Sharie says. Stephen lowers his eyebrows.

"I'm perfectly fine on not being a pervert to a relationship that doesn't belong to me." Sharie seductively caresses his shoulder. Stephen blushes and begins sweating.

"Do you want a relationship that does belong to you?" Todd's eyes widen at this sight. Stephen frowns adamantly.

"Not right now." He walks into the classroom. Todd speaks up.

"Sharie, quick question." She faces him.

"Yeah?"

"How are you not afraid to hide your feelings? It's kind of scary." She rolls her eyes.

"What's the point of hiding them? As long as you remain confident, you can get away with sharing any secret you may have." Todd was very surprised. He'd never known Sharie was apparently another smart student.

* * *

An hour later everyone was in class and ready for action. Maurecia being absent limited said action but nonetheless everyone else had expectations. At 9:00 A.M. there was a new voice on the PA.

"Hello students." Todd, Myron, and Dana instantly recognized this voice. "My name is Ivil Keseau, and I'm the new vice principal here at Wayside. A list of additions, was left on this desk two days ago by a student named Todd from Mrs. Jewls class. Will you please come to the principal's office dear? Le Chef would like you to meet the new staff members." Todd gets up from his desk and exits the room.

"See you guys later." He says as he walks out.

"Good luck Todd." Mrs. Jewls responds.

* * *

Todd walks down all thirty floors again like usual and by the time he made it to the bottom he sees Le Chef holding the door for him.

"Bonjour young man, divine of you to show up." Todd smiles lightly as he enters the office. Upon entering there are three women, Ivil included, and one other man. They are sitting down at a conference table and they all look very jolly. They all face Todd once he's in the office, he just waves shyly.

"Hi." Todd says nervously yet fairly confidently. The youngest lady blushes lightly.

"Are you Todd?" She asks and he nods. "You're cute." Todd blushed at that comment. The lady looked like she was in her late twenties.

"You are a sharp fellow." The man said as he pulled a chair out. "Please have a seat." The man looked older than the lady but younger than Mrs. Jewls.

"It is so nice to see youthful students like yourself." The oldest teacher said. She looked around Kidswatter's age. Todd sits down in the seat next to the man as Ivil and Le Chef join them. Everyone faces Todd.

"So… why am I here?" He asks curiously. Le Chef gives a hearty laugh.

"Well son, you are the student of the semester. Oui?" Todd nods. "It occurred to me that it was your idea to hire these wonderful people, so I thought you should be the first to meet them." Todd shrugs.

"Okay, my name is Todd." He introduces.

"My name is Wendy." The younger lady says. "I'm here as the school nurse." Todd nods.

"Do you have a last name?" He asks.

"Nogard." He raises an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Wendy Nogard. And currently single." Todd smiles and pulls out a clipboard and pen.

"Okay, so would you like the students to address you as Wendy or Miss Nogard?" She giggles.

"Whichever they'd like." Todd raises an eyebrow upon noticing she had what looked like a large bump on top of her head.

"One last question." She smiles prettily.

"Sure sweetie." Todd points upward.

"Might I ask what happened to your head? I mean no offense, it's just kinda eye catching." She giggles.

"I knew you'd ask me that. It's a bump I received as a kid." Todd shrugs.

"Bumps don't last that long. Are you sure this wasn't recent?" She shakes her head.

"No sweetie, it wasn't." Todd decides to ignore his disbelief for now. He turns to the man next to him.

"My name is Morris. I'm the new guidance counselor." He says.

"And your last name?" Todd questions.

"Gorf." Todd nearly drops his pencil.

"Did you say Gorf?" The man nods.

"You must've had my mother here before. She was a substitute for your teacher once three years ago." Todd shrugs.

"I joined Wayside after that happened. I've never seen her before." The man chuckles.

"Fair enough. I wouldn't expect you to know her anyhow." Todd faces the elderly woman.

"My name is Liz Drazil." She says. "I'm the new special help teacher." Todd writes on the paper.

"Which floor will you be on?" He asks.

"Twenty nine." She responds. Todd smiles at the thought of the convenience he'll have to see her.

"Okay." He faces Ivil.

"I think you remember me, I'm Ivil Keseau and I'm Kidswatter's ex-girlfriend." Todd rolls his eyes.

"Of course I remember you." Todd says semi-reluctantly. "You tried to cheat off of the Wall Flowers." She shrugs.

"All that means is your team was better than mine. I hope you're forgiving."

"Alright, and you're the vice principal?" She nods.

"Yes, and I'll be the one on the PA each morning." Todd faces Le Chef.

"Well, young man. In case you don't remember, I'm Le Chef and I used to cook for you." Todd is slightly intimidated.

"I don't think anyone has forgotten who you are." He says. "Especially after that parkour race you almost won to steal the school." Le Chef sighs.

"Well son, at ze time mien sour Kidswatter had to choose between me and mademoiselle Mud."

"Mush." Todd corrects him.

"Oui, Miss Mush. A woman, who lacks cooking ability and fails to satisfy students, without draining their guts later via regurgitation," He holds the list Todd wrote. "You said yourself we need another chef." Todd shrugs.

"I mean alongside Miss Mush." Le chef laughs.

"She's clearly the inferior. I am willing to cook for the students of Wayside under the condition that I run the kitchen and Miss Mush does everything I say. Is that too much to ask for?" Todd shakes his head.

"No it isn't. But can I please make one condition as well?"

"I see no reason why not."

"Can you promise you'll satisfy students?" Le Chef's eyes widened. "By that I mean, your food is exceptional." His charming smirk reappears on his face. "But you need to fill the plate as opposed to leaving students hungry with a single bite." Le Chef sighs.

"Perhaps these students don't know what it's like to starve like many other kids across the world. They need to know what it's like to conserve." Todd continues writing.

"Then how about making a single helping policy? Students can only have one full plate of food at lunch." He shrugs.

"Okay. I'll take that deal. But there are going to be many new changes and it'll be your job to enforce the students follow and accept them. Got it?" Todd nods.

"What kind of changes sir?" He asks.

"For starters we're bringing the kindergarten bus back." Todd's face lights up.

"No. You cannot bring back that bus. I've sat through it many times and it was never fun!" Ivil raises an eyebrow.

"Why did you go home on that bus all the time?" Everyone stares at him.

"Well, Mrs. Jewls had a tendency to treat me different because I was sane." Mrs. Drazil scoffs.

"Discrimination? She sounds like a bad teacher." Todd gives a nervous look.

"Well, I wouldn't call her a bad teacher." Miss Nogard sighs.

"Were you by any chance, a misbehaved student?" Todd shakes his head.

"No ma'am. I was a very committed student who always faced the kindergarten bus with dignity." Mr. Gorf frowns sternly.

"I think we need to question her on this sort of thing." Todd waves a hand out.

"No, no. She was a different person then. And I got my revenge on a day we got to grade our teachers."

"Todd." Mrs. Drazil says rather abruptly. "Revenge isn't something we want our students speaking of." Todd shrugs.

"Look, I wrote discipline needs improvement, she spoke to her dad, and-"

"She conjured a parent into zis issue?" Le Chef interrupted. Todd nods.

"Yes, and he wanted to move her to a private school if I didn't change it. So I did all my assignments for the remainder of high school." Everyone's eyes widen.

"That's a pretty impressive achievement son." Mr. Gorf says. "But I think if a parent gets involved it could create a disturbance, and as guidance counselor, I need to enforce people away from that."

"It only happened once." Todd says. "And I guarantee she won't call him back to say I picked on her." Le Chef face-palms.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. This teacher needs to be fired." Todd felt a flash of negative energy.

"No! She's a very good teacher, she just didn't used to be." Ivil sighs slowly.

"Todd, we're not here to harm you or anyone's education here at Wayside, but we're not normal teachers. And considering how stupid many students are, we may need to take things up a notch in terms of discipline." She says.

"So, you want to make it easier to send people home on the kindergarten bus?" He asks. Le Chef shakes his head.

"Not at all. If students are late and have no valid excuse, they'll be put in Liz's room." Mrs. Drazil smirks. "If they are fighting or cause any violence, they'll spend time with Morris." Mr. Gorf gives a thumbs up. "If they don't take any responsibility for a failed test, they'll be sent down here with Miss Keseau." Ivil waves at Todd. "And students who have a problem will come to you, and if you choose to ignore it, then they have to let it go." Todd holds his right hand beside his shoulder.

"What happens if they don't let it go?" He asks curiously.

"They'd be very unfortunate specimens. And if any crazy parent or guardian gets in our way of managing the school, they better prepare for the fight we have prepared." Todd felt dark inside. "I'm a hand to hand combat champion who let Kidswatter accept parkour for his own good."

"So you wouldn't beat him up?" Todd asks.

"So I wouldn't end up murdering him." Le Chef remarks. "Also, Morris is a former animal hunter, who has taken down many tough beasts much bigger than him."

"My motto is; shoot from the hip." Mr. Gorf says. Le Chef continues.

"Liz here is a former hacker and special agent spy." She chuckles ominously. "She's found data from many people that could easily ruin their lives. And Miss Keseau is a skilled Templar starting at a young age."

"Fourteen." She says. Todd was beginning to get scared. He faces Miss Nogard.

"Are you a dangerous mercenary under your skin to?" She shakes her head.

"No sweetie, I used to create herbs that soothe the inner system. Peacefully tranquil I'd say." Todd sighs.

"Okay, I promise I'll do my best to manage my classmates from this point moving forward." Todd stepped out of the room under sheer intimidation. They sound like people who would be laughed at as one, but as a team they could make a huge and deadly impact. Then he thought it over and remembered that unlike Kidswatter and the other adults, they're much smarter and saner human beings. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing.

 **Author's Note: Or will it…**


	5. Enforced Discipline

Enforced Discipline

 **Author's Note: If anyone has made predictions right now, I recommend readjusting them after each chapter to see who accurate you were. Just a fun tactic I do when I read a Fanfic. You may proceed. :)**

Day 4

Todd had a fairly easy sleep the night prior under the thought that Le Chef and the rest of the staff may fix or even evolve the school in many ways they're currently fairly weaker on. Furthermore he is excited at the idea of eating a five star meal each lunch period and having a guidance counselor to straighten up the attitude each of his classmates have. It is a rainy day but not too severe so he chooses to bring his skateboard.

On the way to school he got a text from Maurecia, saying she's not sick anymore and she'll be waiting for him when he gets to the school. Though, once the schoolyard is within his vision, he is halted at the sight of what looks like someone lying in the grass.

"Oh my god." He says at the sight of a severed motorcycle and an injured classmate lying on the ground. He immediately rushes over to investigate and recognizes the injured freshman.

"Hi Todd." She said in a fairly weak voice while crying under her breath. It was Jenny, a classmate that Todd was fairly scared of for a while but secretly she had large respect for him and was one of the first students to reveal it. Todd couldn't bear to watch her suffer.

"Jenny." He kneels next to her in the grass. "What happened to you?"

"I crashed my motorcycle." She says in a discomforted voice. "It happened about five minutes ago." Todd looks forward to see her damaged motorcycle, piercing a spot in the schoolyard fence.

"Why did you crash? You've never crashed before." She coughs twice.

"Right before I got to the building, an old lady walked across the street. I tried honking but she didn't seem to notice me, so I felt the only way to avoid her was to attempt to go around her, but I failed to execute the swerve successfully and lost all my turbulence." Todd's determined frown appears on his face as he lifts Jenny off of the ground. "Ow…" She mumbles weakly as tears roll down her face.

"You need help right now. You could have some broken bones." Todd steps one foot back on his skateboard.

"Oh Todd, you really don't have to bother. If you want to call an ambulance or something, that'd be all I'd need." Todd shook his head.

"No Jenny, that will take too long." Still holding her in his arms, he gets on his skateboard and heads down the road.

"Todd, I don't think you'll get to the hospital any faster either on board." Jenny says fairly desperately. Todd shakes his head and continues dashing forward.

"I don't either." Jenny became nervous.

"Then where are you taking me?"

"To Dr. Rose." Todd responds.

"Sister Mau's mom?" She asks sounding surprised.

"Yes, Maurecia's mother is a medical doctor who works at the city hospital. But from what I've recollected, she's often home in the morning." Jenny fought her tears and smiled contently through her pain.

"Wow, you're so strong." She remarks.

"Thank you." He responds humbly as he reaches Maurecia's home address. He knocks loudly on the door and Maurecia's currently oldest domestic brother Parker, opens the door.

"Hey Todd what brings-" He stops mid-sentence upon seeing an injured Jenny in his arms.

"I'm here to speak to Rose, Jenny crashed her motorcycle!" Todd responds as Parker turns around.

"MOM!" He yells very loudly and two more of his disturbed brothers exit their rooms.

"Parker, not so loud." One of them says.

"Yeah, you really need to cut your tongue off." Parker frowns.

"Shut up Caleb! Todd's here with an injured classmate and she needs medical attention fast." He runs to the stairs and screams once more to the top of his lungs. "MOOOMMMM!" About five seconds later she steps out of her room, looking very disturbed.

"Parker, what in the world is your problem? I just got home two hours ago." He points at them.

"Maurecia's best friend got into a motorcycle accident and she's too hurt to walk anywhere. You need to take her to the hospital." She sighs.

"Parker, I've only gotten two hours of sleep in the past fifteen. I'm too tired right now." Parker frowns firmly.

"Mom, you're a licensed doctor aren't you? If someone is suffering you need to do something about it." He grabs the car keys. "I will drive us there if I have to, but you're coming with." She rubs her eyes a few times.

"Okay, you don't need to shout." She enters her room. "I'll be ready in five minutes." Jenny looks up at Todd who appears still appears to be worried. She wraps her sore arms around him through his left armpit and right side of his neck. He looks down at her.

"Thanks Todd. You're my hero." Jenny says as her grasp on him turns into a hug. Todd's proud smile comes back to him.

"You're welcome Jenny." Then unexpectedly, she sways upward and smooches his left cheek. Todd blushed immediately and fortunately no one other than Parker was paying attention.

"Jenny! You know I'm taken right?" She rolls her eyes.

"That was a friendly kiss." Jenny insists. Todd lowers his eyebrows.

"I don't think that was necessary." Parker walks up and pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey, relax pal." He says. "Think of it as an award for being a sheer gentleman at a time when you needed to be one. Jenny is only saying thank you when she kisses your cheek." Todd sighs.

"Alright Jenny, but please don't make it a habit." She nods.

"Sure thing brother." He continues.

"And please never do that while Maurecia is around or she'll probably hurt you and have a never ending conversation with me."

"Of course." She says chuckling a few times. Rose stepped out of her room in her lab coat with a bag of her supplies.

"Okay Jenny, where do you think the it hurts the most?" Jenny thought it through.

"Upon crashing I hit the fence and my upper chest slammed onto the wood, then I flipped over my seat, bumping my shins on now broken wood and my left arm got scrapped against the metal on my bike. I landed on my back and my right shoulder was the first area to take the impact of falling."

"Oh dear!" She opens the door. "Let's get you to the ER stat!" She says in a panicking tone. Todd set Jenny in the back seat gently as Parker sat beside her, before he leaves parker taps his shoulder.

"Hey Todd." Todd faces him. "That was pretty cool." Todd smiles.

"Thanks Parker." He responds before they close the car door and drive off. Todd glances at his watch and realizes it's now 8:15. "Oh no I'm gonna be late!" He gets back on his skateboard and rides it back to the school.

* * *

By the time he gets there Maurecia is waiting for him at the very bottom of the staircase.

"Where have you been Todd? I've been standing here for almost two hours!" She exclaims. Todd makes a very defensive gesture.

"Jenny crashed her motorcycle and she needed help to make it to the hospital." Maurecia grabs his hand.

"Well, let's hurry! I've never been late before and I don't want to start today!" About five minutes later they're at the top and Maurecia's adrenalin is still fairly high and keeping her going. Todd on the other hand is very exhausted. By the time they approach the door for Mrs. Jewls class, they see Le Chef having a conversation with her.

"So as a result, we'll need to make some consequences." Le Chef says as they enter the room. Immediately he hears the sound of Maurecia's rollerblade wheels on the floor and turns around. "Halt!" He says fairly loudly as the two of them flinch. Everyone in the classroom faces them.

"Hi everybody." Todd says nervously but attempting to sound enthusiastic. Maurecia sighs silently.

"Well you two are late!" Le Chef shouts angrily. "And unless you guys have a reason, you'll be punished." He points at the classroom. "As you can see, twenty seven of these children decided they'd make it their best interest to show up on time. One of them is absent for reasons unknown, but you two are tardy." Todd steps forward.

"Well actually yes." He points at Jenny's empty seat. "I got here an hour ago and I saw Jenny lying in the grass, she crashed her motorcycle while attempting to avoid colliding with an old lady. So as a dedicated citizen," He points at Maurecia. "I carried her to Maurecia's mother, since she is a general practitioner working at the city hospital." A few classmates along with Mrs. Jewls tear up upon hearing this. Fluffy was crying subtly behind Maurecia.

"Wow Todd." Mrs. Jewls says with a broken voice. "That's very kind hearted of you."

"It really is." Dana remarks. Myron raises his fists in the air.

"Let's all give Todd a big hand!" The entire class minus Joy, Kathy, and John were clapping, though that's only because John was using his arms to balance out his head. After about ten seconds the applause subsidies. Even Le Chef looked fairly impressed.

"Oui, that is a very gentlemanly thing you did dear boy." He faces Maurecia. "And were you helping this young man escort this person to the hospital?" She shakes her head nervously.

"No, I didn't even know about it." Le Chef's smile fades. "I was just waiting for my boyfriend Todd," She hugs Todd and squeezes him tightly as he blushes nervously. "To show up so we could walk up those dreadful thirty floors together." Everyone in the room faced her with blank expressions. Joy even face-palms.

"Forgive my arrogance," Le Chef begins. "But that is the most pathetic excuse I've heard of in my entire life!" He abruptly shouts. Maurecia defensively holds her hands forward.

"Come on, it's a routine we planned." Le Chef shakes his head.

"It's a cutesy thing I'm certain, but it does not take priority over your duty as a student, to appear at the classroom on time!" He points at the door. "For the next week, you'll be attending class with Mrs. Drazil on the floor below your very feet." She looks ready to cry.

"But-" She begins.

"No buts! If it happens again you'll lose your right to wear those roller skates." Joy glared at Le Chef as tears begin flooding Maurecia's face.

"Please sir, give me one more chance." Le Chef sighs and his temper fades greatly.

"Dear child, I admit I've overreacted a little, but in my time at school, my father would slap me if I was late. Every year I failed to get perfect attendance, he'd have a long and non-reciprocating talk with me." He regained his normal tone. "So I'll shorten your punishment. You'll have to spend today with Mrs. Drazil and you will not get to attend recess with your classmates." Todd and Maurecia's emotions stagger in unison.

"What? Please Le Chef!" Maurecia begs. "I promise I won't be late again." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry young lass. But if you don't accept the given punishment, I have no evidence you'll learn your lesson." He heads toward the door and holds it for her. More tears roll down her face as she follows him.

"I didn't know." She mumbles. He smiles rather charmingly.

"Well you know now, so it shouldn't happen again." He takes her hand. "Let's go talk to Mrs. Drazil." Maurecia frowns adamantly and retracts her hand from his grip.

"Sorry sir, but only Todd gets to do that." She says as he shrugs.

"So be it. Come along now." She turns around.

"Bye Todd." She says before the door closes. Todd walks back to his desk frowning sadly, until Terrence playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"Ow." Todd reacted upon realizing how strong he is.

"Look on the bright side, you get to sit by me today!" He exclaims cheerfully. Ron turns around and faces Todd.

" _It's certainly not going to be as amusing as sitting next to your girlfriend."_ Ron mouths towards Todd. Todd nods lightly before noticing Fluffy below his seat.

"Fluffy?" He picks the young porcupine up. "What are you doing here?" Fluffy points at him.

" _I choose you Todd!"_ He says as Todd reads his lips. Todd smiles lightly.

"Wow, you don't think Maurecia will get lonely?" Fluffy nods.

" _Yes, but I can agree Maurecia needs a little alone time. She's not a very fast learner in areas like this, and I think a primary reason for that is the fact she used to get away with punching you."_ Todd pauses to think about that. He then declares Fluffy is right and moves on with his life.

* * *

During recess, Todd sat down on a bench and allowed Fluffy to sit on his lap while other students talked to him if they had problems. Most of his primary classmates had nothing new, but most of the new people had a problem. His first conversation was with Allison.

"Hello Todd." Allison says as she sits next to him. "You don't want to get on a swing or play a sport?" He shakes his head.

"Well Allison, I'm doing my job sitting down to evaluate the students that need some assistance. Anything I can help you with?" He asks politely as Fluffy waves. Allison smiles cutely at him.

"Well I do want to say I'm fairly impressed at your dedication to this school."

"Thank you." He says proudly. She continues.

"But I do have one problem as a person I'd like some help on." Todd focuses intently. "I've always had that need to be the dominant person. And I don't want to be the person people don't like because she's bitchy." Todd shrugs.

"Bitchy? Ever since I met you a couple days ago, I've thought you were a very sweet girl who tries hard, works hard, and makes it a priority to be comforting around others." She shakes her head.

"Well, that's not who I am at all. Or it's not who I am on the inside." Fluffy scratches his head. "Can I tell you a secret?" Todd nods as she moves closer. "I'm a feminist." She whispers into his ear. Todd is shocked to hear that.

"You are?" She nods.

"As a child I was fairly sexist around boys and felt like girls were the superiors. Nowadays I'm not like that the same way Joy is." Todd flinched. He knew nothing about Joy, but he thought if she's Maurecia's best friend then she's fairly sweet. "And one day Terrence tried to tear me down emotionally, and I punched Rondi in her teeth." Todd's eyes widened.

"You punched Rondi?" She nods with a sad look on her face.

"I was afraid of Terrence so I hit her to intimidate him, after that he continued to bully other kids but he never messed with me again. But still, I knocked Rondi's two front teeth out and I'd never felt so ashamed before. And to my surprise, Rondi easily forgave me and wanted to be my best friend." This was a huge surprise to Todd. He never guessed she was like that.

"Allison, I think you're a very beautiful girl with a charming smile and lovable personality." Allison blushes. "And now that you've told me this it teaches me two things, one you're not someone I'm planning on messing with going forward, and two you're mature enough to admit these things to someone you hardly know. That takes some serious bravery." She giggles.

"Thanks Todd. But forget that last part, I'd like to get to know you better." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"I would like to remind you though, I have a girlfriend." Allison nods.

"That's not surprising, you've earned her. I am fairly jealous of Maurecia myself because I'd never thought someone so rough would succeed in getting her crush." Todd faces Fluffy and he shrugs again. "But it turns out Maurecia's a reasonable person who, like me, doesn't feel the need to dominate others anymore. And I promise going forward, we're going to be the best of friends." She pats his shoulder. Todd smiled.

"Okay Allison. Let's be friends." She smiles.

"Thanks Todd, I'll see you in class." She says as she walks away. A few seconds later Terrence comes in carrying Ron in a half nelson.

"Hey Todd! You've got a customer!" He rubs his elbow against Ron's neck.

"Terrence stop!" Ron pouts desperately. Terrence drops him on the ground.

"Whatever, have fun." He says before he walks away. Ron gets up nervously and brushes the sand off of his face.

"Hey Todd. Do you have a moment?" He asks shyly in a younger kid sounding voice. Todd nods and taps the seat beside him.

"Please have a seat." Ron sits down and looks at Fluffy.

"Hey, cute porcupine! Can I pet him?" Fluffy smiles and nods as Ron slowly lifts him off of Todd's lap and onto his own. Fluffy doesn't protest.

"You're good with animals." Ron nods.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a zookeeper." He faces Todd. "Is he yours?" Todd shakes his head.

"Nope, he's my girlfriend's." Ron's face lights up.

"Oh Maurecia? You two make a wonderful couple." Todd's proud grin comes back.

"Thank you." He says as Ron proceeds to tickle Fluffy's chin.

"And I did want to ask you what it's like to have a girlfriend?" Todd shrugs.

"It is a lot of fun. Maurecia specifically is one of a kind. She loves ice cream and is always in a hurry." Ron laughs.

"That's cool… I wish I had a girlfriend." He mumbles. Todd raises an eyebrow.

"What's stopping you?" Ron sighs.

"I don't have any friends." Fluffy purrs sadly upon hearing that. Todd feels some sympathy as well.

"Isn't Terrence your friend?" He shakes his head.

"No, Terrence just uses me as a friend because he wants someone to talk to. And right now he kinda owns my ass." Ron regrettably admits.

"How?" Todd asks curiously.

"I sort of told him who I have a crush on and I begged him deeply not to tell anyone." Todd pats his shoulder.

"So is he blackmailing you?" He shakes his head.

"No, he says he doesn't need to because I'll never succeed with her anyways. And for a while he told everyone I was gay." Todd's eyebrows scrunch quickly.

"You let him do that?" Ron shrugs.

"I'm sort of physically handicapped."

"You don't look disabled." Todd says.

"My feet are genetically far inferior to the average below average foot. I'm way below the mean for foot strength and Terrence could break me in a few seconds." A lightbulb appeared in Todd's head.

"You should tell Mr. Gorf, the new guidance counselor these things. My advice is to get a restraining order from Terrence and go after the girl you want." Ron chuckles hopelessly a couple of times.

"Thanks Todd, but it won't do me any good because I think she's in love with someone else." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"Is it Maurecia?" He shakes his head. "Then who is it, because I'm sure she can care about you?" Ron sighs lengthily and makes complete eye contact with Todd.

"I have a huge crush on Dana." Todd felt a portion of his heart stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ron shrugs.

"It's fine, Terrence always says; give up dude, you lost your girl to an idiot." Todd frowns.

"I'll be spectating Terrence intently from now on." Ron gets up and sets Fluffy down.

"Thanks. Bye Todd." He runs onto the playground. A few minutes later a skinny boy approaches.

"Are you Mac?" Todd asks as the boy nods. "Did you have a question?" The guy stands there silently for a few seconds.

"Well… I have a tough time talking to people." Todd shrugs.

"You seem close to that one girl." Mac flinches.

"Nancy? She's the only person I'm capable of speaking to. And that's because we used to have the opposite name. I've always had trouble telling people my name was Nancy. On the same note she was always ashamed to admit her name was Mac." Todd makes a questioning gesture.

"Have you ever thought Mac could be short for Mackenzie?" He shrugs.

"Okay, but you tell me, what is Nancy short for?" Todd comes to no conclusion.

"Nothing." He nods.

"Exactly. My parents wanted a girl and so they named me Nancy. I'm about ready to kill anyone who calls me that." He says fairly annoyed.

"Where is Nancy now?" Todd asks. Mac rolls his eyes.

"I think I saw her talking to your girlfriend a while ago. I haven't seen her since." Todd rolls his eyes.

"I'll never understand women any better than you do. But for the time being I recommend you abstain speaking of your former name to anyone else." Mac nods.

"That will be easy." He gets up and walks away. "See you later dude." Suddenly Stephen comes out looking in a crisis mode.

"Todd! Someone took my voodoo doll!" He exclaims desperately. Todd points at Sharie sleeping on something thick.

"I think Sharie found it." He says as Stephen turns around.

"ARG! She's so annoying while she's awake!" Todd chuckles.

"She's asleep right now." Stephen frowns.

"Well she moved it while she was awake!"

"Too bad she's not awake right now; she says you're cute when you're angry." Stephen sighs.

"Todd, she's trolling me on purpose and I don't like it." Todd shrugs.

"Look at her, she loves your doll and thinks it's soft. Isn't she kinda cute when she's asleep?" Stephen puts his hand to his chin and thinks it over.

"Come to think of it, yes she does." Todd nods.

"Do you think you could share it with her for the time being?" Stephen sighs.

"If it makes her happy, I won't be selfish." Todd smiles and pats him on the back.

"That's better, I promise she'll be notified when she wakes up." Stephen smiles.

"Okay, just make sure she returns it to the twenty-third floor when she's done." Then he walks away. At this point Todd got bored and saw Joy sitting alone, looking bored.

"Let's go Fluffy." He says as Fluffy crawls onto his shoulder. Todd walks up to her and she faces him. "Hey, you're Joy right?" She nods. "I'm Todd, can I sit next to you?" He asks politely.

"Knock yourself out." She responds as Todd sits beside her.

"Thank you. Now you're Maurecia's best friend right?" She nods. "Cool, how long have you guys been friends?" She frowns.

"That's a personal question." He shrugs.

"Okay, why are you sitting here instead of having fun?" She rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, probably the same reason as you. Maurecia isn't here." She says in a disinterested tone.

"You're right. But you don't seem very happy and I thought I should do something about it." She makes eye contact with him.

"Look pal, I'm not very happy with the change in staff or the fact that Rodger Wilco retired, because I'm used to coming to the school every day and dealing with twenty-two stair cases instead of twenty-nine." She makes a light glare to him. "And you know what fact bothers me the most?" Todd shakes his head. "The fact that I've hardly spent any time with my best friend in the past three years since you showed up." Todd felt slightly hurt emotionally.

"I'm the reason Maurecia doesn't hang out with you anymore?" She nods.

"You're the main reason. But she never introduced me to you and the time I did spend with her, she only wanted to talk about you." Todd was fairly surprised. Fluffy nods in approval to what she said. "So I'll tell you this, I'm glad she has a boyfriend and you seem like a nice guy." Todd's proud smile comes back. "But if you do anything to break her heart, I will beat the shit out of you." She made an intimidating face. Todd felt a chill run up his spine.

"What? You'd fight me?" She nods.

"Of course, so promise me you won't do anything like that anytime soon. Okay?" Todd shakes his head.

"I have no plans to break up with her at all." She sighs.

"Good, but please note if you do, I won't hold back. I will hurt you so much that Chuck Norris would be impressed." Todd begins feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sort of a pacifist." He says. She shrugs mockingly.

"That's too bad, it'll make it even easier to kick your ass." Her serious face comes back. "But I will kick it hard if you do oppose my best friend in any way. And frankly, you're not all that cute." Todd emotionally felt hurt, but he tried violence once, and now he promised never to go back.

"Okay!" Todd does speak up a little. "You don't need to get nasty or resort to violence." She shrugs.

"Let's hope I don't." She gets up. "Have fun with my best friend." She says as she walks away. Fluffy sticks his tongue out at her. Todd chuckles.

"It's nice to see you take my side." Fluffy gives him a thumbs up. Just when Todd believes he's done another girl runs up to him looking angry.

"Todd!" It was Leslie. "I need you to do something about Paul!" Todd gives her a blank look.

"What did Paul do?"

"After you left for your meeting yesterday, he pulled on my pigtails!" Fluffy begins laughing out loud as she glares at him. "What are you laughing at?" Fluffy mocks her scream. Todd puts his finger over Fluffy's mouth.

"Please stop." The porcupine sighs and quiets down. Todd faces Leslie again. "Which one?" She turns around to reveal her purple pigtails.

"He pulled both of them!" She faces forward. "Now, Mrs. Jewls did send him back home on the kindergarten bus after you went to the meeting, but I think he'll want to do it again." Todd holds a hand beside him.

"You want me to move Paul out of the classroom?" She nods.

"That'd be great. He can join Maurecia!" She stomps away in sheer frustration.

* * *

After lunch everyone returns to the room except Nancy, for some reason, and Maurecia. As soon as the period resumes Todd sets Fluffy on his desk and pulls Paul out of the room.

"So what did you want from me?" He asks him. Todd sighs slowly.

"Paul, I've been told I should move you to Mrs. Drazil's class." Paul frowns.

"Did Leslie tell you?" Todd nods, Paul face-palms. "Are you kidding me?" Todd holds a hand out.

"Look Paul, it's nothing personal. But did you pull her pigtails?" He nods.

"Yes, I pulled her right one and Mrs. Jewls wrote my name on the board. Then I pulled her left one and she wrote a checkmark next to my name. I knew at this point if I did it again I'd be sent home on the kindergarten bus." Todd gives a sympathetic look.

"But you did pull them again didn't you?" Anger is visible on his face.

"For god sakes! No I didn't!" He yells. "Leslie is a lying whore!" Todd held his hand out.

"Whoa, calm down dude." He breathes heavily, releasing aggression in each breath.

"Why? I only pulled each one once. Then when I promised myself I wouldn't do it again, she randomly screamed loudly to get me sent home early! I knew no one would believe me if I told them so I stayed silent. But she pulled that last scream out of her ass!" Paul exclaims, only for Le Chef to appear entering the top floor.

"Hey!" Paul flinches. "Language young man!" Le Chef demands. He faces Todd. "What happened?" Paul doesn't let Todd speak.

"I pulled both of Leslie's pigtails one time yesterday! Getting my name on the board and a checkmark next to it. If I got in trouble again, I'd have to go home early!" Le Chef sighs.

"Indore voices young man. I'm the one who's supposed to speak up if necessary." Paul quiets down. "Do not pull her hair." He nods.

"I felt hypnotized, but I wasn't going to pull them a third time, and she randomly screamed to get me in trouble again." Le Chef sighs and frowns.

"Are you telling the truth?" He nods. Todd puts a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Honestly, I remember a time when a trash compactor was closing in on everyone and I got sent home because no one believed me." Todd says truthfully. "So I can relate." Le Chef sighs once more.

"Okay, you're both boys who were treated unfairly. I'm a grown man who was treated unfairly and now, I'm sick of it." They both smile at him. "Let's go inside and see what she has to say." Suddenly they hear a loud wave of surprised voices. "Huh?"

"What is that?" Paul asks as Dana opens the door.

"Todd, come in!" The three gentlemen enter the room and everyone is facing Maurecia, who is hanging on a bungee cord from the rooftop.

"Not again!" Todd face-palms then he faces Le Chef, who is biding his anger really hard. "No." Todd says hopelessly. "Please don't react."

"SACRE BLEU!" Le Chef exclaims loudly to the point an up roaring shockwave strikes through the entire classroom. He then makes his way to the window. "What are you doing on that rope?" He glares at her deeply.

"Well…" Maurecia struggled to find an acceptable answer before surrendering to the truth. "I was trying to communicate with Todd, whom was in the hall way a second ago, and tell him to bring me back into this classroom." Le Chef face-palms.

"This is the most unacceptable thing I've ever seen! This is so unsafe I feel tempted to put you in counseling for the remainder of the year!" Maurecia makes a defensive gesture.

"I've done this before! So please relax." Le Chef marches out of the room and enters the rooftop. Upon making it he sees another girl, coincidently it was Nancy, binding the rope to a satellite.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks angrily. Nancy shrugs.

"I was helping her reach her boyfriend." She responds.

"Then I imagine you'll be just as delighted to join her in Mrs. Drazil's class." She begins looking desperate.

"No!" She pleads. Le Chef grips the rope and pries Maurecia back to the top.

"Oh yes! You're both going to be there for the rest of the year." Maurecia's heart sank.

"WHAT?" She screams as he sets her down and pulls out a meat cleaver.

"You will remain on the twenty-ninth floor, you will not be allowed to attend recess, and you won't be allowed to enter the thirtieth floor. Twenty nine is your new top floor." He states.

"You can't do that!" Nancy exclaims. Le Chef smirks.

"I think I can, if you're allowed to bungee jump on school property, I ought to be allowed to cut the rope." Maurecia's eyes widen largely.

"You'd cut the bungee cord?" He frowns.

"Oui!" He swings the cleaver forward. Maurecia flinches as the knife flashes before her skin, only to cut the cord entirely and miss her skin. She nervously opens her eyes. "Now, no one will do anything dangerous again okay?" They both nod. "Good. Now, let's go down and get used to your new teacher." They reluctantly follow him.

They all step back into Mrs. Jewls class and both girls look sad, Le Chef is still angry.

"Mademoiselle Jewls." She faces him. "In regard to that dangerous stunt, these two naughty ladies won't be part of your class anymore." Todd's heart sank. "They will be attending the floor below you and if they step foot in this classroom again, they will be expelled." Fluffy sprints out and leaps into Maurecia's arms. "And you leave your pet at home please." Fluffy glares at him.

Mrs. Jewls faces Maurecia to see her looking ready to cry, then she faces Todd looking fairly depressed as well, and then back to Le Chef.

"Le Chef, not that I'm questioning your principal skills, but isn't that a little too cruel?" He shakes his head.

"No. Now I'm not notifying their parents, but respectfully they need to stay out of this." Todd curiously raises an eyebrow. "Until then, does anyone else feel like they need to join them?" Kathy raises her hand.

"I have a huge problem with everyone in this room. I'd rather join two people I hate than twenty six." Le Chef shrugs.

"Okay, welcome to Drazil's class." Nancy glares at Kathy as she joins them.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks as the hateful girl steps behind her.

"I think I'll have more fun in a class with only girls. Hope you two agree." As Le Chef closes the door, Maurecia and Todd make pure eye contact until the door blocks them. On the exact same note, Nancy and Mac do the exact same. Once the door is closed, Mac begins crying.

"Oh no." Todd says under his breath. "Mac, cheer up dude." Mac doesn't respond. He's now too ashamed to use his voice in public.

 **Author's Note: There's a little more feedback to some characters. From the next chapter going forward, it gets fairly dark. Feel free to review this story if you like it so far and want me to know that you want to read more.**


	6. A Befallen Brawler

A Befallen Brawler

 **Author's Note: I feel like I've been using Todd a little too much so far and that is mainly because I need him to bide until the rising action. This story is still really far from over, and it's going to be very action packed from this point forward. Please enjoy :)**

It was almost the end of the day and a few changes were already made. Terrence now owns Maurecia's old seat, Sharie was reluctantly still awake, Mac still hadn't spoken a single word to anyone, including Mrs. Jewls, and Leslie turned her desk around so Paul couldn't grab her hair. Todd face-palmed at the new changes he'd consider failures. Unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Myron asks. Sharie frowns at him.

"Maybe because I'm awake?" Mrs. Jewls shakes her head.

"That's not true, everyone is delighted to see your cute face while you're awake." Sharie yawns.

"That doesn't matter to me." She remarks. Jason speaks up.

"Well maybe it should! Mr. Wilco never let me sleep in his class, why are you any more special?" He asks.

"Because no one likes you." Terrence comments.

"Shut up!" Jason shouts.

"Make me." He says. Calvin holds his hand out.

"Chill fellas. We don't need to create a disturbance to the harmony we have as a class." Joy rolls her eyes.

"What harmony? As far as we've been here my best friend, and the love of Mac's life were taken away from us." Todd nervously raises his eyebrows.

"Come on Mac, say something."

"…" Mac doesn't say. Todd face-palms. Stephen turns around and faces Sharie.

"You did put my voodoo doll back right?" Sharie nods.

"Done and done." She responds. A few seconds later something hits the ceiling below them.

"What was that?" Myron panics as the same sound is made a second time. Joy raises her head slowly and sighs.

"It's probably Maurecia throwing her helmet at the ceiling to get our attention." Terrence frowns and stomps the floor repeatedly.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN DOWNSTAIRS!" He shouts. Many students shush him.

"Terrence, there's no need to do that." Mrs. Jewls whispers. Terrence rolls his eyes and holds his arms out.

"Well what are we supposed to do? They need to shut up." Ron holds his index finger up.

"One of us could go down and politely tell them to quiet down." Terrence frowns.

"Screw politeness, we won't get anywhere doing that."

"If they get too loud I'm sure Mrs. Drazil would do something." Mrs. Jewls decides.

"No she's an old hag who couldn't even stop on the street." Allison's eyes widen.

"Terrence! That is disrespectful!" Joy holds a hand out.

"No, no. Terrence is right. Drazil is the person Jenny swerved to avoid." Todd's jaw drops open. "She is a useless old hag who should be forced to retire." Mrs. Jewls begins sweating.

"No need to insult her. Just because we miss three of our former classmates, doesn't mean we should be mean to the other teacher."

"Three?" The tall Eric says. "You mean two." Mrs. Jewls raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Small Eric agrees. "You think any of us miss Kathy?" The entire class nods in unison. Mrs. Jewls raises an eyebrow.

"None of you guys miss Kathy?" She asks. Allison responds.

"No, we all hate her." Mrs. Jewls frowns.

"Allison, I thought you were known as the most polite student of Mr. Wilco's class." Allison shrugs.

"I'm not lying about this though. We all hate Kathy." Calvin nods.

"We do, and she hates all of us as well." Mac holds his head down silently. Todd faces him with a sad expression.

"Mac, please tell me what's on your mind?" Todd says. Mac doesn't answer, but he holds his head back up and there is a deadly glare on his face. Nearby classmates look intimidated.

"I've seen this face before." Dameon says. "This is the; I hate you so much, I'd kill you if I could get away with it, face." Mrs. Jewls's eyes widen.

"That's a little too detailed don't you think?" Mac gives Dameon a thumbs up. Mrs. Jewls face-palms. "I can't believe anyone would think of killing anyone else. Does anyone in here know how precious life is?" A few students nod. "Have any of you lost a family member?" Dana speaks up.

"No, but I almost lost my dog one time. The thought of her not waking up haunted me for a long time." Todd sighs.

"I'd say the same thing for Maurecia, until she woke up that is." He says as Mrs. Jewls gets on the telephone. "Who are you calling?" She makes a determined grin.

"A friend of mine." She says as the man on the other end picks up.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hi daddy!" Mrs. Jewls says cheerfully. Todd's jaw lowers unintentionally.

"Oh, hello my pretty petunia. What do you have for your old man today?"

"Well I'm calling on behalf of a discipline issue." The man frowns.

"Is that little carrot top boy giving you trouble again?" She shakes her head.

"No, not at all. But there's a new principal at this school and he's very harsh with his punishments." The man scrunches his eyebrows.

"What did he do to you?"

"He took three of my classmates and moved them to the floor below." His face lit up in astonishment.

"What? He doesn't think you're the perfect role model for them?" She shrugs.

"I guess not. He said for the remainder of the school year they have to stay in Mrs. Drazil's class." He raises an eyebrow.

"Who's Mrs. Drazil?" He asks.

"She's the new special help teacher." She says.

"What? He doesn't think you're capable of educating the disabled kids?"

"They're not disabled. They're just 'irresponsible' to his standards. And now as a result, he's moved them out of my classroom." The phone is hung up. "And… it looks like he hung up on me." Todd raises his hand. "Yes Todd?"

"Did you say you were talking to your dad?" She smiles and nods.

"Oh yes, he's a very committed worker, and he never gets tired or seems to worry about failure. He's the strongest person I know." Todd couldn't really argue with that. He met him one time and he learned how serious he was. Even going as far to move Mrs. Jewls to another school if she failed any report card standards, which led to Todd becoming the prodigy student he is today so he does have to thank him for it.

"And you called him because…" Todd begins to say.

"I called him to ask what he'd do in this situation. But it doesn't appear he'll do anything since he hung up unexpectedly." Sharie raises her hand. "Yes Sharie?"

"May I please use the restroom?" She asks. Mrs. Jewls gives her a thumbs up.

"Of course you can sweetie."

"Thanks." Sharie gets up walks out of the classroom.

"Does she call everyone sweetie?" Dameon whispers to Joe.

"Uh, yeah she does." He responds.

"That is so cute!" Dameon says. Joe just shakes his head uncomfortably.

* * *

Sharie began walking down the usual five flights of stairs. There was a bathroom on every tenth floor but the thirtieth floor didn't have one. So it was a bit of a longer walk for anyone on the top floor. As she got to the twentieth floor a man walked by. This man had pink hair, including his facial hair on his chin. He looked around sixty but was maintaining fantastic shape for a man of his age.

"Hello young lady." He spoke in a hearty voice. "Is my little girl still here?" Sharie shrugged.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously. The man grinned.

"You can call me Papa Jewls. My daughter called me a few minutes ago about a discipline issue." Sharie's eyes widened.

"How did you get here so quick?" She asked in an amazed tone. He shrugs.

"It was only about a mile away from my house, I've mastered pacing at incredible distance in very little time." He says. Sharie nods.

"Yes, she's still here and as of now she's in class." He smirks.

"Marvelous! Thanks for the help young lass!" He says as he sprints up the stairs. Sharie just shrugs and enters the restroom.

* * *

Less than a minute later he was on the thirtieth floor and knocked from the outside.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Jewls asks before opening the door. Papa Jewls enters.

"Surprise Pumpkin!" He shouts upon entering. Mrs. Jewls immediately hugs him.

"Pumpkin." Stephen says. "Where?" Papa Jewls turns to the classroom.

"Greetings students of all ages." He begins.

"We're all fourteen or fifteen." Joy blurts. He frowns at her and continues anyways.

"Does anyone here have any problems with the new system?" Joy rolls her eyes.

"We all have problems with it, but we know no one is competent enough to do anything about it." He does a few gymnastic moves over the desks until he's at Joy.

"And what is your problem you obnoxious child?" Joy feels intimidated. Jason begins ranting.

"She's selfish, she's rude, her face is weird, she's weird, she never shuts up-" Papa Jewls turns around and frowns at him.

"Did I ask you?" He quickly stops. "That's better."

"You never shut up either." Joy mumbles under the emotional stress he just inflicted on her.

"Now what problem do you have with your new principal?" He asks. Joy makes eye contact with him.

"I'm not fond of having to share the room with thirty people while the person I'm eager to share it with isn't with us anymore." He turns around and counts the desks.

"I only see twenty five students." He states. Todd holds up his index finger.

"That's because Sharie is in the bathroom, Jenny is in the hospital, and Maurecia, Nancy, and Kathy are in the special help room." He says. Papa Jewls faces him and laughs in a hearty tone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigy of the Wayside." He flips over the desk and lands beside Todd. "How are you today?" He asks eagerly. Todd shrugs.

"Okay, I guess." Terrence frowns at him.

"No you're not, you're angry that the chef guy confiscated your girlfriend. Just tell him that." Papa Jewls raises an eyebrow.

"Why did he do that?" Todd shrugs.

"Maurecia was on a bungee jumping cord from the roof, so he moved her to the class below as a result of her violating safety. Nancy was moved there as well because she helped her." His frown gets even more severe.

"Are you kidding me? I've been on bungee cords my whole life! Is there a point to life if you're not able to do extreme things?" Dana raises her hand.

"Well we do have some rules to follow." He sighs.

"I don't live for the rules. But if it's not something he specifically stated prematurely, then he has no right to move her to another classroom without at least one warning." He moves to the front of the classroom. "Now let's do something about this!" He says taking charge. Myron smiles largely.

"It's nice to have another great hero at this school!" He exclaims. Papa Jewls grins and nods.

"Now, do we all agree your classmates should get a second chance?" Almost everyone nods, John gives a thumbs up from the floor. "Okay then, follow me." He heads toward the door. Terrence frowns.

"Wait, we have to get up?" Mrs. Jewls nods.

"If you don't mind. My daddy seems to have a plan on him." She says as everyone stands up and heads toward the door. Todd stands beside Mac.

"Cheer up pal, you'll get to see Nancy again." Mac continues to remain silent but he smiles.

* * *

Upon getting to the floor below them, Papa Jewls enters the room.

"Good afternoon students!" He exclaims. Only to see one girl sitting down. He faces Mrs. Drazil with an annoyed frown. "Pardon me for asking, where are the other two? I was told you had three students in your class!" She sneers at him.

"I sent two of them home early for bad behavior. Whereas Kathy seemed to know how to behave herself." Mac sighs. Kathy grins evilly at him.

"Awe, are you sad because your girlfriend acted badly, and was forced to go home early?" Mac looks down and endures oncoming tears. "Are you going to cry now?" Joy glares.

"Shut up Kathy! There's no need to pick on him!" She exclaims. Mrs. Drazil gives Joy a disgusted look. Jason steps toward her.

"Of the three girls you could send home, you choose to keep the bitchiest of them all?" Kathy's face turns red.

"You take that back you ugly creep!" She screams. Papa Jewls holds his arms out.

"There will be no more fighting from this point going forward! If anyone gets hurt," He turns around and looks upward while frowning. "It'll be that angry chef." He faces Kathy again. "But as for you, I recommend you follow us as we protest to this man in response to moving you out of my daughter's class." She shakes her head.

"I don't want to go back. Mrs. Drazil is a much better teacher than your daughter ever will be." Mrs. Jewls looks sad.

"How can you say that?" Allison asks. "You've only been in this class for half an hour." She shrugs.

"I find her much easier to tolerate." She remarks. Dameon faces Mrs. Jewls.

"Too bad your teacher isn't as pretty as mine." Mrs. Jewls smiles at him.

"Awe, thank you Dameon. You're a real sweetheart." Dameon turns to Joe.

"She said it!" He whispers.

"Whatever floats your boat man." Joe responds. Papa Jewls exits the room.

"Fine then, but I'm sure you sent the other two ladies home in spite, without a legitimate reason. And for that reason, I now have another reason to do something about this corrupt system!" He begins marching down the stairs. The students of Mrs. Jewls class follow him.

* * *

After finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, he barges into the office. Ivil frowns at this sudden appearance.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asks as he approaches her.

"They call me Papa Jewls." He glares down at her and she's quickly intimidated. "Are you the principal?" She shakes her head. "Then why are you in his chair?"

"He's a busy guy." She says nervously. "I'm just the vice principal." He grabs the microphone.

"Then I hope you don't mind me taking this!" He hands it to Myron. "Care to do the honors Mr. President?" Myron happily accepts the microphone.

"With pleasure!" He flips the switch and speaks into it. "Attention staff members, principal Le Chef is needed in the principal's office immediately. Please send him down!"

* * *

Upon hearing the announcement Sharie is immediately awakened. She lied about needing to use the restroom as a cop-out to receive a little bit of nap time, but it doesn't look like it would last. She got up and walked out. She began walking up the stairs, though upon reaching the twenty third floor, she saw a mysterious man inside the classroom.

"Who's that?" She mumbles out loud. She steps closer to the door and attempts to identify his face. The lights are all off however so she can't tell who he is. But she does notice he's talking on the phone.

"Not at all, Wayside is a lot of fun, and I implore you to join us since we need another teacher." Sharie couldn't get all of that, but she listened to the best of her ability. Until something unexpected happens. "Hold on a second, there's a strange girl staring at me right now." Sharie just gives a questioning look before she sees him grab something. Immediately her heart begins pounding at the sight of what she can now identify, a gun. The man is holding a silver handgun and a bit of light reflects off of the silver end.

"Oh no!" She exclaims as the man stands up. She quickly begins running down the stairs, faster than ever before. She heard the door open and began running faster. The thought of a grown man inside the building with a lethal weapon horrified her to the core. She's had nightmares about this before but they were never a reality. Once she gets to the fifteenth floor she bumps into a lady.

"OUCH!" They both shout as they land on their bottoms. Sharie gets up worryingly.

"Oh my gosh! I am extremely sorry!" She apologizes as the lady stands up.

"It's alright sweetie. I should've seen you coming." She remarks. "But my question is, are you hurt?" She shakes her head. "Okay, but if you are you can tell me you know?" She holds her hand out. "I'm Miss Wendy Nogard, and I'm the school nurse." Sharie shrugs and shakes her hand.

"I'm Sharie, and I'm one of Mrs. Jewls's best students." She says. Miss Nogard smiles.

"Well you are fairly adorable if I must say so myself." Sharie slides forward slowly. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asks. "Is it because a potential gunman is after you." Sharie flinches.

"How did you know?" She shrugs.

"I'm sort of a psychic. And in that regard, allow me to comfort you." She places her fingers on Sharie's neck slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asks confused.

"You have a heavy pulse for someone who looks so well rested." Sharie rolls her eyes.

"Probably because of an adrenaline rush. I'm running from a gunman and that sort of thing tends to act up on you." Wendy removes her fingers.

"Well I assure you that you should relax. There isn't anyone in this building to be afraid of, I promise you that." Sharie sighs.

"Then what should I do right now?" Miss Nogard points at the staircase.

"I recommend you go back to your classroom right now. They're probably wondering where you are." Sharie shivers slightly.

"Can you please come with me? I'm actually terrified of the man with the gun." She shakes her head.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm busy making medicine." Sharie raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of medicine?" Wendy sighs.

"Relaxation medicine. It's very complicated but it's on my to do list." Sharie sighs.

"Okay, but please note that I don't plan on dying today. If I'm shot, you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing this." She nods.

"I'm well aware, but I promise you that you won't get shot." Sharie nods.

"Okay, I'll trust you. Bye now." She begins dashing back up the stairs.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes pass, Le Chef arrives at the bottom and is quickly astonished by the amount of freshmen at the bottom.

"Sacre Bleu." He mumbles. "What are all of you crazy children doing down here?" Papa Jewls steps out. "And who are you?"

"They call me Papa Jewls. I'm here on account of a cruel and unusual punishment you caused by relocating three ladies from my daughter's classroom." Le Chef rolls his eyes.

"Well mien sour senior Jewls, your daughter allowed one of them to bungee jump from the school rooftop and let another one assist her in doing this unsafe stunt. If she can't enforce better rules, then those students need to be taught by a stricter teacher." Papa Jewls glares darkly.

"Then how come two out of three of said children are already on their way home on the kindergarten bus?" Le Chef flinches. "I thought a strict teacher would keep them at school longer rather than shorter." Le Chef holds his hand out.

"No! I hired mademoiselle Liz to enforce discipline to those who are seemingly incapable of doing better on their own. If she believes they belong with kindergarteners, then that is her choice and it is in her will to make said choice." Papa Jewls crosses his arms.

"She sent them home because she was tired of them." Le Chef shrugs.

"Then so be it. I grew tired of them an hour ago." Papa Jewls points at him firmly.

"Prejudice are you? That is the first red flag to any principal! You need to change that right now!" Le Chef just holds his hand aside in a shunning motion.

"What do you know about being principal?" He asks.

"Enough to know you're a bad leader and a horrible man in general!" He points at him again. "So I suggest you resign from your position and find someone better!" Le Chef steps up to the point there's less than a foot of space between them.

"How about this, old man? No!" Students gasp. Papa Jewls takes a step forward.

"How about, you reconsider you crazy Connard!" Todd gasps as Le Chef grabs him by the shoulder.

"You will never address me under that despicable title again! Capiche?" Papa Jewls pushes him off and he lands on the ground. "Ow!" He says on impact.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like!" A dark void appears in Le Chef's eyes.

"Well then, I challenge you to a duel!" Some students gasp. Papa Jewls shrugs.

"To the death?" The French man nods. "Okay, I accept." More students gasp. Terrence begins applauding.

"Yes! I get to watch a man die in public!" Many students face him with horrified faces.

"How can you say such a thing?" Ron asks. Terrence only shrugs. Mrs. Jewls steps forward.

"No, I won't allow this!" Her dad faces her.

"Stay out of this Pumpkin. This man stepped past his boundary." Le Chef smirks.

"It's very generous that you wish to protect your father, but it doesn't sound like that'd be the case." He pulls a contract out of his pocket. "Especially if he signs this deed." Papa Jewls grabs it and signs it quickly.

"You're on!" He says as he scribbles his name on the paper. Todd steps forward.

"What is that?"

"The right to end someone's life legally." Le Chef says.

"This cannot be legal." Allison states. He shrugs.

"Where I come from it is." He takes the paper and signs it in another spot.

"Alright, now with both of our legal signatures, let's get this over with." Le Chef holds his hand out.

"Sure thing, but first, we both get five minutes of preparation before the battle begins." Papa Jewls nods.

"So be it."

* * *

Meanwhile Sharie is hiding on the twenty second floor. She feels too scared to go higher.

"I can't do it! It's too scary!" She says to herself as a tall man overhears her. Luckily it was someone she knew.

"Hey Sharie, what's the problem?" It was Louis.

"Louis!" She exclaims. "Thank god you're here!" She quickly hugs his leg.

"What happened here little dude?" He asks.

"I came down to use the bathroom about thirty minutes ago, and on the way back up…" She pauses and gulps. "I saw a man in the classroom on floor twenty three. He had a gun!" She begins shivering in place as Louis pats her shoulder.

"Calm down Sharie, I'll come with you and make sure no one shoots you." She holds his hand as they walk up the stairs. Upon entering the twenty third, Sharie flinched.

"He was in that room right there." She points at the door. Louis fearlessly approaches the room and opens the door.

"Hello?" He asks. But no one answers him. "Look Sharie." She shyly looks inside. "There's nobody here."

"What?" She runs inside and turns on the lights. "Impossible!" She looks behind the desk and opens the drawer, but doesn't find a gun, or any bullets for that matter. "Where did he go? He couldn't have gone to the bottom of the school without passing me!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"I don't think there was a man. I just came down from the thirtieth floor and I didn't pass anyone either." Sharie frowns.

"I'm not making this up." He shakes his head.

"I never said you were. I just don't think he's still here or even so, he probably doesn't have a gun." She frowns.

"I witnessed him holding a Doomsday Glock!" She exclaims in both fear and anger. Louis gives a stressful sigh.

"Well he's gone now, I promise you that." Sharie face-palms and walks out.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry I got frustrated on you." He smiles.

"No problem dude." He starts walking down the stairs. "That means you're good." Sharie began showing some newfound confidence.

"Okay, thanks for the help." She says as she runs back up the stairs. She goes through floors twenty four through twenty nine and doesn't encounter a single gunslinger on the way up. When she's finally back on floor thirty, she enters the classroom. But to her surprise, no one is there.

"Hello?" She asks as she steps inside. She looks around to see no one in the room. Then she looks at the clock and it says 1:00. But where is everyone? They already had their recess, hadn't they? She withdraws her hood to ensure she isn't deprived of the full view of the classroom. But she still doesn't see anyone. Come to think of it, it seemed like they all mysteriously vanished, just like the man in the twenty third classroom. She steps back into the hallway.

"Hello? Is anyone here at all?" She asks as she faces the stairs to the rooftop. Her first assumption was they'd all went upstairs, but when she starts walking up the stairs, she is stopped. "Ouch!" She exclaims at what feels like a firm pinch biting her neck. She takes a step back and struggles painfully to remain on her feet. She attempts to turn around but upon turning, her vision rotates. She feels dizzier and dizzier by the second. It's not long before she falls forward and her eyelids slowly give up on her.

"Lights out young lady." Is the last thing she hears before falling into a deep slumber. She is left completely immobilized and unable to resist the force.

* * *

Back on the bottom floor the two men are getting pumped for this battle. Papa Jewls is doing stretches in many unusual body shapes. On the other hand, Le Chef is sitting down in lotus position, meditating for this moment. Todd sits beside him.

"Sir, I really don't think this is a good idea." He says. Le Chef laughs.

"This isn't my first duel young man, and it definitely won't be my last either." Todd begins gaining some mental frustration.

"It will if you lose." Le Chef opens his eyes and frowns at Todd.

"You think I'm going to lose to this old man?" He shrugs.

"Maybe, this guy is the most intimidating man I've ever come across."

"Ha! He called me a bastard." Le Chef remarks.

"No, he called you a shithead." Todd states as his eyes widen.

"Okay, that's even worse." He stands up. "I need to do this, to teach the other students not to get their parents involved." Todd's inner conscious voids on him.

"Do you have bad intentions going forward?" He shakes his head.

"I promise I won't kill any children here at Wayside." Todd frowns at him suspiciously.

"What does that mean? You're willing to kill adults?" Le Chef shrugs.

"Hopefully this adult is the only one I'll need to kill." He gives Todd a serious face. "But you have my word, I promise I won't murder any children. You can legally hold me to that later." Todd nods.

"I still can't believe this is happening!" Le Chef gets up.

"Then you probably weren't expecting this!" He grabs a meat cleaver out of his pocket and Todd flinches. He firmly swings it downward… onto Todd's arms. "You should probably hold this for me while I do this." Todd sighs in relief.

"Okay, good luck." He says as Papa Jewls steps forward.

"Okay French fry cook! I hope you're ready for your demise."

"Kill him!" Terrence shouts from the sideline.

"Oui, and I hope you have prepared for yours." They shake hands. Ivil Keseau holds a fencing sword between them.

"Three," Papa Jewls glares deeply. "Two," Le Chef cracks his knuckles. "One," Time freezes around them under the sheer tension. "FIGHT!" She screams and withdraws the sword. Papa Jewls quickly goes for his face with a punch. Le Chef dodges and flips him off of his feet.

"Whoa!" Papa Jewls falls onto the ground and quickly kicks Le Chef in the shin.

"Yow!" He cries as the older man firmly pushes his fist into his gut. The French maniac proceeded to kick him powerfully in the face.

"AGH!" He exclaims.

"Give up yet?" Le Chef asks as Papa Jewls slowly gets up. He glares at him.

"You're a little stronger than my everyday punk. But you're still greatly inferior!" He knees Le Chef in the pancreas, only for the chef to swing his own knee upward, slamming his solid knee bone into the older man's shin.

"AH!" Papa Jewls falls forward, hugging his aching leg. Mrs. Jewls and many students gasp at the sight of him suffering.

"WAHOO!" Terrence shouts. Stephen faces him.

"You want Le Chef to win?" Terrence nods.

"Heck yeah! I want to see him dominate this old man!" Le Chef turns to the side and an honoring smirk appears on his face as he and Terrence make eye contact. Everyone else was too scared to speak up. Unfortunately for him, Papa Jewls got up and pulled him off the floor by his legs.

"Whoa!" Le Chef reacts as he's dropped on the floor. Papa Jewls hops on top of him and restrains his legs entirely. He proceeds to firmly punch the French man repeatedly on his face.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Le Chef reacts as each punch further damages his face. Until suddenly, he felt resistant to the pain. Using both of his hands, he presses his fingers against the older man's neck with as much strength as he has.

"Oh!" Papa Jewls exclaims as he steps off of Le Chef. Le Chef gets up as well but doesn't continue hitting his foe. Instead he stands there with an adamant frown. Papa Jewls turns to his daughter, breathing heavier and heavier by the second.

"Daddy…" Mrs. Jewls says as tears fall out of her eyes. The now slowly suffering man smiles unexpectedly as she runs up to him.

"You've made your old man proud." He says weakly. "Promise me you'll stay out of fights." Tears flood her face.

"Okay daddy!" She hugs him firmly. As his vision begins fading, he uses all of his remaining strength to hug her back.

"That's my girl." He says almost inaudibly. Within the next ten seconds he's completely done breathing and his now fresh corpse is still being cradled in his now heartbroken daughter's arms. She continues to cry as the majority of the students glare at Le Chef. Ron and Dameon both look sad, Stephen looks flat out terrified. Paul is smiling under the influence he was rooting for Le Chef. As for Terrence, he felt satisfied simply for getting to witness someone's death. Todd nervously approaches Le Chef.

"How did you do that?" He asks nervously.

"There are two critical pressure points within the neck. If they're both pressed at the same time, the blood flow is stopped entirely and the remaining blood fails to reach the brain." He opens his eyes. "I assumed an experienced duelist like himself had learned that before." Mrs. Jewls glares at him darkly as she continues crying.

"He wasn't a duelist. He never killed anyone!" She exclaims as Dameon and Dana hug her.

"That is a real shame." Le Chef remarks. "But, he was willing to and that is why I did it." He stands in front of the twenty five remaining students. "As for the rest of you, I recommend you don't get your parents involved in this. Wayside school is at its all-time low, and I have serious plans to restore it entirely. Any life lost only lowers it further, so I pray that no one else ends up like he did." Myron raises his hand.

"Is that a threat?" Le Chef frowns.

"No son, I promise never to touch a single student at Wayside. I swear on my life, your blood will never rest on my hands." He sighs. "As for this old man, may he rest in peace?" Ron turns to Terrence.

"How'd that happen?"

"Old man forgot to eat his spinach this morning." He says sarcastically.

"As for the rest of you students, you are all dismissed." A couple students cheer, though most of them walk out of the building under the pressure they now have to live with. They will now never be able to look at their new chef and principal as an innocent man anymore, but now a murderer. Before Todd goes he puts the meat cleaver back on the desk and walks out. Le Chef grabs Mrs. Jewls by the wrist.

"As for you!" She looks horrified.

"Me?" Le Chef nods.

"You're coming with me. It appears I cannot trust you to teach this class anymore." Mrs. Jewls gulps at her unpredictable fate.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that was an unusually dark chapter. Hope I didn't overwhelm anyone too much. But likewise, this is still only the beginning, and from this point on I'll be posting a list of names to newly deceased characters at the bottom.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Papa Jewls**


	7. Impeachment

Impeachment

 **Author's Note: Okay, so you've witnessed one death so far. Assuming you're not giving up on the story yet, just prepare for the unexpected and please note that moving forward anyone's life could be at risk. Hope that doesn't disturb you.**

Day 5

Sharie is in another world. She sleeps way more often than nearly anyone else on the planet, at least during the day. So why doesn't she have a stronger grip on this dream?

"Where am I?" She asks in fear. Suddenly the area around her changes into the hallway on the thirtieth floor. But it was much dimmer outside.

"Oh no! I missed the bus home!" She panics and runs down the stairs, but for some odd reason the first floor down, is the twenty third, and a nearby voice calls her.

"Sharie!" She turns around, but no one is there. The PA turnes on.

"Sharie, please come to the principal's office young lady, you've slept in way past closing time." She begins shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Oh no, what is happening?" She freaks out as a hand touches her shoulder. "Ah!" She exclaims upon turning around and recognizing Le Chef.

"I told you, not to fall asleep during class time again! And now," He throws her in the classroom. "Enjoy your permanent detention!" The door closes behind her. She runs up to it and yanks on the handle, but it's completely stiff.

"Open this door! Please!" She begs as an unknown figure steps out of the shadow.

"You want to be free Sharie?" That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like Stephen, the current boy of her dreams. But how? He's much taller than she remembers.

"Yes please." She responds. The unknown figure chuckles and withdraws a gun. Her entire life flashes before her eyes. "NO!" She screams as the pistol is fired.

* * *

"AH!" Sharie screams upon waking up from her horrifying nightmare finding herself in the arms of a slightly taller boy.

"Whoa, Sharie calm down." It's Myron.

"My-Myron" She stammers as her vision slowly comes back to her. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." He takes off his glasses and places them over her eyes. "Can you see me?" Sharie makes complete eye contact with him and immediately blushes.

"Yes, I can see you." She wraps her sore arms around his neck. "You look cute." She lowers her eyebrows seductively. Myron begins sweating.

"Uh, thank you?" He responds. She pulls his face a little closer to hers.

"I do mean it, you're looking hot today." Myron blushes awkwardly.

"O…kay?" Sharie giggles.

"Come here you large chunk of love!" She pulls him in and kisses him. Immediately Myron tries to break free but Sharie's grip is locked to the point he can't move. He waits for about twenty seconds as she smooches him repeatedly, then he manages to slide out.

"Okay…" He takes a deep breath and releases it. "What the hell was that?"

"It's just you and me." She whispers seductively. Myron frowns, but part of him can't stay mad at her.

"I don't know what you mean." He says truthfully. "I just came up here and found you lying down fast asleep." She giggles.

"Oh really? You found me on-" Her vision comes back entirely and she takes his glasses off of her face. "The floor?" Myron puts his glasses back on.

"Yep, on the thirtieth floor." Sharie's eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Am I awake?" Myron nods silently. "Put me down!" She demands as he complies. She tries to stand up but her legs are painfully sore. She groans a couple of times upon standing.

"Sharie, I found you fast asleep up here, you looked scared, like a nightmare was going on, so I tried to wake you up. Now I'm standing here, and you just made out with me." Sharie's face turns bright red.

"Oops." She says as Myron frowns adamantly.

"So you cannot say I'm cheating on Dana as we speak." She nods.

"I am truly sorry about that. I thought I was in a dream." She still feels fairly drowsy but is doing her best to overcome it. "Wait, what time is it?" Myron looks at his watch.

"Six twenty seven." She turns to the window to see it's still fairly dark outside.

"A.M?" She asks nervously. He nods.

"Yep, six twenty... eight now." The clock changed as he read it. "In the morning." Sharie's face lights up.

"I was asleep all night in this building?" She asks while yelling. He shyly nods.

"I think so." She face-palms.

"I've been asleep since one P.M. yesterday? That is unbelievable!" She exclaims in frustration. Myron shrugs.

"It's only seventeen and a half hours." She glares at him.

"That's over twice the amount of sleep recommended for someone!" He holds his hand out.

"Okay calm down." She sighs longly and then puts her hand on her head.

"I'm sorry Myron. I'm deeply frustrated because I randomly fell asleep yesterday, got seventeen hours of sleep, and somehow..."

"Somehow what?" He asks. She sighs again.

"I somehow still have a large headache." She says sadly. Myron makes a sympathetic frown.

"Are you sick?" She shakes her head.

"I don't think so. I wear an overcoat to filter any sickness others may have and it's worked pretty well for me in the past." Myron rolls his eyes. "And I came back at one o' clock yesterday and the room was empty. Who did I get the sickness from?"

"I don't know. But you did say you have a rare condition that makes it harder to stay awake during the day?"

"Hypersomnia." He nods.

"Right, so are you sure it didn't just kick in?"

"I don't think so. I've been resisting it greatly in the past couple of days, and even if it was, I should've woken up maybe four or five hours after it started." He nods.

"Well I only have one more potential theory." She stares intently.

"I'm listening." She remarks.

"You were tranquilized." Her eyes widen and she frowns.

"No I was not." She states.

"I think you were."

"Was I really knocked out against my will?" She says under both fear and frustration.

"If you fell asleep randomly, remained asleep for that long, and now feel weaker than usual, then you were most likely tranquilized." She looks down in sadness.

"I can't believe that happened." She mumbles. "I've never felt weaker in my life than while it was happening and I've never had to put up a fight to remain awake after it was over." A couple of tears begin streaming down her face. Myron pulls a tissue out of his pocket.

"Here Sharie." She takes it and begins wiping the tears off of her face.

"Thanks Myron. It scares me to know that someone in this very building may be armed with a gun-"

"You mean a tranquilizer gun?" He interrupts and she pauses.

"Okay, both a tranquilizer and a lethal gun." He holds his hands up while shrugging.

"Wait, you mean one gun with multiple functions?" She shakes her head.

"No, I mean someone in this building owns a real gun and now likely a tranquilizer as well." He frowns.

"Look Sharie, as class president I know the rules. It's already questionable to court if someone has a tranquilizer around school territory. It is a violation of their amendments to knock them out against their will." She rolls her eyes. "But a real gun is something you can go to prison for life just for bringing in around school property."

"Your view on this assessment is duly noted Myron. But I do believe there's an armed gunman in this building and now maybe another one with a tranquilizer."

"And I'm saying I doubt there is someone with a real gun. Because if so, they could easily be put in jail just for potential intentions." Sharie sighs deeply.

"Why wasn't anyone in the classroom when I came back?" Myron sighs lengthly.

"You know Mrs. Jewls's dad?"

"You mean Papa Jewls?" Myron nods. "Yeah, I met him on the way into the restroom."

"Well, Mrs. Jewls had a problem with the policies he proposed and how Maurecia wouldn't be part of our class anymore, so she called him and he came here."

"I already knew all that." She says.

"Well, it ended in a serious fight to the death. Papa Jewls lost." Sharie's eyes widen.

"Papa Jewls is dead?" Myron nods silently. "Is Le Chef in jail yet?" He shakes his head.

"They both signed a contract that legalized the fight. I, along with almost everyone else in the class including Mrs. Jewls, thought that Papa Jewls would win. But Le Chef hit him at a pressure point that halted his blood flow and he lost oxygen to the brain. He died within the same minute." She frowns.

"Myron, you're telling me that you doubt there's a potential gunman in the building, but you're just fine with Le Chef murdering someone in front of the entire class?" She exclaims loudly.

"It wasn't in my power to stop it!" He defends. "I didn't sign the contract. All I did was watch." She face-palms.

"There is no legal dueling in America."

"The contract was published in France."

"It's not legal in France either!" She exclaims. "It's been illegal for almost three hundred years, across the entire country! Now you're telling me that they fought to the death, ON SCHOOL PROPERTY?!" She yells in frustration.

"Yes." Myron mumbles under intimidation. Sharie bides for a few seconds and then collapses emotionally.

"Ugh." She lays her head into her hand. "I have such a headache right now, and I'm waking up to an environment that left someone dead, not even a full twenty four hours ago." Myron gives her a sympathetic frown. "This is like a nightmare coming true." He takes a couple steps forward.

"Hey, cheer up Sharie." She shakes her head.

"I can't. I'm too tired, I'm dehydrated, my muscles are sore, and I think my face is slightly bruised as a result of falling face first onto the floor." Myron smiles.

"I know!" He grabs her by her leg.

"Whoa." He hoists her into his arms.

"I'll take you to Ms. Nogard. She can help you." Sharie gasps uncertainly.

"Oh Myron, you really don't have to bother." He grins proudly.

"No bother at all."

* * *

He begins walking down the first staircase as Sharie wraps her arms around his neck, he pauses. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You have that look on your face like you're envisioning romantic things." She blushes.

"Oops. Sorry about that." She begins giggling. Myron continues walking anyways.

"And what was with that kiss you gave me earlier?" Sharie's body temperature rises from tension.

"Well..." Myron makes eye contact with her. "I sorta... think you're hot." He gets a surprised look.

"Really?" She nods lightly and he begins blushing as well.

"Of course. You're the largest goofball I know. Even larger than Mr. Kidswatter."

"How long have you thought this?" She shrugs.

"Since the day I met you, you were the main person I dreamed about when sleeping." He begins looking more and more nervous by the second.

"Is that the reason you recognized me when I was pretending to be Normy?" She nods.

"I can always tell who you are." He sighs in a depressed tone. "Is something wrong?" She asks curiously and sympathetically.

"Well... you know I'm with Dana right now, right?" She nods.

"I'm well aware, and it doesn't really bother me that someone else got to you first." He sighs again.

"Well, there was one day Dana and I got into a large argument that ruined our friendship temporarily. I sorta used you as my new best friend." She hums questioningly.

"Huh? You mean while I was asleep?" He nods.

"Yeah, I didn't bother waking you up because I didn't want to disturb you." She rolls her eyes. "But if you were awake at the time, maybe you and I could've became a couple." She gives a light sad frown.

"Oh, are you saying I slept through my chance?"

"Sort of. And you understand that Dana is a very special friend to me to right?" Sharie nods.

"Yes. I knew that. But I'm just wondering how special?" He shrugs as they make it to the fifteenth floor.

"Special enough to manage my presidential campaigns." Suddenly Miss Mush bursts out of the kitchen, startling them both.

"Aha! You kids are hungry for some breakfast!" She exclaims. Sharie shivers and hugs Myron.

"Actually Miss Mush, we're here for the nurse." Myron bravely frowns on Sharie's behalf. Miss Mush opens the door even wider.

"Well you've come to the right place." She points at a door beside the stove. "The new nurse is in this room." Myron grins and steps in.

"Thank you Ma'am, my friend has been drowsy for the past half hour." He opens up the door. "She could use some assistance." Miss Nogard looks up from her book as soon as he steps in.

"Hello son. Are you hurt or sick." He shakes his head.

"Nope." He holds Sharie out. "But my exhausted friend is." She drops her pen and stands up. Myron noticed she was only slightly taller than him on foot.

"Oh dear Sharie!" She exclaims. "You look severely deprived of life energy!" Myron sets her on the table.

"I am, Wendy." Sharie yawns. Myron raises an eyebrow.

"You two have met already?" They both nod.

"On my way up the stairs, this young sweetheart crashed into me. She said there was an armed gunman in this building." She faces Sharie and winks unexpectedly. "You must've had nightmares about that man." Sharie flinches.

"How did you know I was asleep?" She shrugs.

"I'm a bit of a psychic. I can often tell what people are thinking." She withdraws a thermometer. "Now, please open your mouth." Wendy places the thermometer below Sharie's tongue. "And, while your temperature is being determined, I'm going to go get you some Tylenol." She steps behind another door.

"I think I better go back now." Miss Nogard holds a finger up.

"What's the hurry sweetie?" Myron shrugs.

"I don't want to be late for class?" He says uncertainly.

"Aren't you the president of Miss Jewls class?" He nods.

"I am. And I'm really not in the mood to resign again." She smiles cutely.

"Fear not young man." He chuckles.

"You know my name is Myron right?" He asks while blushing.

"Okay Myron." She says eagerly. "Le Chef fired Mrs. Jewls last night." Myron's blush vanishes. "So as a result, your class doesn't have school today." Myron chuckles lightly.

"Well Friday is a good day to skip out on this." His tone changes. "But Le Chef has no right to fire our favorite teacher!" The thermometer beeps. Sharie takes it out.

"Finally." She says as Wendy reads the result.

"One hundred and six point three." She faces Sharie once again with worry. "Oh my! That's unusually high even for a fever!" Sharie sighs and faces downward.

"Indeed. I felt fine yesterday until a moment where my will gave up on me. I lost all control of my muscles and my conscience." Wendy nearly sheds a tear.

"I am so sorry to hear that." She pours the Tylenol into a spoon. "Here, drink this." Sharie opens her mouth and Wendy feeds her the medicine. Wendy smiles widely at Sharie once she consumes the pink liquid. "How does that taste?" Sharie licks her lips.

"Mm. That was actually pretty tasty!" She exclaims. Myron frowns blankly. "How long until it kicks in?" She asks as Wendy metronomes her pointer finger.

"Oh, it will eventually. But please be patient my dear." Sharie smiles cutely.

"Okay." Myron rolls his eyes.

"Can I please take my friend with me now?" He asks her. Wendy shakes her head.

"Goodness no! I'm not allowed to let a sick child with a temperature above 103 out of this room." Myron squints.

"Then would you be so kind as to take a walk and allow me to speak to her in private?" She gives a half scared, half sad frown.

"You don't want me around?" He shakes his head.

"Not at the moment." Sharie gasps at her seemingly rude friend. Miss Nogard holds her pointer finger out nervously.

"What about you? What happens if you catch her sickness? What if your immune system fails you?" Myron rolls his eyes adamantly.

"I'm a slightly obese teenager with pre-diabetes. My immune system is already failing me worse than my 2.5 GPA." Wendy giggles at that comment.

"Okay sweetie, I'll take a ten minute break." She faces Sharie. "As for you, please don't get off this table until I come back." Sharie nods politely.

"As you wish." Wendy smiles and walks out. After she's gone Sharie frowns at Myron. "Dude, why were you so rude to her?" He rolls his eyes.

"I don't trust her." He remarks. "She has that 'perfect little angel' demeanor and it's pissing me off!" Sharie gives a defending glare.

"Myron, she's a wonderful person and a great nurse. She's better at nursing than Miss Mush."

"Miss Mush set a really low bar for that." He declares. "But this Nogard lady is the type of person who hides her ugly wart to the best of her ability so no one ever finds it." Sharie holds her right hand in front of her.

"Have you seen her? I don't think she has an ugly wart." Myron squints.

"It is on top of her head." She flinches. "That large bump makes me cringe." She frowns at him again.

"Don't be insensitive. I doubt that's something she has control over." He sighs.

"Well mark my words. As a self appointed area politician, I've seen this every four years. Every two years even. There's always a handful of democratic and republican presidential candidates and senators that will say whatever they can to get the job. But there's always a dark truth to who they really are and that's why they always lose. It's why prior to Todd getting his way, I never got re-elected. Because I was a dumbass who just expected you all to vote for me with no primary reason other than to attain power." Sharie sits there with wide eyes. She's never heard any of this type of truth before, let alone from Myron.

"Well..." He raises an eyebrow. "She did help me feel better." He shrugs.

"It's her job to do that now. But moving forward I'm sure she'll grow less and less about the students as I'm sure Le Chef already has, and then who knows what'll happen next?" Sharie shrugs as an epiphany strikes Myron's brain. He lowers his eyebrows to a menacingly evil looking smirk. "If I didn't have any common sense, I'd guess she was the one who knocked you out." Sharie glares at him in response to all this sudden disrespect.

"Well mind you, you don't have a lot of common sense." He shrugs.

"Then maybe I'm right. It kinda makes you wonder."

"Then let's agree to disagree. It's not like she put cyanide in the Tylenol." He flinches.

"I'm never taking Tylenol again, because maybe one in a thousand people can call themselves Rasputin, but I don't think I'm one of them." She sighs.

"Just leave me alone for now please. I'm still fairly stressed and worried the presumable person with the tranquilizer will get away with what he did." Myron pauses.

"What 'he' did? How do you know a man did this?"

"Because women aren't like that at all." He rolls his eyes.

"Well I've got some investigating to do. I'm going to impeach Le Chef and we'll have a better principal by Monday!" He begins walking out. "Bye Sharie!"

* * *

Myron walks through the kitchen. He doesn't bother to torture himself with the thoughts of what Miss Mush is probably making. Instead he breathes through his mouth until he's back in the hallway of the fifteenth floor. Upon exiting he sees two taller people talking friendly to each other.

"Miss Nogard?" She turns to him.

"Myron! What's cooking sweetie?" He turns to the man, someone he recognizes.

"Louis?" Louis gives a thumbs up.

"Yeah Myron. How are you doing this fine morning?" He asks.

"Okay, I guess. But I'm going to investigate some things Le Chef has. I'm going to attempt to impeach him." They both give him the same face.

"Why do you want to do that?" Wendy asks.

"Because I seriously doubt Kidswatter would hire Le Chef after he tried to take the school, and then I had to save it." Louis shrugs.

"I don't know man. He did say it'd be a surprise."

"Well I'd be surprised if Kidswatter would've hired him if he'd killed Papa Jewls any sooner." They both sigh. "So whoever is in charge after today, gets to decide the staff members." Wendy's eyes light up.

"Wait! What if I get fired?" Myron shrugs.

"I guess you go to a hospital and get a job there. Now if Louis becomes the new principal..." Louis smiles.

"I would definitely not fire you." She smiles back at him.

"Awe, you're such a gentleman." She hugs Louis warmly as he hugs back. Myron sighs under potential misjudgment.

"I think I sense a potential relationship out of you two." They both blush in unison.

"Whoa little dude, that takes time." Louis says in defense.

"But would you consider it?" She asks as he nods.

"Of course. I am single after all." He responds. Myron just rolls his eyes.

"Well you two lovebirds can make out in the closet on the floor below us." He begins walking down the stairs.

"There's a private closet on the fourteenth floor?" She asks.

"Sure is." He remarks.

* * *

Myron climbs down all the stairs until he's at the bottom. He faces the office and enters without any hesitation.

"You should not be here right now." Ivil comments once he's in front of the desk.

"I'm well aware, but these are some pretty critical times." She glares.

"You're one of the Wallflowers who opposed my dance team." He nods.

"My little campaign dance put us a point above you cheaters." He hops onto the table by his hands and holds himself up over them. "So I seriously doubt Kidswatter would've hired you of all people, to replace Louis for special assistant!" Her glare strengthens.

"You guys don't even have class today. So get the hell away from me you little fat bastard!" Myron returns an equally harsh glare.

"With pleasure you eye offending earthworm!" She gasps. "After I investigate the safe." He walks over to the safe.

"No! You do not have access to it." Myron pulls a key out of his pocket.

"On the contrary." She gasps. "I've still got the key." He picks the lock and the door opens.

"NO!" She slams the door shut and stands in front of it. "You do not get to see what's inside!"

"Why? Are you worried Kidswatter may have a second will? I might've turned in the wrong one." She suddenly pulls a fencing sword out of her pocket.

"Back away from the safe now!" She holds it to his chest. Myron just frowns and successfully snatches it away from her arm.

"HA!" She gasps as he holds it back at her. "You want to move out of my way now?" She frowns and pulls another one out from a nearby table.

"NEVER! EN GARDE!" She swings the sword at him. He begins stepping backward, while dodging her deadly strikes. He yelps as her sword draws a little blood from his left arm.

"If anyone found out about this, you'd go to jail!" He shouts as he swings around in defense. She stabs him in the shoulder. "OW!" He screams.

"We have so many plans that we've already found ways to cover our tracks in. In no scenario do you die and we're held accountable. You cannot stop us!" Myron's eyes widen.

"Wait, 'we, our, us?'" Fire forms within his eyes. "You're staff are involved?" She nods.

"Not like you knowing makes any difference." He begins growling. "When you're about to die." He grabs the sword and relentlessly swings it. "Whoa!" The sword jabs her left hip. "Ow!" She screams.

"That's for copying our strategy!" He slashes her leg.

"OW!"

"That one is for cheating on Kidswatter!" She desperately continues, but the chubby boy successfully dodges everything. "And this is a premature strike for being an absolute bitch!" He cuts her right palm and she drops the sword.

"OUCH!" He stamps on the sword at the inner edge and it breaks. "Hey! That was an expensive blade!" She whines.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" He holds the sword to her neck.

"How does someone so fat dodge like that?" He holds it closer.

"Watch it Pinocchio!" She shivers in place while attempting to aid her wounds. "Now move over and let me see what's inside." She reluctantly moves aside and he withdraws a paper. "Is this the will Kidswatter updated this year?"

"Yes, it is." He frowns at her.

"But you didn't bother telling someone?" She shakes her head. "That is inconceivable! I'm taking this to Louis right now." He begins walking out.

"Why Louis?" She asks.

"Because it has his name on it. He's the person Kidswatter wanted to promote to his old position. So I'm taking it to him right now, Le Chef will get fired, and believe me, I'm telling him you tried to kill me." She whimpers. "So we'll just see on Monday if you have a job or not." He exits the room. "Think about that for a while." As soon as he's gone she grabs her phone.

"This is Miss. Keseau, the little chubby boy almost killed me and stole the paper! You need to stop him." Then she hangs up.

* * *

Sharie finally gets her fever down to normal and exits the nurse office.

"Thanks Miss Nogard. I couldn't have done it without you." She smiles.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Have a nice day Sharie." She waves as the young girl winks and closes the door behind her. Suddenly a second later she gets a text. "What is this?"

* * *

Sharie begins walking back up the stairs with a new and improved attitude.

"I should check on Maurecia and Nancy. They probably have recess coming soon." Once she's on the eighteenth floor she hears a very loud noise. "WHOA!" Her heart leaps at the sheer astonishment. "What was that?" She runs down a few flights of stairs until she's on the fourteenth floor. And upon reaching it, she witnesses the terror. "MYRON!" She screams loudly. Myron looks up and reveals a pair of broken glasses.

"Sharie. Is that you?" She runs up to her suffering friend looking worried like never before.

"Myron, what happened?" The taller boy chuckles weakly and removes his hand from his heart.

"You were right about the gunman." Sharie begins feeling very sad and very scared. Tears begin flooding her eyes.

"You got shot?" He nods sadly. She hiccups once. "You're going to die!" Myron kneels lightly to avoid a painful fall as his legs begin to give out on him.

"I know and it hurts and haunts me greatly. But listen, you have to find the killer." She frowns with determination.

"Who did it? Was it Miss Nogard?" He shakes his head.

"It was a man. He broke my glasses so I couldn't identify him, shot me, and stole the will with Louis's name." His breathing becomes heavier.

"Louis is supposed to be the new principal?" Myron nods. "What did he look like? What did he sound like?" Tears fall out of his eyes as well.

"He sounded exactly like me. But look I know where he's-." Sharie gasps loudly. "Going?" Sharie's heart rate began slowing down again.

"Dammit." She mumbles before falling forward in front of him.

"Sharie?" He crawls closer as his body gets weaker and weaker. "Oh no." He says at the sight of the last thing his peripheral vision identifies. Sharie was out cold and there was a tranquilizer dart lodged in her neck. Myron reached out slowly and pulls it out. His vision dies quicker, partially from blood loss, and partially because of his tears. With his final breath he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. After that his arms stop working, as do his eyes. And the final thing he hears before entering eternal rest, is the sound of a light metal object landing next to his now completely blacked out friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I know a majority of the fans hate Myron so... I felt I needed to kill him off, you're welcome.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Myron**


	8. Fading Love

Fading Love

 **Author's Note: Okay, a few minor pieces of the puzzle have been scattered out so far, this chapter is going to include a few more and it may answer a few questions in the process.**

Day 6

It was a long and traumatizing weekend for Maurecia. The minute she, Nancy, and Kathy were dismissed for lunch, was the moment they witnessed a dead Myron and an unconscious Sharie. Kathy just stood there laughing at the sight of them on the ground. Nancy and Maurecia lost all respect for her when it happened, but nonetheless they did find Mr. Gorf as soon as they could to remove the stray gun and escort Sharie back to Nurse Wendy. The saddest and scariest thing she'd have to go through, is trying to avoid talking to Dana about it because she would most likely go crazy. She might even have the common courtesy to plan and murder Sharie later. But still, Papa Jewls is dead, Myron is dead… she doesn't even know what happens at this point. She's truly scared it will be her next or worse, it could be her beloved boyfriend. A boyfriend she'd rather kill herself than lose. She cares so much about him that to her, life wouldn't be worth living without him.

* * *

She gets her backpack, skates, and pet porcupine, and then she makes her way toward the school. By the time she gets there, mercifully, Todd is waiting for her at the bottom.

"Good morning Maurecia." He looks so happy. She immediately hugs him tightly. "Whoa, okay!" He gracefully hugs back. "I see you're eager to see me this morning." Maurecia nods and sighs. It doesn't take him long to realize she's depressed. "Hey," she faces him and restrains her tears. "Is something wrong?" She sighs again.

"Todd, you know I love you a lot right?" He nods. "Well, how would you feel if you came to school one day and I wasn't there?" He shrugs.

"I'd assume you were sick and text you my love." Fluffy pops his head out of her bag.

"Let's say a few days go by and I still haven't responded?" His smile fades lightly.

"I'd go to your house to see if you're okay?" He begins losing his eagerness.

"What if my family hasn't seen me either?" His smile turns into a semi nervous sad look.

"I'd probably call 911." She sighs lengthily. Fluffy mimics her. "What is wrong?" She makes eye contact with him and a few tears leave her eyes.

"Today, Dana is going to be here and she'll be prepared to see her boyfriend." Todd's sadness increases.

"And Myron won't be there to see her today?" She shakes her head.

"Not today, or ever again!" She exclaims as she begins crying. Fluffy cries with her. Todd's face lights up in shock.

"Myron is dead?!" She nods.

"Someone shot him! He was laying on the ground next to Sharie and he had a gunshot wound on his chest!" Todd flinches.

"Sharie was there?" She nods.

"Yes. And the lethal weapon was placed next to her." Todd felt like crying but managed to keep the tears back.

"So, we're never going to see Myron again?"

"No!" She continues crying as he hugs her again.

"That is really sad." He says. "Did you ask me that so I'd have a plan if you were killed?"

"Well, I wanted to know how much you cared about me. And on a more important note, what are we going to tell Dana?" He shrugs.

"I don't know what we can tell her. But do you think Sharie was involved?" He asks.

"Sharie was fast asleep when we found her. I tried shaking her awake but she refused to regain consciousness." Todd continues comforting his heartbroken girlfriend. With one hand he was patting the back of her shoulder, and with his other… he made a subtle fist.

* * *

Sharie suddenly wakes up from a seemingly peaceful rest to the sight of a ceiling she can't identify. A tall man steps up.

"Oh, it's a good thing you're awake!" He exclaims. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time for school." Sharie leans upward and realizes she's laying in her sleeping bag.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Morris Gorf. I'm the new guidance counselor." He takes her hand and helps her stand up. This time, her legs feel fine and she doesn't feel too tired to stay awake.

"How long have I been here?"

"A couple of days." Her face lights up in shock.

"It's already Monday!" He nods. Her face turns red. "I've been put to sleep for the whole goddamn weekend!?" He holds his hands lower.

"Please calm down." He says as she breathes heavily in stress. "Here's what happened, when I was notified of the crime scene I ran to the fourteenth floor as fast as I could." He looks down in sadness. "And I saw a dead child lying before you."

"It was Myron, someone I deeply cared about!" She asserts. He continues.

"I brought you to the nurse as soon as I was sure you wouldn't wake up on your own. We found out you were tranquilized rather than poisoned, so Miss Nogard gave you some medicine to keep you asleep for the remainder of the weekend, so when you woke up, you wouldn't feel sick or tired." She sighs.

"Then why am I in here instead of the nurse's office?" He swiftly withdraws a gun. She flinches at the sight of it.

"Does this weapon look familiar?" He asks as she shivers.

"Y-yes i-it do-does!" She struggles to say.

"Don't worry, I took the bullets out." He opens the chamber to reveal no ammunition. She sighs in relief. "But the girls who found you on the floor said they found the gun next to you." She glares.

"I did not shoot Myron." She declares.

"Then how did you recognize the gun?" She holds her arms beside her shoulders.

"Because on Thursday I was walking back up from the bathroom and on the twenty third floor, there was a mysterious man holding it and talking to someone." His face lightens up. "He spotted me and then I ran away. Later I was tranquilized, and later I was tranquilized again before Myron stopped breathing! They probably knocked me out so they had someone to frame!" He puts his index finger to his mouth.

"Shush please. We don't need to create a disturbance." She growls under her breath. "I'm not against you, it's my job to take care of the mentally ill or the disgruntled students. From the scene you look like the killer, and if it wasn't you. I'd like to believe you, but I don't have any evidence from anyone else yet." She face-palms.

"So until we find the person who did it, I can't leave this room?" He holds his hand out in defense.

"Not without an adult." She frowns. "But until we solve this and we have the person in custody, you'll have to get used to that." She frowns.

"Alright but who's going to supervise me?" He points a thumb at himself.

"I can do that." She shakes her head.

"How about we find a trusted member of the staff?" He frowns with disappointment.

"You don't trust me?" She shrugs.

"I barely even know you. And I promise you my family is too poor to afford a Doomsday Glock." He shrugs.

"Well would Louis be a better choice?" She nods.

"I'd be okay with that." He smiles.

"Great!" He grabs his phone. A few seconds later he picks up.

"Hello?" Louis answers.

"Louis! Would you accept an extra job?"

"Morris! Dude, of course I would. But what is it?" He asks curiously.

"I need you to supervise an adorable little girl." Sharie's expression changes. "She seems very sweet and loving." She blushes lightly. "But for now she's the prime suspect of a murder." Her blushing stops. "So would you drop by this place?"

"Sure thing dude. Later." He hangs up. Sharie raises an eyebrow.

"Do you believe I killed him?" He shakes his head.

"No, at least not on purpose." She flinches.

"What does that mean?"

"You do sleep all the time, perhaps you are a sleepwalker?" She shakes her head.

"I always know where I am." He taps his chin a few times.

"Perhaps you thought you were dreaming? I heard you kissed him relentlessly after you woke up in his arms." Her eyes beam open.

"How did you know that!?" He shrugs.

"Miss Nogard told me." She face-palms.

"How did she know that!?" She exclaims loudly.

"She's a pretty powerful psychic." She frowns.

"Well she wasn't supposed to hear that!" Suddenly Louis opens the door.

"What is up dudes?" They face him.

"Miss Nogard told Mr. Gorf I was making out with Myron!" His expression changes.

"Wasn't he with Dana?"

"Yes, but I thought it was a dream so I did it anyways!" She looks down sadly. "I was the last person to kiss him before he died." Mr. Gorf sheds a tear.

"Were you in love with him?" She nods.

"Part of me was. Just when I got over from Dana being his girlfriend, he helped me out." Louis sheds a tear as well. "He carried me down fifteen staircases just to get me to the nurse. And I couldn't save him before he was shot." She looks up at them and she's awash in tears. "I miss him." Both men are crying subtly as well.

"That is very touching indeed." Morris says. "If there's any chance you'd go to your homeroom now, I'm sure Myron would've wanted it that way." She faces Louis.

"Let's go Sharie." She takes his hand and they walk out. She continues crying quietly as he sighs and walks her upstairs.

* * *

Back on the thirtieth floor, students are in their seats, but no one is there to teach them. Maurecia still isn't there on account of her being moved, and neither are Kathy and Nancy. But the other, now twenty four students, are in the room with no teacher. They were all talking and having subtle conversations, with the exceptions of Mac, Joy, and Dana. Todd got up to see what is going on. He starts with Joy, who looks very upset.

"Hey, Joy." He greets her as she faces him with disinterest. "Why aren't you being social?"

"Because I have no friends." He frowns sadly. "No one in this room likes me."

"Oh come on." He begins patting her shoulder. "I think you're exaggerating." She glares at him.

"Please don't touch me." He retracts his hand.

"I'm sorry." She holds her head back down. "Well is there anything I can do to comfort you?" She sighs lengthily.

"No." He gives up and moves on to Mac.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"…" Todd frowns.

"You still won't talk to me?" He shakes his head. "I thought I was someone you were okay with talking to." Mac just points at a photo of him and Nancy that he kept. "You miss Nancy?" He nods. "Oh boy." He just moves on.

"Hey Dana." He says under low key fear-induced stress. She greets him eagerly.

"Oh, hi Todd!" She looks really happy. "What brings you here?" He sighs under great sadness.

"I've been meaning to tell you something important." Her frown vanishes upon realizing his depressing tone.

"Can it wait until Myron gets here? Anything you share with me, you should share with him." Tears flood the back of Todd's eyelids as he keeps them closed.

"I can't."

"Why… not?" She asks slowly.

"Myron…" He looks up and opens his soaking eyes. "Myron is dead!" Dana's tone immediately changes.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the class faces them. "Myron is dead!?" He nods.

"Yes. Last week he was fatally shot in the heart. Maurecia was the first person to see it and she reported the whole thing." Many members of the classroom mumble quietly. Dana sniffles lightly. "Please don't cry too much." She immediately bursts into tears. Todd face-palms. "Or go ahead." Many classmates begin speaking up.

"He's actually dead?" Dana exclaims through her tears.

"Yes, that's not something I'd make up." He says. As the classroom continues he sees someone hold their hand up, someone he did not expect. "Joy?" She nods. Todd claps really loudly to silence the classroom. "Thank you. Now what did you want Joy?"

"Did they at least capture the killer?" He shrugs.

"I don't know. I do know the prime suspect but nothing else." Dana slams her fist on the table.

"Who was it?!" She asks half pleading, half demanding. He begins sweating so he holds his hands out in defense.

"I'd rather not say their name now." He says. He turns to the side to see Dameon and Joe staring at Stephen, who is wearing a rare ceramic necklace. Todd walks over to see what he's doing. "What is that?" Stephen holds the idol up.

"It's my second phase to the voodoo cycle." He stares into the eyes of the totem. "And I believe the prime suspect is Sharie." Todd flinches. Dana lowers her eyebrows in anger.

"Is Sharie the prime suspect Todd?"

"Well, uh. I really don't…" To his luck Louis and Sharie enter the room. Dana glares at Sharie suspiciously. Louis takes control of the situation.

"What's up little dudes?" He let's go of Sharie's hand.

"A lot of us are pretty scared." Caroline says. "We heard a classmate was executed Last week." Sharie tiptoes towards her desk in attempt to avoid attention. Dana does not take her eyes off of her.

"Halt!" Stephen holds his hand in front of her path. When she faces him he doesn't face her in return, instead he's staring at his idol. She frowns in annoyance.

"Stephen, please move your hand." She says under sheer pressure.

"Sorry Sharie, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Sharie turns to the side and many classmates are facing them.

"Stephen, this is embarrassing. Please allow me to sit down." He still doesn't make eye contact with her. "And stop staring at that creepy necklace."

"Totem." He corrects her as she shakes her head and shoulders once.

"I don't care! Please let me advance to my seat!" Stephen takes his eyes off the totem and makes eye contact with her.

"Or what?" She glances across the classroom quickly and they're all still staring at her. Allison, Terrence, and Dana are still glaring, Todd, Mac, and Ron are still worried, and just about everyone else is either scared, sad, or uncertain. Except for D.J, who is still smiling. Sharie rolls her eyes and smiles cutely instead upon remembering his weakness.

"I can make you very uncomfortable." She winks at him. A cold sweat runs down his neck.

"You'll what? Kiss me?" Sharie throws her hands beside her shoulders under mock innocence.

"Maybe I will." She steps closer, a blinks her long, heavy eyelashes at him.

"Right, you'll kiss me." She starts puckering up in attempt to freak him out. "You'll kiss me, like you kissed Myron." Everyone in the classroom including Louis flinches in unison.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dana screams loudly. Todd face-palms again.

"We're doomed." He says. Sharie looks back at Stephen and begins shivering and sweating.

"Where did you get that clay face?" Stephen smirks and faces his idol.

"The Totem." Dana stands up and rolls up her sleeves.

"You're dead where you stand Sharie!" She exclaims as she begins walking toward her. Stephen mercifully moves his arm.

"Good luck." He says as she runs to the back of the room. Louis grabs Dana by the shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down." Dana turns and glares at him.

"Louis stay out of this." He shakes his head.

"Sorry, I can't allow any physical abuse between students." He asserts. Dana points at Todd.

"Then where were you every single time Maurecia punched Todd?" Everyone gasps.

"I wasn't here." He states. She pushes him back a step.

"Then stay out of this. It'll only take a minute." She runs to the back and Sharie slides under the desk. "Come back here you little bitch!" Classmates gasp at that to. Jason holds his index finger up.

"You know, bitch is kind of a strong word." He says.

"Shut up Jason!" She exclaims at him.

"It would've been polite if you said; 'be quiet' instead."

"BE QUIET JASON!" Most of the class says in unison. He shrugs.

"That's better." He admits. A few seconds later Dana successfully captures Sharie and lifts her off her feet by the collar of her overcoat.

"Gotcha!" She exclaims in anger as Sharie fails to escape her grip.

"Please put me down." She says sadly. Dana raises an eyebrow.

"You know? Todd told me he does Tae Kwon Do with you at a dojo, and here you are failing to defend yourself." Sharie sighs.

"I'm a pacifist. I really don't want to hurt you." Dana prepares to make a fist.

"That's too bad." Before Dana could punch her, her fist is stopped entirely as someone grips it. She turns around and is highly shocked by the person restraining her arm.

"Put her down." It's Terrence. Dana glares at him the best she can.

"Sit down Terrence." He glares equally deeply.

"How about no?" He squeezes her hand slightly.

"Ow!" She yelps at the strength of his grip.

"She clearly doesn't want to fight and the morally correct thing to do is leave her alone!" Dana drops Sharie and Terrence retracts his hand.

"Terrence, she's responsible for executing someone I deeply cared about. You want me to just let her off the hook?" He frowns.

"I don't know. But from what we know Sharie is only a suspect. There's no actual evidence she is guilty." Dana's tears begin coming back.

"But she had the gun next to her. There's a very good chance she kissed him and then killed him. My hunch is that it's because I was his girlfriend." He sighs.

"Look nerd! You're going to have to accept the fact that your boyfriend is gone and is never coming back!" She gasps. "So you've got two options, start getting over it now so you can resume your life and maybe find a smarter and more sensible boyfriend. Or you can continue crying about it now and never look forward." He leans closer to her face. "It's your choice. But please note if you keep this up, I'll show you what it feels like to be physically dominated." He walks back to his desk and sits down.

"Well then…" Dana glances around the room and many of them have a shameful look on their face. Todd and Ron both have sympathetic looks and Sharie refuses to make eye contact with her again. "Is that it?" She asks. Jason is shooting her daggers.

"Yes, your love life is dead." She gasps as Ron glares at Jason.

"Okay then… I'm done for the hour!" She bursts into tears and runs out of the room. Louis sighs and follows her. Allison is the first to respond.

"Well that was unexpected." Sharie releases a little audible frustration.

"I really thought Dana was saner than that!" She says out loud, attracting everyone's attention. Dameon raises his index finger.

"May I ask one question that I think we all have?" Sharie groans.

"What?" He tries to make an innocent face.

"Did… did you kill-"

"NO I DID NOT KILL MYRON!" She blurts. "God! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" She turns to Stephen. "This is all your fault Stephen!" He turns around and gives her an unamused look.

"How is it my fault? All I did was say what information I was given. I'm not the one who made out with someone else's boyfriend now am I?" She gains a shocked look and sighs.

"Yes, it's true I kissed him." Some classmates glance at each other. "I was the last person who kissed him before his death." She holds her head down. "And I really don't want to talk about it." Stephen sighs and walks over to her. He feels like he broke her spirit.

"Sharie?" She doesn't bother lifting her head up or face him.

"What Stephen?" She says in a broken voice.

"I'd just like to ask why you kissed Myron." She sighs.

"I seriously thought I was dreaming." She mumbles. "I've been knocked out against my will twice now and I currently have no hope of finding the person who shot me." She removes her hood to reveal two small puncture wounds. "I was shot by a tranquilizer on two separate days." Stephen sighs as she buries her face in her arms. "I just need some alone time. Someone tell me when the new teacher shows up." Todd's heart sank at the sight of this, as does Stephen and Mac's hearts. They all feel really guilty and Stephen in particular feels guiltier the minute the lunch bell rings a few hours later, and while everyone else charges down the stairs at full force, she still doesn't leave her desk.

"Hey Sharie." He says as he approaches her desk. She doesn't move. "Are you asleep?" He asks.

"No Stephen, I'm awake." She mumbles. "I've just been tired all morning and too ashamed to show my face to anyone else." Stephen blushes a little.

"That's a real shame, your face is so pretty." She flinches as she didn't expect to hear that. Unfortunately her tone doesn't change.

"Thanks Stephen. But I still can't leave this room. It'll be too hard." He kneels next to her.

"But it's lunchtime. You haven't eaten in days now. You must be starving!" He declares. She shakes her head slowly while it's still planted on her desk.

"No Stephen, I've lost my appetite, and my romantic side." She holds her head up lightly and faces him. "I'm sorry I teased you before." She is about to put but Stephen catches the bottom of her chin with his left hand and he keeps her face at his level.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry I spoke out loud about the totem." She smiles subtly.

"I forgive you. And I think your tiki totem is cute." He smiles largely.

"Thank you." He points toward the door. "Now do you want to go to lunch now?" Her smile increases but there is still visible regret on her face.

"Stephen, I know what you're trying to do and I truly appreciate it. But I can't go to lunch today and it's because I'm scared. I don't want to see Dana crying again either." He sighs.

"My totem hasn't been clear on the killer, but I can tell in my heart, that you didn't kill him."

"If only we had some evidence." She lays her head back down on her desk. "I think I need a nap." Stephen blushes lightly.

"You're cute when you're sleepy." She giggles.

"Thanks Stephen. And you're cute in your elf costume." He chuckles.

"Thank you." He says as she closes her eyes and hums contently. She is about to fall asleep entirely before she hears a light, yet thick object, set next to her. She opens her right eye to see a slice of pumpkin pie left on the desk before her. She looks up to see Stephen walk out of the room and her heart feels renewed. She is now looking forward to spending more time with this dear friend going forward.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the cafeteria, Le Chef and Miss Mush are in the kitchen making lunch. Though Le Chef is not fond of Miss Mush, he's not ready to fire her yet. He's hoping to teach her to cook the right way as opposed to the way she's already making liverwurst smoothies and mushroom surprise. No human eats mushroom surprise and doesn't get sick. Those who do fight through it without a gut ache fall in love hopelessly. Except for Fluffy, who consumed four bowls in one day and managed to keep his lunch down and his subconscious up. Le Chef is currently making a meal that is very dangerous yet very satisfying if done correctly.

"And so you see, Mademoiselle Mush." She faces him. "Zee Pufferfish is a deadly sea creature and atrocious if done wrong. It is second, only to the Portuguese Man of War." She laughs loudly and he frowns. "What is so amusing?"

"You use such big words! Back in Mamaland, we call them blowfish for the sake of simplicity." He frowns again and sighs.

"Two things, un, Pufferfish is zee official scientific name it was named under. Et deux, Mamaland is a fictional country. It was never officially proven to be an existent country." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Now pay attention!" He begins carving around the dead fish. "There are some poisonous organs you must carve around to avoid-"

"Like this!" She shows him a plate of four strips of pufferfish chopped up down the line. He frowns.

"Not even close!" He grabs her by the apron and pulls her a little closer. "If we served that to a child they'd easily die in about three minutes." He takes the plate and hands her his own plate with a perfectly carved fish. "This is what it should look like when finished. Now please study that." She crosses her arms and nods.

"Okie dokie!" She exclaims as the students enter the lunchroom. He gives her a serious frown.

"If a single child dies, you'll be fired. Understand?" She nods.

"Yes. But I have no plans on killing anyone." He nods.

"Good. Let's get started!" They begin cooking their items.

* * *

Just a little while later the class of the thirtieth floor is in the cafeteria lunch line. Todd is at the back of the line, because of course, he's waiting for his girlfriend. However Stephen makes it down there slightly before Maurecia. By the time she's down there she completely steps in front of Stephen.

"Hi Todd!" She openly embraces her boyfriend and hugs him. He smiles and hugs back.

"Hello Maurecia!" He exclaims. "Are you having fun without me?" She shakes her head.

"Nowhere near as much. But that's already over." Todd raises an eyebrow and points at Stephen.

"Hold that thought, you just completely cut Stephen in line." He smirks.

"No, no. That's fine. I know Maurecia is in a hurry." She rolls her eyes.

"Tell me about it, I had to beat Kathy down here so I could rub it in." Kathy and Nancy enter the cafeteria and she turns around. "In your face Kathy!" She brags as Kathy glares.

"You're absolutely nothing without your rollerblades." Maurecia shrugs.

"You're absolutely nothing to any other human being. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch this you'd have friends." Kathy glares.

"F you!" Maurecia smirks and touches Todd's shoulder.

"That's Todd's job." Todd blushes deeply and Stephen's face flashes in shock.

"Whoa!" Stephen reacts.

"Babe, I'm not sure that's appropriate." Todd says nervously. Maurecia wraps her arm around his neck.

"Fine, we'll wait for that." Kathy folds her arms.

"At least I'm Mrs. Drazil's favorite." Maurecia shrugs.

"Do you think I care?" She pulls Todd closer. "At least I have a boyfriend, something you don't have." She frowns.

"I don't want a boyfriend. I don't like other people." Stephen frowns.

"You're a grade A hater. I'll tell you that." He says as she gives him the middle finger.

"At least I'm not tiny." She faces Nancy. "So Mac, tell Todd how you feel about our class." She gets into her face.

"My name is not Mac! It's Nancy!" She shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat." Suddenly Le Chef walks out with two silver platers. Once he opens his eyes he frowns in sadness at the sight of five students standing there as he only prepared for two.

"What do we have here? Five hungry students?" Kathy just steps forward.

"Just give me the food and let me sit down." Le Chef holds the platter above her reach.

"Non! You impatient brat! Back of the line." He points behind Kathy with his toe. "Now, who wants to try our food first?" Stephen steps back.

"By our you mean Miss Mush?" He nods. "Then I'll let my friends go first." Todd and Maurecia step forward.

"I'd love to try your divine cooking again." Todd remarks politely. He smiles.

"Well then, please come over here into our faculty lounge." Maurecia raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't that for staff only?" He nods.

"Oui, but Mien sour Todd being the student of the semester, he is one of us." Todd raises a fist.

"Yes!" Le Chef leads the way to the door.

"And aren't you his delicate fleur de lune?" She nods.

"I am." He opens the door with his foot.

"Well then, you're his +1." They both stop at the sight of a fancy table with a scarlet tablecloth and three tall white candles. A smile forces its way onto Todd's face.

"We get to eat here?" He nods.

"Oui!" He sets the platters down. "And now for the piece de resistance." They both sit down and he removes the steel lids. "Voila! Pufferfish!" Todd's face lights up. Maurecia's fails to pick up the same result.

"Wow! This is only served in the rarest parts of the planet!" Todd exclaims. "There aren't a lot of chefs trained to make this type of food!" He faces Le Chef. "You did remove the poison didn't you?" He nods.

"Oui, I had Miss Mush taste the food before we served it. She had to wash it down with mushroom surprise." They both gag. "But I believe her taste buds aren't mature enough to appreciate gourmet food." He pats Todd's chair before walking out. "Bon Appetite, please enjoy." He begins walking out.

"Hey Le Chef." Maurecia says as he stops and turns around.

"Yes mademoiselle?"

"Could I please have a soup to go alone with this?" He smiles and nods.

"Oui! La soupe du jour!" He chants as he walks away. Todd quickly takes a bite of the tender fish.

"Todd wait!" Maurecia grabs his left wrist as he continues chewing.

"What?" He says with some fish in his mouth.

"What if Le Chef poisoned it?" Todd swallows.

"Maurecia, please relax. I've eaten pufferfish before and it was really good." He takes another bite. "Besides, I doubt Le Chef would break his promise." She raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What promise?" Todd swallows.

"He promised he'd never do anything to harm a student." He consumes another piece. Maurecia sighs.

"I don't know. He could be lying." Todd chews and swallows.

"Maurecia, Kidswatter trusted him with the school right? And it's not like I'm someone who he should be against. He was against Myron but he's gone now." Maurecia faces down and then back up.

"I am the reason he lost his job the first time." He shrugs and eats another bite.

"But he's got a higher position now, and he gave us the premium table!" She frowns in confusion.

"And you don't find that a little suspicious?" He shakes his head.

"No, the school is in very good shape. Every student is paying attention in class, Louis still has his job, we have a trained nurse and approved guidance counselor. There's even a vice principal this time!" She rolls her eyes.

"The same vice principal that tried to cheat off of us during the dance competition." He shrugs.

"True, but she's a different person now. Ignoring everything else, we have recess, we have assertive teachers, and above all else, amazing food!" He picks up his last bite with his fork. "QED." He eats the last piece.

"I'm an anti pescatarian." He raises an eyebrow. "I don't eat seafood. And after we fought so hard to protect Stewy, I'm pretty surprised you're eating it."

"Well Stewy was a much different person-like octopus. He had the traits no other octopus would have." He reaches out for Maurecia's plat and gently slides it closer to himself. "If you don't want it, then you wouldn't mind right?" She shrugs.

"Knock yourself out." Todd grins and begins feasting into her meal.

"Mm! This one is even better." He swallows. "Is it because you blessed it with your heart?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, I just told you, you're free to have it." He rolls his eyes and takes another bite.

"Okay then, it's the thought that counts." He chews and swallows. Maurecia's stomach growls. "But are you sure you don't just want one bite?" She ignores her stomach.

"No Todd, I gave up fish for lent because they're supposedly the only acceptable meat to eat on lent Fridays." He swallows another bite.

"But today's Monday." Then he coughs subtly.

"Yeah, but I don't want any fish until Easter." Todd coughs a few more times. She gets a confused look. "Are you alright Todd?" He nods.

"Yeah, I think so." He coughs a few more times until it feels as if there's a quake inside his stomach. "Though I do feel a little nauseous." He hugs his own stomach and suddenly Le Chef enters the room.

"Bonjour copains! I have returned with your soup dear lady." Suddenly Todd pukes on the floor.

"Ewe!" Maurecia feels both disgusted and horrified. Todd throws up a second time.

"Cher Seigneur!" Le Chef exclaims. Todd's face turns bright green.

"I don't feel so good." He says weakly before falling onto his back. Le Chef drops the bowl of soup on the floor in astonishment.

"TODD!" Maurecia screams as she zooms off the seat and next to him. Le Chef frowns darkly.

"MISS MUSH!" He shouts as loud as he can. Maurecia faces him with desperation.

"What do we do?" The French man gives her a determined frown.

"Get Miss Nogard now! We need to act fast and you're faster than me on foot!" Maurecia doesn't question him. Instead she skates at full speed into the nurse's office. A second later Miss Mush exits the kitchen. She's carrying a pot of mushroom surprise.

"What do you want?" She asks as he frowns at her.

"Look at what you've done to this poor boy!" She rolls her eyes and grabs her ladle.

"There's nothing wrong." She scoops up a ladle full of mushroom surprise. "He just needs a little of this!" Le Chef face-palms.

"You think your fungi sludge stew is going to save him?" Maurecia skates out of the room with Wendy's wrist in her grip.

"Hurry!" She shouts. While Le Chef's back is turned Miss Mush opens Todd's mouth and pours the oobleck down his throat. "Wait!" Maurecia exclaims as she trips and lands on top of Todd's stomach. "You gave him mushroom surprise?" Miss Mush nods.

"Of course." Wendy puts on her stethoscope and places the bell on Todd's chest. To her surprise, his heart rate is normal.

"Is he going to make it?" Maurecia faces her desperately. Wendy moves the bell to his stomach.

"He sounds fine." His stomach continues to digest his food like nothing had happened at all. She removes the stethoscope. "His heartbeat and digestion don't sound different than they should have before." Le Chef crosses his arms.

"That cannot be possible!" He declares. "The boy was just puking all over the floor a minute ago and coughing like mad. How is he better all of a sudden?" Miss Mush points at her pot.

"Mushroom surprise!" Le Chef sighs.

"Okay, you may have just saved a life but you also almost ended it so you're not free to go yet!" She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Frenchie fry cook." She just walks back into the kitchen. Miss Nogard lifts Todd up lightly.

"I think I should give him some medicine to help him wake up." Maurecia smiles eagerly.

"Can I watch?" Le Chef sighs.

"If it's not too much of a bother, I'd prefer it if you went to your homeroom teacher and told her about this first." Maurecia nods.

"Perfect, I'll be right back!" She skates out of the faculty lounge, Miss Nogard takes Todd to her office, and Le Chef pauses for a second.

"Note to self, never cook something that can put someone's life a risk on school property."

* * *

A few minutes later Wendy was going through her medicines, trying to find the correct one, until another student walks in.

"Hey." It was Allison. "Are you the school nurse?" She nods.

"Yes, I'm Nurse Nogard." She turns around. "Are you hurt or sick?"

"Well," She lifts up her shorts slightly to reveal her left knee is scraped. "I'm sort of cut right now." She says as she hops onto a stool. Wendy grabs a roll of bandages and then sets them beside her.

"Please help yourself." Allison looks rather confused.

"You're not going to apply them for me?"

"Well sweetie, Todd ate a pufferfish and is recovering from poisoning." Allison quickly wraps the bandage over her knee.

"Okay, that's too much." She hops off the stool and grabs some medicine bottles.

"Hey! I don't believe students are allowed to touch those." Allison just stares at her.

"Do you think serving a food potentially poisonous is any more legal?" She shakes her head. "I didn't either." She withdraws a couple of chemicals from her pockets.

"Where did you get those?" She rolls her eyes.

"Let's just say I come prepared." She pours water into a cup and drops the chemical into the water.

"What are you making?" Wendy asks. Allison chuckles as she takes some sugar out of her pocket and stirs it into the cup.

"Something that'll get Todd up and on his feet!" She stops stirring, yet the current within the cup proceeds to keep spinning.

"I really don't think we should try anything unorthodox!" Allison ignores her and proceeds to pour it into his mouth. "What is that stuff anyway?" She rolls her eyes.

"I found it on a video game once." Todd suddenly opens his eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" He starts looking around places and turning his head extremely fast.

"Todd." He pauses once he makes eye contact with Allison. "You almost died of poisoning and so I gave you something to wake you up." Todd doesn't move his eyes away from her once, he can't advert his eyes from Allison, some part of him literally won't allow him to stop staring. "Are you okay Todd?" She asks as he smiles and nods.

"I am now." He grabs her hand. "Now that you're here." Both ladies flinch.

"Did you create a love potion?" Wendy asks. Allison shakes her head.

"I don't think so. I've never done that before." Todd hops off the table and stands in front of Allison.

"Allison, I have awoken to the beauty off your eyes." She blushes lightly. "The sheer yellowness in your blonde hair." Her blush gets deeper. "The soothing harmony within your voice." Her face turns completely bright red. "In other words," He pulls her in a hugs her. "I adore you so!" Allison's eyes turn back towards Wendy, who was in shock of this as well.

"Todd, I think something has happened to you. You're supposed to be dating Maurecia." He flinches.

"You're right." She sighs in relief. "Maurecia is standing in the way of our happiness!" She face-palms. "I shall go dump her now!" Allison blocks the exit.

"Time out. You can't do this!" He shrugs.

"Why not?" Allison sighs lengthily.

"We hardly know each other, we can't jump into the boyfriend girlfriend range this quickly!" Todd grabs her, spins her around and she's behind him. "Whoa!" She recovers dizzily.

"Watch me!" He says before he takes off up the stairs. Allison turns to Wendy who simply shrugs.

"It was your idea to give him that." Allison sighs.

"Note to self; next time measure the dosage to something you can override on your own."

* * *

Todd runs up the stairs really quickly until he unexpectedly gets to the same floor as Maurecia.

"Todd! You're better!" She holds out her arms in a hugging manner, only for him to trip her by the ankle. "Whoa!" Before she can crash, he grabs her by the left wrist and pulls her back up to her feet. She smiles. "Oh Todd, you're so much quicker than you were before!" She exclaims.

"That's cool." He says before letting go of her.

"Well Todd, let's celebrate your recovery with a kiss!" She moves in slowly and Fluffy jumps out of the bag to get a better look. But to her surprise, he blocks her lips with his hand.

"Hold that thought Maurecia." She feel half sad, half confused.

"O…kay?" She struggles to say. "Why so?" Allison manages to catch up while winded.

"Don't, do, it Todd." She says while panting. He turns around and faces her.

"I have to." He says as Terrence walks by.

"You have to what man?" He says in a tough voice.

"I have to break up with you." Maurecia, Allison, and Fluffy gasp in unison.

"What?" Maurecia seems uncertainly doubtful. "You're not serious are you?" Joy walks down from the upper floor.

"He's not serious about what Maurecia?" He nods.

"I think we'd be better off as just friends."

"FRIENDS!" Both Maurecia and Joy scream in unison.

"He's not serious." Allison remarks. He points his index finger up at her.

"I'm completely serious." She face-palms. "I feel like your tomboyish nature and constant need to average fifteen miles an hour on foot, doesn't bode well with my supreme intellect, creativity, and common sense. Something that no one other than Allison has." Allison face-palms.

"Todd! I warned you about this." Joy asserts as she steps forward. Maurecia was sobbing in her right arm and she used her left to block Joy's path.

"Stay out of this Joy." Joy sighs and steps back. Maurecia faces Todd again with an angry glare. "Todd, you're going to break up with me? After all the good times we've gone through together?" He shrugs.

"I don't remember have particular fun in any of them." She pinches herself, only to learn she's not dreaming.

"Todd! I've taken care of you when you were sick, I've brought you to my church, we kissed under the school's mistletoe," Her face turns reddish. "You've even seen me naked!" All of them gasp except for Todd.

"You actually showed him your private areas?" Joy asks in shock.

"Did they get laid?" Terrence asks Allison.

"Shut up Terrence!" All three girls exclaim. He gets closer to Todd.

"Did you get laid?" He shakes his head.

"No, I'm still a virgin." Maurecia exhales and the stress comes back.

"I exaggerated." She admits. "But I have taken my bra off in front of you!" He shrugs.

"So maybe I'm not into you anymore. Take the advice Terrence gave Dana and get over it." Fluffy's expression changes immediately. He instantly remembers what is going on and jumps out of the bag.

"Todd, you're actually breaking up with me?" Fluffy swings his arms out and shakes his head.

"Yes, I'd like you to respect that I'm not interested in you anymore." Maurecia felt her heart shattering from the inside. Every emotion she formerly had was at rock bottom. Tears begin falling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Todd!" She makes a fist. "You're a f*cking dick!"

" _NO!"_ Fluffy screams as she swings her fist and slams him directly above the cranium. Within the exact same second, he flops forward and is knocked unconscious.

"Yes!" Joy shouts. "Good job." Maurecia couldn't accept the compliment.

"Oh no." She says as she stares at her completely immobile former boyfriend. Fluffy begins crying out loud. Allison kneels on the ground and attempts to aid Todd.

"Look at what you've done to him!" She complains. Joy steps up.

"You know she had every right to do that don't you?" Allison glares at Joy.

"Shut up!" She screams loudly. "Just shut up you ugly bitch!" Terrence holds his hand to his mouth.

"Ouch." He mumbles. Joy gets infuriated.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She says as she steps closer. Allison sets Todd down and gets closer to her.

"I'll say whatever I want to say. Freedom of speech idiot! Look it up." Maurecia faced a now shivering Fluffy.

"Oh please don't take it-" Fluffy sprints down the stairs at high speed. He never bothers to look back and already begins his goal to forget his owner misses him. Maurecia sheds a couple more tears at the thought of her lost boyfriend, and now her lost pet. Before Joy and Allison can clash hands, Maurecia steps between them and pushes them apart. Terrence holds his hands beside his shoulders.

"What the hell girl? I wanted to see some fighting." She looks at Joy, then Allison, then Terrence, and then she faces the floor.

"Don't get involved with this. I'm tired of being the person I am with no one who cares about me." She skates backward so she's facing all three of them. "Don't bother doing anything for me, because I'm going home right now and I'm going to slit my wrist." Joy gasps.

"Maurecia! You'll die!" She holds her head up lightly before saying the cold, bitter, truth.

"I know." She begins skating down the stairs.

"Don't do it!" Joy pleads as Allison just shakes her head and grabs Todd at the ankles.

"A little help here." Terrence shrugs and lifts him up by the arms. "We need to bring him to Nurse Nogard." She declares.

"Ditto."

* * *

Maurecia skated, and skated, and skated. She finally makes it to the ground floor and skates out the door. It is raining fairly powerfully in the area with lightning bolts going off every few seconds. She turns around to take one more look at her oversized school. A couple more tears roll down her face along with her presumable last words.

"Goodbye cruel wo-" Before she can finish this sentence, something ghastly happens. She immediately falls to the ground, on what feels like her feet… except she has none. Her skates just fall on their side to her left and right sides, her helmet falls and it looks like it's going to hit her on the head. However, she's too small and the helmet bounces around her on the cement sidewalk and lands next to her. She tries to move, but the urge is entirely useless. Every limb in her body is no longer useable as they are no longer existent. As the heavy rain creates a puddle before her eyes, she sees red in her reflection. She hears the sound of heeled shoes and a very tall, dark, shadow appears over her. All she sees is the shadow's hand moving closer and closer to her, until she is held by the person. The tall person turns her around so she could see her cold, pale face. Maurecia feels all the fear building up within her until the nanosecond she makes eye contact with the now identifiable, much older lady. A lady she thought she'd never have to deal with again, is now there before her very eyes.

"I have you now."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that took a surprisingly lot longer to write than I'd hoped. Hope you enjoyed, and remember this story is still far from over.**

 **Deceased Characters: None.**


	9. Todd's Great Comeback

Todd's Great Comeback

 **Author's Note: So, the last chapter was one of the last puzzle piece chapters. Going forward, the puzzle will be built as the story goes on. And I'll just tell you, in case you didn't understand the end of the last chapter, the old lady was Mrs. Gorf and she's going to be another character from now on. Now, please enjoy this chapter. I'm going to have fun writing it.**

Day 7

It is now Tuesday morning, no one has seen Maurecia since the day before, Joy kept texting her, but no responses were given. Sharie made it home for a well-deserved normal sleep. Stephen slept well under the influence he made Sharie's day. Dana cried herself to sleep with the thought of never seeing her boyfriend again, which is unfortunately true. Mac remained silent all night, even to his parents. He isn't sure he can trust two people who gave him the name Nancy, a name a boy typically doesn't have. Ron felt lonely, as he usually does. As for Todd, he remained asleep for the time as he was knocked out. He wakes up and finds himself in the counselor room.

"Oh…" He raises his head. "Where am I?" Miss Nogard steps forward.

"Good morning Todd!" She says in a cheerful voice. He smiles at her.

"Good morning Wendy." He faces the man next to her. "Good morning Morris." Mr. Gorf grins.

"It's great to see you're awake son." He says. "We're sorry you got knocked out." Todd sighs.

"Who knocked me out?" Miss Nogard steps forward.

"It was your ex-girlfriend." He frowns in confusion.

"Ex-girlfriend?" They both nod.

"Well your girlfriend on rollerblades did punch you on top of your head." Morris says. Todd folds his arms.

"What? Maurecia would never do that to me, she hasn't punched me in a year and a half." They face each other and then back to him.

"Well sweetie, we can prove it to you." Wendy says. "Please close your eyes." Todd does, and a few seconds later, the vision of him falling unconscious is shown to him and he flinches. Furthermore he hears Maurecia's voice.

"Todd, you're a f*cking dick!" Todd's eyes shoot open upon hearing that.

"That's what she thinks of me?" He frowns as they nod. Morris holds his hands out in defense.

"Excuse my language." His eyes widen. "I was only quoting her."

"How'd you do her voice and make it sound exactly alike?" He shrugs.

"I'm good at voices. Here watch." He clears his throat. "Hi, my name is Todd and I'm a member of Mrs. Jewls class." His jaw dropped upon hearing this. "I live at three forty four, South Fairview and I love my school. If there was an elevator it'd be slightly easier to get to my floor, but even so I'm committed, and I make it to the top every morning on time."

"Oh my god!" He exclaims. "How did you do that?" He chuckles and pokes his nose slightly.

"I have a third nostril." Todd's face lights up upon seeing the extra hole. "It allows me to control my voice to match anyone else's." Wendy steps forward.

"And I have a secret of my own." He faces her as she holds down the top of her hair, revealing an extra ear under her long hair. "This ear allows me to view people's thoughts." Todd turns away. "I know it looks ugly, and that's why I keep it hidden under my hair."

"Okay, I think you guys have shared enough information." He opens his eyes. "But what happened to me after I ate my fish?" Wendy smiles.

"I saved your life. But Allison woke you up, and then you fell in love with her." He glares.

"Did you give me mushroom surprise?" Morris nods.

"Miss Mush did, but it did purify the poisoning so you weren't killed." He face-palms.

"That's the only reason Maurecia and I broke up." He steps off the table. "I need to go find her." Morris holds out his hand.

"Hold it son!" Todd stops. "Do you want to forget the fact that she broke a promise she made for you?" He gets a confused look. "Maurecia promised you she'd never punch you again." He faces Wendy. "Miss Nogard learned that herself." Todd frowns.

"I promised her I'd never go back on her. I broke my promise as well." Wendy stops him.

"Name one pleasant memory you shared with her?" He flinches.

"Well…" Todd couldn't remember any. "I'm having a hard time remembering them, but I do know I had them." Morris sighs.

"Son, I think the illusion of her beauty has stunned you for a long time. Do you think if you truly loved her, you'd lose your feelings that easily upon consuming mushroom surprise?" He shrugs.

"It doesn't give you feelings you can control." Wendy speaks up.

"Do you think if you hadn't injured her that one day, you'd ever become her boyfriend?" He shakes his head.

"No, I don't even think I'd still be here." Morris looks down in sadness.

"Just like Myron. He's not here either because someone shot him." Todd faces him and frowns.

"How'd you know about that?" He clears his throat.

"Maurecia actually came to me immediately upon realizing he was dead and Sharie was asleep before him. I was the second person to witness it." Todd sighs.

"So your hunch is Maurecia killed him?" He shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but she's kind of tomboyish. You think she'd like hunting?"

"I have no clue, I know she won't eat fish." Wendy smiles.

"Well it is the season of lent. But she probably doesn't own a gun." Todd begins walking toward the door.

"I think we're done here. I'm going." Morris holds his hand out.

"Wait!" He stops. "Are you still in love with Maurecia?" He nods.

"Love doesn't just disappear." Todd declares. "Are either of you married?" They both shake their head.

"No, but what about Goon?" Wendy asks. He pauses at that to.

"You know him?" She shrugs.

"I remember he's someone Maurecia was love-struck the second she met him. She forgot about her feelings for you completely." His eyes widen. "And she once told her friend Joy, that you are more ugly than stupid." His eyebrows scrunch. Mr. Gorf steps in.

"Let's not forget the countless punches you had to endure before she finally took you seriously." He closes his eyes and makes a fist. "When she finally knew you'd leave, she changed her mind. And yesterday she took a swing at your face." Todd's breathing gets heavier. "Are you going to just forgive her like that?" He looks up and visible anger is on his face.

"NO!" He shouts. They both flinch at this. "I'm done with Maurecia! If she really loved me, she wouldn't have let Allison be the first person I saw, she wouldn't allow Joy to push me around and threaten me!" He pauses. "And she wouldn't hurt me if something did slip my mind." He faces them. "Did she even come to either of you to ensure I was okay?" They shake their heads.

"No." Wendy answers.

"She ran out of the building in tears." Morris responds. Todd's glare grows deeper.

"Then mark my words, I will not be seen the idiot here! I'm done with her!" He opens the door. "I'll see you guys later." He walks out and slams the door behind him. The two of them face each other smiling.

"Do you think he'll be helpful to us going forward?" Wendy asks. Morris grins, turns his head to her slowly, and then nods with that smirk on his face.

* * *

Todd began walking up the stairs when he stops at the sight of someone walking on their hands.

"Hey Todd." He rolls his eyes.

"Hi John." John smiles at him.

"It's nice you see you're okay after that punch." Todd sighs. "Was Maurecia just angry or were you not treating her the right way."

"Why'd you get into this?" He asks.

"Well, with all the new students joining us, there are so many of them who could've shot Myron. If Maurecia shows signs of aggression, she could reveal some sadistic nature." Todd face-palms.

"I don't have any proud feelings or happiness for Maurecia as we speak, but I'm not sure she killed Myron. But if you want to get her arrested for it, I won't miss her." He begins walking away.

"Wait Todd!" John exclaims as Todd stops. "Are you fond of our new staff?" He sighs lengthily.

"Yes, I have great respect for every teacher in this school." Darkness exits his glare. "Except Mrs. Jewls, I'm glad Le Chef fired her! She was the worst teacher anyone could ask for!" John begins looking scared.

"We haven't even seen her since Thursday." Todd grins.

"Good, hopefully we don't see her again at all." He walks up the stairs. "Bye John, thanks for helping me get over Maurecia." John sighs as he's failed to achieve his goal.

* * *

Todd continues to walk up the stairs until he's on the fourteenth floor. He turns to the floor, where Myron died, but then decides not to think about him. Suddenly an old lady steps out of the classroom. Someone he'd never seen before.

"Hi." He greets in the polite way he always does. She turns to him and frowns slightly.

"Hello young man." She isn't angry but her standard face reveals a pair of teeth and two intimidating eyebrows that appear as a unibrow when together.

"Are you a new teacher?" He asks. She nods.

"Yes son, I'm the new homeroom teacher of the thirtieth floor." His face lights up.

"That's awesome! I'm part of that class." She gives a confused look at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, you seem pretty happy today." He smiles.

"Of course I'm happy. It's about time someone replaces Mrs. Jewls." He holds his hand out. "My name is Todd!" She smiles lightly.

"Okay, I'm Mrs. Gorf." He flinches.

"Wait, why does your name sound familiar?" He questions as she rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps because you've already met my charming son Morris?" He shakes his head.

"No, I know my friends have talked about 'Mrs. Gorf' a few times." She sighs.

"Well, I was a substitute for a day." His face lights up.

"I remember now! Dana said you were the one who turned everyone into apples!" She flinches. "You only failed to capture Maurecia as a result of her insane speed!" He faces her with a disturbing confused face. "You're the witch teacher." She frowns again, Todd pauses in fear.

"Ha! You're hysterical!" She begins laughing loudly. His frown fades slowly.

"What's so funny?" She stops and withdraws an apple from her purse.

"That's not humanly possible. Look at this apple." He gains an uncertain look.

"Is that a student?" She chuckles.

"Do you really think I'd carry a child in my purse?" He shrugs.

"Maybe? I was told you turned the entire class into apples but couldn't catch Maurecia and then you lost."

"You're a funny boy with a wild imagination. In reality, I look at a ripe and beautiful apple and it reminds me of an adorable child. I treat apples as if they were living things." She shines the edge. "And they taste delicious, but I only eat them when I feel accomplished." His fear subsides entirely.

"Oh, so you're not a witch?" She shakes her head.

"No honey, it was misleading, and I just look at students as if they were apples so I can see them as sweet things I worked so hard to teach and am privileged to know." She holds the apple in front of his face. "Do you see what I'm saying?" He nods.

"Yes ma'am. But I couldn't accept it now." She retracts the apple.

"Are you sure? You look like a cute boy who cares about everyone greatly and has a demeanor of a prodigy." He blushes.

"I have worked extremely hard to make it to this point in my school life. But no I'm really nothing more than another freshman. I'll accept the apple when I've earned it." She smiles and puts it back in her purse.

"Okay honey, this one is reserved just for you once you've earned it. But judging how kind you seem to be, I doubt earning it will be much of a struggle for you." She starts walking up the stairs. Todd sighs.

"What a sweet lady."

* * *

He takes a couple of steps forward and suddenly he hears a voice.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" He turns around in confusion.

"What?" A fist hits his forehead. "Ow!" He steps back and aids himself. But before he can brace himself, the girl slaps his arm. "Ow!" Then she grabs his arms and holds them to his sides, he feels astonished once he sees her face. "Joy?" She glares and punches him across the cheek. "Ow!"

"I gave you a warning about this. Remember?" He holds his hands out in defense.

"Look Joy, I can explain." She ignores him and proceeds to kick his groin. "OW!" He falls on his bottom and aids his freshly hit scrotum.

"Explain what? I told you not to break my best friend's heart and what did you do?" He looks up weakly.

"I was under a deadly hypnosis." She kicks him in the chest. "Ow!" He holds his left hand over his ribcage.

"Yeah right! You literally ruined every bit of spirit she had. She probably killed herself last night!" She jumps up and lands on his left shin.

"OW!" He cries in pain. "Quit hurting me!" He slowly stands up. A couple of tears leave her eyes.

"Do you have any clue what it's like to lose a friend?" She asks and he nods.

"Yeah, I lost Myron the other day." She grabs him by the shoulders and holds him against the lockers.

"Well Myron wasn't suicidal was he?" He shakes his head. "Maurecia literally said she'd go home and cut her wrist! Does her life have any value to you?" He shivers lightly.

"Look, you're a little out of control and if you calmed down maybe-" She uppercuts him below the chin. "OW!" She forcefully knees his stomach. "OW!" She spins him around and restrains him by his arms. "Ah!" Her glare darkens.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" He whimpers in pain. "I told you, you could date my best friend if you promised to keep her emotions and feelings intact. But instead you stomped on her heart like it was an insect!" She kicks him in his bottom.

"Ow!" Then she spins him forward, holds him closer to her face, and head-butts his forehead. "Ow!" He falls on his bottom again and she aids her head lightly.

"I warned you about this thing Todd, and it seems Maurecia was the only one who paid the price. The love she had for you, costed her, her life!" He begins crying from the pain he's in.

"You know she's dead?" She shakes her head.

"I don't. But she said she would kill herself, and I've been texting her non-stop all night telling her not to do that. And I came here early this morning to see if I could find her." She glares at him again. "So I don't care if this hurts, because no matter how much I hurt you, you'll never know how much Maurecia's absence hurts me!" She punches him across the face.

"Ow!" He exclaims and falls on his stomach.

"Do you concede?" He begins getting on his feet in a crawling form.

"This isn't necessary at all." He says weakly before she holds her leg up and drops the bottom of her ankle on his neck. "Ack!" He plummets to the floor and lands on his face.

"No it isn't. But I've had a long bone to pick with you, and now I've finally done it." A glare falls over his face. "Good riddance Todd!" She turns around and begins walking away. Todd suddenly makes a fist and then succeeds to get back on his feet.

"Hey Joy!" She turns around. "I'm just getting warmed up here." He glares at her with more frustration than ever.

"You're asking for a trip to the hospital." She remarks as she makes a fist and walks toward him. "But I'm happy to oblige." She swings her right hand at his head, only to get her wrist caught in his grip. "Arg!" She attempts to retract her hand, but his grasp is too powerful. "Let go!" He only frowns. She attempts to use her left hand to tug the right one out, but once both hands were against only one of his, her guard is dropped.

"I gotcha." He says darkly. The split second she tries to make eye contact with him, she instead makes eye contact with his fist as it slams into her face.

"OW!" She is nearly knocked on the ground from the blow, but Todd refuses to release her wrist. That punch was way harder than she imagined he could hit. She attempts to break out by kicking his groin again, unfortunately he swings his knee up and it strikes her shin. "OW!" She wants to fall on the floor and aid her leg, but he's still got her hand. "Let go!" She demands, half angry, half desperately. Todd's careless frown turns into a savage glare.

"Sure. But I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." He twists her arm around, grips her legs, spins around, and then throws her on the ground. The back of her head is the first thing she feels upon landing.

"OW!" She lays there crying audibly as Todd darkly steps forward. He has a simple frown that hides the true rage within him.

"I never concede." She faces him and continues crying. "I gave up conceding a long time ago when I'd grown tired of Maurecia punching me."

"Ma-Maurecia wo-would punch you?" She manages to say while choking up on tears. He nods twice.

"Indeed she would. Did she punch you all the time to?" She shakes her head.

"No. She's th-the sweetest per-person I'd ever m-met." He rolls his eyes.

"Funny you say that when you're absolutely nothing like her." She gasps. "You're a bitch." She feels horribly hurt emotionally from this. "If Maurecia was such a sweet person, then maybe she would've spent more time with you the past three years, but instead she abandoned you, even before she was dating me." She continues sobbing. "You know what that means?" She shakes her head.

"No." Todd's glare strengthens.

"You bullied her and pushed her around, to the point where she felt the only way to avoid you, was to find a boyfriend." He points his thumb at himself. "That would be me." He pauses, then proceeds. "Every day she'd punch me on the shoulder as hard as she could, and it's because you pressured her." She shakes her head.

"You've got it all wrong!" She declares. "She was-"

"I wasn't finished yet!" She shuts up. "That isn't what friends do. Your abuse on Maurecia made her more desperate to find a boyfriend and incapable of taking no for an answer." He glares deeply into her soul. "If she committed suicide, it's because you made her this way." She gasps loudly. "You made her demanding of love and in need of physical dominance!" She gets up.

"That is absolutely false!" She demands. He shrugs.

"And that Joy is why no one likes you." She flinches. "This is why no one else wants to be your friend, because you're vigorous, you're wrathful, and you're a total sociopath who believes it's necessary to beat someone senselessly!"

"But-" She mumbles as he holds his hand out.

"I don't want to hear your goddamn excuses!" He face-palms. "I'm an independent person. If I don't want to date Maurecia anymore then it's my decision and my right to break up with her. But it's not your job to get involved unless it's to console her. But instead you'd rather abuse me further, and use Maurecia's potential suicide as your justifying scapegoat." He faces away from her. "I could've let you beat me and looked like a wimp, or dominated you and looked like a jerk. Which I find absolutely pathetic, but I refuse to be beaten by a narcissist who brags about good grades while remaining in the lowest level math class and Non-AP science." She flinches. "If you want to be valedictorian, I'm already three years above you academically, but I will not give in so you have something to brag about going forward. I'm stronger and smarter than you and I always will be." Just as she's almost done crying, he takes it a step further. "And if I were somehow able to trade your life for Maurecia's, I'd gladly do so." Her heart stops. "Because you're a solid brat who steals lunch, wants to horde money that doesn't belong to you, distracts people while they work… and you still have the fricking audacity to say you deserve a friend?" She prepares to interrupt. "That has no inspiration whatsoever! All you do is push around other students, call them ugly, call them stupid, but you can't prove it." He turns around. "And you didn't know the simple key to winning a fight, was whoever makes the last move." He holds his hands out and folds his fingers toward him and back. "Do you want to take another shot?" She shakes her head.

"No." She says under sadness. He nods.

"Wise answer. Neither of us will get charged as a result of us both contributing, however as a consequence for creating a disturbance…" Her eyes widen as an evil smirk goes over his face. "I hope you like kindergarteners."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was going to be longer, but I think this a better place to stop. Feel free to review, feedback always motivates me to write more.**

 **Deceased characters: None.**


	10. Turning for the Worst

Turning for the Worst. Phase I

 **Author's Note: As you may know, I said this story would get dark and this chapter is going to push those limits to a newer level. Hope you're okay with that.**

Todd felt proud of himself after thrashing Joy in a fight. After saying he'd rather not resort to violence, she simply ignored him and moved on to fight him anyways. It's not like he was going to lose a fight he commits to as his durability far exceeds many others. But he didn't think, or hoped for that matter, that he'd ever need to resort to violence. Now that he has done it, he's prepared to do it again going forward if needed. As he gets to the twenty third floor he notices the door is open. But how? That door hasn't been opened since the day Mr. Wilco left the school. He steps inside to get a better view and comes across Stephen brewing something up.

"Stephen?" The young elf turns around. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Todd, I was just creating a spirit bomb." Todd raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like a Dragon Ball Z spirit bomb?" He chuckles.

"No Todd, it's a Hex chemical, made with internal dark aura of fallen people within the area." He faces him. "By the way, what happened to your face?" Todd sighs.

"Joy thought it'd be polite to beat me up as a result of breaking up with Maurecia." Stephen's eyes widen.

"You two broke up?" He nods. "I cannot believe that." Todd shrugs.

"Well I was reminded how horrible this school really was." Stephen flinches.

"Horrible? You don't miss Mrs. Jewls?" He shakes his head.

"I hate Mrs. Jewls! I'm glad she's gone and I won't miss another few people if they don't show up later." Stephen sighs.

"Todd." He steps closer. "I can see darkness within you. Someone has corrupted your good nature." He shrugs.

"I don't mind it. I used to be the guy who got pushed around all the time and the only one who received consequences. Punching Joy's face and throwing her on the ground was the best I've ever felt!" Stephen face-palms.

"Todd, I'm getting scared of you." He says. "You're not violent are you?" He shrugs.

"If someone hurts me first, then striking back would be a necessary reaction." Stephen opens an uncarved pumpkin and pours the fluid inside. "By the way what is that?"

"Again, it's a spirit bomb. Myron is helping me with it." Todd frowns.

"Myron is dead." Stephen faces him.

"Yeah, I got a horrible vision last night that many more students would join him in the afterlife at one point or another. And Myron still couldn't tell me who did it." Todd sighs. "But he did say Vice Principal Keseau tried to kill him."

"I doubt that. You're talking crazy." Stephen frowns.

"I'm entirely sane Todd. I got this vision and I received contact from Myron. He's dedicating his negative aura to this Necromancy I'm going to use." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" He shakes his head.

"I doubt one soul is enough possession to kill someone, rather than simply paralyzing them for life." Todd glares.

"Stephen. That is a very dangerous thing to do." He shrugs.

"Is sword fighting a child an acceptable thing?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Stephen faces the idol.

"This totem gives me a vision of the afterlife." He then faces Todd. "Myron says Ivil Keseau tried sword fighting him to death and that every scenario that could've ended, they'd get away with it." Todd frowns.

"Are you suggesting the entire staff is in on this?" He shrugs.

"It's not my analysis, it's Myron's." Todd grips the totem.

"Hey Myron, can you hear me?" The totem doesn't respond. "Yeah, I'm really certain Myron told you anything." Stephen sighs.

"Todd, Voodoo isn't something you're used to. It's not like just anyone can use this idol." He points at his life sized doll. "Or that voodoo doll either." Todd steps toward the doll and stares at it.

"Then how does it work?" Stephen smiles proudly.

"I put my DNA inside this doll prematurely so if I were to die, all I'd need is my aura to resurrect!" Todd turns around and raises an eyebrow at him.

"That's literally the most insane thing I've ever heard." Stephen shrugs.

"I care not for your doubt. But we'll put it to the test if Myron is right about the dark future that awaits this school." Todd crosses his arms.

"You think something's going to happen? School shootings happen on an almost weekly basis across the country, if anything we're lucky only one person died. And it's likely we can just throw Sharie in jail to solve the problem." Stephen looks down in sadness.

"I'm sure Sharie is innocent, I just don't know how to prove it." Todd shrugs.

"What, did your crazy statue tell you that?" He shakes his head.

"Not at all."

"Then what did?" He pauses.

"Well, I really don't know, but she's not evil. There is no darkness resonating within her." Todd steps toward the door.

"Oh well, good luck." As he steps out he points at the totem one more time. "And tell Maurecia I'm over her." He leaves. Stephen looks at his totem again.

"That's weird, I don't see Maurecia in the afterlife."

* * *

After Todd exits that room he comes across Sharie as she climbs the stairs.

"Hi Todd!" She exclaims. Todd looks confused.

"Hello Sharie?" She giggles.

"How are you today?" She asks. He rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm a little frustrated. Joy decided to start a fight with me and it hurt pretty badly. But it's fine, I was able to show her who's boss!" Sharie frowns lightly.

"You beat up a girl?" He nods.

"Well what is a guy supposed to do? Let the girl beat him up? Let's face it, if a guy beats a girl everyone frowns upon him even though they'd look at him as a wimp if he lost."

"Hmm… unfortunately I think that is true." She remarks and then smiles again. "But it's still really nice to see you." He frowns in displease.

"Why are you so happy?" She shrugs.

"I had a real good night sleep." She sighs contently. "There was another boy in my dream." Todd grimaces.

"Hey Stephen!" He shouts. She holds her hands out.

"Wait! Don't tell-"

"Yeah?" Stephen exits the room. Sharie blushes lightly at his appearance. "What did you want?" Todd points at Sharie.

"You see that look?" Sharie's blush darkens once eye contact is made between them. "That's the look Maurecia used to give me." Stephen begins blushing at her as well. Todd's naughty smile widens. "I'll leave you two in peace for now." He continues his path to the thirtieth floor. For about fifteen seconds there is silence between the two of them until Sharie finally speaks up.

"So, hi Stephen." She says shyly. Stephen slowly regains his confidence.

"Good morning Sharie." His blush vanishes. "How are you?" She shrugs.

"Still fairly heartbroken that Myron is gone." Stephen smiles.

"Don't worry about him. I've been speaking to him in the afterlife." Her eyes widen.

"You can do that?" He nods proudly. "Can you show me?" His smile fades.

"Well, I can't." She looks disappointed. "I'm sorry, it only works for me." She regains her smile.

"That's okay, but did he know who did it?" He sighs.

"Unfortunately he never learned his name. But he did say that you're innocent." Sharie looks over her shoulder nervously.

"I don't think anyone will believe what you say." He nods sadly.

"I know. Todd thinks I'm crazy." She smiles and steps forward.

"Ignore Todd, he doesn't seem too happy today so we should discount his opinion."

"Yeah, I guess so." She unexpectedly hugs him. Immediately he falls silent and begins sweating slightly. His heart begins to pound much faster and more intensely.

"By the way." Sharie says calmly whilst holding him close. "Thanks for the pumpkin pie." He gently hugs her back.

"You're welcome." He responds. She lifts her head off of his shoulder and makes eye contact with him.

"I don't get to eat something that delicious in my poor house often." He chuckles.

"Well I'm glad I could help out." Sharie pauses for a second and ends the hug.

"You're a really soft person." He smiles again. "And you look much cuter when you're happy." The enlightenment strikes him to the core.

"And you're much cuter when you're not sassy." She giggles. "But if you're not sassy, then I'm happy."

"Interesting." She says in a humming tone. "Then perhaps I should tone the sassiness down so I can adore your cute smile all day." Stephen feels shocked by the confidence she's showing, but even more from the confidence he's capable of showing himself.

"Well then, I'll see you in class later."

"Okay, bye Stevie." Out of nowhere, she leans in and kisses his right cheek. She then turns and runs up the stairs as Stephen nearly passes out.

"Wow." He says as he slowly regains his conscience. "She is beautiful." He then re-enters the room to precede his weapon.

* * *

An hour and a half later the twenty four students appear in the classroom. Todd refuses to lift his head out of his arms. The usual Maurecia, Kathy, and Nancy aren't here and neither is Jenny or Myron. But for some reason another student is missing.

"Where's Joe?" Dana asks. Terrence begins giggling slightly. Ron faces her.

"I'm not sure, but I kind of hope he shows up. He did something pretty nice this morning." Terrence begins laughing even harder. Leslie frowns at him.

"Shut up will you?" Suddenly a heap of pain hits the back of her head. "OW!" She screams, and then turns around to Paul. "Stop pulling my pigtails!" He shrugs.

"Then be a little more polite to Terrence." She glares at him.

"You keep your hands to yourself!" Terrence slaps his desk.

"Hey! I don't believe anyone other than Todd gets to say that."

"I don't want to deal with anything right now." He mumbles in a disgruntled tone. Suddenly Mrs. Gorf steps into the classroom.

"Hello students." Dana, John, Sharie, Stephen, Leslie, Bebe, Rondi, Caroline, and the three Erics gasp upon seeing her. Suddenly Leslie screams again.

"Hey!" She turns around at Paul. "What did I just tell you?" He shrugs.

"It's very rude to gasp at someone's appearance." She glares.

"It's not your job to police my behavior!" She exclaims. Mrs. Gorf whistles loudly, catching both of their attentions.

"Excuse me, you two in the back. Stop fighting!" Leslie points her thumb behind her.

"He was pulling my hair!" He shrugs.

"She was being disrespectful." She frowns at them.

"I don't care, just don't do it again." She clears her throat. "My name is Mrs. Gorf." Dana raises her hand. "Yes honey?"

"Where is Joe?" Mrs. Gorf frowns.

"Is he skipping class?" Terrence chuckles.

"Kinda." He keeps laughing. Everyone faces him.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Gorf asks.

"Look out the window." Benjamin gets up and looks outside. At the very bottom he sees the small boy struggling to get off of the top of a flag pole.

"He's just hanging there flailing his arms hopelessly." Ron gets up.

"What?" He runs over to the window. "He looks desperate! Someone should do something." Terrence elbows Todd.

"I did that." He whispers.

"You're sick." Todd mumbles back. Mrs. Gorf rolls her eyes and gets on the telephone.

"Hello sweetie, this is your mother." She says into the phone. The students pause and face her. "One of my students is stuck on top of a flag pole. Can you please do something?"

"Of course." Morris responds before hanging up.

"Okay that's settled." She clears her throat. "By the way, with a student's life ending the other day, Le Chef has created a drop out policy. If any of you children are too scared to remain at this school, you're allowed to leave the building never to return." A few students look at each other as she proceeds. "In order to do so, you must report to the office, get on the PA, and announce to the school that you're quitting." Mac sighs. He knew he'd never be able to do that, and it didn't feel good to not see his girlfriend each day. Suddenly Todd raises his hand. "Yes Todd?" She asks.

"Are you going to tell everyone they've got nothing to be afraid of or not?" He doesn't lift his head. She frowns lightly at him.

"Todd, please face me when you talk." She demands.

"I'd really rather not." He mumbles. Stephen and Sharie face each other nervously.

"Come on Todd." Calvin says. "Show us you're bright face." Todd raises his head and reveals his trashed face. Many students gasp.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Gorf exclaims. "What happened to your face?" Todd glares fiercely and points at Joy.

"She beat me up!" She looks up and reveals a slight bruise on her forehead.

"You're going to blame me now? You're the one who won the fight!" She complains.

"Yeah, even though I didn't throw a single punch until I showed signs of recovery and you wanted to hurt me further!" He exclaims.

"You threw me on the ground head first, and slammed your knee into my shin!"

"What was I supposed to do? You were aiming for my scrotum!" Mrs. Gorf whistles.

"Alright quiet down!" She faces Joy while frowning. "Why did you hurt him?" She glares.

"Because he broke my best friend's heart." Allison turns around and frowns at her.

"That's why you beat him up?" She nods. "That's irredeemable!"

"Of course you'll take his side, he loves you beyond all reason." Todd face-palms.

"I don't." He faces Allison. "Allison, I respectfully don't love you." She nods.

"And I'm alright with that." He faces Joy.

"See? I'm completely sane and subconsciously intact." Suddenly Leslie screams again.

"PAUL!" She screams in frustration. "What did I do that time?" Paul shrugs.

"Nothing, I just wanted to break up this fight." Mrs. Gorf face-palms.

"Todd, how would your old teacher deal with this sort of thing?" Todd frowns humbly.

"She would put someone's name on the board, in this case Paul." Paul frowns as she writes his name on the board. "She'd put a checkmark next to it as an additional warning." She does just that.

"Stop giving her ideas!" Paul exclaims. Todd faces her.

"And she'd circle it if he acted up again. If that happens, he leaves this school at noon on the kindergarten bus." Mrs. Gorf puts the chalk down.

"Paul, you have one more chance. Please don't abuse it." Paul nods reluctantly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Joe is still hanging by his pants on top of the flag pole. He just hangs there with no hope of getting down anymore. Until Morris steps outside.

"Hey son, are you okay?" He asks. Joe sighs.

"I think so. Can you get me down?" He shrugs.

"How'd you even get up there?" He asks.

"I told Terrence to F off of picking on Ron and he hooked my pants. Then he raised the flag." Mr. Gorf frowns.

"I'd love to help you out but the only way to lower it is to loop the string entirely. I'll go tell our vice principal." He walks back into the school.

"Please hurry! This is too much for me to sit through much longer!" He panics as Mr. Gorf approaches the office.

"Miss Keseau." He gets her attention. "There's a child hanging on the flag pole. Can you get him down?" She smiles despicably.

"Of course I will." She steps outside to the flagpole.

"Help me!" Joe exclaims desperately. She smiles evilly and withdraws her fencing sword. "Wait! Don't cut it!" She brings the sword to the rope.

* * *

Meanwhile on the thirtieth floor, Stephen's idol blinks. The eyes on his totem glow bright blue and he gets a confused look. A second later the PA turns on.

"Hello, my name is Joe and I'm dropping out of school." It is Joe speaking over the announcement. "Thank you and goodbye." The PA turns off. Mrs. Gorf rolls her eyes.

"Well I guess I can take his name off the rollcall list." Sharie raises her hand. "Yes?"

"Joe wasn't in here when you gave us the dropout policy. How'd he know what to do?" She shrugs.

"Maybe my son told him about it when he got him down. Now, are there any questions?" John raises his hand from the floor. "Okay good, let's move on." John frowns.

"I did have a question!" He asserts.

"Who said that?" She asks as Deedee points downward.

"John did." John waves while upside down. "You probably couldn't see his hand because he's closer to the floor." She walks up to the flipped kid and frowns.

"Why are you standing on your head?" He chuckles nervously.

"I flipped my brain over when I was younger, it vertically inverted my vision and so if I sit right side up, everything is upside down to me." She rolls her eyes.

"I'll suspend my disbelief. What did you want?"

"I'd like to use the restroom." She folds her arms and holds her right hand toward the door.

"By all means, go ahead." John gets onto his arms and walks out of the room on his hands.

* * *

When he gets outside of the room he sees someone messing with the controls.

"Hey!" He exclaims as the lady turns. It's Mrs. Drazil. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get familiar with these complex controls." He glares.

"Don't do that! The room could turn into a trash compactor!" He crawls closer.

"Well what does this button do?" She hits one closer to her right. John's eyes widen.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He flips onto his legs and back onto his arms, his legs swing forward and kick her in the chest.

"Ouch!" She cries out as the hole opens below John.

"AH!" He falls into the chute. Mrs. Drazil looks into the hole and makes an evil smirk.

"Oops."

* * *

A few minutes later an announcement is made.

"Hello, my name is John and I'm dropping out." He says over the PA. "Have a nice day everyone." It turns off. Stephen stares at his idol again and the eyes are glowing blue.

"I can't believe he quit." Benjamin says.

"Me neither." Allison agrees. Mrs. Gorf face-palms.

"He said he needed to use the restroom. And then he ditched our class." Sharie raises her hand again. "Yes honey?" Mrs. Gorf asks.

"John was here less than four minutes ago, don't you think he'd still be on his way to the bottom?" She shrugs.

"How would I know? Who's the fastest runner in the school?" Dameon raises his hand.

"That'd be me. But even my record is 5:24." He says as Sharie holds a hand forward.

"I doubt someone who never uses their feet would make it to the bottom floor in less time than that." Stephen glares at his idol upon receiving a vision.

"This is bad!" Everyone faces him as he faces Mrs. Gorf. "Joe and John are dead." Everyone gasps in unison.

"Impossible." Mrs. Gorf says in annoyance. "Where are you get that?" He holds his idol out.

"This totem! The eyes glow bright blue whenever somebody dies, it glowed for Joe and now again for John!" She holds her hand out.

"Please give it to me." He frowns and holds it closer.

"No. It's mine!" Suddenly Leslie screams again. Mrs. Gorf faces her.

"What the hell?" Paul questions. She turns around and glares at him.

"You pulled my pigtails a third time!" Mrs. Gorf rushes toward the chalkboard.

"Paul, I've had it with this behavior." She circles his name. "Get to the office now." The disgruntled boy stands up.

"Okay, I did pull on her hair the first few times, but she pulled that scream out of her ass!" She glares at him.

"No I didn't! You hurt me!" He gets in her face.

"I did not! You did this the other day as well! I pull your hair twice and then you scream for no reason to get rid of me sooner!" She stands up.

"I didn't!" Jason stands up.

"Okay that is enough!" He faces Mrs. Gorf. "I witnessed Paul's every move. This time he's innocent." He grins and faces Leslie.

"Take that liar!" Leslie grabs his collar.

"Okay you've done it!" Mrs. Gorf whistles loudly and they both flinch.

"I've had enough of both of you! Get out of my classroom and to the office right now!" Leslie points at herself.

"Me?" Mrs. Gorf raises her voice.

"Both of you! If you children want to drop out, then fine. I won't miss either of you." Leslie is about to cry, Paul only sighs deeply.

"You're not a very friendly teacher." He says as she rolls her eyes.

"It's not my job to be friendly, it's my job to be serious and I'm sick of your fighting." Terrence chuckles.

"I find their fighting rather amusing."

"Well I'm tired of it." She says as Leslie and Paul exit the classroom. Mrs. Gorf slams the door behind them.

* * *

By the time they're get to the office Ivil is reading a book with a disinterested look on her face.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks. Leslie points at Paul.

"He can't keep his hands off of my hair!" Paul frowns.

"Or maybe I could but you were too urged to get rid of me." Ivil rolls her eyes and points at a pair of chairs in front of her.

"Sit down." They reluctantly sit next to each other. "Now, please don't bicker until Le Chef gets back." Leslie raises her hand. "What?"

"Where is Le Chef now?" She shrugs.

"He's going over every student and faculty member's medical history." Paul's eyes widen.

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with that." He says.

"And why is that?"

"I have severe allergies. If I eat mushrooms, lettuce, bananas, or anything high in sodium or potassium, my face will puff up to the point I'm uglier than Kathy." Leslie points a finger toward him.

"I dislike you for many reasons, but I agree with that." She raises an eyebrow.

"Who's Kathy?"

"Someone very mean and ugly." Leslie says.

"Almost as ugly as you." Paul adds. Leslie glares at him.

"Me?" He shakes his head and points at Ivil.

"No her." Ivil glares at him to. "No offense." She face-palms.

"Well young man, you've got a real attitude!" Leslie holds a hand at her in defense.

"He said no offense." She shrugs.

"Does that mean I cannot take offense from it?" Paul makes a defensive gesture.

"No, no. It just means I'm not trying to hurt your feelings."

"Well I recommend you apologize to me right now!" She demands.

"Not yet, wait until I'm in a better mood." Paul remarks. Leslie stands up.

"I have been stressing him out a lot lately." She admits. "And he's been stressful to me." He nods in agreement. "But we were sent here on account of an unfriendly teacher who said she wouldn't mind if we dropped out of school." Ivil frowns and holds the microphone out.

"Do you want to leave Wayside?" Paul shakes his head. "Come on you little squid." He gasps. "Do us both a favor!" Leslie glares at her.

"Now you've insulted him." She points at herself.

"He insulted me first!"

"Well that doesn't mean retaliate." Paul stands up and stands beside Leslie.

"I'm not dropping out, and I wish Kidswatter hadn't either." She pauses.

"Kidswatter?"

"Yeah, our old principal?" Paul says.

"The person you dumped." Leslie adds. Ivil sits there speechlessly.

"He was a friendly person. Back in fourth grade I was afraid of him." Leslie nods.

"Everybody was. I was to." He continues.

"But he was a gentle person who deeply cared about his whatchamacallits."

"Students." Leslie corrects. He nods.

"Right, he always cared about students, he never tried being cruel even if he should've, and he was not ugly at all." She frowns.

"So you two think I'm hideous?" Leslie puts her left hand over Paul's mouth.

"No, we just think you could do better." She frowns.

"Okay that's enough. I'm done with you kids." She grabs a remote.

"You're letting us go?" Paul asks with excitement, a second later a trap door opens and both of them fall in.

"AH!" They both scream in unison until they hit the ground. "OW!" They look up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Paul yells.

"You guys can come out when school is over." Leslie frowns in sadness.

"You're just going to leave us here?" She nods.

"For now." She smirks evilly. "Have fun." The ceiling closes above them.

"I don't believe this!" Paul pouts. Leslie begins crying quietly. Paul moves a little closer. "What's wrong?" She stops for a second.

"I'm scared." She says quietly. He sits next to her.

"Don't be, it's just a dark basement in the bottom of a school." The air becomes more humid and the little bit that they can see gets blurrier.

"Does it smell like smoke to you?" She asks. He sniffs.

"It does. But how?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the fifteenth floor kitchen, Le Chef is scolding Miss Mush as Miss Nogard holds an exhaust fan out. The smoke is entering the pipe system.

"You overcooked the meal!" He yells. She holds her arms out.

"I didn't try to." She remarks.

"Well try specifically not to next time!" Wendy looks up.

"Are you sure this pipe goes to a chimney?" She asks. Le Chef rolls his eyes.

"No, it goes to a secret room within the basement, but nobody goes in there so it's not an issue if we purify it later." His phone vibrates. "What is zis? Miss Keseau?" He reads the text silently.

"What did she say?" Wendy asks. Le Chef glares and nearly releases a tear.

"Get your boyfriend!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in, formerly Mrs. Jewls classroom, Mrs. Gorf is teaching literacy as students follow along silently. Stephen flinches at the sudden sight of his totem's eyes glowing for a second. He sighs deeply and holds his head on the desk.

"What's wrong?" Sharie whispers. Stephen doesn't lift his head up.

"Call my cellphone." She leans closer.

"I live in poverty, I don't have a phone." The idol blinks a second time. His inner frustration grows.

"Borrow Leslie's." He says firmly under his breath.

"Do you think she'll mind?" He turns around and reveals extreme stress.

"No! She's not coming back!" He whispers even louder. Mrs. Gorf spots him this time.

"Quiet down please." He flinches and looks forward. "Thank you." He briefly faces Sharie with a desperate look. She nods and withdraws Leslie's phone. Luckily Mrs. Gorf doesn't pay attention as she punches in the digits. Stephen's phone rings.

"What is going on now?" Mrs. Gorf asks in annoyance. Everyone faces Stephen as the 'Tom of Bedlam' theme plays out loud.

"Whoa!" D.J exclaims. "Nice ring tone dude!" Stephen nods proudly his direction and then faces his teacher.

"I really need to go." She face-palms.

"You've disrupted class twice now with your little statue. Should-"

"It's an emergency!" He blurts. She sighs and holds her hand toward the door.

"You're excused." He gets up.

"Thank you." He begins running out of the room and down the stairs. Mrs. Gorf faces the stairway.

"If you're making this up! I promise you a horrifying fate!" She calls down. He's too far down to respond. She groans audibly and reenters her classroom.

* * *

Stephen dashes down to the twenty third floor and the room is still unlocked and empty. He goes to the back to pick up his deadly jack o lantern.

"Okay." He holds the idol above the tip. "Speak to me."

*Hi Stephen.* It's Myron's voice.

"Myron, please tell me you're alone." Stephen prays.

*Myron is that you?* That sounds like Joe.

*Oh hi Joe!* Myron exclaims.

*What happened man, I thought you were dead.*

*I am dead.* Stephen face-palms. *It looks like you're dead to now.*

*Are you serious?* Myron nods. *I just turned fifteen and this is what I get?* Stephen raises his index finger.

"Anyone else in the afterlife?" Joe pauses.

*Is that Stephen?* Myron nods. *He's dead to?*

"I'm alive and I might be your only open window to life on Earth." He withdraws a tiny torch out of his pocket along with a match. "Show yourselves." He lights the torch and sets it inside the carved pumpkin. The entire face lights up and upon staring into its eyes, Stephen sees them.

"Hi Stephen!" Myron exclaims and waves. Stephen nervously waves back.

"So, we're dead now? Forever?" A tear leaves Stephen's right eye.

"Yeah…" Unexpectedly John walks into the vision, on foot.

"Myron, Joe?" He asks.

"You're on your feet?!" Joe asks in surprise. John looks down.

"Wow! I am. But where are we?" Myron points at the one-way portal.

"We're dead people in the afterlife. Stephen is watching us." John flinches.

"We're dead?" Joe sighs and nods. "Please tell me Stephen can hear us!" Stephen nods.

"Hope answered pal. Is there anything you aren't ready to say goodbye to that you need me to do for you?" John shrugs.

"I don't know, I'm just waiting for this nightmare to end so I can resume my life." Stephen begins shedding more tears. Myron steps toward him.

"Sorry pal, your soul's awake and your will is asleep, permanently." John looks down in sadness.

"And you're just okay with it?" Joe asks Myron.

"I've been dead since Friday. What day is it today?"

"Tuesday." John responds. Myron folds his arms humbly.

"I'm used to being dead now. And I'd rather not worry about my own personal gain now because I don't get a say in anything anymore." Suddenly Leslie and Paul walk in.

"What is this?" Paul asks. Everyone faces them.

"Leslie! Paul!" Myron exclaims happily. "More company!" They both stand there phased.

"He's dead right?" Leslie asks.

"Yeah, Myron is dead." Paul responds subtly.

"And I'm dreaming right?" Paul firmly yanks her left pigtail.

"Did you feel that?" She shakes her head. "Then it's official, we're dead." They step further.

"Does that mean you guys are all dead to?"

"Yeah." Joe says subtly. John just stands there crying.

"I wasn't ready to die!" He exclaims. Paul steps forward with frustration.

"Wait, we're all actually dead?" Myron nods. "Why aren't we in heaven with all the other people in history who've died?" Myron points at the window.

"Stephen and I have been talking since yesterday, and whenever he looks into the afterlife, everyone within the school area who dies departs here first." He turns around. "Right Stephen?" Stephen is covered in tears now. He nods reluctantly. "Is something wrong?" He faces his five deceased friends.

"This school is turning into a dictatorship. I felt like this morning students' lives were at stake. I didn't realize how dark it could get." He looks down and a few more tears soak his eyes. "And I'm fairly sure it's not over yet." His determination comes back. "So I want to avenge you." They all nod in unison. "Did vice principal Keseau kill you guys as well?" Paul flinches.

"Who kissed you?" They face him.

"It's pronounced I-vil kiss you." Myron remarks before facing Stephen. "And yeah she tried to kill me." Joe glares.

"She cut me off the rope. I was about twenty feet in the air and she cut the rope!" John shrugs.

"I died because I fell into the chute that leads to the principal's office. I fell in head-first." Leslie sighs.

"Paul and I were sent into a dark room that filled up with smoke. We died of carbon monoxide poisoning." Paul frowns and points at Stephen.

"Under the ugly bitch known as Ivil Keseau. Take her life for us!" Stephen nods.

"I can't harm her without your help. She has a sword." Paul smirks evilly.

"What can we do?" Stephen picks up the pumpkin.

"Hex her like never before!" He grabs a screwdriver from the desk in case of emergency.

* * *

Stephen walks all the way to the ground level carefully with the pumpkin in his hands. He enters the principal's office and Ivil sets her book down.

"How many times am I getting interrupted today?" She asks in annoyance. He rolls his eyes.

"I don't know. How many disturbances in Wayside's life as a whole on the thirtieth floor am I going to painfully sit through?" She lowers her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He frowns in disappointment.

"I get the feeling people are dying." He looks at the pair of empty seats. "Interesting. Weren't Leslie and Paul supposed to be here?" She leans forward.

"They dropped out." His frown strengthens.

"WRONG!" He yells loudly, causing her to flinch. "They dropped through the floor." Her eyes widen.

"And? They're in timeout." He chuckles twice.

"Permanently? That's dark." She stares blankly in suspense. "What about Joe? I thought you were supposed to get him off the flag pole."

"He dropped out to." He shakes his head.

"He wasn't in the building when the policy was announced. He wouldn't know that." Before she can speak he continues. "And what about John?" Her glare darkens.

"I thought I told you! They dropped out! He literally said so on the PA!" He frowns.

"I'll suspend my disbelief, Including the disbelief a boy who stands on his head all the time can get down thirty floor on foot in under three minutes." She growls inaudibly. "But what about Myron?"

"Who?" Stephen opens his eyes and his eyes are bright red.

"MYRON!" She flinches under intimidation.

"Please stop shouting." He quiets down. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he came down here to rescan the safe on Friday, a day our class didn't have school. To this day we don't know where Mrs. Jewls is… or Myron for that matter." He sets his pumpkin on the desk. "You tried slaying him to the ground with a sword." Out of anger she withdraws her sword and holds it next to his face.

"YES!" He frowns at the sight of the sword. "I did. But he got away and someone else shot him. Now leave before you get the worst!" A mischievous smirk appears on his face.

"I think the worst is already in your favor." Her glare fades slowly due to confusion.

"What?"

"Goodbye." He says before the pumpkin explodes.

"AH!" She screams and falls backward in her chair at the sheer staggering of the explosion. A second later a yellowish purple gas emits from the pumpkin and hits her. "Ack!" She coughs. "What, auc." She constantly continues coughing as Stephen flees. On his way back to the stairs Mr. Gorf grabs him by the arm.

"Excuse me son, what are you doing?" Stephen points behind him.

"She's on the ground begging for air. You should help her." He flinches and lets go.

"What?" Stephen jets up the stairs. "Son." He calls to him. "Son! Get back here!" Stephen ignores Mr. Gorf and runs up the stairs. By the time he gets to the fourteenth floor he's tired.

"I need to find another way." He suddenly comes across a closed vent at foot level that is about three and a half feet in height and two and a half in width. "Okay." He withdraws the screwdriver and undoes the door. He proceeds to crawl into the vent as he hears someone coming behind him.

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing?" He recognizes Miss Nogard's voice. However he continues to crawl in until he's out of her sight and vocal range. He takes a deep breath under stress.

"I guess I'm in here for a little while."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes. Things are getting more deadly now. This is the first half of the macro homicide, and the other half is coming next.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Joe**

 **John**

 **Leslie**

 **Paul**


	11. Student Homicide

Student Homicide phase II

 **Author's Note: As I continue to write this story, more thoughts go through my head. There are some very specific events I have planned and other trivial items I throw in there like conflicts and romance. But I assure to some degree, you'll find satisfaction in chapters yet to come. I'm already really looking forward to chapter thirteen. But I first need to finish up on these additional chapters first. Also I should warn you, this is probably the darkest chapter you're going to read, and I'm done censoring the F word. Hope that doesn't discourage you to continue.**

* * *

Mrs. Gorf is writing some things on the chalkboard as the now twenty one students study silently. Sharie keeps thinking of her adorable close friend and prays he knows what he's doing. Dameon is thinking about Joe and wondering why he left. Rondi can't help but look over constantly and fail to see John's feet. She was really used to the view of his shoes hovering in front of her. Jason feels a little sorrowful because he might've got Paul and Leslie sent home. Even D.J. stopped smiling at the absence of almost a third of the class he met the first day he was moved here. But Allison is the one hurt most of all, as she feels a large amount of responsibility. She believes that maybe Maurecia's absence lead to the unravelling of everyone else. And she can't help but sympathize for the void in the hearts of Dana, Mac, and Todd. Even with the new teacher Todd's sworn to liking, he doesn't seem as happy as he usually is. She's not in love with him either, but she does find enjoyment in the happiness he usually shows. Instead he's sitting in the corner alone, with a darkened eye and freshly cut lip. Under the same fact however, Joy was sitting like that as well. She can't help but wonder Todd's motive for fighting back. All this is interrupted the second Louis steps in.

"HEEELLLLOOO FRESHMEN!" He exclaims in excitement, successfully capturing everyone's attention. Mrs. Gorf frowns at him in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as he glances around the room.

"I'm in love!" He exclaims. Allison, Sharie, Bebe, Calvin, and D.J. all smile passionately. Todd lifts his head up lightly.

"Good for you." He mumbles. Louis's excitement fades once he sees Todd's beaten face.

"Whoa Toddster! Did you run into a wall or trip on the stairs?" He shakes his head. "Then what did happen?" Todd's eyes face Joy for a second. He notices she's fighting to keep tears in her eyes. Then he faces Louis.

"I don't want to talk about it." Joy faces Todd and smiles briefly under his concern to avoid exposing her aggression. Unfortunately Jason isn't the same way.

"Joy beat Todd up." He points at her. Joy whimpers under her breath. Todd frowns at Jason.

"Well what happened to you?" He asks Joy. "Your forehead has a mark." Todd exhales slowly.

"I retaliated." He reluctantly admits. Louis's eyes lighten up.

"What? You actually fought back?" Todd nods. "That isn't like you." He frowns.

"Well it isn't like Maurecia to punch me on top of my head." Louis sighs.

"Where is Maurecia anyway?" Mrs. Gorf flinches. "I haven't seen her at all today."

"Maybe she dropped out." Terrence remarks. Allison holds her index finger up.

"That's unlikely. Dropping out wasn't allowed until this morning."

"Or maybe she cut her wrist." Joy says in a low voice. Allison faces her.

"You're prone to believing she killed herself?" Joy frowns.

"What do you care? You seemed fine with her potentially ending her own life yesterday. I'm prone to believing I've lost the only friend I'm ever going to have and my life will be deprived of any happiness it potentially had." Terrence sighs and reveals his thought.

"You could be more like Kathy, she doesn't have any friends." Joy abruptly slams her face on her desk, triggering some gasps and muttering from many classmates. Louis holds out his hands in defense.

"Whoa, take it easy Joy!" He exclaims. Joy looks up and glares at Terrence.

"I don't want to be someone so negative! I don't want to be the person with no friends!" She points at Dana. "I don't want to be someone who loses the only person I care about." Dana's face lights up.

"Whoa! Who said Myron's the only person I care about?" She asks as Joy's eyebrows scrunch.

"I don't want to be the oblivious girl who isn't aware of the boy who has a clear crush on her." Dana's eyes widen.

"What?" Everyone goes silent. "Someone here has a crush on me?" Joy rolls her eyes and points at Ron.

"He is literally less than two feet away from you!" Ron blushes as Dana faces him.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asks. Ron begins sweating lightly as he nods slowly.

"Y-yes." He says whilst gulping on his own words. Allison glares at Joy again.

"Why'd you tell her? That's literally the lowest you can go." Terrence chuckles loudly and she faces him. "What?"

"I'm surprised it took Dana this long to figure it out. Maybe she's not as intelligent as we all thought." Dana's face changes to sadness.

"Hey!" She exclaims in offense. Terrence holds his hands out.

"Calm down, at least you're not as big of a loser as Dameon." A few classmates cross their arms and face him. Dameon angrily raises an eyebrow.

"What makes me a loser?" Terrence crosses his arm and frowns back.

"You are so pathetic, you actually fell for Mrs. Jewls." Many classmates face him.

"Is that true Dameon?" Louis asks as he nods lightly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me a loser." Terrence shrugs.

"Well look at Todd here, people used to treat him like a loser until he beat up the toughest girl in school." Todd sighs. "He got sent home on the kindergarten bus as a result of falling in love with Mrs. Jewls." He points at Dameon. "But what makes you special? All you're good at is running down the stairs at a faster pace than anyone else. She's twice your age and you're not very handsome." Mrs. Gorf stomps loudly.

"Okay that's enough!" She frowns at him. "I'd like to speak to you before you go to recess." Terrence shrugs.

"Fine." She faces Joy.

"As for you, your behavior is completely unacceptable." Joy shrugs sadly.

"How? I'm being looked at completely as the bad guy right now!" She exclaims. "I'm just saying what I want to say." She points at Mac. "Unlike him." Mac whimpers loudly. Todd slams his fist onto the table.

"How dare you bring Mac into this?" She glares at him.

"I dare because unlike him, I'm willing to do something when someone is taken from me. I don't just sit there while my friend is taken away, and I don't freak out to the point I'm completely silent among everyone else!" Mac begins crying. Todd leans forward.

"You leave him alone." He says in a threatening tone. She folds her arms adamantly.

"No. I think he needs to wake up and realize that she's only one floor below his feet and get the hell over it!" Mac's crying becomes audible. Sharie and Ron face him with sympathetic gestures. Mrs. Gorf points to Louis.

"Okay that's it! Everyone who's name isn't Terrence or Joy, you're dismissed for recess." Many students get up and go immediately. Todd, Sharie, Dana, Ron, and Mac remain at the door. "As for you two, we need to have a conversation." Louis sighs.

"I better get going, I'm needed on recess duty." He begins walking out before Sharie holds her arms out.

"Wait!" He stops and faces her. "Who are you in love with?" She asks with an adoring smile. He casually smiles back.

"Wendy Nogard. She's a hot nurse and a sweet person in general. Remember to respect her greatly." Sharie nods.

"Will do Louis." He walks out. Mrs. Gorf turns to the five students standing.

"Why are you still here?" Dana shrugs.

"I need to know one thing for sure." She makes complete eye contact with Ron and he blushes. "Do you actually have a crush on me?" He begins shivering wildly and nods. Sharie smiles cutely at this. Mac gives a satisfied grin as well. Dana only sighs lengthily. "Well Ron, you're a sweet person." He continues shivering.

"Th-thank you." He stammers. She closes her eyes.

"But you're really not my type." Sharie and Mac's expressions go blank.

"Oh really." He successfully drops the stammering. "You don't like me?" She sighs.

"It's not like that at all. I just really don't see us working out as a couple." He looks down.

"I see." Terrence looks over his shoulder.

"I told you you'd never get her." Joy glares deeply his direction.

"Shut up Terrence!" Mrs. Gorf snaps.

"No talking until we begin." Ron begins crying and runs down the stairs. Dana frowns in a sorrowful disappointing way.

"I better follow him." Sharie taps her shoulder. "What Sharie?"

"Do you really think he's not your type? He's a sweet guy who does well in school and deeply cares about the well-being of his classmates." Dana rolls her eyes. "You really won't give him a chance?" Dana reluctantly faces her and reveals a broken spirited, blank face.

"I don't know. I've lost the ability to love after losing someone I care about. But I doubt you know what that's like." Sharie frowns.

"But I di-" She holds her hand out.

"Even if you're not Myron's killer, you'll forever be the person who got the last kiss from him." She turns around. "And that's a thought that I'm never going to forget." She turns around and walks down the stairs. Sharie faces Mac.

"You think I'm innocent right?" He only nods. "You're still mute?"

"Mm hm." He hums. She sighs and then smiles.

"Come on, let's go talk to Nancy." He grins. Todd steps out.

"I guess they don't need me to be part of this conversation."

* * *

When they get to the floor below them they hear yelling.

"What are they saying?" Sharie asks.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Todd recognizes Mrs. Drazil's voice.

"LEAVE YOU RETARDED JACKASS!" Sharie and Mac's jaws drop. Todd glares.

"Okay, I can't accept this kind of talk." Todd opens the door.

"OH YEAH?" It's Jason. "WHY DON'T YOU LEARN RESPECT?" Todd snaps.

"HUUSSSSH!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Everyone stops. Nancy is sitting at her seat and crying. Kathy and Jason's faces are red, and Mrs. Drazil is glaring fiercely. "What is going on in here?" Todd asks.

"This boy interrupted our class." Mrs. Drazil asserts. Jason glares.

"I came in here because I heard crying." He points at Nancy. "These ugly bitches have been insulting her all morning!" Kathy glares at him.

"I thought we told you to fuck off!" Todd points a finger firmly at her.

"I'm tired of hearing swearing! Let's talk about this like adults." He faces Jason. "Why'd you come in here?" He sighs deeply and holds his hand beside him.

"Because they've been rude to Nancy. Kathy has been insulting her all morning and Mrs. Drazil hasn't done anything about it." Mrs. Drazil points at him.

"He's lying!" Todd shakes his head.

"Please continue." Jason folds his arms.

"Thank you." He inhales. "Yesterday Maurecia was here and she stood up for Nancy every time she said something rude, but today with Maurecia gone, she's allowed to bully her as much as she wants with no reciprocation." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'no reciprocation'?"

"I mean if Nancy tries to stand up for herself Mrs. Drazil threatens her. She says she'll send her home on the kindergarten bus." Todd frowns.

"Is that why they left school early yesterday?" He nods. "Well Jason, thank you for your time. Now please go to recess." Kathy's face turns dark. Jason rolls his eyes and gives her the middle finger.

"Eat it bitch!" Both Kathy and Mrs. Drazil gasp. Todd humbly points to the door and allows Jason to leave. Mrs. Drazil holds out her arms in panicky confusion.

"You're just going to let him say that and get away?" Todd shrugs.

"It's a little taste of Kathy's medicine. If she does that to Nancy then she should know what it feels like." Kathy seethes with rage.

"Frankly I'm not fond of you either!" Todd gives a carefree gesture.

"Is it my job to care? I can't enforce your behavior." He points a Liz. "That's your job Mrs. Drazil."

"Oh really?" He nods.

"Yes, you're their teacher and you need to be reasonable with punishments and you cannot show favoritism or prejudice against any student." He opens his eyes and the sheer intimidation is released. "If you can't follow that simple rule, it may cost you your career." She and Kathy gasp.

"Who do you think you are?" Kathy asks with a surprised tone. Todd turns to her.

"I'm the smartest kid in this school. I'm also the student of the semester appointed by Kidswatter. And if it makes you feel better, I have no concern for your well-being either." Kathy flips him off. "That will be reported to Le Chef for judgement." Mac steps forward.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asks. Sharie steps forward.

"He came to see his girlfriend." They both flinch.

"Girlfriend?" Nancy asks. Mac blushes. "That's what you consider us?" Mac begins sweating.

"He's too shy to speak to anyone else."

"Because he's a loser." Kathy remarks. Nancy points her index finger to her.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Kathy shrugs.

"Well it's true." Nancy stands up.

"If you insult him one more time, I am going to rip your hair off!" Kathy shrugs.

"Bring it bitch." Nancy nearly flips the desk over before Todd holds his hand out.

"Hold it." He frowns in disappointment. "This behavior is unacceptable Kathy, if you do this any longer, I will request Le Chef to expel you." He faces Nancy. "Have they actually been harassing you?" Nancy pauses and spots Mrs. Drazil making a cut-throat gesture. Nonetheless, she answers.

"Yes. They've been hurting my feelings all morning." Liz face-palms as Todd faces her.

"This will be reported to Le Chef. But for now, I suggest you release your students for recess." Kathy steps forward.

"Who told you you're allowed to talk to the teacher that way?" He gives her the stereotypical honey-badger face.

"Our original principal." Sharie, Mac, and Nancy flinch in shock as she throws her fist at him in rage… only for her to gasp at the sight of her wrist caught in his grip. "Do you want me to leave you like I left Joy this morning?" Kathy glares.

"I'm not afraid to kick your ass!" Todd sighs and points to the door.

"Go to the office now." He releases her wrist. "I will ask Miss Keseau later if you showed up and if not, your parents will be notified." Kathy stomps firmly and walks out. "As for you Liz, you need to change your habits." She sighs.

"Fine." He gives a satisfied frown.

"That's more like it."On the way down the stairs, Kathy thinks about the things Todd said. She doesn't like anyone else, it's her right to hate them isn't it? D.J always says you don't need a reason to be happy, so by that logic, you shouldn't need a reason to hate someone. Whenever Kathy says it nobody takes her seriously. And the fact that Jason got to come in and scream at her, pissed her off so badly… speaking of the devil, on the twentieth floor she spots him walking out of the bathroom. He doesn't see her and proceeds to walk down to the nineteenth.

"It's payback time Jason." She says under her breath as she withdraws a switchblade from her pocket.

* * *

A minute later in the vent, Stephen's idol blinks. He frowns in discomfort at the thought of another classmate dying.

"Drat!" He exclaims. "Another person died!" He leans a little closer to his idol to try to identify the lost soul, but unfortunately he has no identification. "I cannot do this any longer." He begins heading toward the area he entered a while ago. Only to find his exit is closed. "God dammit!" He exclaims as he sees legs. "Wait!" He crawls up to the door and to his luck the person stops, to his misfortune it's not someone he hoped for.

"Can I help you?" Asks a distraught Kathy. Stephen nearly frowns at her but manages to keep his desperate face on.

"Please open this door." He says through the vent closing. She rolls her eyes.

"No thanks." She starts walking away. Stephen gets angry.

"Stop!" She flinches. "What do you mean no thanks?"

"I'm sorry if you don't like politeness." She clears her throat. "No I won't open this door." Stephen punches the lid in frustration.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you." He face-palms.

"Why?" He asks with light rage. "What did I ever do to make you dislike me?" She shrugs.

"You're short, your wimpy, and your voice sounds like a ten year old." He glares.

"That's your argument? Small things I have no control over? You have no legitimate reasons to dislike me." She folds her arms and smiles darkly.

"Fine, I hate your costume." His jaw drops. "No normal person wears a Halloween costume to school every day."

"It represents who I am." Her eyebrows raise.

"Oh it does?" He nods. "Then you've given me a relevant reason to deplore your well-being." He nearly slams his face on the door.

"How can you be so heartless?" She gives an evil grin.

"Because I can. You need a reason to like someone but I've never seen any out of anyone." He rolls his eyes.

"You also need a reason to dislike someone." She shakes her head.

"No you don't. You can tell a lot about someone by their appearance. You're trying too hard to be a goblin so I find you incapable of redeeming your sanity." He sighs deeply.

"I find you irredeemable by all standards." A dark flare rolls over her eyes as she withdraws something from her pocket. His heart stops upon seeing the item.

"I take pride in being irredeemable." He remains speechless as a drop of blood lands on the floor. "Losers like you desire friends because you're too pathetic to grow up without their support." She holds her now completely identifiable knife into the vent opening and drags it against the edge. Blood is smeared against the metal and Stephen can clearly tell it's fresh. His eyes remain open to the point he feels he cannot blink.

"Who was that?" She flips the blade back and slides it into her pocket.

"Jason." He gasps. "That asshole never shut his mouth." Stephen glares.

"That is no reason to kill him." She holds her arms beside her.

"It is if he thinks he has the right to enter my homeroom uninvited and scream at us. And so I punched him in his giant Adams apple and then shoved the blade into his uvula." Stephen nearly screams at this thought.

"That is the most despicable thing I've ever heard in my life!" He exclaims. She grins.

"Well then." She steps closer with her knife. "I'll get you out and you can tell everyone about the deaths of the other students." He flinches.

"How did you know about the other deceased children?" She points upward.

"Their bodies are on the nineteenth floor, the floor with the classroom no one ever goes in. I threw Jason up there with all the rest." Stephen begins crawling backwards.

"Well screw you! I'm going to find another way out." He pauses for one second. "And I'm cursing your soul right now!" She chuckles.

"Curse me all you want, I'm not afraid of you." Stephen glares.

"I promise if you kill one more person, you will be given a slow and painful death within the same hour." He continues crawling. "Think before you stab!" She chuckles and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Le Chef was evaluating Miss Mush. He's tried many of her foods but none of which were cooked to perfection.

"Sacre bleu!" He spits out her liverwurst smoothie. "Can't you cook anything correctly?" Miss Mush shrugs.

"Well Frenchie fry cook, perhaps my food is scrumptious and you're just too picky." He frowns.

"No one with common sense would even touch their fork after the first bite of food on any of your dishes." He pulls out a shaker of brown spice. "You need to spice your items up." She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is that?" She asks as he gives a charming smirk.

"Cinnamon. It is the most popular spice in the world. It's the most common favorite amongst the citizens across the planet." She takes the shaker.

"Cool! How much should I use?" The French chef smirks darkly.

"Use as much as you'd like." He chuckles. "The whole can if you insist." She sniffs the top.

"Mm! That does smell like it would taste good with a little sawdust and back cist!" Le Chef gags silently upon that thought, though his feelings recover at the sight of her pouring the entire shaker into her pot. "Okay! Time to get the children's perspective." He holds his index finger out.

"Uh, uh, uh. You have to taste the food before you serve it." He insists. Miss mush licks her lips and stares at the large pot of brown soup.

"Okie dokie!" She grabs a ladle of soup and shoves it into her mouth. "Mm this is- ack!" She coughs. Le Chef steps forward.

"It is what?" She coughs again.

"It tastes- auk! Like- auc, oke, uk!" She begins coughing reflexively as Le Chef stands there with his arms folded.

"Did you inhale too much cinnamon?" She nods desperately and proceeds grasping her neck, trying to cough it all back up. Le Chef proceeds to watch her suffer darkly.

* * *

In the vent, the idol blinks and Stephen face-palms at the sight of yet another death.

About a minute later Mrs. Gorf and Terrence step inside the cafeteria as Miss Nogard steps out of the nurse's office.

"What happened in here?" Mrs. Gorf asks in horror. Terrence grins evilly.

"The old hag poisoned herself with her own cooking. It was going to happen sooner or later." Le Chef raises an eyebrow in disgust.

"You laugh at the concept of death?" Terrence nods.

"I wish I could've seen her suffer." Mrs. Gorf frowns and sighs lightly.

"I'm here because I've received a report from Kathy that there is a student hiding in the air vent. I need someone small to chase them." Le Chef shrugs.

"I've got absolutely nothing to give you." Miss Nogard screams all of a sudden. "What is it Wendy?" She points to the vegetable counter.

"There is a dead rat sitting upward on the counter." Le Chef flinches in shock.

"Sacre-"

"Ooh!" He's interrupted by an intrigued Mrs. Gorf. "A dead rat you say?" Terrence rolls his eyes.

"The old hag never threw that disgusting thing away." Mrs. Gorf picks it up, Miss Nogard and Le Chef give her the same disgusted look.

"You cannot be serious!" Nogard exclaims. "You're taking that with you?" She shrugs.

"Why not?" She asks curiously. "I adore dead things."

"Because it's probably carrying diseases!" Wendy exclaims.

"That's the best part." Mrs. Gorf says as she strokes his back gently. Suddenly Mr. Gorf enters the room. "Morris! My son!" She holds her arms out. "Come give your old lady a hug." He holds his hand out.

"Maybe later. I'm not fond of hugging people holding dead rats." Le Chef sighs.

"So how is Miss Keseau?" Mr. Gorf sighs.

"She's going to be okay but the chemicals she inhaled paralyzed her lungs." Miss Nogard gasps.

"Does she need to breathe through an oxygen tube the rest of her life?" He nods.

"I'm afraid so." She sighs.

"What kind of monster would do that to her?" Mr. Gorf shrugs.

"The only kid I saw before her was a small child dressed as an elf."

"That's Stephen." Terrence remarks. "He's a total weirdo who thinks he's a wizard. He has no power and he should realize that." Mr. Gorf faces him.

"You know about him?" He nods.

"He's probably the one who tried to kill Miss Keseau." Le Chef frowns.

"Okay, Morris take Miss Mush's pot to the wishing well." He hands him the pot. "Our prisoner needs some food." Mr. Gorf faces him nervously.

"Prisoner?" He says while taking the pot. "Whoa!" He tries to get a better grip. "It's heavy." Terrence takes the pot and lifts it high. "Whoa!" He smirks. "You're strong!"

"I know." Terrence chuckles. "Let me feed the prisoner please." Miss Gorf frowns at him.

"You like having a prisoner at the school?" He nods.

"I'm cool with anything. Especially if I get to taunt someone else." She faces her son.

"I think you should spend some time with Morris." Terrence sets the pot down.

"Okay." He holds his hand out. "Hi, I'm Terrence." The puzzled man reciprocates.

"Okay Terrence. I'm Morris Gorf." They shake hands. "Let's get our job done." He smiles menacingly.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later everyone is in the cafeteria and the entire grade is pretty split. Allison arranged a group of students at her table.

"Okay, is everyone here?" She asks. Eric, Eric, Eric, Rondi, Caroline, and Dameon sit down and face her.

"I think we're all here." Rondi says. Suddenly someone they don't usually talk to comes near them.

"Hello." Sharie says shyly. "May I join you guys?" The two taller Erics face each other and nod. Rondi and Caroline nod. Eric taps the chair next to him.

"Please have a seat." He says. Sharie smiles and sits next to him.

"Thank you very much Eric." She looks around at her classmates. "So, what were you guys talking about?" They all face one another for a second.

"Should we tell her?" Dameon asks. Allison nods. "We're all slightly scared and suspicious of some staff members. So we're foraging a secret rebellion."

"I didn't see that coming." Sharie admits. "Why is that?" Allison sighs lengthily.

"I have the scared hunch that the students dropping out actually died." Her eyes widen.

"I knew it!" She exclaims.

"Whoa, calm down Sharie." Rondi says. "We don't know for sure." She frowns.

"Actually I do know for sure. I saw Myron die!" Everyone flinches in shock, except Caroline who's facing another way.

"I can't believe that!" Tall Eric says. "You said he was shot?" Sharie nods.

"I witnessed him with a bullet wound and he bled all over the floor." Dameon faces Caroline. "Hold that thought." He says holding his index finger at Sharie. "What are you looking at?" Caroline faces them.

"Benjamin, he's sitting on that table alone." Buff Eric sighs.

"Do you think we should invite him to join us?" Dameon nods.

"I'll get him." He gets up and signals Benjamin. Allison faces Sharie again.

"Did he die in your arms?" She shakes her head.

"I passed out." Dameon returns with a shy Benjamin.

"I'm back!" Benjamin only waves. Rondi taps the empty chair to her right.

"Please join us!" She says cheerfully.

"Thanks." He says as he sits down. "I didn't expect anyone to invite me to their table." Sharie sighs in sadness.

"You don't have any friends?" He shakes his head.

"No, everyone I know just calls me Mark Miller. But that isn't my name and they know it." Dameon pats him on the back.

"That's something Terrence started a while ago." He takes a deep breath and holds his head in his arms. "We're sorry we joined in." He looks up.

"You guys are sorry?" Sharie smiles.

"Your parents named you Ben, so I'm calling you Ben." He smiles lightly as he looks around the table. "Are you okay with that?" He nods and nearly sheds a tear.

"Yeah. I am okay with that."

"We're your new friends!" Caroline cheerfully exclaims. All three Erics nod in unison. Rondi gives him that large smile of hers. Dameon and Sharie both give him satisfied grins.

"Okay!" Ben says with newfound proudness. "I found some actual friends!" A few of them laugh heartily. "It feels awesome." Allison clears her throat.

"Okay good. Now can we please focus on the large picture?" Ben nods. "Jason did not show up for recess today." Sharie places her hand on her chin.

"Interesting, why is that?" Allison shrugs. "Are you aware he stayed behind to yell at Kathy and Mrs. Drazil when they were picking on Nancy?" She shakes her head.

"Mrs. Drazil does that?" Sharie nods. Dameon speaks up.

"While I was outside, I saw Mr. Gorf drop a large amount of soup into the well." Sharie raises an eyebrow.

"Doesn't he know that well only lead to the school basement?" He shrugs.

"He seemed okay with doing it so… probably not." Allison frowns and looks behind her. "That is very suspicious, I'm going to keep an eye on him." She faces Dameon. "In the meantime you should go downstairs to check out what may be down there." Dameon nods.

"I will." Allison stands up. "In the meantime I've got to go spy on Mr. Gorf. I'll see you all in a while." She sets her tray in the deposit zone and exits the lunchroom. Dameon stands up and does likewise.

"I'm done to." He sets his tray down and then points back at his friends. "But mark my words." Benjamin face-palms.

"Did you just call me Mark?" He shakes his head.

"I said; mark my words. If I do not return to the classroom within the next hour, that means I'm in my grave. I am not dropping out. Understand?" The seven remaining classmates nod. "Good. And goodbye now."

* * *

Meanwhile Dana was looking for a place to sit. She spots a heartbroken Ron and proceeds to walk toward him, whilst keeping her positive attitude on.

"What is up my friend?" She asks in a cheerful tone. Ron faces her, and then back to his tray. "Quite an awesome meal isn't it? Le Chef is a legend!" Ron groans audibly as she sits next to him. "We can still be friends can't we?" He faces her with a disgusted look.

"No." He's not blushing, he's not sweating, he's only crying subtly. Dana feels a heap of remorse rush over her as he turns his chair to face away from her. She continues to whisper behind him.

"Look, I'm really sorry. But I'm just not in the mood for a relationship right now." Ron hums obnoxiously.

"I can see that. You told me I'm not your type. That means you won't even reconsider before giving me a chance." She shamefully steps closer to him.

"No. But that-"

"I heard no." He interrupts. "That's all I need to hear. I don't want to be your friend and you know it." He turns around and reveals a red face. "So please leave me alone." She gives a really long sigh and then sets her tray down.

"Look. I'm sorry." She gently wraps her arms around him and hugs him lightly. "I still think you're a sweet person and I adore your loving personality." Outrageous and abruptly, Ron turns around and forcefully pushes her. "Whoa!" Dana exclaims as she falls on the floor.

"GO AWAY!" Ron yells extremely loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria faces him. Dana just remains on the ground both sad and scared. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screams at the top of his lungs. "THAT MEANS GO PESTER SOMEONE ELSE!" Le Chef steps out of the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Dana begins crying.

"Ron pushed me!" She exclaims through the tears. Le Chef faces Ron with displease.

"Did you push her?" He asks. Ron begins breathing heavily and faces him.

"Yes." He closes his eyes and continues crying himself. "Yes I did." Le Chef crosses his arms.

"Would you like to give this young lady a heartfelt apology?" Ron turns to her as she continues crying and then faces him again.

"No sir. I would not." Le Chef points to the door.

"Then sucktee!" Dana gets up slowly and stares at Ron. Ron sighs and then walks out of the cafeteria. Dana then turns to see Todd sitting alone at a table. She regains control of her emotion and walks over to him.

"Hi Todd." She says as she nearly sits next to him. He holds his arm in front of her legs.

"I don't think so." She steps back. "You're not sitting with me." Dana nearly drops her food.

"What? Why not?" Todd glares at her.

"I don't deserve your presence." A couple more tears fall down her face. "And why are you crying?"

"Ron pushed me on the floor after I tried to comfort him." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"You deserved it." She flinches upon hearing that.

"You think I deserved to get pushed on the floor?" He nods.

"Yeah, you broke his heart. And instead of telling him you'll give him another chance, you friend zoned him." She sighs.

"I was trying to make him feel better." Todd shakes his head.

"No you weren't. When a guy is told no that means he's never going to look at you the same way again. All talking to him after that does is make it worse." Dana sheds a few more tears.

"Are you mad at me?" Todd faces her with an angry frown.

"I'm mad at everyone okay?! Yesterday Maurecia knocked me out, this morning Joy beat me up, apparently some of our classmates drop out of school because their too scared to accept a 'witch' teacher, and I've seen back to back fights all morning! Jason and Kathy got in a fight, and now you had to hurt Ron more than you needed to."

"Again, I meant no harm!" She interrupts.

"But you didn't think that through before you did it. You lost someone you cared about, and you don't show any support to those who care about you." Dana frowns.

"You mean Ron?" He holds his hand out sideways.

"I'm talking about Sharie. I know for a fact she's not responsible for Myron's death and you won't act even the slightest bit forgiving after that!" She whimpers defenselessly.

"If someone you cared about got shot, wouldn't you pressure the person who likely killed them?" Todd shakes his head.

"Not if I had the a fraction of common sense that reminds me the suspect is too poor to afford a gun." She flinches. "And spoiler alert, I do have that common sense. And unfortunately I know almost no one else does have it." She attempts to justify before he dismisses her. "So get lost Dana." Her voice cracks under the sadness she's in.

"Todd, I thought we were friends." He sighs.

"Why were we friends? I'll admit, next to me, your smarter than the rest of the class and you fight harder to maintain perfect attendance and be a dedicated student. However, you're bossy, obnoxious, feel the need to enforce rules even if they shouldn't exist, and police people's behavior." He pauses and gets up. "None of those things build a satisfying friend."

"Where are you going?" She asks as he clears his tray.

"I'm done eating. And now I need to find Stephen and see what he's up to." Upon hearing his name, Sharie's attention is drawn. She realizes she needs to get back in touch with him.

* * *

After lunch on the fourteenth floor, Allison and Dameon are talking quietly.

"So what is your plan?" She asks. He grins mischievously.

"I'm going to the basement to find out who they've taken hostage." She nods.

"I love that, in the meantime I'm going to find clues to potential dead students." Dameon gives a thumbs up.

"You do that; remember there's often a secret graveyard that holds everyone who dies. I'm guessing it's in the basement." He begins running down the stairs. "So long Allison." She waves at him as he sprints down the stairs at his above average speed. She takes a few steps forward and smells something unfamiliar.

"Huh?" She stops and checks her surroundings. "Who's there?" She stands there for twenty seconds motionlessly and doesn't hear or see anyone. "Ha!" She chuckles. "It must be my imagination." A few seconds later… something terrible happens. As she walks out, someone leaps out at her from behind the locker and holds a wet folded towel to her face. "Mm!" She gives a scream that is muffled by the towel. She attempts to protest but her strength is getting weaker by the second.

"I tried reasoning with you Allie, but you wouldn't take no for an answer." Allison sighs weakly and recognizes Kathy's voice, only before passing out from exposure to the toxic towel. Kathy smiles darkly at the towel upon successfully knocking out her victim. "Ah, chloroform. A harmless drug that renders someone more vulnerable than a clawless kitten. Can be harmful if used unprofessionally…" She rubs the towel against her former classmate's face as if she's washing it. All for no reason other than to weaken her further.

* * *

Dameon ran and ran and ran. He was used to running down the stairs and back up them, even challenging Maurecia for fastest time. But this time he has a motive, the potential hostage, and this time he's committed to collecting the knowledge of who it is at minimum. He makes no hesitation to enter the principal's office, mainly because Ivil is injured, but even if she were still here, he wouldn't look forward to seeing her agreeably unpleasant face. He opens the basement door and peeks inside.

"Hello?" He calls down. "Is anybody down here?" He flips the light switch and steps forward onto the first stair from the top. "Anyone?… Anyone at all?" His heart halts in shock at the sudden sound of loud metal shackles. "What was that?" He asks with audibly noticeable fear in his voice. He takes a couple steps forward before seeing a taller human in the shadows by the wall. He stops in fear upon seeing them.

"Dameon?" Says the person in a very weak voice. Dameon gasps upon hearing it as he knows who it belongs to.

"Mrs. Jewls!" He screams before shining a flashlight on her revealing her pale face and a sore left arm chained to the wall. Her right leg also has a chain on it and she's struggling to maintain comfort. All her muscles are sore and her stomach is upset, mainly from only being offered Miss Mush's food.

"Help." She says both weakly and desperately. Dameon just stands there in shock of someone he's in love with so sick and so vulnerable largely. In fear he shakes his head. Mrs. Jewls cries a tear.

"Please Dameon. I can't bear this place much longer." Dameon closes his eyes and fights the indecisiveness. He's extremely scared to go further, but is it worth it? Would an attractive thirty year old woman take a chance with a fifteen year old? Could this be a turning point in his love life?

"What are you waiting for?" A deeper voice asks as a giant shadow covers his back. "Go get her!" He turns around to instantly create joinder with a pair of hands, forcefully shoving him forward.

"Whoa!" He exclaims as he's propelled forward. "Ow!" He screams upon crashing his forehead on a stair. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He keeps bouncing down the stairs, damaging himself on impact as Mrs. Jewls gasps in horror. He keeps bouncing until he's injured at the bottom. "Owww." He says weakly as the pain of all the sudden impact runs through his body. He's bleeding in many places and many of his bones are fractured. He weakly lifts his head up from the ground while enduring the unbearable pain in his freshly punctured neck. "Terrence?" Mrs. Jewls looks up to see the buff teen only a split second before he darkly closes the door, ignoring the damaged he'd just done.

"Dameon…" Mrs. Jewls says weakly as tears run down her face. Dameon uses every ounce of strength to get closer.

"What is it Mrs. Jewls?" He says under heavy breathing and vocal stress he's unable to control.

"I'm so sorry." Dameon gets face to face with her, sheds a tear, and then smiles.

"I forgive you." With his dying breath, he pulls his beloved teacher in and kisses her lips. Mrs. Jewls's eyes shoot open widely from the sudden shock, however under learning the sudden truth, she surrender's to the young teenager's dying wish and kisses him back. Her heart breaks as soon as it's over once Dameon collapses motionlessly on the floor. He proceeds to join her deceased husband in the afterlife.

She had no romantic feelings for him leading to his death, but learned he's the hard worker who fought for her despite the negative doubt from everyone else. Seeing her student die is going to leave her scarred emotionally for the remainder of her life, let alone a student who reminded her why she misses her husband. She hopes and prays no others will receive the same fate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the very non-forgiving vent, the young wannabe elf witnesses yet another blink of the totem. Upon seeing this his mood is altered drastically.

"FOR GOD SAKES WHY IS EVERYONE DYING?!" Stephen screams at the top of his lungs. His voice echoes through the vent from the sheer frequency of his anger. He then proceeds to lean forward and groan sadly, following this come his tears. "Why are lives being taken away from small, innocent, children?" He begins crying until he sees a small pair of red lights. "Hm?" The lights move closer fairly quickly as the sound of light pitter patter emits from the floor. His eyes widen as he hears an unfamiliar sound.

*Squeak.*

"A RAT!" He screams as the now identifiable fur is revealed. He quickly begins crawling through the vent faster than ever before. He turns around for a brief second to see his efforts are in vain. The rat is gaining speed on him and has a look in its eyes that give off that look that he's specifically targeting him. The rat zips right into his elf suit. "Ah!" He screams in fear until something hits him. "OW!" What feels like a stapler being lodged into his upper spine hits him. He falls forward and surrenders to the large rodent under prayer he'll be merciful. To his luck the rat adamantly walks out of his costume and begins walking the other way. Stephen turns around slowly to see the rat walking away.

"Are you serious?" The rat turns around and faces him. "It's almost as if you chased me specifically so you could bite me!" The rat glares and nods. He's in sudden shock. "Oh my god! I've seen you before!" The rat shrugs and walks away. "But where have I seen you?" He asks as he attempts to aid his wounded spinal flesh, but unfortunately he can't reach it. He also can't reach the reason for recognizing the rat either.

* * *

A couple hours later, Allison manages to regain consciousness. However she's completely unfamiliar with her environment. And to top everything else off, she's still drowsy from inhaling the chloroform.

"Where am I?" She asks as she notices she's tied to a metal chair and a dim lamp is the only amplification of light. A familiar voice greets her.

"Hello Allison." She recognizes her original teacher's voice. The lights are still off and the rest of the room is still dim so she's incapable of recognizing his face.

"Mr. Wilco?" She asks in a still tired voice. "What do you want from me?" He chuckles darkly.

"You've done a great job in my class for a long time. You've always been my smartest student." She hums in confusion. "But unfortunately, you're too smart." She raises her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You've learned a little too much. And now you're the leader of a secret freshman rebellion." He stands up, still completely faded out by the darkness. "So I'm asking you of one favor. Silence."

"Silence?" She asks both nervously and curiously. He nods.

"You must dissolve your rebellion and forever seclude yourself from the names Eric Bacon, Eric Fry, Eric Ovens, Caroline, Sharie, Rondi, and Mark Miller." She frowns.

"His name is Benjamin Nushmut!" She says in an assertive voice. "You knew his name was Benjamin but you called him Mark anyways!" He chuckles as the stress hits her and weighs her down. The drowsy feeling returns. "And what do you mean by seclude myself?"

"Simple, tell your friends that you've lied to them and never speak to them again. Never speak of Paul, Leslie, Jason, Dameon, John, or Joe." Allison flinches after Dameon.

"Dameon?" He nods. "What have you done to him you socio psychopath?" He holds his hands beside his shoulders.

"Unfortunately Dameon fell down the stairs about fifteen minutes ago." She gasps. "But keep in mind that was done by a physically superior male student. The faculty is not at fault for that one." Allison sighs deeply and tries to regain her energy.

"Why did you say 'that one'? Did the other students die on your watch?" He shrugs and shakes his head. "As of this week, no student's blood lies on my hands. But as you predicted others have. And I'm giving you a choice." He gets up and steps closer, but his face is still completely unidentifiable. "I'm asking you for your eternal silence." She struggles around in the chair, trying extremely hard to escape. "All you have to do is accept the currently deceased children as a given, and if you convince everyone else with the adamant spirit we all know you have, then no other student's life will be in jeopardy." She finally gives up and accepts she's held against her will.

"I will never do that." She says broken spirited as tears slowly begin forming in her eyes. He shrugs and opens what she can tell is a gun.

"Very well, I'll be generous and give you a second option." He begins loading the pistol with sharp, brass, ammunition. "If you choose to remain silent anyway from your rebellion, giving them no information about this talk I'm having with you and no indication of Dameon's death, then I will convince Le Chef to move you to Mrs. Drazil's classroom with Kathy and you won't need to worry about spilling the beans of this talk at all." She frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can tell them everything that's happened and it's all accepted. Kathy is the one responsible for bringing you here and Mrs. Drazil is the only other person thus far who knows about this. You can share the story to them to your heart's content and they won't do anything about it." Allison's tears halt.

"What about Nancy and Maurecia?" His nose, eyes, ears, and hair are all still silhouetted by the darkness of the room, but the glimmer of light now exposes his mouth. She shivers at the sight of his evil grin.

"Look at that desk next to you." She turns to the teacher's desk and raises an eyebrow.

"A teacher's desk?" He chuckles.

"Notice anything odd about it? Notice something good children used to give to their teacher to show appreciation?" Allison nods at the sight of a shiny red apple.

"The apple?" He gives a thumbs up.

"You are correct Miss Smarty-pants. You see? The students nowadays don't have any love for their teachers. They don't make it a priority to bring joy to them anymore. But let's see if you get this riddle; today, your homeroom teacher took joy away from you." Allison's heart stops to the point every blood vessel in her body is petrified.

"She killed Joy?" She asks with tremendous fear in her voice. He holds his index finger up and waves it back and forth.

"Not at all, that apple is Joy." Allison gasps. "Not like you should care as I've come to learn you have no respect for her."

"You can't do that! You can't go around using evil spells on defenseless people." He shrugs and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, we can. So it's up to you to make that choice." She feels angry inside, but all her emotions turn to sad ones rather than aggression.

"I don't want to tell anyone anything." She says under the pressure of sheer defeat. "I don't want to abandon my friends and leave them to wonder what happened to their friends they'll never see again. And I definitely don't want to lie to them about it." The tall man dims the lamp to nearly off and all her vision is derived from her. "I won't accept either option." She says in a conceding voice. The man sighs deeply.

"That's a real shame young lady." She closes her eyes and cries deeper as his footsteps approach her. "If we can't attain your silence by choice, then we'll need to attain it posthumously." She leans her head down under learning her fate as the pistol is elevated to her level. "I'm so sorry." He leaves her with before the bullet is fired. The last thought that goes through her mind, is how wrong she was to believe this man was the teacher she enjoyed. This wasn't Rodger Wilco at all, but before she's capable of learning who he is, her mind goes blank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephen's idol glows. He sighs weakly under the now powerful plague that has been cast upon him.

"Another death?" He drops his idol back to its standard chest level on the necklace. "Completely irrelevant now." He finally finds his way back to the door he entered, but it's still locked. "Nooooo." He groans and faints in front of the exit.

A few minutes later Sharie walks down the stairs in hope to reunite with Dameon and Allison. She's unphased by nearly everything on every floor, but upon reaching the fifteenth floor, she spots something that catches her attention.

"Did you make the pain go away?" The woman asks.

"I fixed everything." The man responds before they suddenly begin making out. Sharie's eyes widen once she recognizes them. It's Miss Nogard and Mr. Gorf. She notices their eyes are closed so she tiptoes past them to the best of her ability. After she's presumably out of their range of vision, she takes off dashing and for a split second, Mr. Gorf opens his left eye and catches a brief picture of her presence.

She proceeds to run down the stairs but once she goes past the fourteenth floor, she gets a glimpse of something unfamiliar when she passes the vent. She takes a few steps back to see a friend of hers sleeping.

"Stephen?" The young elf instantly raises his head.

"Sharie?!" He reacts loudly. She shrieks lightly and steps back upon seeing his face. He has a bluish pale face with red bloodshot eyes and a dark outline around his eyes.

"Oh my god Stevie! What happened to you?"

"What?" He asks seemingly unaware of his condition. "Do I look like a zombie you've had nightmares about?" She nods in fear. He flips his head back and holds his arms beside him. "Well that's fantastic." He says sarcastically. "I'm a small boy who messed with voodoo and instead of becoming a spirit master who could control it, I'm about to meet my early demise from a severe plague carried by a diseased rat." She gives a puzzled look. "I'm just the devil's bitch." Sharie wraps her fingers around two bars of the vent.

"Don't be like that Stephen. I'm going to get you out." Stephen gives a surprised and unexpected hopeful face.

"Really? I'm not just a monster before your eyes?" She gives a determined frown and makes eye contact with him.

"You're no monster Stephen; you're a cute little teddy bear." He's about to respond but she trails that sentence. "My teddy bear." His pupils dilate.

"Your teddy bear?" Sharie nods with a sad yet compassionate face.

"The moment I hugged you this morning I learned how soft you are, how embracing you are, and as I've learned in my dreams, how genuinely pure you are." He gives a passionate smile. "Despite spending years of class time asleep, I've learned more from you than anyone else ever will at this school. I learned that despite my powerful crush on Myron, and helpless flirtation with you, you were the boy I truly care about." She closes her eyes. "Stephen, you're not only the boy I love to see at school, but you're also the boy that lives within my heart." Stephen begins shedding joyful tears. "Stephen," Sharie opens her eyes and makes eye contact with him. "I love you."

"Wow, is all of that true?" She nods.

"Yes, and as long as I'm here with you in your presence," They touch hands through the bars of the vent. "I won't allow the devil to steal your soul." He smiles with comfort. "Now hang in there just a little longer, and I'll go get help." He nods.

"Okay. I trust you." He says as she stands up and starts walking away. But to the opposition of their hope, she is stopped.

"Ow!" She yells as something stings her neck.

"Sharie?" Stephen asks nervously.

"Not again." She says weakly before falling on her back. She lands in front of Stephen.

"Sharie!" He notices a fresh dart in her neck. "No! Sharie! Please wake up!" He sheds a few more tears. "Don't leave me." He says as someone steps out and kneels down. "HEY!" It's Mr. Gorf.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asks as Stephen glares viciously into his soul.

"You monster! You knocked her out cold to prevent her from saving me! You sick fuck!" He frowns.

"Language son!" Stephen points at him.

"Shut up! I've been locked in the vent all afternoon as a result of evading capture after attacking a serial killer!" Mr. Gorf frowns at him.

"Wait a minute, you're the kid who ran away from me after I told you to stop!" Stephen glares.

"Then why didn't you tranquilize me? It worked pretty well for Sharie!" The man frowns and shakes his head.

"I don't even own a tranquilizer." Stephen sighs.

"You literally walked out here about ten seconds after Sharie lost consciousness! Of course you shot her!" He shakes his head.

"Son, I've never told a lie. As a guidance counselor it's against my morals and influence to lie to anyone. I did not shoot your friend." Stephen punches one of the bars.

"Then get me out of here! Many students have perished today and I'm dying of diseases from a rat's wretched fangs!" Mr. Gorf frowns.

"I don't own a screwdriver so I can't help you. But if you want an exit, there's a classroom on the nineteenth floor that the vent leads to." He raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Mr. Gorf makes a humble gesture.

"I've read the blueprints. Good luck." He says as he grabs Sharie. Stephen's face turns red.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He proceeds to lift the sleeping girl over his shoulder, causing Stephen to grunt in frustration. "If you do the slightest thing to her, I will personally slit your throat!"

"Excuse me." He responds. "It's my job as a staff member to carry sick or hurt children to the nurse." Stephen slams his head on the bars in infuriation.

"You have some real nerve! But I'm going to get my revenge. I swear on my grave and give full possession of it to Satan, that I will have the last laugh here! You evil people won't get away with any of this!" Mr. Gorf rolls his eyes and walks away. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He screams with morality as he turns around and begins climbing back up the vent. He gets weaker and weaker, sicker and sicker, and more and more dehydrated as he goes. But he does succeed to make it to the classroom on the nineteenth floor. He desperately crawls forward on the classroom floor. "I'm… free!" He celebrates weakly, before looking forward at the exit which is completely barricaded with wood nailed to the door. He face-palms.

"Son of a bitch." He face-plants on the floor and his body finally gives up.

 **Author's Note: This was easily the darkest thing I've ever written and as a result, I feel I owe my readers a little relief so I'll leave you with this; no human can win this battle alone, but can something, or someone… non-human do something?**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Miss Mush**

 **Allison**

 **Dameon**

 **Jason**

 **Stephen**


	12. Inspector Fluffy

Inspector Fluffy

 **Author's Note: I'd like to note I forgot to mention a couple critical details, one being the two genre rule of Fanfiction. The third genre would be considered fantasy as many things have already and will continue to happen that aren't realistic. Another thing that occurred to me was the fact that I rated my story T for it to remain visible through the basic filter that hides M stories. If I'm obligated to change it, I will worry about that. But the actual story itself is revealing a darker side of my imagination I've been oblivious to my whole life, and I know as a potential future author, this will be one of my first challenges. Now let's take it back to someone some of you probably forgot about.**

* * *

It was 6:00 at the end of the day and school was over, class was dismissed, students went home… or at least most of them did. But there was a parent at the front having a particularly unpleasant talk with Le Chef.

"Where is my daughter?" He asks. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Le Chef shrugs as a small, inconspicuous creature sneaks into audible range. Of course, it's Fluffy. He's been in hiding from the students for the whole day particularly Maurecia and Todd, but to his surprise he hasn't seen Maurecia anywhere. He was following Todd around subtly to ensure he was morally conscious with his feelings again. But now he's scared that his feelings don't exist anymore as he's never seen him this grouchy before. Well, except the day he punched Maurecia and put her in the hospital. But other than that it wasn't like Todd. The spiky rodent continues listening to their conversation.

"My apologies sir." Le Chef responds. He folds his arms.

"Please call me Jerome." Maurecia's father demands. Le Chef nods.

"I haven't seen mademoiselle Maurecia anywhere today, and neither have my staff members." Fluffy growls subtly as Mr. Gorf enters the scene.

"Sir, I think I have a hunch of where she is." He faces him.

"Where?" Mr. Gorf sighs.

"Perhaps in heaven?" Jerome's pupils shrink.

"Heaven!" He frowns. "Are you saying she was murdered!" Mr. Gorf shakes his head.

"No sir, she ran out of the school yesterday planning to kill herself." Fluffy growls louder but silent from attracting attention.

"WHAT?" He speaks up loud enough to startle Mr. Gorf. Le Chef remains unintimidated.

"I had no knowledge of that whatsoever." He admits. Jerome glares at Mr. Gorf.

"What is your position?" He clears his throat.

"I'm the guidance counselor." Jerome's glare becomes more intense.

"Listen up young man, it's your job to keep things like suicide out of the question to any mind of any student! Do you understand that?" He nods nervously. "Good, as soon as I find my daughter, alive or dead, one of two things happens. If she's still alive I'll have a serious talk on why she ran away, but if she is in fact dead, I'm going to look at the autopsy report and if she had indeed committed suicide, I'll make sure you never get to speak to children again." Mr. Gorf gasps. "Do you understand that?" He nods. "Good. Goodbye now." He leaves the school. Le Chef folds his arms at Mr. Gorf.

"Well, what happened?" Le Chef asks both curiously and annoyed.

"It's possible a few parents may come here looking for their kids tomorrow." Le Chef's face lights up in shock.

"WHAT? WHO'S CAUSING ALL THIS?" Fluffy decides to flee before he's stricken down by the wrathful argument about to be made. He runs up the stairs fairly quickly, remaining inconspicuous to the eyes of any late staying teachers, until he's on the fifteenth floor and someone sneezes.

"Achoo!" Fluffy flinches and faces a lady wearing scrubs. "Ewe! A hedgehog!" She screams as Fluffy frowns.

"I'm a porcupine!" He asserts. Unfortunately she doesn't understand him. She pulls out her cell phone and begins calling someone.

"Morris!" She screams with desperation. "There's a large rodent on the fifteenth floor and I'm allergic to it!" She panics. "Get up here and shoot it!" Fluffy's pupils shrink at the sound of that. He steps forward and waves his hands back and forth.

"No! Don't do that!" Her eyes widen.

"Hurry! It's coming closer!" Fluffy realizes he's screwed if he stays here. He continues running up the stairs as she continues. "It's getting away!" Fluffy ignores her hatred and proceeds. Though dashing up the stairs at his size is exhausting. The average person takes one step for every four or five Fluffy takes as a result of his size. When he gets to the nineteenth floor he gets tired.

"Ooh." He exhales heavily. "Why is this school so huge?" He sees a shadow walking down the stairs. "Oh no! I can't let him find me!" He turns to his left and spots a long and curved ramp. Looking a little closer he sees there's what looks like a blocked off window. Barricaded with wood. Once the person's shoes are in his sight he panics. "Okay! Here goes nothing!" Fluffy shouts as he steps onto the ramp and gets into his ball. As he rolls forward on the ramp, he picks up a ton of momentum. Once he's propelled off the curved edge, he crashes into the wood and successfully breaks through it.

"Whoa!" Louis shouts at the sound of wood breaking all of a sudden. "What was that?" He asks himself as he sees the now open entrance to the nineteenth story classroom.

* * *

Inside the room, the green rodent opens his eyes and gets up. "Ooh. It seems I really am a hedgehog if I've mastered the spin dash!" He celebrates for a second before his tone changes. "Oh my god!" He steps forward and sees what looks like a corpse. "Myron?" Myron's body lays before his eyes. "Oh no!" He turns to the left of Myron and sees a greatly abraded Joe and a skull shattered John to the right. He steps back and trips over someone. "Whoa!" He lands on his back.

"Sorry Allison." He flinches. "ALLISON!" He rolls her fairly fresh corpse onto her back and sees a bullet wound in her chest. "NO!" He begins shoving her shoulder. "Get up!" He tears off a quill and pokes John's neck. "Wake up!" John makes no reflex, he does the same to Joe. "Someone please be alive!" He sees Jason on the floor a little to the right. "Jason! Speak to me!" He runs up to his head and holds his mouth up. "You've never been silent before!" Blood drips out of his mouth. Fluffy drops him and nearly faints. "I can't believe I'm seeing this!"

Suddenly behind him something begins glowing. "Huh?" He turns around and spots a dead elf. "Stephen?" He takes a few steps forward to feel the hypnosis of the pretty necklace he's wearing. "What's this?" He gently removes the necklace from his neck and something unexpected happens. Stephen's entire corpse disintegrates. "Whoa!" His ashes begin fading away and spreading into the background. Fluffy is petrified with fear for a few seconds before some sudden reassurance comes through.

"You found me!" Fluffy's eyes widen at the sight of a bluish specter floating in front of him.

"Stephen!" The ghost nods while smiling. "You're a ghost?!" He nods again.

"Right on Fluffy. I am a ghostly spirit." Fluffy pauses for a second.

"Wait… you can understand me?!" He nods again.

"I am a spirit, all forms of communication are relevant to me." He floats a little closer. "And so is yours." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" The elf specter floats around him.

"It means as long as you have this idol, you can speak to humans!" Fluffy's eyes shoot open.

"Really?" Stephen nods. "This isn't a weird dream is it?" He shakes his head.

"I wish. But you are in fact awake and I am certainly a ghost." He holds his head down. "I am not alive." Fluffy nearly cries.

"All of you are dead?" The ghost nods.

"Yes, and that's not all." He sighs and leans forward slightly while closing his eyes. "Leslie, Paul, and Dameon are dead as well, and their corpses are in the basement." Fluffy looks downward in tears.

"How long since this started?"

"This morning." Fluffy's sad face becomes a light glare.

"Wait! Other than Myron all of them were here this morning. Are you saying in the span of one day, eight children died?!" Stephen nods.

"And Miss Mush as well." Fluffy face-palms.

"And above all else, nobody knows about it?!" Stephen nods.

"Nobody except their killers." Fluffy holds his head forward and attempts to hold in his tears. "Fluffy, stay calm." The green rodent's eyes scrunch and a despicable glare flashes on his face.

"WHO'S CAUSING ALL OF THIS?!" He shouts loudly. Stephen holds his hands out.

"Calm down!" Suddenly another voice is heard.

"Who's there?" It's Mrs. Drazil. "Someone's in the blocked room!" Stephen points to the entrance to the vent, he recently came out of.

"Quick! Get in there and you'll be safe." Fluffy rushes into the vent and ignores the noises behind him.

* * *

Once he's in the area is very dark but the idol and Stephen's aura is providing him light.

"That was close." Fluffy says as he catches his breath.

"Tell me about it." Stephen answers. Fluffy faces him with a questioning look.

"So, if I'm holding this idol, you're following me?" He nods.

"I'm your slave as a matter of fact." Fluffy frowns.

"What?" Stephen brushes the back of his neck nervously.

"I sort of sold my soul out to the spirit of voodoo. As a result, my soul is trapped within this idol." Fluffy sighs.

"I'm really sorry." Stephen smiles with a questionable degree of uncertainty.

"Don't be. I played with voodoo and this is the consequence. My soul remains trapped in range of this totem until it's broken."

"And if I break it you'll be free?" Stephen nods.

"Well yes, but please don't do it yet." Fluffy pauses.

"Why not?"

"If you break it now the other spirits of the afterlife will absorb my soul and who knows what happens after that." He makes a firm face. "But it needs to be done in time or my body will decay." Fluffy makes an objecting face.

"Actually, your corpse decayed the second I picked up this totem." Stephen nods.

"I'm well aware. But they simply relocated." He folds his arms and regains his knowledge. "To my recollection, my voodoo doll is on the twenty third floor. That's where my ashes have teleported."

"And…?" Stephen smirks.

"If you bring me to the doll, I can get inside and regain some degree of control." Fluffy's eye spark to a tone of interest.

"What happens next?!" He exclaims in excitement, attracting someone else.

"Hey!" Both boys flinch.

"What was that?" Fluffy asks. Stephen points in front of him.

"Look!" About fifteen feet of pipeline in front of him, is a large rat standing there, looking mischievous and angered. He's staring at him with bright eyes.

"What are you doing in this vent?" Fluffy faces Stephen.

"Why does he look so familiar?" Stephen shrugs.

"I thought the same thing." The rat growls.

"Hey retarded mutt!" Fluffy flinches and glares. "Answer me you dumbass!" Fluffy faces him.

"What did you say to me?" Stephen begins sweating in fear.

"Just run Fluffy. He'll kill you if you stay here." Fluffy shakes his head, ignoring the spirit's advice.

"I called you a dumbass." Fluffy's glare intensifies.

"No before that!" Stephen makes a prayerful gesture.

"Ignore him and leave! You don't know what you're up against!" Stephen shouts. Fluffy faces him.

"Shut up Stephen!" The rat frowns.

"Hey moron!" Fluffy's glare refocuses on him. "You talking to yourself like a little bitch?"

"He can't see me. But that's the very same rat that bit me and lead to my death." Fluffy sighs.

"Then I will avenge you." Stephen's eyes expand.

"No! Don't-" Fluffy removes the idol and sets it aside. Then he refocuses on the rat.

"You aren't avenging anyone kid! This isn't your vent." Fluffy's rage increases.

"Objection! This isn't your vent either!" Stephen face-palms.

"He's doomed." Fluffy takes a couple steps forward.

"A little elf told me you bit him. Is that true?" The rat folds his arms and nods.

"Indeed. I chased him and he tried crawling away like a little baby." Stephen sighs again under hurt feelings. "Are you going to run away to you little hedgehog?" Fluffy's pupils dilate.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A HEDGEHOG!" He leaps forward and sprints toward the rodent.

"Bring it bitch!" The rat rushes forward as well and attempts to bite the porcupine, but to his surprise he rolls into a ball. "What the hell?!" He crashes into his body and drills him down until he's cornered at a wall. "OOOWWW!" He screams in pain as Fluffy pins him to the ground and withdraws a quill from his back.

"Let's get this over with!" He exclaims in anger. The rat holds his left hand up.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Fluffy holds the quill closer to his throat.

"Bullshit! You're an unforgiving runt and I'm going to kill you!" Tears roll out of his eyes.

"Please don't kill me." Fluffy's glare turns into a disappointed frown.

"Why should I let you live? You bit a small teenager and he died about an hour later from sickness. If I was in your position would you show mercy?" The rat shrugs.

"I don't know." Fluffy holds the quill closer.

"So you wouldn't?!" He gulps.

"I said I don't know. You got me completely trapped here so it's hard for me to say. But please let me live! I haven't been alive in forever!" Fluffy sighs and gets off of him.

"What do you mean by that?" The rat gets back on his feet.

"I mean I've been dead." Fluffy rolls his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?" The rat shrugs.

"I don't know, I don't even know who you are." Fluffy puts his hand to his chin.

"That's weird, I feel like I recognize you." He sets his quill down and holds out his hand. "I'm Fluffy." He introduces. The rat smiles and shakes his hand.

"That's a cool name." Fluffy nods humbly at that compliment. "My name is Sammy." Fluffy flinches.

"Did you say Sammy?" He nods.

"Yeah. I've been friends with Miss Mush for a long time now. Other staff members wanted to kill me but she defended me, then every day she fed me and while the other students didn't like her food, I somehow thought it was delicious." Fluffy gives a blank sympathetic look.

"She does make a delicious mushroom surprise. Maybe humans just can't appreciate it." Sammy nods.

"I know, but one day I got carried away and consumed an entire pot of it." Fluffy flinches.

"That stuff is high in cholesterol." He nods.

"I know, I died of stomach failure that day." Fluffy pauses.

"Wait… if you're that Sammy, and you're alive now, does your stomach work again?" He nods. "Why did you attack me?" Sammy sighs and looks down.

"Do you know Mrs. Gorf?" Fluffy glares.

"I know her as the apple lady… in my case, the pineapple lady! She's got the power to turn students into apples. But where is she now?" Sammy sighs.

"The new homeroom teacher to the thirtieth floor." Fluffy holds his hands against his eyes.

"No! No, no, no!" He faces him. "We're screwed!" Sammy shrugs.

"I know, and that's why I had to be her slave. Her son showed her the vent's open door and sent me inside to be a predator to anyone who entered. When the little red-haired boy ran in, I bit him so I wouldn't displease Mrs. Gorf." Fluffy shakes his head.

"Why didn't you just enter the vent and make a run for it?" Sammy's eyes release a few tears.

"I was told Miss Mush died." Fluffy face-palms. "Now I need someone to feed me." Stephen leans his head forward in silence.

"Wow." Fluffy crawls back over to the idol as Sammy shyly follows him. "Did you hear that Stephen?" He asks as he picks up the idol.

"I heard everything." Sammy raises his hand lightly.

"Who are you talking to?" Fluffy holds the idol out.

"See for yourself." The rat puts his hand on the idol and a blue light flashes before him, revealing Stephen's ghost.

"Hello Sammy." He says. The rat's jaw drops.

"Whoa! It's that kid!" He nods.

"I'm Stephen. And I've been watching you." Sammy cries a couple tears.

"I'm really sorry I bit you, I just didn't know what else I could do!" Stephen smiles passionately.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Fluffy smiles and nearly cries a tear.

"That's extremely tenderhearted of you Stephen." Sammy continues crying and shakes his head.

"You don't get to forgive me. I don't get to accept it." Stephen smiles mysteriously. "I ended your life." Stephen waves his index finger back and forth.

"Actually, you only suspended it." Both rodents flinch.

"He suspended it?" Fluffy asks. Stephen nods.

"As a matter of fact you did, but it's also up to you to save me." Sammy frowns with determination.

"Tell me what I have to do. I will save your life if you tell me!" He promises.

"When the idol breaks, if my spirit is inside the voodoo doll and the same death method is inflicted on the doll, I may just regain my body within the doll." Both rodent's eyes widen.

"You mean you'll come back to life?!" Fluffy asks with excitement. Stephen nods.

"It's possible. But the idol needs to be broken and the doll needs to be bitten." Sammy nods.

"Yes sir! I'll bite it right now if you tell me where it is." He shakes his head.

"It won't work unless the idol is broken and my spirit is inside the voodoo doll." Fluffy sighs.

"Do you want me to shatter it now?"

"No. The staff is too strong. I'm not coming back to life to get killed off again."

"I won't bite you again." Sammy promises. Stephen lowers his head.

"No, but I'm still in danger of another person sooner or later." He opens his eyes with frustration. "We need to deteriorate them first."

"How are we going to do that?" Fluffy asks.

"Look around the school for some clues. If we find evidence that the new staff was involved, we can get rid of them." Sammy nods.

"Okay, I'll start at the top." Stephen shakes his head.

"No, they're not hiding anything on the thirtieth floor. You'll need to look in a few specific areas."

"Where?" Fluffy asks.

"The twenty third floor is where Allison was killed. Someone has been hiding in there." Sammy nods.

"Okay, I'll go there first." Stephen smiles.

"As for you Fluffy, go into the nurse's office." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Sharie is probably inside." He pauses for a second. "And Sammy," The rat looks attentive. "Check out the fourteenth floor. That is where Myron died." Fluffy frowns.

"And the basement?" Stephen nods.

"I hear Mrs. Jewls is locked up inside there. We need to save her."

"Right!" Both rodents shout in unison.

"Let's do it Sammy!" Fluffy exclaims.

"Okay, I'm on it!" The rat charges up to a vent door and begins chewing. Fluffy sighs and follows him.

"What are you doing?" Sammy pauses.

"Chewing the metal! In about two hours we should be out!" Fluffy rolls his eyes.

"Stand aside." He says with an intimidating smile. Sammy's pupils shrink.

"Wait, what are you- AH!" The rat quickly stands aside as the porcupine does a spin-dash and successfully knocks down the door.

"How's that?" The green rodent asks with pride. Stephen grimaces happily at him.

"Not bad Fluffy." Sammy grimaces worriedly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Fluffy begins chuckling.

"The door's open." He smiles in a mock innocent way as Sammy face-palms. Stephen points upward.

"The twenty third floor is four staircases higher Sammy." Sammy nods.

"Okay, I'll see you in the basement when this is over." The rat begins running up the stairs.

"And Fluffy, the nurse's office is four staircases lower." Fluffy nods.

"Alright. Let's go Stephen."

* * *

About two minutes later Fluffy is on the fifteenth floor and the door is unlocked, as that type of door always is. But the door to the nurse's office is locked. Fluffy frowns.

"I think we're stuck." Stephen levitates to the doorknob level.

"Not quite Fluffy." He enters the keyhole and a second later the knob turns and the door opens.

"Whoa!" Fluffy exclaims. "How did you do that?" Stephen shrugs.

"I have a few supernatural powers myself. Mrs. Gorf has an opponent." Fluffy steps in and pauses at the sound of heavy breathing.

"What was that?" Stephen floats forward and illuminates the area, revealing Sharie, out cold and snoring.

"Take a look for yourself." Fluffy glares at the sight of Sharie sleeping.

"I don't believe this!" He exclaims. Stephen's pleasant face vanishes.

"You don't think she's adorable when she sleeps?"

"I think it's despicable that they left her here unattended until morning. What if she wakes up?" Stephen sighs.

"That's the thing, she won't because they tranquilized her." Fluffy frowns in an unamused way.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Stephen shrugs. "Tranquilizers are illegal to carry in public. If you're not a zookeeper or an animal hunter, you can't own one!" The young ghost sighs.

"Then someone is breaking the law in this building." Fluffy frowns in intensively.

"Who is shooting her?" He shrugs.

"My only suspect is the guidance counselor." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"What's his name?" Stephen shakes his head in disappointment.

"I never learned it." He faces his alluring friend again. "But just look at her." Fluffy faces the sleeping girl. "Isn't she super cute when she's asleep?" The porcupine's eyes widen at the look Stephen shows.

"Do you like her?" The floating elf nods.

"I think I'm in love. If only she wasn't sitting behind me the past few years, then I would've learned how lovely she truly is!" Fluffy sighs.

"You're dead Stephen, don't you remember?" Stephen gives a blank face. "I think you should give up on her." Sharie suddenly stops snoring and her eyelids get tighter.

"Fluffy! Bring me closer please." Fluffy successfully leaps up to the table and approaches Sharie. Fluffy taps her cheek.

"Sharie. Wake up please." He says and fails to get a response. "Should I poke her with a quill?" Stephen frowns and points at him firmly.

"You will not hurt her okay?" Fluffy groans.

"Fine but feel her." Stephen levitates slightly closer and feels heat rise. "Does she feel feverish?" His face shifts to a fearful expression.

"Oh no!" He exclaims. "She's having a nightmare!" Fluffy rolls his eyes.

"And? What are we going to do about it? Even if she dies in her dream she won't likely wake up immediately." Stephen faces him nervously.

"Every time I died in one of my nightmares I woke up easily. What's going to happen to her?" Fluffy shrugs.

"I don't know. But it's going to be a long night for her. She'll have a sore headache tomorrow if she sleeps under the stress she currently has." Stephen gives a determined frown.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't let it get into your head." Fluffy says. Stephen doesn't face him.

"I'm not. I'm going into hers."

"Wait, don't!" Stephen enters her head as he talks. "… Enter her thoughts." He face-palms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharie is back in the halls. She's looking around but there's a staircase each direction she faces, they all lead down and the bottom isn't visible.

"How did I get here?" She asks in both fear and confusion. Suddenly vice principal Keseau appears behind her.

"Pick a path dearie." She says as Sharie faces her.

"I'm scared. They don't look clear." Ivil draws a sword.

"Choose now dearie, or you'll regret it." Sharie gulps and turns around at all four staircases for a second.

"Okay." She says while hyperventilating. "I'll go east." She begins heading down the east staircase and she sees a dead end enclosed by walls and a large floor. At the bottom she sees a familiar chubby kid her age. "Myron!" The child pauses. "You're alive!" He turns around and she shrieks from inside.

"Sharie." She recognizes his voice, though it's much deeper. "You've abandoned me." He has a fresh hole in his heart and he's skins greenish like a zombie. Sharie flinches and stays in place.

"I didn't mean to abandon you." He begins walking up the stairs.

"But you did. You let the killer escape." He grins evilly and begins walking faster. "But that's okay, you're here now and there's no one else around." She begins sweating. "You're mine!"

"No!" She begins running up the stairs as he chases her. "Get away from me!" Myron's creepy, evil eyebrows scrunch deeper.

"Come back Sharie! You know you want me!" Sharie keeps running until she's back at the top of the stairs and bumps into Mrs. Gorf.

"Oh my!" The older lady falls on the floor. Sharie gets up quickly.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Gorf! I was running from a zombie!" Mrs. Gorf gets up and pinches her shoulder painfully. "Ouch!" She yelps as her long nails dig into her shoulder blades.

"Look!" She points the direction of stairs she just ran up and no one is there anymore, in fact the entire staircase is now a wall. "Do you see a zombie?" Sharie smiles innocently.

"I must've been hallucinating." She admits and chuckles nervously. Mrs. Gorf pinches her tighter. "Ow!"

"Then wake up!" She hurls the smaller child forward and she is thrown down a floor. She painfully crashes into a wall.

"OW!" She screams upon hitting the wall. She looks up with noticeable discomfort in her eyes as the witch lady steps forward slowly. She begins crying. "Please don't hurt me!" She pleads. Mrs. Gorf glares evilly.

"I told you not to fall asleep during class time! Now…" She pauses and her eyes flash open revealing bright red pupils with a yellowish glow around them. "I hope you enjoy life as an apple!" Sharie's heart begins constricting tightly and she flinches as a beam is fired out of the old woman's eyes. The beam fully surrounds her body and she braces to lose her physical freedom, but a large yellowish white force field surrounds the walls and everything pauses.

"What's happening?" Sharie asks as more footsteps are heard. Mrs. Gorf's beam fades and she faces a slightly shorter boy dressed as an elf.

"Leave her alone old lady!" Sharie's face lights up in excitement.

"Stephen!" Stephen smiles in a typical rad way. "You've come to rescue me!" She says in a pampered tone. Stephen winks at her and then faces his new teacher.

"I see you're torturing an innocent girl. That's a violation of your duty as a teacher." She growls.

"I'll just make a fruit out of you and feast on you first!" She wiggles her ears, sticks out her tongue, leans forward and stares at him with her beam… only for nothing to happen. "What the hell?" Stephen smirks as the beam goes through his now transparent body.

"Sorry, I'm an incorporeal!" Sharie's look sways to astonishment as Stephen holds his right hand up.

"No fair!" Mrs. Gorf pouts as the energy seething from her eyes is absorbed into his palm. "Get down to the office and spend time with-" Stephen sends the beam back at her and she turns into a grape.

"Sorry, I could hear you over the sound of a divine grape absorbing my attention." He throws the grape in his mouth and chews it. "Mm… a little bitter. I wonder why." Sharie walks up to him with a shocked look. "How are you doing?" She sighs.

"Not too pleasant." She admits. "I've been under constant stress day by day." Stephen gives a sympathetic look.

"That's because you've been tranquilized a few times now." She tilts her head to her right.

"I don't understand. Is this a hallucination?" Stephen exhales and nods. "Stephen! How are you so sure?" Stephen walks up and hugs her. She's flinches at the feeling of infatuation, but he resumes.

"Do you feel me hugging you?" She pauses and thinks.

"No. I can't." Stephen hugs tighter.

"Really? I can feel you in my grip." Sharie does feel a bind, but oddly.

"I feel something squeezing me, but it doesn't feel like human arms." He stops and faces her.

"That's what I thought. You didn't feel any warmth?" She shakes her head. "Did you feel my soft suit?"

"I felt the contractions of my muscles the way they'd react to a hug, but I didn't feel your arms around me." The young elf sighs.

"Just as I thought. You can't feel my skin anymore?" She nods. "It's because it's not there anymore." Her heart sinks like a submarine. "I'm a ghost."

"You're dead?" He nods. "Wow." A tear falls out of her eye and her voice breaks. "How are you doing this?"

"Luckily, a little birdie, or rodent I suppose, found me and carried me here. My totem is keeping my soul from entering the afterlife. I'm infiltrating your dream as we speak and as you sleep. I've got a plan to win this battle though."

"A battle?" He nods.

"I've spoken to the other dead students." She gasps.

"They're dead?" He nods in shame.

"They are, but I need you to hang in there and cooperate until a safer path is opened. If my strategy succeeds we'll be together again before you know it." She gives a frightened expression.

"Am I going to die?" He shrugs.

"I have no vision on who's destined to die and who's going to live. But stay hidden and be careful and I'll be waiting for you when this is over." More tears prepare to leave her eyes.

"You'll wait for me until I'm an old lady?" He rolls his eyes.

"You'll understand it later I promise. Just stay low and don't make anything dangerous. If you die I'll never forgive myself." She nods.

"Okay. I'll trust your advice. But does that mean I have to leave the rebellion?"

"Dameon and Allison died today. If you continue buddying up with them, you're all doomed of death by the end." He puts his hands on her shoulders. "But don't worry. Stay brave, endure any attack they throw at you, and ride with the process." She gives a saddened look.

"I don't want to get knocked out again." He closes his eyes under sympathy.

"I understand. But don't act up at all. They will kill you if they learn that you know. Don't give them any signs of it. Okay?" She nods reluctantly. "Hey." He unfolds her hood and reveals her bright purple hair. "I promise you'll be okay if you listen to me. Don't let them kill you. Your life is my top priority right now." She smiles with confidence.

"Okay. I will." He caresses her cheeks.

"That's good." He gets slightly closer. "I love you." A joyful tear approaches her left eye.

"I love you to Stephen." He smiles.

"That's my girl." He suddenly kisses her on the lips. She closes her eyes in response to the enlightenment. When she opens them, he's gone and she's back in her quiet room in her comfy bed. "Don't forget, I'll see you soon. I promise…" Sharie smiles at the fading voice of her newfound love.

"I'll be waiting for you." She rolls on her side and enters a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Stephen exits her cerebral cortex and sees Fluffy staring with folded arms.

"How long was I in there?" The elf asks.

"About twenty minutes." He says in an unamused tone. "You do realize I don't have a phone or a portable system to play on in my free time right?" Stephen chuckles whilst blushing.

"Sorry pal, I was having fun." Fluffy frowns.

"I get it, you're Mr. Lover Boy who has a girlfriend." Stephen holds his hand out.

"I wouldn't call us a couple. I just-"

"I literally saw the look on her face change a couple times." He interrupts. "She even snuggled the table as if you were hugging her." Stephen shrugs.

"Well, sorry that disturbs you." Fluffy chuckles playfully.

"It's alright dude. I can tell you absolutely adore her. You're being a gentleman when you comfort her in her dreams." Stephen smiles.

"I'm glad you understand my feelings." He lowers his eyebrows under uncertainty. "I just hope she stays out of danger." Fluffy nods and carries them out of the room.

* * *

Sammy meets them on the way out.

"Hey Fluffy. How've you been?" Fluffy sighs.

"I didn't find anything, other than Sharie sleeping." Stephen blushes.

"I actually kissed her." Both of the rodents' eyes widen.

"You kissed her on the lips?" Sammy asks.

"In your dreams." Fluffy says sarcastically. "Or… maybe her dreams." The ghost shrugs innocently.

"Guilty as charged, I've got some supernatural powers now and it's hard to not abuse them." Sammy rolls his eyes.

"Okay well I found a gun." Fluffy's pupils shrink.

"A gun!" Stephen frowns at the green rodent.

"Calm down." Fluffy shakes his head rapidly as he shivers in fear.

"I'm afraid of guns! They're literally the easiest thing to use to kill someone with! Any time anyone has a gun, anybody's life in that area could be over in a second." Sammy face-palms.

"It's not as painful as overeating." He says as Fluffy stops shivering. "I threw away all the extra bullets anyways." The rat ads.

"What about the bullets already in the chamber?" Sammy sighs.

"My hands are too small. I couldn't open the gun on my own. But there can't be more than six anyways and two of them were already consumed." Fluffy faces him with discouragement.

"How come you're so certain it hasn't been refilled since Friday? Myron died to a single gunshot and the shooter probably refilled the pistol." Sammy shrugs.

"All I know is I heard a gunshot today and everyone kept talking about another death of another boy." Stephen suddenly glares.

"They were talking about Myron! Myron is the only student everyone knows is dead! What about Paul, or Leslie or Jason or Allison?" A couple tears exit his eyes. "Do any of these names mean anything to anyone?"

"How about Maurecia?" Fluffy asks. "What about her?" Stephen shrugs.

"Maurecia is not dead." Fluffy groans audibly.

"But she's been missing. I've been hiding all day in hope to avoid the apple witch and hopefully reunite with Maurecia." Anger hits his face. "Why the hell isn't Todd doing something about all this?" Stephen frowns.

"Todd's completely oblivious now. They've successfully corrupted Wayside's smartest student in hope that he wouldn't threaten their power. Now he's a different person with a cold heart and no need to find love anymore." Fluffy faces Sammy.

"Sammy, what else did you see in that room?" Sammy taps his chin.

"Let's see… I felt extremely hungry and I saw an apple on the teacher's desk." Stephen and Fluffy flinch in unison.

"AN APPLE?" They both exclaim loudly. The rat nods.

"Please tell me you didn't eat it!" Fluffy freaks out. Sammy holds his hand out.

"Don't worry. I chose not to touch it."

"Thank God!" The green rodent responds.

"But I was extremely tempted. So promise me I'll get some food sooner or later." Stephen nods.

"Okay, you will. But right now we need to inspect the basement for more info." Fluffy puts his right hand to his head.

"Yes sir!" He salutes. Sammy sighs.

"Can we do this tomorrow? It's really dark outside and I'm pretty tired." Stephen nods.

"You're excused. But please remember my goal." The rat gives a thumbs up.

"You can count on me pal!" He leaves the area.

"And Fluffy, let's go get them!"

* * *

About eight minutes later Fluffy is at the ground level in front of the basement door.

"Open it." He commands. The ghostly elf levitates to the handle and does his move. The door opens and Fluffy steps forward. "Thanks Stephen."

"My pleasure." He says as the porcupine runs down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom he trips on something.

"Whoa!" Fluffy falls forward and lands on his face. "Ow!" He reacts and looks up. "What's this?" Stephen floats forward and illuminates the area.

"This is Dameon." Fluffy stares at the corpse he tripped over. "He is another victim of this crime." Fluffy shakes his head in displeasure as Stephen points behind him. "And look who else is here!" The porcupine flinches at the sight of an adult chained up.

"Mrs. Jewls!" He exclaims. Stephen glares.

"They must've locked her up in this basement." Fluffy growls.

"That's the last straw! I'm making my move!" He steps back toward the wall.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asks.

"Stephen, let me present Sonic's signature attack!" He begins charging forward to gain some momentum. When he gets close enough he folds his arms and legs together and forcefully summersaults into the chains, causing them to shatter behind him. Stephen grimaces in awe.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Fluffy chuckles.

"I've been able to do that my whole life. If you think this is impressive, you should've seen the satellite after I rolled through it." His expression changes.

"You're the reason Kidswatter's T.V. station died?" Fluffy nods.

"I cut through that satellite like a chainsaw." He brags before facing a very weak teacher. "Now what should we do about her?" The totem begins glowing red and yellow.

"That's not a good sign." Stephen asserts. "That means she's in critical condition. It glowed like that before I died." Fluffy withdraws a quill from his back.

"I've got this!" He grins evilly and steps forward.

"Wait! Don't-"

"OW!" Mrs. Jewls screams as Fluffy removes the quill from her arm.

"Stab her." Stephen finishes in a frustrated tone.

"What was that?" She asks in a weak voice as Fluffy steps in front of her.

"Hello Mrs. Jewls." He greets. Her face lights up in shock.

"Fluffy! You can talk?!" She exclaims loudly before coughing a couple times. Fluffy grins at Stephen.

"Hey it works!" Stephen folds his arms and shakes his head.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Can I show you to her please?" Stephen's eyes light up.

"NO! If I'm seen by a human soul, my spirit will vaporize!"

"Who are you talking to?" She asks. Fluffy turns back to her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Stephen holds his hand out.

"You can tell her, you just can't show her."

"Okay, I'm with Stephen." He admits as she raises an eyebrow.

"Is he channeling you from home?" The rodent shakes his head.

"Actually he's with me. His spirit is right next to me." Her eyes widen.

"Spirit! Is he dead?!" Fluffy nods.

"He's not alone. Quite a few others have perished as well." The teacher begins crying.

"Who else?" She panics.

"Myron, Allison, John, Joe, Dameon, Paul, Leslie, and Jason." She begins crying even more.

"Why did all this happen?" Fluffy sighs.

"That's uncertain. But you need to get out of here." He points to the open door. "Go home." She sighs.

"I can't." Fluffy frowns and points at the broken shackles.

"Why not? I broke the chains." She shakes her head.

"Le Chef stole my cell phone and car keys." Fluffy glares.

"That goddamn chef!" He exclaims. "He has no business being a member of this school!"

"I know." She agrees. "But we can't do anything about it if he was the person Kidswatter chose to hire." Fluffy's eyebrows scrunch.

"Is he? Or is it possible he actually hired someone else?" She shrugs.

"Apparently his will called for Le Chef." Stephen hovers to Fluffy.

"Ask him Louis's phone number." Fluffy faces the ghost.

"Why would I need that?" Mrs. Jewls gives a confused look.

"Is that Stephen again?" Fluffy gives her a thumbs up. "What is he telling you?"

"He wants to know if you know Louis's phone number." She smiles.

"Of course! His number is 315-9945." Stephen flinches.

"How'd she memorize it?" Fluffy faces her.

"How'd you memorize that number?"

"It's his special phone number that has a certain code to it." Fluffy nods in understanding.

"Okay. Stephen did you get that?" Stephen nods.

"I got the number and I've cracked the code!" He exclaims in excitement.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Fluffy says as he rushes back up the stairs.

* * *

A couple minutes later he's in the empty principal's office and picks up the telephone on the desk.

"Okay, 3, 1, 5, 9, 9, 4, 5." Fluffy says as he enters the digits.

"Spells Wayside!" Stephen cheers. Fluffy frowns at him.

"No it doesn't!" Fluffy responds with irritation. "Now please be quiet for a second." Stephen nods as a voice picks up from the other side.

"Hello?" Fluffy recognizes Louis's voice…

"Hello Louis." But Louis fails to recognize Fluffy's.

"Hey who is this?" He asks curiously.

"You'll probably never believe me, but it's Fluffy." The blue haired hippie shrugs.

"Fluffy? Who are-" He feels an epiphany. "Wait! Fluffy the porcupine?!" Fluffy smirks.

"Yes Louis. Maurecia's green, prickly, partner."

"Whoa! You can talk? For real?" Fluffy giggles a few times.

"Yes sir. I have a totem that grants me vocal recognition amongst everyone!" Louis begins laughing.

"No way little dude! That is so cool!" Fluffy's tone changes.

"I know, but that's not the important thing. I'm inside the principal's office right now." Louis's facial expression changes.

"Really? What are you doing in there?" He asks.

"I'm hiding from the staff members. I need you to come here right away." He demands.

"But dude, I'm not sure I can do that." Fluffy sighs.

"We really need your help." Louis pauses.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean someone is in the basement. She's really sick and hardly has any strength left." Louis gives a determined frown.

"Alright Fluffy. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes!"

"Perfect." Louis hangs up. "I think things might finally start turning around." Stephen nods.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Louis arrives at the front door and unlocks the building. He steps inside and immediately spots Fluffy on the floor.

"Hello Louis." Fluffy greets. A hearty grin appears on Louis's face.

"So you actually can talk can't you?" Fluffy nods proudly.

"Oh I can talk." He shows him the idol. "It's all thanks to this thing." Stephen flinches upon seeing it.

"Doesn't that belong to Stephen?" Fluffy sighs.

"Stephen died today."

"What?!" He exclaims in fear and sadness. "Really?" Fluffy painfully nods.

"Eight students and Mrs. Mush died today." Louis's eyes widen.

"Eight? Including Myron?" Fluffy shakes his head.

"No, nine including Myron. Eight of them died today including Stephen." Tears reach Louis's eyes.

"You're kidding!" Fluffy shakes his head.

"No, I'm not kidding. Have you been notified about any of this?" He shakes his head.

"I had no clue! Did anything happen to my man Todd?" Fluffy shakes his head.

"Fortunately not Todd. But Stephen says they died under the influence of new staff members!" Louis's eyes turn red.

"I cannot believe it! This has gone over the top!" Fluffy raises a fist.

"That's the spirit!" He exclaims. "Now you can spectate them more carefully." Stephen taps Fluffy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks as he points to the basement.

"Oh yeah!" Fluffy faces Louis. "We opened the door. Go get the prisoner out." Louis nervously steps to the basement.

"Who do they have?" Fluffy points down at Mrs. Jewls.

"See for yourself." Louis flips the lights on and immediately gasps upon seeing her.

"Mrs. Jewls!" She opens her eyes and lightly raises her neck.

"Louis?" She responds weakly. Louis immediately dashes downstairs and lifts her onto her feet.

"Oh my god, you look terrible." She sighs.

"I know." She responds before coughing once. "I've been trapped here since Thursday." Louis frowns.

"Who did this to you?"

"Le Chef." He makes a fist.

"That bastard!" He exclaims. "I'm going to break his face!" Louis shouts in anger. Fluffy give him a thumbs up.

"You tell him Louis!" Mrs. Jewls taps his shoulder.

"Don't do that. I don't want you to end up like my father." Louis takes her hand.

"You need to get home right now. I'll do something about Le Chef later." He says as he walks her up the stairs. Mrs. Jewls smiles lightly at his compassion, but she's also still fairly worried.

"Thank you Louis, but if he finds out you released me he'll flip out."

"I'm not afraid of Le Chef. He's never bested me and neither has anyone else." When they're back on the ground level Louis faces Fluffy. "By the way, thank you very much for telling me about her. You're a lifesaver." Fluffy smiles proudly. Mrs. Jewls leans down slowly as well.

"You really are sweetie." She picks him up and kisses him on the forehead.

"It's my pleasure." He says. Stephen nearly sheds a tear. "Now take her home and help her get better. I've got a few more things to do here." Louis hands Mrs. Jewls his car keys.

"Here's my key. I'll be out in a second." Mrs. Jewls takes the key.

"Thank you." She turns around and exits the building. Louis faces Fluffy again.

"So, how'd you find out about these murders?" Fluffy sighs.

"After I saw someone coming down the stairs, I got scared and rolled into the nineteenth floor." Louis pauses in confusion. "I broke through the boards and witnessed the corpses of a few students."

"Okay. I think I was the person walking down because I heard what sounded like boards breaking." Fluffy flinches.

"That was you?" The young hippie nods. "Then I had no reason to run!" Louis folds his arms.

"It's probably a good thing you did though, or else none of this would've happened. Now I've got to go home and take care of Mrs. Jewls." Fluffy smiles mischievously. "Is there anything else you need?" The porcupine shakes his head.

"No, I'm just wondering something." He giggles. "Do you like Mrs. Jewls?" Stephen chuckles upon hearing this question.

"As a friend, yes but I do have a girlfriend right now." Fluffy's teasing grimace fades.

"Who is she?" He asks.

"Nurse Wendy Nogard." He says proudly. Fluffy quickly frowns.

"The nurse?" Louis nods. "She's annoying! She saw me and called for someone to shoot me!" Louis frowns.

"She wanted you killed?" Fluffy's tone lowers a notch.

"Well, she said she's allergic to hedgehogs but I'm a porcupine. And she wasn't hesitating to scream either." Louis thinks for a moment.

"I won't let her kill you. I promise you that." Fluffy stares intently into his eyes.

"I recommend you break up with her." He shakes his head.

"No can do little dude. She's still my kind of girl." Fluffy points outside.

"What about Mrs. Jewls? You know she's single right?" Louis shrugs.

"If I wasn't taken, then I suppose. But I am so that won't happen for the time being." Fluffy's expression goes blank.

"Well then, is it too much to ask you for the office keys?" Louis flinches.

"I could easily lose my job if they find out I gave them to anybody!" Fluffy holds his index finger up.

"Set your alarm clock to ring at an early time and pick them up tomorrow. But I need to see Kidswatter's documents." Louis reluctantly hands him the key.

"Alright but please be careful." Fluffy nods.

"I won't let you down." Louis exits the building and Fluffy enters the office.

* * *

After a few minutes the drawer is open and Fluffy is going through some old newspapers.

"Kidswatter has a lot of articles." Stephen nods.

"Myron said he keeps stories he finds interesting for later." Fluffy grins.

"Do you think it's possible some details in these stories are connected to our staff members?" Stephen shrugs.

"I doubt it." Fluffy rolls his eyes and picks up an article with an odd title.

"Potential psychic resigns from her career after bringing prosecutor to tears." He reads out loud. Stephen opens an eye intently.

"Read it. It sounds rare and maybe I could learn a couple psychic items myself." Fluffy opens the article and begins reading.

" _\- In southern Alabama, some lady makes a testimony in court. While she was called to chair by the prosecution, her testimony revealed the opposite of what he had planned. As the trial went on she kept calling things he supposedly had in mind before he could say them. While she spoke, the prosecutor kept signaling her to stop. She turned to him and said; 'Why? Are you afraid of what people may find out about you?' and the attorney was held at will by her knowledge. Shortly after he resigned from his position and the paparazzi questioned her. 'How did you learn all of those things?' they asked. Her response was; 'I have no interest for publicity, and on that note please leave me.' Shortly after the young woman under the name Wendy Nogard, vanished from society."_

Fluffy raises an eyebrow. "That's Louis's new girlfriend?"

"I guess so." Stephen replies. "But nothing in there teaches me anything other than her potential ability to read minds." Fluffy shrugs and grabs another one.

"Unknown firing squad member pulls trigger too soon too often." Fluffy eyes Stephen.

"Go ahead." Fluffy turns the page.

" _-In the state of Utah there is a legal capital punishment leading to death. If the death penalty is declared in this state, the person found guilty faces a round of bullets wielded by many gunmen. This punishment usually gives everyone a countdown from three to declare shooting time, but every time they got to one, an unknown man would fire the shot a second earlier. The bullet always pierced the criminal's brain within the next second. After a few times, he was questioned; 'why do you shoot before the countdown ends?' a reporter asks. He gave a serious response; 'it's so no one else needs to worry about further blood on their hands for the rest of their lives.' The judge himself questioned him later on. 'What is your secret to this punishment?' The young man gave a rare response. 'I shoot from the hip. If people anticipated the shot, they'd be forced to brace themselves for the end of their lives. I prefer to spare them of that painful moment.' This man resigned shortly after as more people questioned him. He never revealed his last name but someone got one thing out of him. 'What is your first name?' and in a voice shockingly identical to the person asking, came out of this man's mouth. 'Morris.'"_

"Doesn't that name sound familiar?" Fluffy asks. "I could've sworn I heard the nurse call for Morris to come shoot me." Stephen shrugs.

"It must be a coincidence. Is there a photo of this man?" Fluffy scrolls through the pages.

"I don't see one." He flips the page over and spots a large image of a lady wrestler on the next newspaper. "Oh my god!" He exclaims. Stephen levitates closer.

"Who's this?" He asks curiously. Fluffy glares and growls.

"That's Mrs. Drazil!" Stephen's eyes widen at the date.

"This was ten years ago. Why does she look like she's in her mid-forties?" Fluffy shrugs. "She's like sixty five nowadays." A lightbulb appears in Fluffy's brain.

"Maybe Kidswatter has a crush on her." He opens the article and starts reading.

" _-After many years of wrestling, 'The Bewitching Lizard' is retiring. Former WWE champion Liz Drazil is finally stepping out of the ring to retire. After another astonishing smack down, we spoke to Mrs. Drazil and asked her a few questions. We asked; 'why are you retiring now of all times.' And she responded with; 'I recently endured an injury from a heavy chest compression. I think it's time to destroy dreams elsewhere.' To many fans', that sentence motivates them. The reporter responded; 'How'd that happen? Your sturdy chest is so solid, a knife would break if someone swung at it.' The wrestler herself laughed hard at this and responded fairly egotistically. 'Any knife could kill anyone, but no one on Earth is strong enough to do that to me.' The fans all cheered and many of them agreed. Suddenly, a small preschool girl came out and asked her something. 'Hi! I'm Katherine, and I want to know. What is your secret?' The strong woman responded; 'I let my hate for others drive my aggression. I like to watch them fall!'"_

Fluffy and Stephen react by gasping.

"This is who she is?" Fluffy asks. Stephen holds his head down.

"I don't believe it!" Fluffy picks up one more from the bottom. "Hey I know that nose anywhere!" Fluffy reads the title.

"Miss Keseau becomes a warrior."

"That's Ivil Keseau! She's Kidswatter's ex-girlfriend." Fluffy shakes his head.

"Then why didn't they get married? It would've been helpful if her last name didn't sound like; kiss you." Stephen points at the writing.

"Maybe it'll say in here."

" _-Elite dancer becomes a swordsman. In northern Colorado, a middle-aged woman battled for her life. When a gang of teenagers came across her in the city, they attempted to kill her. They carried knives that were solid enough to cut a piano key in half. In attempt to mug her, the older woman dodged swiftly and pulled a sword out of the back of her shirt. A few minutes later, all five were dead and she was taken to court. She was later found innocent as the counter was self-defense. But she then fled back to Mamaland in attempt to avoid an incident like this again."_

Fluffy drops the newspaper back into the drawer and closes it.

"Well that's four interesting stories that could lead to the downfall of the entire school." The porcupine says with no memorable tone. The elf spirit sighs.

"I agree Fluffy. But you might have a chance to stop it." The green rodent yawns.

"Wake me when it's morning." He curls into a ball.

"Alright I will." Stephen promises as Fluffy falls asleep on the floor. "And I promise we'll fight through this together."

* * *

 **Author's Note: You're finally at the climax. If predictions haven't been made yet, please note everything in this chapter contains a large portion of your final set of clues before everything is unraveled. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Deceased Characters: None.**


	13. Mercenary Mac

Mercenary Mac

 **Author's Note: Some of you may be shocked by some details in the former chapter. Reading the title of this chapter probably gives you some premature insight of what it revolves and I'd like to explain something. I predict you will have mixed emotions throughout this chapter and hope you get used to the timestamps I'm going to use from now on.**

Day 8

 **1:00 A.M. City Hospital**

After almost a week, Jenny finally gets out of her hospital bed and feels stronger than ever. She stands up and all of her muscles feel amazing. She has no broken bones or any areas of pain at all. She puts her helmet back on and presses the emergency button; someone appears in her room only a minute later.

"Jenny!" It was Parker. "Why'd you press the emergency button?" The southern biker shrugs.

"It looked like a lot of fun. I had to do it just once." She moves her hands downward in a presenting kind of way. "And just look at me! I'm good as new." Parker sighs.

"I get that, but that still doesn't excuse you touching the emergency button." She folds her arms.

"Well excuse me Parker. Why are you in the hospital at one in the morning? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Maurecia's older brother sighs.

"I ask myself that same question. But if I want to be a caretaker in the future, I need to get used to comforting hurt people." He looks down in sadness. "Like our principal." Jenny frowns.

"He's still alive?" Parker nods. "Well is he getting better?" He shakes his head.

"He's too scared to do the chemotherapy."

"Where is he?" She asks. "I need to talk to him right now!" Parker sighs and walks out with her following him.

* * *

A few minutes later they're on the fourth hospital floor and enter the room. Mr. Kidswatter is still fast asleep in bed.

"You might want to be quiet, he's resting an-"

"WOO-WEE!" Jenny screams, causing Parker to instantly cover his ears and Kidswatter to shoot his eyes open in fear.

"AH!" He screams as Jenny waves innocently. "Jenny?" He asks as Parker glares at her.

"I thought I said remain quiet." She shrugs.

"And I think you forgot who I am. I've got excitement I'm incapable of hiding." Kidswatter gives a stressful sigh.

"What are you doing here?" He asks in a very weak voice. Jenny shrugs and looks upward.

"Eh, I crashed my motorcycle while trying to avoid an old lady." She opens her eyes and reveals an intimidating frown. "But that's not important. Why are you still here?" Parker steps forward.

"Jenny, give the man some space." Jenny holds her hand out.

"Stay out of this Parker. Go do some college work!" He frowns.

"I finished all my assignments this week." She faces him.

"Then get a head start on next week's assignment!" Parker sighs and steps out. Jenny then faces her former principal. "As for you. Why did you tell Myron to announce your condition after you left?" Kidswatter flinches.

"I told Todd to give the announcement."

"Well he let Myron do it! And do you know what happened on Friday?" He sighs.

"Jenny, I only have a couple days to live, please don't stress me out too much." She holds her phone closer to his face and reveals a traumatizing image. "AH! What happened to him?"

"Myron was shot in the heart last Friday!" She exclaims. He fearfully makes eye contact with her.

"Who sent you this?"

"Sister Mau. She and I have been texting… until Monday afternoon." Kidswatter coughs.

"So, Myron is dead and Maurecia reported it?" Jenny frowns and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"I have no clue. But before sister Mau stopped responding to my texts, she said it's likely a new staff member shot him." Kidswatter flinches with confusion.

"New staff member?" She abruptly grabs him by both sides of his shirt and pulls him closer.

"Someone under your appointing led him to death! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Kidswatter begins sweating.

"You're scaring me." He mumbles. Jenny rolls her eyes and pulls him nearly nose-to-nose with her.

"Answer me! What do you have to say?" He gulps.

"I never thought Louis was a killer." Her glare lightens.

"What?"

"When I made Louis the new principal, I assumed he'd hire new staff only if necessary." She drops him and face-palms.

"Louis was never given the position of school principal." Kidswatter's face lights up.

"WHAT?!" He leans forward on his bed. "What do you mean he wasn't hired? I wrote in my new and improved will for Louis to take my place!" Jenny sighs.

"Did you say 'new and improved' will?" He nods. "Does that mean you wrote a second one?"

"Yes, but I hid them both in my safe. I thought Todd would know which one to turn in." She holds her hands on her hips.

"Well Myron turned the will in, remember?" He groans in disappointment.

"Does that mean?" She nods. "Le Chef is principal?!" He asks with fear.

"Of course. You knew if he was offered this job, he'd take it didn't you?" Kidswatter nods.

"Yes, but my hope was that if he took over, he'd feed the students well and hire smart people. A lot of the teachers I hired are idiots." Her angry frown becomes a sympathetic one.

"That's not true." He holds his hands over his eyes.

"But not as idiotic as the man who hired them!" He begins crying. Jenny pats his shoulder.

"Cheer up Mr. K. You can always come back to our school." He shakes his head.

"No I can't! I'm too weak to come back. I'll be dead by Saturday!" She kneels by his bed frame.

"No you won't!" She pinches his shoulder to calm him down. "You're not the weakling you say you are!" He sniffles.

"Yes I am." She shakes her head.

"No you're not! You can easily overpower this prostate cancer!" His tears slow down.

"Really?" She nods.

"Of course. Aren't you the guy you endured a deadly electrocution from an army of glow guppies?" He nods.

"I survived like ten." She continues.

"And jumped out of a tree, landing back-first on the birdbath? Wouldn't that kill most people?" He shrugs.

"Maybe it would." She smiles.

"And you stomached a ton of bowls of mushroom surprise! Chemotherapy would feel like a punch to the gut to you!" He smiles lightly.

"You think I can handle it?" She smiles widely and gives a thumbs up.

"Oh course Mr. K! You're the toughest man I know. And I know you care about the children of Wayside school. So are you going to take Myron's death as a given, and proceed to let cancer beat you because you think you're too weak to fight through it?" He gives a determined grin.

"No! I won't!" The usual strength returns to his voice. "I'll give the surgeries and chemicals a chance." She playfully punches him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"That's the spirit Mr. K!" Mr. Kidswatter begins laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughs heartily. "You're a sassy girl. But that's fantastic!" Parker walks back in.

"Hey Jenny, I found your motorcycle outside on the rack. It's fully repaired." Jenny raises her fists in the air.

"WOOWEE!" She runs out the door. "Thanks Parker! Bye Mr. K!" She shouts on the way out. Parker faces a strangely happy looking Kidswatter.

"When did you get so happy?" The older man shuts his eyes humbly.

"Parker, I need you to round up the finest surgeons in the district and tell them they've got a new patient." Parker flinches in shock.

"You're accepting the chemo?"

"I'm accepting the chemo."

* * *

 **5:30 A.M. Wayside School Floor No. 1**

Fluffy was still sleeping in the office. He found sleeping fairly easy despite the courageous day to day situation with calamities yet to come. Stephen was resting as well even as a ghost. Suddenly something taps Fluffy's head and he wakes up.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"It's, five, thirty, A, M." Sammy responds, breathing rapidly. Stephen wakes up as well.

"What happened to you?" Fluffy asks. "You look exhausted." The rat holds his finger up while he catches his breath.

"Fine I am exhausted. I was sleeping on the twenty-ninth floor and I had to dash down twenty eight stairways." The ghostly elf levitates closer to him.

"Why'd you choose twenty nine? Next to thirty, that's the dumbest thing you can do if you want to come back to the ground level the next day." The rat rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

"Kathy seems to like me." Fluffy frowns.

"Kathy's a little bitch." Sammy sighs.

"Well she likes me."

"That's not saying much." Stephen remarks. "She seems to like the most dislikable people."

"Hey!" Sammy whines.

"No offense." Stephen defends himself. The rat turns away scornfully.

"Humph!" He opens his right eye. "Well I think I should warn you your voodoo doll was moved to the twenty-ninth classroom." Stephen's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" Fluffy puts his finger over his lips.

"Shh!" Stephen frowns.

"Why'd they move my voodoo doll?" Sammy shrugs.

"I heard the man on twenty three say it creeps him out." Suddenly Louis steps in.

"Hey Fluffy, rise and shine- ah!" Everyone flinches. "A rat!" Fluffy holds his hands up.

"It's okay! He's with me." Sammy smiles nervously and waves.

"Hi." Louis's jaw drops.

"You can talk?" They both nod.

"Anyone Stephen connects to with the idol is able to talk." The spiky rodent says. Louis folds his arms.

"I really want to speak to Stephen." Stephen faces Fluffy.

"It's okay, I allow it." Fluffy faces the spirit.

"Doesn't your soul vaporize?" Stephen shakes his head.

"It takes a spirit three days to reach heaven. I learned until three days are over, I'm allowed to break the rules." Fluffy hands Louis the idol. The surfer wannabe looks into the eyes and his ghost is revealed.

"Whoa! Dude, you're a ghost!" Stephen nods.

"Yes Louis, I am."

"So Fluffy wasn't kidding." He shakes his head.

"Of course not." Fluffy holds the keys out.

"You better take these with you." Louis grabs the keys.

"Thanks Fluffy." He turns back to the ghost. "What should I do next?" Stephen shrugs.

"I don't know for sure yet, but I know Sharie is on the fifteenth floor and she's out cold." Louis raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"So…"

"So please take us there." Louis faces Fluffy and Sammy, both animals a smiling cutely. Louis smiles back and lifts them up.

"Okay little dudes, hang on tight." He shuts off the lights and locks the door as he walks out.

* * *

About five minutes later, they all appear on the fifteenth floor and enter the nurse's office. Upon entering they spot Sharie sleeping peacefully.

"Whoa! What's she doing here?" Stephen frowns in disappointment.

"They tranquilized her. They thought it'd be okay to leave her unattended as long as the dosage kept her asleep all night." Both rodents jump out of his hands. Fluffy points at the table.

"There's the tranquilizer gun!" Louis flinches upon seeing it sitting there.

"Oh my god!" He glares darkly and picks the gun up. "This weapon is illegal on school property!" Sammy opens a drawer and spots a bunch of darts.

"Look at this." Louis squats just above his knees. "This is where the nurse has been keeping her darts!" Louis sighs.

"Look little dude, Wendy Nogard is a wonderful person. She's being framed." Sammy makes eye contact with him.

"Whatever dude, she tried to have me thrown away instead on preserved." Fluffy faces Louis.

"And, she tried to have me shot." Louis rolls his eyes and grabs all the darts.

"Well no matter who's behind this, these are confiscated!" He says with spirit. He quickly counts nine darts and slides them into his pocket. He then steps toward Sharie.

"Wake her up for me please." Stephen asks. Louis shoves her shoulder lightly.

"Hey Sharie. It's time to wake up." Sharie only yawns deeply. Fluffy leaps onto the table.

"You have to do better than that." Stephen nods in agreement.

"Sharie!" Louis says in a louder voice. "Rise and shine little pal." Sammy face palms.

"You're too polite for this." Fluffy withdraws a quill.

"I've got this!"

"Fluffy don't-" Stephen shouts as he pricks the back of her left hand.

"OW!" Sharie screams as she opens her eyes. Fluffy withdraws the quill from her hand and smiles egotistically at Stephen.

"It worked."

"Ah!" She screams again upon hearing that. "Did you just?" Fluffy nods.

"I'm a talking porcupine." Sharie shivers a few times and curls up in a ball.

"This is all a nightmare, this is all a nightmare." She tells herself as Louis steps closer.

"Sharie, you're awake. The nightmare's over." Her eyes stop abruptly at the sight of his pocket. She feels her inner spirit break and she struggles to maintain her sanity. "Look, you don't have to be scared anymore." She swiftly snatches the tranquilizer out of his pocket and aims it at him. "WHOA!" She glares deeply as Fluffy and Sammy stand in front of him. Louis holds his hands out in self-defense. "Please don't shoot!" He pleads as Stephen sadly levitates a little closer.

"You've been knocking me out haven't you?!" She exclaims with both panic and anger in her voice. Louis waves his hands back and forth.

"It wasn't me I promise!" The small girl glares.

"Bullshit! You're the one carrying all the darts!" She screams as her hands shiver, causing the gun to bob up and down.

"It isn't what it looks like I swear!" The girl's fingers shiver so much, she accidently fires the gun. Everyone flinches in unison.

"NO!" Fluffy and Sammy both exclaim. Suddenly the dart lands on the ground next to them.

"Huh?" Fluffy says as both rodents look at the odd location of the dart. Louis opens his eyes and chuckles.

"Oh, ha, ha." He holds the totem up. "Stephen's cool necklace blocked the dart." Fluffy and Sammy sigh in relief. Sharie feels a spike go into her heart as she drops the gun.

"Where'd you get that?" She asks in a broken voice. Louis picks up Fluffy and Sammy.

"Fluffy gave it to me." She faces him.

"I got it from Stephen's corpse." Sharie doesn't even flinch.

"His corpse?" Fluffy nods. "He's dead?" She asks as tears reach her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes." Louis says.

"Wow." Sharie sniffles. "I thought it was only a weird dream." Tears slowly fade from her eyes as Fluffy hops onto Louis's shoulder and faces Stephen's ghost.

"You want to talk to her, don't you?" Fluffy asks.

"Who are you talking to?" Sharie mutters. Stephen nods.

"It would be a privilege to speak to her." Louis takes the idol off of his neck.

"That's a privilege I'm allowing." He hands Sharie the totem. She stares into the eyes for a brief moment.

"What does this do?" She asks as a now normal size spirit sits beside her.

"It gives you the ability to see me." Her eyes widen upon seeing him.

"Stephen!" She attempts to hug him but falls forward on the table. "Oaf." Stephen sighs.

"I'm a ghost now." She slowly sits back up.

"How is this possible?" Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how is it possible? You said once a human saw you, your spirit would vanish." Stephen gives a deep sigh.

"Well, a new ability is actually protecting me."

"A new ability?" Sharie asks curiously. His hand glows and a holy whitish yellow force field shows on his hand. Everyone gasps upon seeing it.

"This is my sanctuary. It's a force field powered by the other deceased souls. The magic within their aura allow me to use supernatural powers." His hand stops glowing. "They're hope is keeping me away from the devil's grip." Sharie takes one quick look at the talking porcupine, the talking rat, and the normal blue haired human. Then she faces Stephen again.

"I'm very lost. Please tell me everything that happened." Stephen sighs.

"Alright, prepare for a monologue."

 **Enter the Dream world**

"A few days ago, Myron was killed." A man shoots Myron in the heart and he screams. "His glasses were broken immediately before it happened and he couldn't identify who did it." Myron's spirit exits his body. "I've given him vision of the crime scene but he still couldn't identify the man. He's someone Myron's never seen before and so he has nothing. But he did recognize the woman who shot the tranquilizer." Miss Nogard is seen putting the gun back in her pocket.

 **Enter Reality**

"So you see why you've been sleeping?" Sharie nods.

"I do, but there are a lot of women in this building. Which one knocked me out?" Stephen pauses and looks up.

"Hm… unfortunately I've never seen her either. But she had curly blonde hair," Fluffy flinches. "A higher pitched voice." Sammy flinches. "And a large bump under her hair." Sharie freezes in shock. "That lady shot you three times." Louis's face is still unfazed.

"That's funny. It sounds like you're talking about Wendy." Sharie, Fluffy, and Sammy all stare at him. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"I don't know." The elf spirit says sarcastically. "Maybe because you're oblivious." He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sharie faces Stephen.

"Wendy Nogard is our nurse. Is she the armed shooter?" Stephen shrugs.

"You mean Myron's killer or the tranquilizer?"

"The tranquilizer. Is she the one knocking me out?" Stephen nods.

"Wendy Nogard is the obvious culprit." Louis gasps. "And, she's been using her mind reading abilities to watch your dreams and likely make them worse."

"She can do that?" Fluffy nods.

"I read an article last night about a court case. She intimidated the prosecutor to the point he conceded the case. She fled to practice medicine." Sharie looks down in sadness.

"So…" She faces Stephen. "She's the reason I wasn't able to save you?" Stephen sheds a tear of his own.

"Yes. I died a slow and painful death by plague." She begins crying again. Sammy joins in as well.

"It's mostly my fault." He admits in shame. Fluffy and Louis want to cry, but manage to keep the tears back. Stephen hugs Sharie as she cries.

"It's okay. Please don't cry." She faces him and holds her arms out, but fails to hug him.

"You're there, but you're not the soft and cuddly boy I fell in love with." Louis and Sammy's eyes widen. Fluffy only shrugs.

"Eh, I saw it coming."

"You're only a ghost. And I can't hug a ghost." Stephen unfolds her hood and reveals her purple hair. "But you can still touch me?" He nods.

"It's a complex concept. But yes I can hug you." He squeezes her lightly. "You feel my presence?" She nods.

"But I don't feel the soft boy you were yesterday." She sniffles. "The hug I gave you made me feel in total control." Stephen suddenly kisses her right cheek and she flinches. As do the other three watching them.

"Do you remember doing that to me?" She blushes deeply. Her body temperature rises at the intensity of this.

"Yeah, I do." She says as her tears fade and she faces him. "I'm gonna miss you." Stephen shakes his head.

"There is still hope. Yesterday you lost Joe, John, Leslie, Paul, Jason, Dameon, and Allison." He looks around to make sure everyone hears this. "You lost them, but I gained them." Sharie holds her head down in shame.

"Allison and Dameon planned a rebellion to protect the students going forward." Stephen nods.

"However, they've all agreed to lend me their soul power and since their deaths were fresh, I'm stronger than ever before. My sanctuary will run as long as their souls strengthen me and this will allow my spirit to roam." He points at the idol. "My totem is what kept my soul from departing to the afterlife, and in time, if Sammy bites the voodoo doll while I possess it and the totem is broken, my body may burst out with my spirit completely intact." Sharie gives a fascinated look.

"That sounds amazing, but it may burst out?" Stephen sighs.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure because it's never been done before. But it's worth a shot." He stands up. "But for now, I've got to go. Fluffy needs to take me upstairs." Sharie nods.

"Okay, but will you promise you won't leave me?" Stephen smiles.

"I'll always be around you, alive or dead." Fluffy picks up the idol and Stephen shrinks to his size. "Stay safe." He faces the porcupine. "And Fluffy, stay hidden." Fluffy and Sammy run out of the room with Stephen carried as well. Sharie frowns and faces Louis.

"What's wrong?" He asks curiously.

"Look, I cannot believe any of this. I can't believe many classmates died yesterday and I can't believe Miss Nogard is knocking me out." Louis sighs deeply.

"I swear, Wendy is a lovely person. She's my steady girlfriend." Sharie frowns.

"Did you say you wanted an open relationship?"

"What do you mean?" He asks. Her glare intensifies.

"I saw her making out with Mr. Gorf yesterday afternoon." His eyes widen drastically.

"What?! Are you serious?" She nods.

"She probably read my mind so she could manipulate me. But I refuse to allow this to continue. They've already corrupted Todd, and he's a lost cause by now." Louis starts shivering. "And you've given into the deaths of all these students?" He shakes his head. "And now you're carrying those dreadful darts!" He attempts to pick up the tranquilizer but Sharie snatches it first.

"I really think I should carry it." She pauses and glares blankly.

"Why? So you can give it back to your two timing girlfriend?" She points at his pocket of darts. "I've got the weapon, you've got the ammo. Please make your decision." Louis stares at the now dark spirited girl with no clue which action to take.

* * *

 **8:55 Mrs. Drazil's classroom**

Inside the classroom, Liz is writing on a clipboard and Kathy is sitting with an evil grin.

"Let's see." Mrs. Drazil begins. "Maurecia?" Kathy chuckles. "… no Maurecia." She writes an x on the paper. "Kathy?"

"Here." She responds.

"Thanks darling." She cheerfully responds as she marks her name. "And Nancy?" They pause for five seconds. "Okay, I guess she's absent." She writes an x down. Kathy smiles.

"You know how much more pleasant it is without anyone else?" Mrs. Drazil nods.

"I agree completely." She points at Stephen's voodoo doll. "What do you think of that prop Mr. Gorf almost threw out?" She smiles pleasantly.

"It's an improvement to the original elf boy." She faces her with a very dark grin. "Did you hear the original elf died yesterday?" Mrs. Drazil chuckles.

"That's a real shame, he was super cute." They both continue laughing as Nancy steps in. "Nancy! You're late." Mrs. Drazil says with frustration.

"Sorry." She says as she sits down in an empty seat. "I was trying to cheer up my boyfriend." Kathy chuckles.

"Boyfriend? You mean Nancy?" She frowns at her with annoyance.

"I'm Nancy." Kathy shakes her head.

"No, you're Mac, he's Nancy." Nancy glares at her.

"Stop it!" She exclaims. "He's very special to me and he's had a very unfortunate time the past few days." She holds her cheek to her fist. "So leave him alone!" Mrs. Drazil frowns at her and points at her clipboard.

"Again young lady, you were late and I've counted you absent already." The sad girl holds her head up.

"Class doesn't even start until nine! So who cares?" The older lady points a thumb at herself.

"I care. In wrestling you need to be early in order to prepare." She raises an eyebrow.

"You wrestled?" She folds her arms and nods.

"I've never lost before. For thirty years of back to back victories, I learned the more you hate someone, the harder they fall." Kathy nods.

"That's a lesson everyone should know." Nancy stands up.

"Now I see why I'm the victim of your bullying. You love to pick on nice people." Kathy shrugs.

"It's a lot of fun." Nancy walks to the door.

"I'm not staying here." Mrs. Drazil snaps.

"Sit down young lady." She shakes her head.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Gorf right now and tell Todd you didn't get any better." She runs out and slams the door behind her. Mrs. Drazil picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hey Morris, do you think you could send a girl into the hall after you're done talking with her? … Okay great." Kathy picks up a recently used switchblade.

"Can I do the honors?" Mrs. Drazil nods.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Kathy steps outside of the room and bumps into Terrence.

"Whoa!" He stares at the knife. "What did you do?" Kathy quickly puts the knife in her pocket.

"Please don't tell anyone." Terrence nods.

"You killed someone." Kathy sweats lightly. "I killed someone to." She stops sweating.

"So… you won't report me?" He grins.

"If anything, I encourage it. Get violent and keep going." She smiles evilly.

"I like the way you think Terrence. You're a total dick and I love it!" He shrugs.

"Guilty as charged."

* * *

 **9:10 Mrs. Gorf's classroom**

The now much smaller classroom is quieter than before. Sharie was absent as well, and Jenny resumes her position in the classroom.

"Why's it so quiet?" She asks as Mrs. Gorf lifts her head up and frowns.

"It's reading time." Everyone is reading a book around her except for Todd.

"Why's Todd playing a video game?" Todd raises his head.

"Because I'm done with all my school work, I thought you knew that." She shivers at the cold look he gives her.

"Okay, I wasn't certain." She looks around and realizes the absence of many students. "But why are so many students late?" Mrs. Gorf sighs.

"Many of them dropped out." Jenny points at the desk Maurecia was in before.

"Even sister Mau?" Her mean spirited teacher glares.

"She's no longer in this class."

"Why not?!" She exclaims. Mrs. Gorf slams her fist on the table.

"No more talking young lady!" Jenny begins shivering as she nods.

"Okay Mrs. Gorf." Mrs. Gorf faces her own book as Jenny glances around the room. No one looks happy… except for Terrence which is a first for her. D.J. isn't even smiling anymore. She turns to her left at Dana.

"Hey, sister D." She whispers as the nerdy girl faces her with a sad look.

"Yes Jenny?" Jenny sighs.

"What happened to everyone while I was gone?" Dana sighs deeply.

"The spirit this school once had has subsided drastically. Todd even broke up with Maurecia." Jenny gasps.

"No way!" She exclaims loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"That is enough!" Mrs. Gorf says as she gets up. Luckily for Jenny, the PA turns on.

"Hello, my name is Nancy, and I'm dropping out." Mrs. Gorf raises an eyebrow.

"That was unexpected, anyways-" Mac abruptly stands up. "Hey! Where are you going?" She asks as he steps to the door. He only points at it. "You're not allowed to leave." Mac faces Todd in the back and the geek recognizes his feeling.

"Let him go Mrs. Gorf." Todd says in a sympathetic tone. "He really does care about Nancy and if she drops out he'll go into depression." Mrs. Gorf sighs.

"You're excused." Mac smiles at Todd, and then walks out. A few seconds later Terrence raises his hand. "Yes Terrence?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" He asks with a suspicious smile on his face. She nods.

"Go ahead." Terrence chuckles evilly and heads for the door.

"Thank you." He says before stepping out.

* * *

When Mac finally gets to the tenth floor he encounters Fluffy.

"Wait pal!" Fluffy holds his hand up and Mac flinches.

*Ah! A talking hedgehog!* Fluffy frowns.

"I'm not a hedgehog." He flinches. "Did I just read your mind?"

*I think so.* Mac says in his head. Stephen gives Fluffy the thumbs up.

"Just tell him." Fluffy looks down in sadness.

"If you're trying to stop Nancy before she leaves, you're too late." His eyes expand.

*Why? Is there a bus to drive her home already?* The porcupine shakes his head.

"She's not home either… she's dead." The boy frowns.

"That's impossible! Her name was just on the PA." Fluffy sighs.

"Stephen says her soul just departed into the afterlife." Mac holds his head down and nearly begins crying. "It's likely someone recorded her voice."

*Are you completely sure about that?* Fluffy nods.

"Please go back to class Mac, there's a good chance-"

*No.* Mac thinks out loud. *My closest friend is gone now.* He opens his eyes and looks into Fluffy's. *I can't let those jerks clear it out.* He turns around and walks back up the stairs.

"No Mac! They'll kill you!" Fluffy panics as Stephen grabs his shoulder.

"It's okay Fluffy, Mac knows what he's doing. He might be our only chance."

* * *

 **9:20 Fifteenth Floor Kitchen**

*Let's see.* Mac opens a drawer and finds a meat cleaver. *Hm. Sharp, heavy, solid steel… perfect!* He slides the large knife into his pocket and holds his shirt over it to keep it hidden. *What else?* He sees a can of soda on the counter, the aluminum is very shiny. Mac picks the can up and reads it. *Bonk Atomic Punch.* The title says another part catches his eye. *Made by Allison. Perhaps that's what got Todd up and running the other day.* He reads the back. *With 40x the recommended daily level of caffeine. Okay, I'm keeping this.* He puts the can in his other pocket and moves on.

He approaches the fridge and finds something peculiar. *A blowfish?* He takes the dead puffer out of the fridge and sets it on the counter. *If I recall correctly, these are poisonous… I wish I could carry a lot of these spikes.* He thinks as he slices the fish open and plucks a sharp spike out of the edge. He then splits the organ entirely and soaks the spike in the venomous organs. A second later the door to the nurses office opens.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Miss Nogard. Mac faces her and puts his index finger to his lips.

"Shh." He says as he steps out of the room. Suddenly a rock hits his forehead. "EI!" He reacts at the impact and aids his bleeding forehead.

"Give up loser." It was Terrence. "Mrs. Drazil already had your precious girlfriend executed." Mac glares at him intensely as he grabs another rock from his pocket. Terrence pulls the slingshot back and aims at Mac's head. But the second he fires, Mac dodges and Wendy steps out. The rock strikes her in the jaw.

"Ouch!" She falls on her knees and aids her jaw. Terrence's eyes widen.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I was aiming at the twerp here." He turns to the side to see Mac is gone. "Hey get back here!"

Right after Mac decided he would waste time on Terrence, the buff teen follows him and stops him on the sixteenth floor.

"Stop running you little pussy!" He calls as he grips Mac's shoulder. "Running is for babies." Suddenly Mac socks him in the chin. "Ow!" Terrence lets go and aids his chin. Mac just stands there, prepared for more. "Alright you jackass, you're going down!" He swings at Mac, Mac ducks and punches his gut. "Ah!" Terrence kicks Mac across the hip and knocks him on the ground. "Ha! I gotcha!" He celebrates.

*In your dreams Terrence!* Mac swiftly gets back on his aching legs and punches him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hold still you-" Mac kicks him in the groin. "OW!" The bully lands on his knees and protects his scrotum. "You cheater!" Mac raises his left knee up, striking Terrence forcefully in the face. "AH!" He falls on his back in severe pain. His nose is bleeding and he's chipped a couple teeth. "You're mad." Terrence says weakly.

*I am.* Mac thinks as he picks up his can of soda. *And I'm tired of you participating at our school.* He holds the can directly above his forehead and lets go. The heavy can forcefully crashes on his forehead and he immediately loses consciousness. *Good riddance Terrence.* He thinks as he picks up his can and puts it back in his pocket. He also picks up Terrence's slingshot as it may help him moving forward.

"Hey son!" Mac turns around to see Mr. Gorf. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Mac firmly slams a fist into his stomach. "Ow!" The young adult grabs his now aching gut.

*I'm not talking to you, you evil voice thief!* Mr. Gorf gets up and glares.

"That was unacceptable! Do you understand?" Mac folds his arms and remains silent. "I said do you understand me?" Another punch hits him in the ribcage. "Ow!"

*I have the right to remain silent. And I'm going to continue using it!* Mr. Gorf growls under his breath and grabs Mac's wrist.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" Just as they approach the stairway Mac painfully kicks the side of his left leg. "Ouch!" He leans down to protect himself from further injury. "Whoa!" Mac pushes him down the stairs and he lands on his shoulders. "Oh!" He exclaims painfully as Mac dashes upstairs away from him. "Nurse!"

* * *

Mac continues running until he's on the nineteenth floor. He pauses as he hears something and someone leaps under the staircase. He listens intently to the sound of their breathing, then decides to ignore them and continue.

"You're mad." A girl says as light reflects off a blade she's holding. "And you won't get much further." Mac makes it to floor twenty and something suddenly stops him.

"Ya!" He grips his neck to what feels like a dart hit him.

"I got him!" He hears a woman exclaim. He falls to his knees and feels his blood pressure weaken and weaken.

*No.* He grabs the drink once more and flips the can open. Right before he passes out, he pours the extreme liquid down his throat. A second later, his blood pressure picks back up and his pupils force themselves to dilate. He gets back on his feet and savagely rips the dart out of his neck. He hears the lady behind him gasp loudly as he turns around.

"How are you still awake?" It's Miss Nogard. Mac notices she's holding a blowgun instead of an actual tranquilizer. Nonetheless, the Bonk Atomic Punch successfully countered the effect of the dart and he's enraged at her. He grabs slingshot and successfully shoots the dart back at her. "Ouch!" She grabs her neck and falls on the floor. The dart wasn't effective enough to knock her out, as most of the serum was injected into Mac, but she's still greatly exhausted by the force.

*Tranquilizers are for babies.* Mac thinks as he continues his path to the top, completely oblivious to the person following him. Miss Nogard also gasps lightly as she watches a student follow him with a blade.

* * *

By the time Mac's at the twenty ninth floor, he's super mad. He takes a deep breath and prepares to open the door and not see his closest friend. He's also prepared to kill anyone relevant to her demise. He forcefully slams the door open and stomps inside. He looks around the room and not a single student is sitting down in their seats attending class.

"What are you doing here?" The enraged boy turns to face Mrs. Drazil. She's sitting reclined in her chair with her arms behind her neck. "Are you looking for your girlfriend?" Mac's heart stops in shock. "Or are you just too ashamed to even speak of it, as you are everything else?"

Mac's feelings are horribly hurt. But sadness isn't a weakness he's letting hold him back anymore. He reaches into his left pocket and grabs the poisonous spike. He pulls the slingshot out of his pocket as well and sets the spike at the string.

"What are you doing with that?" Mrs. Drazil asks with a disinterested look on her face. She's showing no fear whatsoever.

*You killed my girlfriend you bitch!* He pulls the string back as far as he can. *And now I'm aven- OW!* Mac flinches as a sharp object is lodged into his lower spine. Mrs. Drazil stares at him with an evil grin as his breathing becomes heavier. His legs were paralyzed and he's now incapable of moving them. But instead of falling on the floor, someone is holding him by the shoulder.

"Nice try Nancy." An extremely intense glare strikes his face. Nothing pissed him off more than someone calling him that. "You weren't avenging or saving anyone." The girl holding the knife says as she tauntingly wiggles the knife around his exposed back. Mac is in great pain, but he's still got a perfect shot at Mrs. Drazil he can release at any second.

"Thanks for killing Nancy for me Kathy." Mac's rage is redirected. Kathy pulls the knife out of Mac's back.

"My pleasure." Mac flips the string and the spike over a perfect hundred and eighty degrees and lets go. The spike zips behind him, barely avoiding his neck, but firmly impaling another. "OW!" Kathy screams loudly and puts her hands to her neck right away. Mrs. Drazil gives a horrified look as Kathy falls on her rear. "Ooowwww!" Kathy sits there crying and suffering as the searing pain refuses to lighten up. The poison of the spike is corroding her blood stream and her neck is bleeding like mad.

"Kathy!" Mrs. Drazil gets out of her seat and rushes forward. "Are you okay?" Before she reaches her, Mac pulls the meat cleaver out of his other pocket. When she's right in front of him, he quickly and forcefully slams the knife down into her cleavage. "OUCH!" The old lady steps back and falls down similarly to Kathy. Mac stares at the bloody cleaver as he watches her clench her chest. Both girls are crying quietly as their breathing gets heavier.

"Mrs. Drazil?" Kathy sniffles at the sight of her favorite teacher and hero suffering. "Why'd, this happen?" She says slowly as her voice gets weaker. Mac leans forward and clutches a desk to keep on his feet.

"We, pushed him… too far." She replies weakly. Kathy makes eye contact with Mac, who is also crying silently. Kathy continues sobbing as Mac finally collapses on the floor. About ten seconds later, he consumes all his remaining strength to lift himself up. He faces Kathy, who's now completely done breathing with a pool of blood around her with her face lightly buried in it. He turns back to Mrs. Drazil, who's also lying forward with her hands over her formerly solid chest. Eventually, the strong willed mercenary withdraws his final breath and opens his mouth.

"For you Nancy." He says before falling forward and surrendering himself. The last thought that runs through his head, is how sad, yet satisfied he feels for avenging his one true love.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was easier for me to write and it's for a couple reasons. One; When I read the book, Mac was my favorite character, so he was a lot of fun to use this chapter. Two; I felt this story lacked any real action leading to this point. After watching Rise of the Epic Scout and the Madness Combat series, I realized I needed a badass. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.S. I wanted to say thanks to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Receiving notifications related to my stories motivates me to write more.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Nancy**

 **Kathy**

 **Liz Drazil**

 **Mac**


	14. An Eternal Nightmare

An Eternal Nightmare

 **Author's Note: Nothing new to add here, carry on readers.**

 **9:30 A.M. Mrs. Gorf's Classroom**

* * *

Moments after the executions, the bell rings really loudly.

"Ah!" Many students shout as the plug their ears to block out the alarming screech. Mrs. Gorf nearly squashes her face while trying to block it out.

"What is going on here?!" She exclaims.

"Attention students of Wayside School." Ivil announces. "You are all on lockdown as a result of an active hostile child with potential of endangering everyone!" The door closes and locks itself. "Please stay calm as Mr. Gorf sculpts the building." The alarm turns off.

"What was that?" Dana asks.

"An active rogue must be in the school." Calvin answers. Ron's eyes widen.

"Wait! What about Mac and Terrence? They're both somewhere in the hallways." Mrs. Gorf shrugs.

"We'll just have to hope for the best out of their safety." Suddenly the door opens and Le Chef walks in.

"Bonjour freshman of Mrs. Gorf's class." He greets. "Can Mein sour Todd please lend us some assistance?" Todd raises an eyebrow.

"You need my help?" Le Chef nods.

"Oui, you are ze student of the semester are you not?" Todd sighs and gets up from his seat.

"I never knew I'd have to risk my life to hunt a hostile student." Le Chef sighs and folds his arms.

"I've already discovered the crime and I need you to help investigate." Todd walks to the door and steps out.

"Okay let's get this over with." Jenny raises a hand.

"Yes Madame?" He asks.

"Are we still on lockdown?" He shakes his head.

"It's not entirely necessary as I've been told this room has a reputation for being a trash compactor, so I'm not forcing anyone to stay in here. But I do recommend you remain here until more details of the mafia are revealed." He steps out. "Au revoir."

* * *

 **9:35 A.M. Mrs. Drazil's Classroom**

Todd and Le Chef enter the room and Todd immediately flinches at the horror before his eyes.

"Holy shit!" Le Chef folds his arms. "Excuse my language," Todd apologizes. "But this is a beyond inconceivable thing to witness anywhere, let alone inside the school." Le Chef sheds a single tear but remains vocally recursive.

"Indeed. Mademoiselle Drazil has perished to the wrath of a bloody cleaver. A tool I bought in hope to cut meat for my students, I'd never hoped it'd be used on a human." Todd steps near the young girl's fresh corpse. "Who's zis girl?"

"It's Kathy." Todd lifts her head up lightly and cringes at her injury. "Dear lord!" He shivers a few times as Le Chef inspects the wound.

"What happened to her neck?" Todd shuts his eyes and sticks his fingers into her wounded neck. "Hm?" He withdraws a small sharp spike out of her neck and his fingers are soaked in her blood. "Ewe." He mumbles as Le Chef takes the spike.

"Hm." He mumbles subtly. "Zis is a pufferfish spike." Todd grimaces fearfully. "It was lodged into the right side of her lower neck." Todd makes eye contact with him.

"Do you think these two hateful women got into a fight and then this happened?" He shakes his head.

"I think you missed one more suspect." He points at a boy lying on the ground with a visible hole in his back. Todd kneels next to him and holds his head up.

"Oh no!" He exclaims. "It's Mac!" Le Chef raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Mac?" Todd nods and begins crying lightly.

"Mac was a silent boy recently added to my class. He had critical trust issues and only wanted to talk to Nancy. He found me easy to talk to before she was moved down here." Le Chef sighs and holds his head lower. "After that he became completely mute by will. He was too hurt by the absence of his closest friend to continue speaking."

"Well…" Le Chef cries a tear of his own. "I hadn't predicted moving his friend would cause him to go crazy." He shamefully admits. "But it's unacceptable to do what he did." Todd frowns defensively.

"He's a lone wolf sir. We can't be certain he did this in outrage. Perhaps he did it in spite of losing someone?" Le Chef folds his arms.

"Preposterous! Who would he have possibly lost?" Todd picks up the switchblade next to Kathy.

"Maybe Nancy?" The French man shakes his head.

"You think this young woman was killed? No! Not in my school." Todd frowns with his eyes closed.

"Yesterday, Allison told me she started a rebellion against the new staff." Le Chef flinches.

"A rebellion?" The geek nods.

"She said that due to a few critical reasons, Joe, John, and now maybe Nancy didn't drop out, but were actually killed." Le Chef glares.

"Impossible! Miss Keseau told me everyone dropped out yesterday." Todd stares at Mac's motionless face.

"Did they? Do you really think Allison would drop out?" He shrugs. "She was the smartest person in her class and second overall in the grade aside from me. She said Joy was a hair behind her as both rivaled one another to become the valedictorian." Todd pauses. "Now that I think about it, Joy is gone to."

"I was told both young women dropped out." Le Chef remarks.

"Well I doubt they'd just quit high school. If they were changing schools they wouldn't just do it halfway through the present school day here. If they were dropping out, that would mean their entire education is over. Do you think ten or eleven students would drop out in one day?" Le Chef pauses and thinks it over.

"How many children are left in your classroom?" Todd begins counting.

"Me, Dana, Jenny, Bebe, Calvin, Benjamin, Ron, Rondi, Caroline, Terrence, Deedee, D.J. and the three Erics. And Maurecia, Sharie, Stephen, and haven't been spoken of dropping out, but none of them have been seen today. And, Terrence went to the bathroom about twenty minutes ago." Le Chef thinks through this.

"So around fifteen to eighteen kids?" Todd nods as he sighs. "Todd, yesterday a boy and girl were sent to the office and there's a good chance they suffered oxygen deprival."

"That was Paul and Leslie! Are you saying they perished?" Le Chef raises his head.

"I requested Nurse Nogard to try saving them and Mien sour Gorf to assist her in bringing them to the hospital. But I never heard their report on zat subject."

"So are you saying their might've been some children dying behind your back?" Le Chef's intimidating frown changes to a heartfelt sad look.

"As much as I despise looking at it, it's possible. I drove Miss Keseau to the city hospital yesterday to hopefully save her and perhaps things escalated after zat."

"When was that?" Todd asks.

"Around ten thirty she suffered chemical inhaling and Mr. Gorf told me to save her. I spent the rest of the day cooking and cleaning the kitchen. I have no knowledge of any mishaps other than Miss Mush coughing to death on cinnamon. It was a sad and tragic thing to sit through." Todd faces him with concern.

"You did save Ivil Keseau though." He nods.

"Unfortunately her lungs were paralyzed and now she needs to spend the rest of her life breathing through an oxygen tube." Todd glares at Le Chef firmly.

"Sir, death isn't something allowed in school. There could be some real serial killers inside the building and you haven't even seen it. Please tell me you've at least hired an investigator to examine the crime scene." Le Chef nods.

"As a matter of fact I have. Some man named Boris is coming in to do some inspecting." Todd raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Boris?"

"Oui, detective Boris. He just finished law school and now zis will be his first case. But the case is about the release of chemicals thus far. If we don't hear back from the students or their parents, we'll report zat to him as well." Todd nods with determination.

"Okay. That makes me feel so much better." Le Chef turns around and prepares to leave. "One more question." He turns around.

"What is it son?" Todd feels uncertain of himself.

"Are you sure you haven't killed any students." He asks nervously. The French man unexpectedly smiles charmingly.

"No son. I promised I'd never hurt a student no matter what and I'm living up to zat promise right now." Todd marvels at his tone.

"You're not upset or even a little offended that I asked you that?" Le Chef shakes his head.

"Non, I have been fairly harsh to students in ze past, but I've never hurt or killed any of them and am never going to. I'm happy to know that you're concerned for the very existence of you schoolmates, and want to make sure they're safe at any cost. You're a very good child." Todd smiles.

"Well thank you." Le Chef's smile fades.

"But please remember zose classmates of yours probably aren't as compassionate as you are." Todd nearly responds. "Zey haven't treated you with much respect in ze last three years." He reminds him as he walks out. Todd stares at Mac again, then Kathy, then Mrs. Drazil. All of them were living about twenty minutes ago, and now they're gone. And two of them would've treated him worse than Mrs. Jewls used to, and the other one wouldn't have ever even spoken to him if he hadn't become the student of the semester. His tears fade as he puts the freshly used switchblade in his pocket.

"Maybe he's right." He says under stress.

* * *

 **3:10 P.M Ground Floor**

Todd kept a pretty subtle reputation for the rest of the day. Terrence felt happy to hear about Mac's death as he had solid hatred for him after that happened. He'd never been physically dominated by someone smaller than him before, and he refused to ever speak of it to anyone. Mr. Gorf now has a black eye and bruises on his shoulders. And just now, the detective shows up after Dana had walked out. Ron is about to walk out as soon as he shows up.

"Hey dude." He says as Ron stops. "Do you know where I should go to talk to someone?" Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asks as the young adult as he withdraws his badge.

"I'm detective Boris." He shows him the badge and then puts it back in his pocket. "I used to go to this school." Ron looks down at an envelope he's holding.

"I see. Are you here to investigate Myron's death?" The man's eyes widen.

"There was a death at this school?!" Ron shrugs. "I was called here because a father of a student at this school told me his daughter went missing. And as of just one night, many other parents have been asking me the same question. I'm here to investigate this case so I can find all the lost children and find out who's responsible for their absence!" Ron raises an eyebrow.

"You look young. How long have you been in law?" He chuckles.

"I just finished law school. This is my first case and I chose it because my little sister goes here and I'm worried about her now."

"Who's your sister?" The small freshman asks curiously.

"Yo. Her name is Yodana and I call her Yo." Ron's face lights up.

"Wait! You mean Dana?!" He nods.

"I believe everyone in this school calls her Dana." He remarks as Ron holds the envelope closer to him.

"Please give this to her!" The young detective stares at the envelope curiously.

"What is it? An invitation?" Ron shakes his head.

"It's an apology letter. Yesterday during lunch I pushed her on the floor out of stress."

"You did?" He asks.

"Yes. I almost threw it away because I'm afraid to give it to her myself. But she trusts you doesn't she?" The rookie nods. "Then will you please give it to her?" He nods.

"Sure pal." Ron smiles widely.

"Thanks Boris! It really means a lot to me." The detective chuckles.

"You can call me Goon."

"Okay Goon, thanks a lot!" Ron exclaims as he runs outside. "See you later!" Goon only waves as Ron gets on the bus. A minute later Mr. Gorf walks out.

"Who are you?" He asks as Goon reveals his badge.

"Detective Boris." The older man flinches. "I'm here to investigate classrooms and hallways of all sorts that can lead me to all the lost students."

"Well…" Mr. Gorf begins sweating. "Any chance you can wait just a couple of days." Goon shakes his head adamantly.

"Sorry sir, I heard a child was killed last week and over one night, many parents have been contacting the police department to report their missing child. I need to examine this building right now." Mr. Gorf gulps.

"Okay then, we have nothing to hide."

* * *

 **3:30 P.M. Fourteenth Floor**

The school day was over, no other students were harmed after a meeting driven by Le Chef and all who attended class had gone home. Mrs. Gorf moved into the twenty ninth classroom so she could do her work in a classroom without windows and therefore no distractions. But meanwhile on the fourteenth floor, Mr. Gorf was still absent of his room. Miss Nogard was waiting patiently after consuming the last of Allison's highly caffeinated drink to regain her energy.

"Where is my boyfriend when I need him?" She asks out loud.

"Hi Wendy!" She flinches as she turns around to recognize that voice.

"Louis!" He smiles at her. "Where's Morris?" Louis maintains his smile.

"He's downstairs talking to Goon." She raises an eyebrow.

"Goon?" He nods. "Who's that?" Louis shrugs.

"He's a dude who graduated a couple years after me. His real name is Boris but everyone, including his little sister calls him Goon. He's going to be investigating the potential crimes within the building." She flinches.

"Crimes?" Louis nods.

"But I wouldn't worry about it." He grabs her by her arms. "Because you're the most innocent person I know so I doubt you're in danger." He says sounding very serious.

"Oh okay." She regains her cute charm. "I've been waiting for some alone time with you." Louis smiles.

"Me to." He points at a closet room behind her. "Wanna go someone a little more private?" He asks as he opens the door.

"Ooh, privacy? Kinky." She steps into the small room. But immediately after she steps in, Louis slams the door behind her. "Hey!" She exclaims in surprise as she turns around. Louis quickly places his key in the lock. She grabs the handle and attempts to move it, but the handle is completely stiff. "What the hell Louis?" The surfer hippie glares at her through the door window.

"No more games Wendy! You're trapped in an area you ought to spend more of your time in." She frowns.

"Louis sweetie, what do you mean?"

"Don't 'Louis sweetie' me! I've learned behind the adorable exterior who you really are!" He points at her firmly. "And now your boyfriend isn't here to save you!" Wendy bangs on the door loudly.

"LET ME OUT!" Louis shakes his head disdainfully.

"I'm afraid many of the teachers are already gone." He turns around. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He says as he walks away. Wendy glares extremely darkly.

"Running away you coward? Fine! Cause when I get out of here I'm going to ensure you don't wake up!" She lowers her tone. "As soon as I find my tranquilizer gun." Light footsteps are heard behind her.

"Looking for this?" A soft, yet serious voice asks. She turns around to see a small girl in a purple hoodie holding what looks like a small handgun. Her tone is very low and she's glaring intimidatingly.

"Yes it is!" She exclaims in excitement. "Thanks for getting it back." She takes a step toward the child, but to her misfortune, the girl fires the gun at her left leg. "Ouch!" She exclaims as she bends downward and retracts the fresh dart from her leg. "What was that for?" The girl shrugs.

"Oh? Have you never been tranquilized before?" Wendy shakes her head. "That's weird. Whenever a cop wants to carry a stun gun they need to get tased in their training. I assumed the same rule applied for tranquilizers." Wendy's leg feels swollen in her nerves.

"Who are you?" The girl loads the gun with another dart.

"You know exactly who I am!" She takes a step forward and removes her hood.

"You're Sharie right?" The small girl nods. "You look exhausted." Her frown grows more intense.

"I am exhausted. My vital spirit is very low for the average person and I've been fighting to grow out of hypersomnia. But you had to make it worse."

"How did I make it worse?" Wendy asks.

"You tranquilized me, THREE TIMES!" She screams loudly. Wendy covers her ears but her head begins hurting badly.

"Please don't yell, you're giving me a headache!" Sharie aims the gun at her face.

"You want me to lower the intensity?" She frowns adamantly.

"Put that down, it's not a toy." Sharie raises an eyebrow.

"Am I a toy to you?" She holds the gun downward. "I'm not fond of being knocked out against my will. And you clearly stated a minute ago that this is indeed your weapon. So I know it's yours." She shoots her in the right leg.

"Ow!" Wendy yelps. "Stop shooting that!" Sharie ignores her and loads the gun again.

"No, if I let you have it back you'll just use it on me again and then frame me for whoever it is you kill." Wendy drops on her rear.

"I can't stand anymore, my legs hurt too much." Sharie rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, you don't know what pain is." She pulls the rest of the darts out of her pockets. Wendy's heart stops upon seeing them.

"How'd you find those?" Sharie smiles darkly.

"A little rodent you tried to have executed. He's a little smarter than you think." Wendy sighs.

"You mean the hedgehog?"

"He's a porcupine. And you underestimated him." She steps forward and brings the tranquilizer closer to her face. "So now you're going to confess." Wendy gasps.

"You're going to knock me out if I don't give you information?" Sharie shakes her head slowly.

"You typical idiot. These darts are non-lethal if used once at a time. But if you lie too many times, I will trap you into eternal darkness." Wendy's pupils shrink.

"Okay, I'm sorry I tranquilized you!" She says sincerely.

"Ha!" Sharie chuckles. "That's what you would not say if I wasn't the one holding the tranquilizer." She frowns again. "But unfortunately it's too late now, your apologies won't buy you any sympathy." Wendy concedes that she's not getting away with this now. A tear falls out of her left eye.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start off simple. Why did you have an affair with Louis?" She sighs.

"We wanted to ensure he'd be on our side." Sharie gives her a quick fake out, causing her to flinch.

"That wasn't the goddamn question! That may explain you being a whore around him, but that doesn't explain you making out with Mr. Gorf yesterday." Wendy begins crying.

"Morris is my soulmate. He's been my soulmate ever since we met." Sharie sighs.

"I don't like that answer, but it was honest so I'll spare you the pain for now." She takes a deep breath. "Now what happened to Paul and Leslie?" Wendy shrugs. "The boy and girl freshmen, sent to Miss Keseau's office yesterday morning?"

"They died of carbon monoxide poisoning." Sharie grins darkly.

"Interesting, while you were viewing my dreams you might've overlooked one thing, someone I'm in love with as well is a voodoo spirit. He discovered the smoke was delivered by an exhaust pipe that you held." Wendy's eyes widen. "And, you had the time and resources to save them. But instead you let them suffer the poisoning." She aims at her right arm. "I'm so sorry." She pulls the trigger.

"Ouch!" Wendy exclaims as she removes the dart. Her right arm is getting heavier by the moment and she's losing her strength she had before.

"Care to explain?" Wendy gulps.

"I didn't bother trying to save them." Sharie nods.

"You didn't want to be caught red handed after already killing Myron." She gives a confused look.

"I didn't kill Myron." She says weakly. Sharie fires another dart into her left arm. "OW!" She pulls it out.

"You did to kill Myron!" Wendy yawns and shakes her head slowly.

"I'm serious. It wasn't me." She falls on her back. Sharie glares darkly and steps forward.

"You better not fall asleep on me." Wendy fearfully looks into her eyes. "I am going to kill you if you fall asleep." Wendy begins breathing heavily, every breath she inhales, she yawns when she exhales. Her head is very hazy and her movements are so weak, it feels as if time is speeding up around her.

"Please, don't do that." Sharie remorselessly loads the gun with another dart.

"I don't know how many darts you can withstand, but your vital spirit is almost empty." She aims the gun at her. "If you didn't kill Myron, who did?" Wendy's eyes widen and she begins sweating.

"Please, I really don't want to expose him." Sharie fakes out, causing her to flinch and shut her eyes.

"Expose him right now!" She threatens. Wendy sighs very lengthily.

"Morris killed him." Sharie raises an eyebrow.

"You mean your boyfriend? Morris Gorf?" Wendy nods.

"He killed Myron and Allison. He's capable of copying voices and so he's used them on the PA to make it seem like these students have been dropping out." She yawns again. "He couldn't get Mac's voice because Mac remained silent." Sharie pauses for a second and a tear falls on the floor next to her.

"Okay, last question." She faces her completely and Wendy notices she's fighting to hold in her tears. "What did you do to Stephen?" Wendy weakly shrugs.

"Who's Stephen?"

"A boy who dresses as an elf. Yesterday I found him locked in the vent, very sick, and struggling to even continue life." Her sad face returns to a dark glare. "I almost got him out and you tranquilized me! If you hadn't done that, we could've saved him." She takes a step closer, firmly stamping her foot in front of her. "Why didn't you save him? Why'd you knock me out and let him die?" More tears soak her eyes as Wendy sighs, feeling a sense of sympathy for once.

"Well… I read his mind, and I read your dreams while you were asleep. We felt you were both a threat to our power." Sharie frowns.

"Then why'd you kill him and spare me?" Wendy shakes her head.

"Mr. Gorf wanted to manipulate you. You and Todd are two smart students and we thought we could gain more if you took our side." Sharie snaps mentally.

"That's why you killed Myron! Because he found documents that would've screwed you! And Allison would've discovered who you really are! Stephen knew everything and you completely heartlessly left him to die!" Wendy gasps and flinches at this sudden anger.

"Please take it easy!" She pleads fearfully.

"You're a deplorable nurse. And now," She raises the tranquilizer to aim at her chest. Wendy gasps upon learning her next planned action. "I'm about to give you some sleep therapy." Wendy's life flashes before her eyes as another dart is fired into her chest.

"Ouch." She says weakly before falling backwards, barely clinging onto her consciousness. "No…" Sharie loads the gun again. "Please don't shoot."

"Before you go to sleep, I want you to hold onto one thought." She holds the gun to Wendy's neck. "You're not the one who's going to be hurt when this is over, Mr. Gorf will." A tear exits Wendy's left eye. "He took Myron away from me, and now," She fires the dart into her neck. Wendy's too exhausted to even react verbally anymore. "I'm taking you away from him."

Wendy's mind is so hazy and every muscle in her body is dizzy. The daze inside of her finally overpowers her will as she plummets onto her stomach. Her eyes close and her breathing becomes harder and harder to regain. Her brain loses its ability to keep her awake and she's completely motionless. Sharie steps forward and messes up her curly blonde hair, revealing her third ear on top. In pure spite, she fires an additional dart inside the hole of her ear. Her body is so weak that she has no reflex to the darts impact. The young girl flips the spiritually broken lady on her back and places a hand over her heart, only to ensure it has stopped beating. Tears continue dropping out of her eyes as she stands up and drops the empty tranquilizer next to the still warm corpse.

"Sorry Miss Nogard, but it was for the greater good of my school. I hope you rest in peace." She reaches into her pocket and withdraws a key to unlock the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well it doesn't get much darker than this. I found this chapter fairly satisfying to write. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Wendy Nogard**


	15. My Ron

My Ron

 **Author's Note: Attention readers! This story is getting closer to its end by the chapter. This chapter may surprise you in a few ways. Have fun! :)**

 **Day 9**

 **6:30 A.M. Wayside School Floor No. 1**

Dana chose to come to the school early. The recursion of the class becoming a single student smaller constantly, is beginning to both piss her off and freak her out. She still feels safe as nothing has gone wrong for her specifically and now her older brother is investigating the crimes within the school. But now it's becoming harder to maintain her positive attitude in class. When she enters the school she sees an aggravated man holding Sharie by her shoulders.

"What have you done!" He exclaims. The small girl shows no fear.

"I ended her life." She responds quietly. "You've ended lives to." Dana raises an eyebrow in confusion and steps forward.

"Well you need to know how easily I could-"

"Mr. Gorf?!" Dana interrupts.

"End-… What are you doing here?" Dana frowns and points at his arms.

"Do you see the problem with this picture?" He points at Sharie. "You're picking on a child." The young adult frowns.

"She killed my girlfriend!" Dana frowns.

"You can't prove that, I thought she killed my boyfriend Myron last week and I still have no evidence." Mr. Gorf drops her and turns to Dana.

"She stole Wendy's tranquilizer and then shot her with it seven times!" Dana gasps and her eyes widen slightly. "And she literally admitted to doing it to!" Sharie frowns adamantly.

"Yeah, I killed someone who used an illegal weapon on me three times. She said her reason was because I was a threat to her power. She said the same about Myron and Stephen, and now both are dead." Dana gasps again.

"Stephen's dead to?" Mr. Gorf glares at Sharie.

"You can't prove that." Sharie points at the ceiling.

"He's right I can't. But if you want to check out the room barricaded on the nineteenth floor, you'll see what happened to all the students who supposedly dropped out." Mr. Gorf sweats lightly.

"That door is completely blocked off. There's no getting in." Sharie faces him with the blank expression she wears.

"The students didn't drop out, they dropped dead. And you knew about this." Mr. Gorf frowns and shrugs.

"You know what? You sleep a lot and you were probably hallucinating from the tranquilizers." Sharie folds her arms and nods.

"Then let's call Miss Nogard's death a mistake and move on with our lives." Dana cannot believe she's hearing these words.

"Wait, Miss Nogard was your girlfriend?" She asks.

"She was the love of my life." Mr. Gorf responds sadly before pointing at Sharie. "And she killed her!" Sharie faces Dana.

"Remember Myron?" Dana felt despair in her heart upon hearing his name.

"Of course I remember Myron." She remarks as Sharie points back at him.

"This bastard killed him." He scoffs.

"You're insane." He responds. Sharie glares.

"No Morris Gorf, you're the insane one. You broke Myron's glasses, shot him in the heart, and then had Wendy Nogard tranquilize me so you could frame me for his death." Dana gasps.

"Is all of this true?" Mr. Gorf shakes his head.

"Not even close."

"Yes it's true." Sharie answers. "He killed my crush, and then I killed his." She folds her arms and leans her back against the wall. "I'm no more insane than he is." Dana face palms.

"How could you do this?!" Mr. Gorf sighs.

"I did nothing. It must've been someone else." Dana heads toward the stairs.

"I'm going to leave you in suspense, but I can't bear any more of this heartache!" She turns to the stairs and begins walking up.

On the way up, her brother walks down.

"Yo!" He calls, her face lights up upon seeing him.

"Goon!" She runs up and hugs him fairly unexpectedly.

"Is something wrong little sis?" She faces him. "You look sad." Dana sheds a couple of tears.

"I am sad. Last week on this day, Myron was shot." Goon shrugs.

"I haven't seen his body yet. Is there evidence of it?" She shrugs.

"I don't know. But Sharie believes Mr. Gorf shot him." He frowns.

"The guidance counselor?" She nods. "He seems very meek and incapable of being violent." Dana gives a determined glare.

"I saw him yanking on Sharie's overcoat. He seemed fairly angry." Goon lowers his eyebrows.

"I'll question him again. But I need you to read something." He pulls out the envelope.

"What's this?" She asks as she takes it from him.

"It's an apology note from Ron." She flinches.

"What did he say?" Goon shrugs.

"I have no clue. He said he almost threw it away." He smiles at her. "I'm assuming that means he was too shy to give it to you in person." He faces the floor below him. "I need to go. I'm looking for lost students."

"Good luck." Dana says as he walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile on the fourteenth floor, Fluffy is examining the murder scene for himself.

"So we lost Mac and Nancy first, and then they lost Kathy, Mrs. Drazil, and Miss Nogard?" Stephen smiles widely and nods.

"It looks like it. I'm pretty damn proud three of those douchebags were killed!" He exclaims heartily. Fluffy shakes his head.

"That still didn't get either of us anywhere." Stephen raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my goal is to find and redeem Todd and save Maurecia, wherever she is." The elf specter shakes his head.

"Fluffy, that is going to require some patience. For now we need to ensure Sharie is safe." The green rodent frowns.

"That's your priority right now dude, not mine."

"Fluffy." Stephen starts.

"No Stephen! Sharie killed Wendy out of spite. If she dies now then she has no one to blame but herself!" Stephen glares.

"Look pal, I'm not fond of her being a killer either, but some people have to live with blood on their hands whether they want to or not." Fluffy raises his arms.

"Then what do we do about those new staff members that are still alive? They've all killed someone and they don't even care!" He looks down. "And now Todd is on the same trail." Stephen moans.

"Todd is still alive and breathing. Maurecia is somewhere that escapes me, but she's still alive nonetheless."

"But Todd's not himself anymore." The porcupine asserts. "If no one tells him about all the dead children, he won't even notice anything wrong." Stephen sighs and frowns.

"That was their strategy. They knew Todd is the smartest kid in the school so they manipulated him to get him on their side. Having Todd to back them up makes their army even stronger." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"So you're saying if Todd knew about their corruption, they'd be screwed?" Stephen nods.

"Big time. Todd is both incredibly strong and strategic. You can throw out a former wrestler, a firing squad prodigy, or even a witch who makes fruit out of her students. If we had Todd on our side, he'd destroy their superior authority. He'd pick them off one by one." Fluffy shakes his head.

"Todd's not violent. Or at least he wasn't violent before. But I doubt he'd have the will to kill someone." Stephen folds his arms.

"Oh really? Do you think if something happened to Maurecia he would?" The porcupine shakes his head.

"Nope, the staff members covered up his feelings for Maurecia entirely. I don't think he'd care." The ghost hovers in front of him.

"Then he's blind with his feelings." He moves closer to Fluffy's face. "You need to get in there Fluffy." The rodent raises an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Of course. You're his very best friend." Fluffy shakes his head.

"No I'm not. Todd probably doesn't even remember who I am." The ghost teleports right in front of his nose.

"Then you need to get into his head! You must remind him that when he wanted to change schools, you were there for him. You need to remind him the reason he fell in love with Maurecia was because he didn't know he loved her until she almost died." He moves slightly closer. "And most importantly, you need to teach him about the executions that have taken place in the past week." Fluffy steps out of the room.

"Can I tell him about you?" Stephen shrugs.

"You can tell him, but please don't show him. It costs aura." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"I'm confused. Are you saying aura is a power source?"

"To spirits, yes it is. Luckily Mac had a lot of spirit and having him on our side grants me a lot of power." He reveals his sanctuary from his hand. "This power is beyond anything any of the witches and warlocks are capable of!" He brags. "And having this power alone makes me an intermediate, if not advanced level voodoo spirit!" Fluffy frowns.

"That looks powerful, you might not want to consume aura until you need it." His hand stops glowing.

"You're an efficient porcupine Fluffy. I see why Maurecia chose you as a pet." Suddenly Dana walks by.

"Hey Fluffy." He smiles and waves at her.

"Hi Dana!" Fluffy responds. She suddenly flinches and drops her envelope. Her eyes widen as she faces him.

"Did you just say 'Hi Dana' to me?" She asks as Fluffy nods.

"Of course I did." He grabs the envelope. "Here, you dropped this." Dana takes it from him.

"Thank you, but…" She inhales deeply. "You can talk?!" He nods as Stephen frowns.

"I can!"

"Don't get so full of yourself." Stephen warns. Dana sits down and grabs the young mammal.

"That is so cool!" She sets him on her lap and flinches for a second. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Fluffy sighs.

"You can tell her." Stephen verifies. Fluffy faces her.

"I took it off of Stephen's corpse." Dana's enthusiasm vanishes.

"So he really is dead?" Fluffy nods. "Wow. I can't believe that!" She says as she nearly bursts into tears. The porcupine glares.

"Did you know that, Joe, John, Leslie, Paul, Jason, Dameon, Allison, Nancy, and Mac died as well?" Dana's eyes widen and her pupils shrink.

"No! I was not aware of that at all!" She begins crying audibly. Fluffy turns to Stephen.

"I don't know what to tell you buddy. She has no hope here." Fluffy groans and faces her again.

"Enough with the tears!" He shouts and she stops. "None of them died of natural causes, they were all murdered!" She gasps. "And now only a few people with brains can challenge the killers! Anyone who was a threat to them was killed and now their biggest threat is Sharie."

"Sharie?" She asks.

"Sharie just killed Miss Nogard and now they're probably going to kill her next." Dana gives a confused look.

"How do you know all this?" Fluffy presents the idol.

"Stephen's voodoo idol grants me the vision I need for this case. He's been giving me the advice and knowledge I needed to learn in order to gain the understanding of the situation." Dana marvels at the totem.

"That is a very pretty necklace. And you said Stephen gave it to you?" Fluffy shrugs.

"I kind of stole it, but it was for the best." He points at the envelope. "But enough about that, who'd you write that letter for?"

"Oh this? It's from Ron." Fluffy grabs the envelope.

"So what are you waiting for?" He rips the top of and unfolds the paper. "Let's see what he has to say." He clears his throat and then begins.

" _-Dear Dana. I'm really sorry I pushed you yesterday. I was in a bad mood and had a ton of stress on my back. I really do think you're beautiful, I've never met someone I thought was half as cute as you are, and the irritation of rejection overpowered my usual friendliness. It's a mistake I greatly regret. If you still want to be my friend, I'll gladly accept that. I was hoping I could be as special of a friend to you as Myron was, and I know that's a high bar to reach. But I want a chance to be your friend. I've never had any genuine friends because Terrence uses me as the victim of his bullying. He's lowered my confidence around other people and I'm sick of having no real friends. If you'll forgive me for that mistake, it'd really mean a lot to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you or your feelings and I hope you'll forgive me. Sincerely_ _your friend,_ _Ron."_

"Well what do you think of that?" Fluffy asks before realizing her eyes are now soaking with tears.

"That's really deep." She sniffles. "I didn't have any clue how lonely his life was." Fluffy sighs.

"Welcome to the club. Ron feels the way Todd felt last year. The only difference is things became better for Todd. Ron being in a larger classroom has only made things harder for him. He can't seclude himself as easily as he could before." Dana sighs in sadness.

"So, Ron wanted to be invisible to the class, but not to me?" Fluffy shrugs.

"I don't know how Ron thinks. But I'm certain his goal was to get on the radar and he wanted to start with you." She makes eye contact with him. "He is a mental warrior for sure. But having to deal with people like Terrence make his life more difficult to live. And people like you give him a little relief from the pain he is in." Dana stands up.

"I never knew I'd be so valuable to him." The porcupine shrugs.

"No one really does." He sighs lengthily. "But in all honesty, you're not the victim right now Dana." She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you know the truth now, but you're in better shape than the others. Right now Todd is oblivious to the wrathful staff members and deceased students."

"So you want me to let him know?" He shakes his head.

"He won't believe you. He would believe Maurecia so I'm sure he won't believe you. He has no trust for anyone right now." Dana frowns.

"Where is Maurecia now?" Fluffy frowns back.

"Do you really think you're the person who wants to know that here?" She pauses and shakes her head. "Exactly, I've been looking for her for three days now and I still don't have a single trace of where she is! I've seen a bunch of dead students but among them was not Maurecia. But I've sent Sammy into Mrs. Gorf's room to spy on her every move."

"Who's Sammy?" The nerdy girl asks.

"He's a rat. He used to be dead before Mrs. Gorf used witchcraft to revive him." Fluffy grins. "He can talk to." Dana is shocked.

"He can?" Fluffy nods and holds up the idol.

"Anyone exposed to Stephen's totem is able to communicate with everyone. I have the aura of the deceased translating my voice for me so all can understand." He points at her. "Myron is actually the backbone to a lot of this." She raises an eyebrow.

"How is Myron involved?" Fluffy points at the idol.

"Myron died first, after Stephen contacted his soul, he decided to charge him and dedicate his aura to granting him power. After Joe, John, Leslie, and Paul died, he learned he had those powers. He used them to weaken the vice principal." Dana nods.

"I see. Can I speak to Myron?" Fluffy holds his head down.

"I really don't think that-"

"I'll allow it." Stephen interrupts. Fluffy faces the ghost.

"You want to consume even more aura?" Stephen nods.

"I think she deserves to speak with him." He says before vanishing. "Myron, Dana's here." Fluffy hears his voice.

"Okay maybe it will." He takes off the idol and hands it to her.

"Thanks Fluffy." Dana says as she stares at the mysterious artifact. "Hello Myron?" She says to it. A second later Myron's ghost appears. He's at his full height and his body has no injuries.

"Hi Dana." She gasps upon seeing him. "Long time no see."

"MYRON!" She exclaims as she attempts to hug him.

"You won't get anything out of hugging a ghost." He puts his hands on her shoulders. "But I am here for you." She sheds a couple of tears.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you. What's it like to be a spirit?" He shrugs.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. But it is painful to not be on earth with you." She sniffles.

"Who killed you?" Myron sighs and shakes his head.

"I have no idea who he was. He broke my glasses so I wouldn't be able to identify him." She glares.

"He shot you and blamed Sharie?" He nods.

"Sharie did not kill me." He blushes lightly. "But she did kiss me for some reason." Dana rolls her eyes.

"I will never look at her the same way again after that." He holds his hand out.

"But trust me, I was against it." She nods.

"I'm glad to hear that. But what is going to happen?" Myron frowns with determination.

"Expose the nineteenth floor to Goon. If he finds the dead bodies, Le Chef is screwed." He turns away for a second. "I think he's the one behind all of this." He faces her. "And I know Louis is the rightful principal." She gasps.

"Louis was supposed to be principal?" Myron nods.

"I turned in the wrong will. It turns out Kidswatter had been keeping tabs on these criminals and Le Chef hired them all." Dana frowns.

"They're criminals?" He nods.

"Ivil Keseau literally tried to kill me after I got the will. But she didn't know I was the superior sword fighter." Dana chuckles.

"You beat her." He shrugs.

"Let's face it, I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for that meddling gunman." He frowns adamantly. "But here's my proposition. Protect Sharie no matter what." She holds her index finger up.

"But she's-"

"I don't care Dana! She's gone through so much stress this week and it started when you tried to strangle her. You owe her one!" Dana frowns.

"What do I owe her? Other than maybe an apology." Myron sighs.

"You need to protect her. There's a good chance she'll go next if her name is announced." He pulls her closer. "That bastard who shot me can copy voices. He's been announcing dropouts so no one expects to see them anymore!" He opens his eyes and stares into hers. "You need to protect Sharie at any cost." Dana sighs.

"Why do I need to protect Sharie?" Myron frowns and shakes his head.

"I understand you're not very fond of her right now, but other than Todd, she's the only one who could challenge the corrupt staff members. Nogard and Drazil are dead and so is Kathy, but Le Chef, Ivil Keseau, Mrs. Gorf, and that man who shot me are still running loose in this building." He steps back. "If Sharie dies, it's over." Dana stands there blankly. "See you Dana." His spirit fades away.

"Myron, come back!" Fluffy steps forward.

"I don't think he's coming back." He holds out his hand. "Please give me the idol." Dana sighs and hands it over.

"I can't believe Myron is telling me to protect Sharie." Fluffy rolls his eyes.

"Why's that hard to believe?" He asks. "You do know Stephen is the guy planning this retaliating chance right?"

"Actually I did not know that." She admits.

"Well Sharie is his dream girl and he doesn't want anything to happen to her." He turns to his spirit. "Right Stephen?" The ghost nods.

"Stephen's ghost is with you?" The green rodent nods.

"He is. And now he's guiding me through this little maze of chaos. My next target is Mr. Gorf but he's fairly dangerous and we might need some help." Dana frowns.

"I'm not fond of the idea of killing people." Fluffy shrugs.

"Well there's a good chance he killed Myron. At a bare minimum you should be okay with a horrible fate for him." He heads toward the stairs. "I've got to go. Stephen has a plan of action." Dana continues walking up the stairs, she has many mixed emotions she needs to organize.

* * *

 **12:00 P.M. Principal's Office**

The students just went outside for recess and Ivil is sitting in the principal's chair. She's breathing through an oxygen tube as a result of the spirit bomb Stephen set off, but she's very grouchy now and has little concern for anyone else right now. Mr. Gorf enters the office with a fierce frown on his face. Ivil rolls her eyes.

"What do you want Morris?" She asks.

"I need to borrow the PA. Now that the students are outside, that little girl can't save herself." Fluffy pops his head out from under the trash can.

"Ready Stephen?" He whispers. The elf nods.

"I was born ready to die and then complete this." Fluffy holds the idol higher and Stephen's spirit transparently enters Mr. Gorf's throat. Mr. Gorf turns on the microphone. Stephen summons the holy sanctuary and flashes the force over his esophagus.

"Hello, my-" He flinches upon realizing he's using his voice. "A-hem." He clears his throat. "My name is…" Stephen grins in satisfactory as he fails to copy Sharie's voice. "Mr. Gorf, and I just wanted to tell you to have a nice day." The young adult says out of embarrassment. "Good day to everyone." He turns the microphone off. Stephen exits his throat.

"What was that?" Ivil asks.

"I have no clue." He admits. "My ability isn't working." Stephen hovers back to Fluffy.

"It worked." He says proudly.

"Yes!" Fluffy exclaims. Stephen's eyes widen and he holds his hands out.

"Shh!" He puts his finger on his lip as Mr. Gorf leans lower.

"Hey who's down here?" Fluffy gasps as they spot him.

"AH!" Ivil screams. "A hedgehog!" Fluffy runs out as Mr. Gorf grabs a stapler.

"I'll get him!" He flips the bottom down and attempts to fire sharp metal.

"Whoa!" Fluffy rolls around and dodges the staples.

"Keep running!" Stephen shouts as Fluffy heads for the stairs. Mr. Gorf runs out as well but the porcupine successfully outruns him. He stops on the second floor and finds no sign of him.

"Dammit. He got away." The man says unamused. "I will get you little rodent! I swear once I find you, I will put a bullet in your brain!" Suddenly Goon walks down with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me sir?" Mr. Gorf flinches. "That's not a sentence a school faculty member should say." He points on the floor.

"A hedgehog ran through this area. And my girlfriend Wendy is allergic to those." Goon pulls out a snapshot of Wendy's corpse.

"I'm sorry to say she was killed." Mr. Gorf growls under his breath. "Another crime I need to investigate. But nonetheless, you're not allowed to talk about shooting something or someone on school grounds. Now I'll leave you with this warning, but if you do it again, I'll need to report you." Mr. Gorf glares.

"You're a mean person." Goon closes his eyes and shrugs.

"I'm just doing my job." He says. "Perhaps I should remind you, as a guidance counselor, to do the exact same." He walks down the stairs with a disappointed look. Mr. Gorf grabs his phone and begins a call.

"Hey Terrence, I've got a job for you. My mother called me upstairs for a conversation and I need you to finish my job for me."

"Okay." The buff boy responds. "What's my mission?" Mr. Gorf grins evilly.

"I think you'll be satisfied."

* * *

 **12:20 Mrs. Drazil's Classroom**

Fluffy ran and ran. Mr. Gorf failed to spot him when he walked by but the porcupine still had a battle to fight to remain inconspicuous. He enters the twenty ninth classroom with exhaustion. Stephen gives a concerned look.

"Are you okay pal?" Fluffy exhales and nods.

"It's very difficult to run away from an armed human. He's probably going to look for me after he's done talking to Mrs. Gorf." He looks around the room. "Sammy!" He calls. "Are you in here?" Stephen shakes his head.

"The rat is not in this room." Fluffy sighs.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Where could he be?" The ghost shrugs.

"I have no idea. Rats think fairly sneaky and he's probably somewhere else." He points at the voodoo doll in the corner of the room. "My soul power is running low. The other spirits will continue to accompany you while I'm gone," His spirit enters the doll. "But for now I need to take possessive shelter of this doll." Fluffy stares at the doll nervously.

"Is this creepy thing going to come to life?" He asks.

"No Fluffy." Stephen's voice is all he hears. "This is the only shelter I can take without the totem." Fluffy looks at the idol for a second.

"So if I leave you here, you'll be trapped?" He asks concerned.

"Yep. I won't be able to leave this area." Fluffy gasps. "But don't worry, it's only for a little while. I should have enough supernatural energy to last a few days in here alone. But within that time, the idol must be shattered and Sammy needs to bite this doll." Fluffy shakes his head.

"No! I can't leave you here. I need your help until the students regain their school." Stephen moans lightly.

"Fluffy, I cannot help you anymore. If you want the old Todd back, you'll need to get him yourself." Fluffy's begins choking up.

"But, w-what about Mau-Maurecia?" He begins sobbing. "What about my owner?" Tears continue leaking from his face.

"I'm sorry." Stephen responds. "I haven't found a single trace of Maurecia anywhere in the past couple of days. I honestly don't know what happened to her or where." He says in a disappointed tone. "I can't help you find your pet owner." Fluffy continues crying. "I'm really sorry Fluffy."

"Okay…" Fluffy says in a broken voice. "Thanks for trying." Stephen hums lightly.

"No Fluffy, thank you for guiding my spirit to this doll. If you find Sammy, please tell him to inflict his plaguing bite on this doll and make sure the totem is broken." Fluffy holds his hand over his heart.

"I promise I won't let you down Stephen." He turns around and heads for the door. "Goodbye." He says. The spirit doesn't answer him, he walks out of the room trying to picture a reasonable future without Maurecia, but nothing good comes to his mind. He feels his best bet is to try to get Todd to take him in, but… that won't be the same life he currently has. After he's in the hall someone calls his name.

"Fluffy!" He turns around to see another rodent.

"Sammy? What's the word?" The rat looks as if he's in a crisis mode.

"I have terrible news!" He panics. "I know where Maurecia is!" Fluffy's eyes widen.

"What? Where?!" The rat points behind a locker.

"Quick! Hide!" He grabs Fluffy and leaps behind the locker.

"Thanks mom, I bet he'll be proud to eat it." Mr. Gorf says as he starts walking away. Sammy points at a red object he's holding.

"Look Fluffy." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"An apple?" He pauses for a second as Sammy imitates Mrs. Gorf. "AN APPLE?!" Sammy nods frantically.

"Mrs. Gorf has turned Maurecia into an apple and she's been hiding her from everyone else! And as a reward for being a good student, Mr. Gorf is planning on feeding her to Todd after school ends!" The porcupine's jaw drops.

"Really?!" The rat nods.

"Yes! After school at about three forty five, Todd is scheduled to speak to her son in the classroom on the twenty third floor! And Todd's a normal person with common sense. He won't believe she's an apple if we tell him." Fluffy closes his eyes tightly.

"No, he will if I tell him." Sammy pauses.

"How are you going to make a difference?" Fluffy keeps his eyes closed.

"About a year and a half ago, Todd wanted to leave this school because the students and Mrs. Jewls weren't very friendly to him. In act to defend himself, he punched Maurecia." Sammy gasps.

"Wow really?" Fluffy nods.

"When I found out I actually tried to kill him. But he caught me and screamed at me until I was in tears. I'd only assumed he'd do something horrible to me next due to all the stress I used to cause him, but instead he simply asked me why I treated him that way. I ended up showing him Maurecia's scrapbook where she holds photos of him and he learned my true feelings." Fluffy opens his eyes and tears stream through his face. "He knew I was worried he'd steal her from me and even said he'd stay away from her if it meant that much to me. I learned how loving he is and how ghastly life has treated him. He used to deal with loud kindergarteners and shoulder pain on a daily basis. And after he knocked Maurecia out, he felt he could've lost her forever, and I learned he truly cared about her."

"Wow." Sammy remarks. "That's pretty deep." The porcupine nods.

"Indeed, but that's not the only thing that matters. Maurecia woke up from her coma after Todd came to see her in the hospital. It was his love and compassion that brought her back, and the sincerity he portrayed is why she didn't die." He exhales. "And he told me if I hadn't helped him fend off his teacher or been there for him at all, he would've left the school without thinking about it again." The rat's eyes sparkle.

"Awe! You really love him don't you?" Fluffy nods.

"Todd is a very special friend to have. He's dealt with the same level of misfortune many students who commit suicide deal with, and yet he's completely forgiving and always goes out of his way to ensure everyone else is happy before he cares about himself at all." He pauses for a few seconds. "So yes I love him, and I know he deserves so much better." He glares darkly. "These corrupt faculty members have ruined him. I feel extreme agony under the thought of students dying and him not even knowing." He faces Sammy. "I will fight to get my friend Todd back if it's the last thing I do!" He says adamantly. Sammy smirks.

"That's the spirit Fluffy! Is there anything I can do?" Fluffy shrugs.

"I don't know yet, but I need to get down to the twenty third floor." He starts running away. "Thanks for everything Sammy! You're a true friend." The rat smiles as he leaves his range of eyesight below the stairs.

"Thanks Fluffy." He says humbly. "And good luck with Todd."

* * *

 **3:10 P.M. Fourteenth Floor**

Dana was fairly stressed, she hoped Goon would crack the case sooner rather than later because she's suffering mentally under the stress of not knowing the truth about Myron, or anyone else for that matter. She wasn't ready to go home yet. When she gets to the fourteenth floor she hears someone scream.

"HELP!" The voice calls loudly, she curiously steps forward and looks through the closet window across from the guidance room.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims as she witnesses something frightening in front of her. Sharie is in the room and a much larger boy has his hands around her throat. "HEY!" Dana bangs on the door loudly. The boy flinches as Sharie slowly loses consciousness and passes out. He turns around slowly as she falls to the floor.

"What are you looking at?" He asks in a gruff tone. Her eyes widen.

"Terrence?!" The bruised boy frowns fiercely.

"That's right! I'm stomping out this little bedbug! She's a murderer, and I've been called upon to end her life." He points to the right. "So keep walking nosey!" Dana gulps and thinks back to what Myron told her. She slowly puts her hand on the handle to the room. "Don't open the door Dana." Terrence warns. She flinches for a second and gains her bravery as she opens the door.

"No Terrence. I won't let you kill her." She gives him a bluffing glare. Terrence shrugs.

"That's perfectly fine." He cracks his knuckles and steps forward. "I'll take you out first." He swings his fist at her head, she ducks to avoid him.

"Terrence, I don't want to fight!" She pleads. The bully grabs her by her collar.

"That's funny." He firmly pulls her forward. "The other day you wanted to strangle Sharie and I had to defend her because she didn't want to fight. But this time you're afraid to fight me and I'm the one in power." He forcefully pushes her forward and she bumps into the wall.

"Ow!" She exclaims as she aids her back. "Why are you the way you are?" Terrence shrugs and rolls his eyes.

"It's fairly boring to have no one with your level of masculinity in life." He grabs her arm. "Some people need to toughen up!" He holds her arm with one hand and pushes her back forward, stretching her arm painfully.

"Ow!" She cries lengthily. "Please quit it!" The bigger boy begins pushing harder, causing her sore muscles to shiver uncontrollably.

"Shut up nerd!" She frowns upon hearing that. "You're worth nothing to our community." Dana lifts up her right leg and kicks backward, her foot slams against his groin.

"OW!" Terrence cries loudly as he lets go of her to aid his groin, the sudden release of resistance causes her to slam into the wall.

"Ow!" Dana cries again. She turns to the door and prepares to flee, but the bully grips her by her left ankle. "Whoa!" She trips and falls onto the floor. "Ow!" She exclaims and tries getting back up. Unfortunately her foot is locked in his grip.

"You're not going anywhere you little bitch." He gathers all his strength and throws her behind him.

"OW!" Dana screams as her back hits the wall. She closes her eyes and begins tearing up subtly.

"You should've just stayed out of this." Terrence says as he gets back on his feet. "And now," He pulls something out of his pocket. Dana opens her eyes in time to see and hear thin metal fling forward.

"No." She pleads. "Don't stab me." The jerk mercilessly punches her just above the nose. "OW!" She reacts as her head is pushed backward and she lands her back against the floor. Her glasses are broken and she can hardly see him now. The only glaring thing she can see is the switchblade as he slowly approaches her. She's too weak to move and she can hardly hear any more as a result of her brain vibrating from his forceful fist.

"Game over Dana." He says as something appears visible in the corner of her eye, specifically the window to the hallway. "You were never going to save anyone." The sound of a handle being lowered is heard behind him as he lifts her off the floor. "And now I'm going to give you the same fate I gave Dameon." The door opens quickly and then crashes against the wall.

"STOP!" Terrence turns around to see a much smaller freshman boy. Dana lifts her head up weakly in response to that familiar voice.

"Ron?" She mumbles weakly. Terrence frowns unamused to the underdeveloped teen.

"What the hell do you want?" Terrence says as Ron makes a fist.

"I want you to put her down right now." The bully grins.

"Sure I'll make her stop breathing." Ron stomps powerlessly.

"No Terrence! Unhand her right now!" He shouts firmly. Terrence lets Dana fall to the floor, she catches herself on her hands. "And put down that knife!" Terrence chuckles.

"You think I'm going to listen to you? Midget?" Ron sneers and points at the door.

"Get out Terrence." He says seriously. "Get the hell away from Dana." The bigger boy smiles and steps forward.

"Or what? Pipsqueak?" His smile fades instantly as Ron forcefully punches him in the gut. "OW!" The bully clutches his stomach.

"Or I'll beat the shit out of you, you giant bastard!" Dana slowly gets back on her feet. Terrence begins breathing harder.

"No you little ant. Get lost." He makes a fist. "Or prepare for the worst!" He swings down at him, Ron swings back up and their fists collide. Bones are heard grinding a split second later. "OOWW!" Terrence screams loudly as he withdraws his shattered fist. Ron only shakes his hand twice. "Where'd you learn how to punch?" Terrence asks fearfully. Ron shrugs.

"I don't punch like a man, you punch like a baby." Dana holds her hand over her mouth to avoid chuckling. Terrence steps back and pulls out his switchblade. He grabs Dana and holds the knife to her throat.

"Yikes!" Dana yelps freakishly as Terrence strokes the edge of her neck with the blade.

"What are you going to do now shrimp?" Ron glares.

"Unhand her you bastard! She never did anything to you!" Terrence shrugs.

"You wouldn't want me to kill the girl of your dreams would you?" Ron stands in place and makes a pair of fists.

"No… I wouldn't." Ron holds his head downward and nearly cries. Dana looks down at an unconscious Sharie and frowns firmly. Suddenly she kicks Terrence in the side of his right leg.

"Ow!" She breaks out of his grip and he swings the knife toward her. The knife grazes her left hip slightly.

"Ah!" She screams in discomfort as Ron charges forward. Terrence turns to Ron only a split second before one more critical blow is given. With all his strength, Ron punches Terrence's nose directly from the tip of it. His head is propelled backward until he bumps into the wall. After being hit, he falls forward and it's all over for him. Ron looks up at Dana.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a concerned tone. She's holding her hands against her hips forcefully.

"I don't know." She says under clear pain. "He stabbed my hip." Ron steps forward.

"Come on Dana, let me see." She lightly lifts her hands off her hip and he examines her injury. The skin just above her hip bone is cut and she's bleeding lightly. "Ooh." Ron cringes lightly. "Let me help." He pulls a roll of bandages out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get those?" Dana asks.

"I live on a farm, whenever a horse hurts their leg I take care of it. Since this school has a few cows I felt I should be prepared just in case." He covers her wound with a fresh bandage and wraps it around her body. "There, that's better." Dana looks up at him, he's standing close enough that she can fully see his face without her glasses. He's smiling happily.

"Thank you." She says. "You just saved my life." Ron sighs.

"It appears so." He flips Terrence over and reveals his smashed face. Dana's nerves jump at the sight of him.

"What did you do to him?!" She exclaims. Ron lowers his eyebrows.

"I killed him." He mutters. "I pushed his nasal bone straight into his brain. His cerebral activity was halted immediately and he died." Dana looks down at the floor in sadness.

"I can't believe I witnessed someone dying." Ron shrugs.

"I knew what I was getting myself into." He turns to her. "But I wasn't willing to let him kill you." He manages to hold his tears in. "I needed to protect you." She smiles and gets a content feeling inside.

"Well thank you Ron." She says sincerely. "I really appreciate it." Ron shrugs.

"It was nothing." She suddenly wraps her arms around him and squeezes him tightly.

"You're my hero." She says quietly before kissing him on the cheek. He gasps and his entire face turns bright pink.

"Whoa." She lets go of him as he touches his cheek. "What was that?" She giggles.

"It was a symbol of my appreciation." He smiles at her. "And you're just kinda cute in general."

"You really think so?" He asks as she nods.

"I do. You're a very adorable boy Ron." His smile becomes even more genuine.

"Thanks Dana, by the way I'm sorry about-" She holds a finger over his lips.

"There's no need to apologize. I forgive you." She insists. He smiles casually.

"Okay then." He turns to Sharie. "We should probably make sure she's okay." Dana gets on the floor and leans over her chest.

"I hear a heartbeat, but it's fairly slow." Ron kneels down as well.

"Are you CPR certified?" Dana gets up and shakes her head. "It's okay, I am." He stands above her and begins compressing her chest.

"How does this work?" Dana asks.

"Her oxygen intake is lower than usual, this should pick up her circulation back to normal." A couple of seconds later Sharie inhales deeply and opens her eyes.

"Oh. What are you guys doing here?" Ron gets off of her. "And why are your arms that strong?" Ron chuckles and shrugs.

"I never knew how strong I was." Dana points at Terrence.

"He was trying to strangle you and then I tried to stop him." She raises an eyebrow.

"You did?" Dana nods.

"Yeah, you might notice my glasses are gone." Sharie picks up the broken frame off the floor.

"Oh no, I think he broke them." She says with concern. Ron picks up the switchblade.

"He wanted to kill you, and Dana stopped him." Dana lifts her shirt up lightly, revealing her covered wound.

"I got cut in the process."

"And then I broke his nose." He says. Dana shakes her head.

"You didn't break his nose, you put it inside of his brain." He nods.

"Okay yeah I did. But after years of him bullying me, I felt he needed to be taught a lesson before he goes around picking on pretty girls." Dana blushes.

"Awe, thank you." Sharie suddenly smiles contently.

"Yes Ron, thank you." Ron shrugs.

"It really wasn't that hard." He says proudly. Sharie faces Dana.

"Dana, you to." Dana smiles.

"You're welcome Sharie. And I'm sorry I was so mean to you before."

"Apology accepted." Sharie insists. "Now, let's get out of here." As soon as they face the door it closes on them. "Wait!" They all run toward the door as the man withdraws the key from the lock.

"You're staying here." He says. Sharie glares at him.

"Mr. Gorf!" The man grimaces teasingly at them.

"Let us out!" Dana shouts as he pockets his keys.

"Sorry sweetie. But you just killed someone." He points at Terrence behind him, he then looks down at Sharie. "Or was it you princess?" Sharie's glare sharpens.

"Don't call me princess!" Ron raises his hand.

"I killed Terrence. And I think I should warn you, you've got a pretty damn punchable face yourself. If you know what's good for you, you'll open this door!" He says very demanding. The carefree counselor shrugs his shoulders.

"Sorry son, you're in a timeout." Ron groans in annoyance. "So yank that handle all you want, because you'll need to get used to it before you get put behind bars." They all gasp. Dana glares firmly.

"You heartless bastard! You won't get away with this!" Mr. Gorf turns around and walks toward the upper staircase.

"It seems I already have. Have fun in timeout." He says as he walks out of their sight. The three of them wait there, conceding temporarily in hope they'll be released.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I always hated Terrence. He and Kathy were my two least favorite characters in the book and he's been on my hit list for a while. Also, Ron seriously deserved some retribution. He's the typical victim of the bully who never won and it actually bothered me to him him that way. In the books he's treated about as badly as Todd is treated on the show. So I've been looking forward to this one. Hope you enjoyed as well :)**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Terrence**


	16. Torecia's Retribution Phase I

Torecia's Retribution Phase I: The Chairman

 **Author's Note: I've seriously been looking forward to this chapter, but at the same time, it's going to be painful for me personally to write this chapter. I guess you'll see why…**

 **3:30 P.M. Twenty Third Floor Classroom**

Todd looks at his watch and rolls his eyes. He was told to meet here after school ended and he's uncertain why. He heard it was a reward for being a good student, but he still is uncertain of what he should expect.

"What is taking him so long?" He asks himself. "I've been here for my required amount of time, this is rather pointless." Just then the door opens and Mr. Gorf steps in. "Mr. Gorf?" The man fixes his tie and smiles proudly.

"Todd! My mother's favorite student, how are you?" He asks with enthusiasm. The redheaded geek frowns and shrugs.

"Nothing to be proud of." He asserts. "My class is about half the size it was last week and nobody other than Terrence seems to be happy." Mr. Gorf smiles.

"Well Todd, my mother wanted me to give this to you." He pulls a large, shiny, fresh apple out of his shirt pocket. "Do you like apples?" Todd's eyes sparkle.

"Wow, I've never seen a fresher looking apple before." Mr. Gorf sets it in his hand. "Is it for me?" The young adult nods.

"Yes sir. It's all yours. Mother told me you've done a great job enforcing respect out of other students and keeping them quiet and in line." Todd smirks.

"I am fairly good at yelling at my classmates. You should've been here when we played the tetherball tournament!" He says with excitement. "I had to motivate everyone after Fluffy tore up Myron's fake Todd head." Mr. Gorf raises an eyebrow.

"Fluffy?" Todd pauses and his blank frown returns.

"He was a tiny porcupine who never stopped trying to make my day worse. I'm pretty satisfied Maurecia's absence has taken him with her." Mr. Gorf nods.

"Great!" He faces the door. "I'll be right back!" He starts walking away. "I have to tell my mom something incredible." Todd gives a confused look upon seeing a weird shaped item in his pants pocket.

"Uh sir?" He turns around.

"Yes son?" Todd points at his full pocket.

"Might I ask what you have in your pocket?" He chuckles.

"Just my wallet and a small slapping stick I prefer not to use." Todd shrugs.

"Okay, have fun." As Mr. Gorf walks out, Fluffy sneaks in. He doesn't see the mammal on the way out but Fluffy is so terrified of him, that he hides behind the door until he cannot hear his footsteps anymore. Todd licks his lips. "I haven't eaten one of these in a long time." Fluffy faces him fearfully. "Time to enjoy the privileges that come to prodigies." Fluffy runs out at full speed and holds his hands up.

"TODD NO!" He shouts. Todd flinches.

"Who said that?" He asks curiously. He's never heard this voice before.

"Down here at your feet!" He calls as Todd leans his head downward.

"Fluffy?!" The porcupine smiles nervously and waves. "Get lost pest!" He kicks him forward and he crashes against a desk.

"Ow!" Fluffy looks up and realizes he dropped the idol. "Hey!" Todd picks up the strange necklace with his right hand.

"Hey, this doesn't belong to you. You stole it from Stephen!" He exclaims as Fluffy holds his hands out and waves them repeatedly.

"It's not what you think!" He shouts. "I swear it's not!" Todd glares darkly at him.

"Why do you have this?" The porcupine gulps.

"I found Stephen's body in the nineteenth classroom." Todd raises an eyebrow in confusion. "The idol allows me to talk." He says with a happy smile. Todd gives a blank frown and kicks him again. "Ow!" He exclaims upon hitting the wall.

"Get lost you little rodent." Fluffy snaps out of his daze. "I'm trying to enjoy an apple." Todd opens his mouth and holds the apple below his teeth.

"DON'T BITE IT!" Fluffy screams loudly, catching Todd's attention. The geek glares at the porcupine.

"Shut up you mutt!" Fluffy hiccups a couple of times before tears form in his tiny eyes. "What is your problem?" Todd asks with an intimidating frown. Fluffy chokes up a couple times.

"You're scaring me." He smiles evilly.

"Ha! Ever since I've known you, all you did was scare me. But now the shoe's on the other foot." Fluffy shakes his head.

"You're not the Todd I remembered you as." He mutters, Todd frowns lightly.

"What did you say?" Fluffy makes an angered face.

"I said, you're not the Todd I remembered you as!" Todd flinches.

"Calm down dude." The porcupine shakes his head.

"No! I don't think you understand!" He sobs some more. "You used to be the most loving person in the entire school." Todd raises his index finger.

"But I-"

"You're not anymore!" Fluffy interrupts. "You used to be the most forgiving human being everyone else wishes they were! Now you're a fucking sociopath!" Todd's eyes widen at that comment.

"Fluffy, language." His anger is turning into fear.

"No Todd, you don't love anyone anymore! Your character is broken." He stops and tears up again. Todd's glare has transformed into a sympathetic face.

"Fluffy, you need to know why I'm the way I am." The porcupine makes eye contact with him. "I'm not loving to anyone else because no one is caring toward me either." Fluffy frowns.

"Are you kidding? Everyone adores you! Last year you hit your breaking point and upon recovering, everyone got to see the feelings you had behind all that stress." He sighs deeply. "And I stood up for you." Todd pauses.

"You did?" Fluffy holds his arms out.

"Wake up dude! You don't remember that?" He shakes his head. "These goddamn faculty members have so much power over you that it's unbearable!" Todd kneels down.

"Look, I don't understand what you mean. But here." He holds the idol in front of him. "Do you want your necklace back?" Fluffy takes a deep breath.

"I'd rather have the apple." Todd sets it on the floor.

"If you want to share it I can deal with that." Fluffy shakes his head.

"I don't want to eat the apple." He says with little tone.

"Why not?" The geek asks. "Is it poisoned?" Fluffy raises his nose lightly.

"It's not poisonous, but… eating it will end someone's life." Todd picks up the apple.

"You're going to need to be more specific." Fluffy closes his eyes in sadness. "Who's life is in danger over an apple?" The porcupine shares eye contact.

"Maurecia's." He says with no emotion. Todd raises an eyebrow.

"What is she starving?" The green rodent shakes his head.

"No, the apple is Maurecia." Todd pauses.

"Huh?" Fluffy sighs.

"The school nurse was viewing your thoughts after you were knocked out, and then the guidance counselor used familiar voices to haunt your sleep and give you amnesia." Todd glances at the apple. "They wanted to cloud out every pleasant memory you shared with her. And then they kept reminding you why you wanted to leave the school at one point. They've taken you away from us and corrupted you."

"I don't get it, what good would that do them?" Todd asks.

"They know you're the smartest kid in school. If they have you on their side then they can get away with everything." He frowns. "And it seems they did a remarkable job." Todd sighs. "But that's not who you are. You're Maurecia's boyfriend." He steps closer to him. "And you're my best friend." Todd's speechless. "You and I have been friends ever since Maurecia went to the hospital. You fed and housed me, and I stabbed Mrs. Jewls to get you out of her classroom remember?" Todd chuckles.

"I guess. But…" He glances back at him. "Are you sure?" Fluffy puts the necklace back between his quills.

"The totem doesn't lie Todd. But the real question remains unanswered; Do you believe you're holding Maurecia in your hands right now?"

He looks down at the apple he's holding gently in his hands. He closes his eyes tightly and begins retaining his thoughts. He had loved Maurecia once, but does he still love her? Does she still love him? Was it necessary for her to knock him out the other day? He thinks deeper and deeper until he reaches his heart. He never knew what love felt like prior to meeting Maurecia, and she's been missing for a few days now. His thoughts weren't well organized that day. He'd heard about Myron's death, he witnessed Papa Jewls's death, and now he recently found the aftermath of Mac. Is he missing something? Is her absence tearing him down and he's oblivious to it?

He opens his eyes and stares at the bright apple. It's completely motionless but it's not an ordinary fruit. The fresh fruit he holds, reflects everything they've gone through together. He can see them riding wheels, swimming at the beach, relaxing in a hammock, and even their night together in his bed, Maurecia had never taken her bra off before, and he knew that meant he was very special to her. All of these memories are events of his life he enjoyed the most. He never felt happiness like this before he met her, and he hasn't felt that way in the past week. But it felt so amazing, the feeling of loving someone, and them showing love in return, it's something he never thought he'd have at his young age, but it's something he was blessed with. Tears make their way to his eyes as he looks back down at his animal friend.

"You're right Fluffy." He says broken spirited. "This is Maurecia." Fluffy smiles lightly.

"I'm glad you can tell." He says. "She's a very special person to both of us." Todd sniffles and chokes up.

"She really is. She's someone I've been a fool to let her be taken away from me. She's not just the girl of my dreams, but she's the girl of my soul." Fluffy holds his hands together. "She made my lonely, abusive, and unjust life meaningful. She taught me feelings I never knew I had. She gave me more joy than I could've ever asked for." He lowers his head. "But now it's too late to save her." He begins bawling silently as Fluffy steps closer.

"No it isn't Todd." His crying pauses. "Mrs. Gorf can turn her back." Todd sighs.

"I doubt she'll accept bringing her back." Fluffy smiles with determination.

"Then you need to make her do it."

"What do you mean?" Fluffy grins evilly.

"Threaten her, attack her, make sure she knows she cannot do that to your girlfriend!" He crawls onto his left shoulder and wipes the tears out of his left eye. "You're the most privileged student ever Todd. You're super strong, super smart, super caring, and you have some many friends around you who love you." Todd's sobbing subsides.

"Really?" The porcupine smiles passionately and nods.

"When you showed me how loving you really are, I learned how loving all of us should be." Todd smiles lightly. "You've made all of us better people Todd. You've made me a proud pet with a happy owner. I can't thank you enough for accepting Maurecia as a girlfriend. And I never will second guess myself on who you are." Todd's tears are fading. "You are not the sociopath they want you to be, you are the boy our class loves, our teachers love, and most importantly, the boy Maurecia and I love." Todd smiles emotionally.

"Really?" Fluffy nods.

"Of course. You're also my best friend. No one knows what it's like to be an outcast more than we do. But we're two boys, way smarter than all the others, and we both know what we need to fight for and why we do it. And now we need to bring Maurecia back." He leaps onto the floor. Todd smiles contently.

"Thanks pal. Let's go." He picks up the apple and steps towards the door. Suddenly it opens.

"How are you doing Todd?" Mr. Gorf asks with a proud tone. Fluffy immediately dashes behind the teacher's desk to avoid being spotted.

"Oh, hi Mr. Gorf." The geek responds. The happy man's face vanishes when something catches his eye.

"Say Todd, how come you haven't eaten that apple yet?" Todd smiles innocently.

"I found some sentimentality to it. Maybe later." As he heads for the door the counselor closes it.

"Hold it son, my mother gave you this apple as an award for good behavior." The geek shrugs.

"Well other students have good behavior too, maybe I'll eat it when everyone else earns one to." The young adult holds his fingers to his eyebrows.

"Hold, hold, hold." He smears his cheeks below his eyes downward. "My mother doesn't just give apples to every student. She gives them to the really special kids only." Todd shrugs and rolls his eyes.

"Then maybe I should enjoy it later." Mr. Gorf folds his arms and frowns.

"Sorry Mister. I told my mom you were eating the apple while I was gone. If you don't show up to her room with an apple core, it'll break her heart." Todd frowns blankly.

"Who said I was going back upstairs? I'm legally allowed to leave the school grounds after three. You can't keep me here." Mr. Gorf sighs.

"Todd, I have a confession to make." Todd's face remains unfazed. "Some students have been killed in the past week. Their bodies are on the nineteenth floor." Todd frowns mischievously.

"Interesting, have you led the detective to the area yet?" He shakes his head.

"No son, I don't want him overwhelmed by the amount of casualties." Todd's eyebrows scrunch.

"Excuse me Morris Gorf." The man flinches. "You're a guidance teacher for god's sake. You are obligated to tell the truth to everyone, especially the authorities, when someone is in serious trouble." He begins sweating.

"Well you see, it's already too late." He begins stroking the back of his head nervously. "There's no saving any of them now." Todd's frown gains intensity by the second.

"What about everyone still alive? What happens to them next?" Mr. Gorf shrugs innocently. "What did you tell the detective?!" He asks demandingly.

"I told him about my girlfriend's death. I thought one casualty would be a better place to start." Todd raises an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend? You're a twenty eight year old single man. When did you get a girlfriend?" He holds his hands out and upward.

"You don't remember Wendy Nogard?" Todd flinches in shock.

"The nurse? She said she was dating Louis!" Mr. Gorf shivers a little.

"Really? Wow she's a two timer." He says in a unamused, yet calm tone. Todd shakes his head.

"Why do I get the feeling you already knew that?" He shrugs.

"I never asked her anything regarding the recess man." Todd folds his arms and shakes his head.

"That doesn't matter. Why did you point out a single adult to the detective, instead of several kids?" He asks with noticeable disappointment.

"Well because, I didn't know all the bodies were there at the time." Todd steps a little closer.

"Oh really? You said; 'Some students have been killed in the past week, their bodies are on the nineteenth floor.'" He flinches at the level of accuracy Todd put into vocally imitating him. "So if they were killed within the past week, where were all the bodies before now?" Mr. Gorf holds his hand on in defense and waves it back and forth.

"Never mind that, how'd you copy my voice like that?" Todd shrugs.

"I don't know… maybe the same way you did," He opens his eyes and firmly points at him. "When you used their voices to alert everyone that they were dropping out!"

"ARG!" He reacts under frustration. "Why are you accusing me of all this?" The geek glares darkly.

"Because I requested a guidance counselor, but instead I got an incompetent buffoon that hasn't spoken up about anyone's murder. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mr. Gorf begins shivering around under stress until he suddenly freezes, he begins breathing heavily and raises his head up to make eye contact with Todd. His fear is gone and he has a dark look in his eyes.

"Todd, eat that apple right now." He mumbles aggressively. Todd adamantly shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"Nope. I'm not eating my girlfriend. I'm not eating a fruit that old hag you call your mother made out of her either." Suddenly he reaches into his pocket. Todd flinches and his eyes expand in sheer shock as he quickly flashes a pistol out of his pocket and aims at Todd's chest.

"Todd, I tried being nice and now you're turning on me. If you won't help us then you're of no use to us." He faces him with glaring darkness in his eyes. "But I'll give you ten seconds to think about it! If you don't take a single bite by the time I get to one, I'll put you where I put Myron." Todd gasps. "It's your choice son." Todd looks down at the apple, then back up at the pistol, he's so indecisive all of a sudden and so scared largely. If he takes a bite, Maurecia could be scarred forever, but if he doesn't he'll be six feet under, or at least four floors lower. "Five," He says. Todd faces him.

"Please don't do this." He pleads.

"Four." Mr. Gorf continues.

"Mr. Gorf please don't shoot!" Todd screams.

"Three!" Suddenly something catches him off guard. "Hey!" He looks down just before Fluffy bites his ankle. "AH!" He aims the gun downward and shakes his leg constantly. "Let go you little hedgehog!" Todd realizes this is his only chance. He dashes forward and prepares to strike, but something immediately throws everything off… time feels as if it paused, an overwhelming inner high pitched screech echoed through Todd's ears. His whole life flashes before his eyes, and the overpowering rollercoaster ride ends with the sound of ceramic cracking loudly. The second it ends, Todd's punch is delivered into Mr. Gorf's forehead and he immediately blacks out. He drops his gun and falls forward onto the floor.

"Thanks Fluffy." Todd says while frowning with relief, but he doesn't hear an immediate response. "Fluffy?" He looks down at a pile of broken idol fragments on the floor, but in the middle is his best friend clutching his chest firmly.

"Ow." He says weakly as uncontainable tears stream out of his eyes.

"Oh no!" Todd exclaims as he sets the apple on a desk and picks up his hurt friend. "Fluffy, please tell me you're okay!" He says half pleading, half demanding. The porcupine moves his hands to reveal a large hole in his chest.

"I don't think so." He says in an almost powerless voice. Todd begins crying as well.

"You got shot?" The porcupine nods lightly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Todd cradles the hurt creature into his arms and holds him tightly.

"You just saved my life." He says as he begins choking up on tears. "You saved Maurecia to." Fluffy fights his pain off tremendously and smiles at him.

"I know." He looks up at Todd, whom he can hardly see now through his lack of vision. "I had to." He lightly points at the apple. "Can I please say goodbye to her?" He asks sincerely. Todd nods and places him next to the apple. Fluffy hugs the apple with the remaining strength he has. "Maurecia…" He says as his breathing gets extremely heavy. "Thank you." He leans forward and gives the top of the apple a kiss. A slight speck of a tear strolls down the apple. Fluffy begins coughing painfully. "I… love you." He chokes out before glancing at Todd once more. "And... you... Todd." He then falls forward and exhales his final breath. Todd kneels above his now freshly deceased friend.

"I'm gonna miss you Fluffy." He says before giving the motionless rodent a kiss on the forehead. "You were my closest friend." The porcupine doesn't make a sound, he's no longer breathing and his heart has stopped. Todd sits there on his knees and continues to morn his newly lifeless friend. "I'm so sorry!" He says before reflexively sobbing. Fluffy was the first person he had that understood him, and the main person who helped him decide to stay at Wayside, but now he's gone. He's supposedly going to a better place.

"Oh." Mr. Gorf groans. Todd's face darts to the side as he hears that. Mr. Gorf opens his eyes. "What happened?" He asks. Todd firmly marches over to him. "Whoa!" He reaches forward to grab his gun but once he touches it, Todd stomps his left foot onto his hand. "OW!" He cries in pain as he fearfully looks into Todd's scornful eyes.

"Not this time." Todd says as he lifts his right foot and powerfully kicks him in the face.

"OW!" Mr. Gorf lets go of the gun, and then Todd kicks his heel backward and the pistol slides across the floor. The young adult gets back on his knees. "Wait!" Todd punches him in the throat. "ACH!" He grabs his neck to ease the pain. Todd retaliates by punching him in the stomach. "Ooh!" He groans. The geek punches him twice in the face, cracking the bones of both of his cheeks. "Aiy, Oh!" Todd kicks him directly on his face and many parts ache at once. "OW!" Mr. Gorf falls back, head against the wall. Todd steps forward.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screams. "You killed my best friend!" He looks up.

"Myron?" Todd shakes his head. "Allison?" Todd points at Fluffy's corpse.

"You killed Fluffy! And now," He pulls the formerly used switchblade out of his pocket. "I'm going to kill you!" Mr. Gorf holds his hand out.

"No! Please show mercy." Todd frowns and shoves the blade into his left shoulder. "OW!" He screams loudly as Todd withdraws the blade.

"I really don't think you deserve mercy." He gives an underhanded uppercut to the bottom of his chin.

"Ah!" He reacts as his gums begin bleeding. "Why are you so cruel?!" He shrieks fearfully. Todd sighs and glares.

"Because I'm just now realizing you killed Myron and framed Sharie. Then when some students planned an investigation, you killed Allison to." He flips the blade back in. "If you have a real good reason for it, which I completely doubt, I'll let you live." Mr. Gorf looks at the ground.

"I killed Myron because he had Kidswatter's updated will." Todd glares.

"And so you killed him?! You didn't just ask him for it or taken it non-lethally?!" He shakes his head.

"Miss Keseau told me he beat her in sword fighting, that's a skill she's been good at. I figured he was dangerous." Todd turns around and stares at the Doomsday Glock he'd used to kill Fluffy. Seeing that gun brought him a surprising conclusion.

"I know who you are. You're that gunslinger from Utah!" He gasps.

"How did you know?!" Todd picks up a metal chair from the desk Fluffy's corpse is lying on.

"You're motto is to shoot from the hip. You used that motto to live with the blood on your hands." He glares. "You're a disgusting human being Morris!" He raises the chair above his head. "Let's see how you like being the victim!"

"NO!" He screams as Todd firmly swings the chair down. The top of the metal edge clangs forcefully on top of his head. Immediately he blacks out and falls forward.

Todd regains his normal control and sets the chair down. He steps forward to see the damage he'd done, and Morris's skull is completely broken. He's bleeding out of the top of his head with no hope of recovering. Todd sighs lengthily. He never thought he'd need to kill anyone, but he knows this man deserved it. He then picks up the apple on the desk.

"Come on Maurecia." He gently places her into his pocket. "Let's get you back to normal."

 **Author's Note: In all honesty, I actually cried while I wrote that part. Fluffy is one of my favorite characters and this is probably the saddest chapter I've ever published. But it's not over just yet. It's getting there, but not quite yet.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Fluffy**

 **Morris Gorf**


	17. Torecia's Retribution Phase II

Torecia's Retribution Phase II: Deathception

 **Author's Note: It feels good to finally reach this chapter. I predict this will be the most satisfying thing I've ever written.**

* * *

 **3:55 P.M. Twenty Third Classroom**

Sammy entered the room. He knew Fluffy would be in here around this time and he prepared to assist him if needed.

"Fluffy?" He calls lightly. "Are you in here?" He stumbles across a man lying on the floor. "Oh my god!" He exclaims. He stares at Mr. Gorf's cranium. There is a shallow pool of blood around his face and a light opening on top of his head where the blood came from. Sammy keeps walking.

"Fluffy where are you?" He begins sniffing the area, but he doesn't know what to look for. "Whoa!" He spots a gun lying on the ground next to a desk. He quickly picks it up and reads the edge.

"Doomsday Glock?" He squints at a small description. "Each bullet counts down to the end of time." He sets the gun down and sniffs again. "I recognize that scent anywhere." His eyes widen. "Porcupine quills!" He climbs up the desk rail. "Hey Fluffy I- Whoa!" He freezes in shock of the dead porcupine laying on the desk. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" He steps on the desk and lifts Fluffy on his feet.

"Come on Fluffy, walk it off. It's only a bullet." The motionless porcupine falls on his back. Sammy face palms.

"Goddammit!" He begins kicking the creature in the stomach. "Wake up Fluffy! I've died before, it's no big deal. Get up!" Fluffy makes no sound or reflex. Sammy sighs deeply.

"Please don't be dead." He says sadly. "I don't have any friends. And I know I'm not going to find anymore." He looks down in sadness. "Nobody loves a rat." He continues staring at his deceased friend. "Fine." He sheds a couple tears. "He's really gone." He hops of the desk and starts walking toward the door. On the way out he steps on something sharp.

"Ow!" He hops on one leg and aids his injured foot. "Stupid ceramic fragment!" He kicks the chipped clay in frustration. "Hm!" He turns to the side and spots a small string. "Huh?" He sees a few more fragments on the floor. "Wait…" He recognizes the color and fits a few broken pieces together. His face lights up upon realizing what it is.

"STEPHEN'S TOTEM!" He screams as tears of joy come to his eyes. He looks back up at the dead porcupine. "Thank you Fluffy, thank you very much. I'll never forget your loyal sacrifice." He says as he walks out.

* * *

 **4:00 P.M. Twenty Ninth Classroom**

Todd enters the classroom with the usual grin he always has.

"Todd." Mrs. Gorf greets him. "How are you?" Todd gives a realistic looking smile.

"Your son told me to see you." He pulls the apple out and sets it on a desk. "And he gave me this apple." Her smile fades.

"He said you were eating it." She says with disappointment. "Do you not like apples?" Todd steps behind her.

"I do, but there's a hole on it that I think has a worm on the inside." She gives a puzzled look.

"A worm?" She steps closer to the apple. "Where's the hole?" She asks as she begins inspecting the fruit. The sound of light metal flinging is heard.

"It's there. Keep looking." Todd insists. Mrs. Gorf gets so close her nose nearly touches it.

"I really don't see any- Whoa!" She's abruptly pulled back.

"I got you!" Todd exclaims as gets her in a headlock he holds the switchblade to her throat.

"My goodness! What are you doing?!" She panics as her eyes advert his direction.

"Do not look at me!" Todd shouts while pressing the knife against her neck. She whimpers and stares forward, away from him.

"What has gotten into you?" She asks.

"No more games Mrs. Gorf, I know about your witch powers!" She flinches.

"What powers do you speak of?" Todd points at the apple.

"Your ability to turn students into apples. But in order to do that, you need to wiggle your ears, stick out your tongue, and stare at them. Ergo, you can't get me if I'm standing behind you." He strokes the dull edge of the knife over her throat. "So if you think to face me, even for a split second, I will slit your throat. Understand?" She gives a thumbs up. "Good, I wouldn't want to have to kill two people in the same day." She flinches nervously.

"You killed someone already?" He holds the knife right in front of her eyes.

"You see the blood on this blade?" He holds it below her nose. "You smell that blood?" A shiver goes down her spine.

"Why does it seem so fresh?!" She exclaims frightfully.

"Like I said, I used it on someone else." She gulps.

"Please keep that away from me, we don't know what sicknesses they could've had." Todd grins evilly and raises an eyebrow.

"Sickness? Interesting isn't it?" The old lady shakes lightly.

"What's interesting about it?" She asks curiously.

"I never knew your son had some potential diseases." She freezes to the core.

"You killed my son with a knife?!" She shouts with fear and anger. Todd hums lightly.

"No, I only stabbed him in the shoulder." She frowns sadly. "I used a chair to kill him." She gasps.

"No!" Todd smiles darkly. "Please tell me that isn't so! My special student would never hurt my sweet boy!" Todd glares intensely.

"Then maybe you should've taught him not to aim guns at people." Tears begin forming in her eyes. "He's been a long time firing squad member, and he always pulled the trigger a second too soon. But today, he was sentenced to death. I gave him the chair."

"You electrocuted my little Morris?" She weeps.

"No, I broke his bones, stabbed his shoulder, chipped a few of his teeth, and then slammed a metal chair over his ugly head." She gasps.

"You wouldn't actually do that!" She whimpers as her eyes turn upward. "Would you?" Todd glares at her.

"I thought I said no eye contact." She lowers her neck quickly as he pushes the blade against her skin.

"Sorry!" She panics. "But why'd you kill him?" Todd glares.

"Because he's a monster. He killed my friend Myron, a new friend Allison, and now my close pal Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" She asks.

"He was a porcupine. He was fatally shot as a reflexive accident in attempt to protect me. But that never would've happened if your son didn't have a gun in the first place!" She continues crying.

"I didn't know he was a killer Todd! You didn't need to kill him." She bawls. Todd frowns and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know the damage I was doing, killing him would hurt you even more." He opens his eyes. "But now we're going to determine if you deserve that pain or not." She glares.

"No one deserves to outlive their own child Todd!" She cries. Todd nods.

"Indeed. But does someone who turns students into apples deserve that pain?" She flinches. "If you have some sort of unique power, isn't it your responsibility to do the right thing?" She shrugs.

"I didn't know how to turn students into apples and consider it good." She admits.

"Exactly, that's why you don't use that power." He points at the apple on the desk. "In fact the apple your son gave to me happened to be someone I really care about. You see that apple?"

"Yes." She responds.

"That apple happens to be someone I care about." He shuts his eyes firmly. "Her name is Maurecia, and she's my soulmate. She loves me and I love her. Due to an unfortunate accident, we broke up. But I want her back." He opens his eyes and holds the sharp end of the knife to her throat. "So why don't you turn her back then?"

"I think that's a great idea." Mrs. Gorf concedes. "Okay you win." She wiggles her ears, sticks out her tongue, and fires a light beam at the apple, to Todd's surprise, the apple morphs in color and shape and suddenly Maurecia appears where the apple had been. Her rollerblades and helmet are missing.

"Yes!" She exclaims. "I'm free!" Todd smiles in relief.

"It's good to have you back babe." Maurecia makes eye contact with him.

"Thank you so much Todd!" She shouts proudly. Todd nods.

"You're welcome Maurecia." His smile vanishes. "We'll make up later, but for now I need you to tie Mrs. Gorf up."

"Hey!" The teacher protests. "What the hell? I turned her back for you." Todd shakes his index finger.

"Sorry Mrs. Gorf, you're a little too dangerous." Maurecia grabs a nearby rope.

"Payback time!" She exclaims. Mrs. Gorf growls.

"Curse you children!" Todd taps her neck.

"If I see you wiggle your ears I'm cutting." She stops.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"That's more like it."

* * *

 **4:10 P.M. Fourteenth Floor**

Dana, Sharie, and Ron are still locked in the door. Ron is firmly trying to cram the handle until it opens.

"Any luck Ron?" Sharie asks. He shrugs and grunts.

"This lock is stiff!" He exclaims. Dana begins massaging his shoulders.

"Come on Ron. You're strong arms are the key we need." He keeps pushing downward on the handle. Suddenly a familiar face appears outside the door.

"You need some help?" All three of them smile widely as the woman opens the door.

"MRS. JEWLS!" Dana and Sharie exclaim in unison. They both hug her by her sides as she chuckles.

"These are no prisoners, they're innocent children." She says happily. She faces Ron.

"Thank you." He says.

"You're very welcome." She responds. "But who put you in here?" Dana frowns.

"Mr. Gorf." She flinches in shock.

"You mean the nice man who runs guidance?" She questions in surprise.

"Heh! Nice my ass!" Sharie says in frustration. "He's the man who likely killed Myron last week." Dana nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope he is beaten brutally and dies a hopeless death at the hands of someone stronger than him." Sharie grins evilly.

"Like his girlfriend Wendy." Mrs. Jewls glares.

"You killed the school nurse?!" Sharie smiles and nods.

"She was asking for it. Did you know last Thursday I came upstairs and no one was there?" Mrs. Jewls sighs.

"My dad was dueling with Le Chef at the time. He killed my father." Ron frowns.

"I still can't believe Kidswatter hired him of all people. We need to overthrow him somehow." Mrs. Jewls points at the stairs.

"You children should be home by now. Please go now while I continue investigating the building." Dana and Ron face each other and nod. Sharie shakes her head with sadness. "Is something wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Jewls asks. She looks up at her teacher.

"I don't know if I can stay here anymore." She mumbles. "This school is just a symbol of genocide to me now." She heads for the stairs. "And I almost died today." Ron gives a concerned look.

"I saved you." He reminds her. She rolls her eyes.

"Thank you Ron and I appreciate it. But I really miss the boy of my dreams." Mrs. Jewls raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"You'd been dreaming about someone during your naptime in my class?" Sharie nods.

"Stephen." She comments. "I miss him so much." She nearly sheds a tear. "But he's dead now." Dana sighs and steps forward.

"So you're going to leave the school? I had to go through this when loosing Myron." She remarks. Sharie frowns in annoyance.

"Trust me Dana, losing Myron hurt both of us evenly. You don't miss him more than me." Dana puts her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me. Was Myron your boyfriend?" She shakes her head and points at Ron.

"No, but you have Ron." Ron waves nervously. "You have someone who cares about you. Ron is your backup boyfriend at the minimum. But Myron was the first boy I ever had a crush on. With him gone and now Stephen gone, I have no comfort here." She turns toward the staircase. "Goodbye you guys. I wish I spent more time awake with you all while I had the chance." She shamefully admits. Mrs. Jewls sheds a tear.

"Goodbye Sharie." She says in a broken voice. "You were always one of my favorite students." Sharie faces her.

"You were always my favorite teacher." She remarks. "I'll miss you." She turns around and walks downstairs.

"We should probably follow her out the door now." Ron comments. "School's over." Dana holds her hand out.

"Okay, wanna hold hands?" Ron blushes lightly.

"Oh, well if you insist." He happily takes her hand. Mrs. Jewls smiles at them.

"You two are so cute. I can't wait to teach again once this ends!" Dana gives her a thumbs up.

"We can't wait to be back. Good luck." Mrs. Jewls turns around intently.

"Alright Le Chef. Here I come!" She exclaims with commitment.

* * *

 **4:15 P.M. Twenty Ninth Classroom**

Todd sat Mrs. Gorf onto a chair and Maurecia tied a firm rope around her. She now has no movement left whatsoever.

"I can't believe all this is happening!" Mrs. Gorf pouts. Todd rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe I almost died today, again!" He shouts in her ear.

"Don't yell in my ear!" She exclaims. Maurecia grins and steps up to her left ear.

"SORRY MRS. GORF!" She screams loudly, as Mrs. Gorf's eardrums ring. She struggles around in her seat but fails to move.

"Curse you children!" Todd smirks evilly at Maurecia.

"Good one." They high five.

"Thank you Todd. It's my pleasure to do that." Todd faces Mrs. Gorf again.

"Now tell me, are there any more children you're holding hostage in this room?" She shakes her head.

"No, just Maurecia." Maurecia opens a drawer and withdraws an apple.

"Then how do you explain this?!" She interrogates. Mrs. Gorf begins sweating and smiles nervously.

"Oh, except that." She chuckles twice. Todd gives her an unamused look.

"Dare I ask who that student is?" He says with annoyance. She shrugs.

"It doesn't matter, you don't like them anyways." Todd taps the side of her neck with the switchblade. "Hey!" She exclaims with fright.

"Tell us who the apple is!" Todd demands. She sighs deeply.

"It's Joy." Maurecia's eyes widen.

"You turned both me, and my best friend into apples?" She gives Todd a sad look. Todd frowns disdainfully.

"Turn her back to." Mrs. Gorf flinches.

"You want her back? After she beat you and damaged your face?" Maurecia gasps.

"Joy did this to you?" She asks with concern. Todd sighs.

"We got into a physical fight I wish never happened." He glares at the old lady. "But my opinion doesn't change the inevitable result of what you've done. You cannot force someone to live their entire life with no limbs! Release her!" Mrs. Gorf rolls her eyes and then fires her beam. Joy emerges from the former apple.

"There. Are you happy now?" She asks sarcastically. Todd folds his arms.

"I'm satisfied." He says as he faces Joy.

"Well… thanks Todd." She manages to say. Todd gives her a blank frown.

"You're welcome." He says with no pride. "But keep in mind this doesn't make us friends." She sighs and nods.

"Okay. That's fine." She says with disappointment. Maurecia smiles with enthusiasm and runs to the door.

"Let's get out of here! Our parents must be freaking out about us not returning home!" She exclaims with slight fear but more excitement. Mrs. Gorf stomps repeatedly on the floor.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Todd flips the knife back in and steps away from her.

"Well if you raised a killer and told him to kill children-"

"I already told you!" She interrupts. "I didn't know my son had killed anyone!" The three teens face each other and then Todd faces her again.

"That's irrelevant. The fact that you turned Maurecia into an apple and told him to give her to me, means that you were trying to murder her and get away with it." Maurecia opens the door and Joy steps out. "You just stay here. Louis usually comes through to clean the floors on days except for Thursdays." Todd says with an evil smirk.

"Today is Thursday!" She exclaims. Both Joy and Maurecia chuckle as Todd gives a savage smile.

"Ooh, that's too bad. You chose the wrong day to kill my girlfriend." He steps into the hall. "Good night!" Maurecia closes the door behind them.

"You damn children! This isn't over! You won't get away with killing my son! You haven't seen the last of me!" She continues to curse.

A couple minutes later they've walked out of range they're able to hear her. Maurecia stops midway through the hallway.

"Hey Todd, thanks for-" Her words are cut off as a warm pair of arms bind her body. She turns around to see Todd holding their bodies together. His eyes are firmly shut and he looks ready to cry. "…saving us." She finishes as she blushes lightly. Todd doesn't speak, he only hugs her tighter. "Todd, not in front of Joy." She chuckles. She turns to her best friend to see her smiling passionately.

"I'm fine with this." Joy remarks politely. Maurecia looks back to Todd.

"Okay, but this is new to me. What's on your mind?" Todd lifts his head and opens his eyes, they are soaking in tears. He warmly squeezes her again.

"I never knew how much you meant to me before you were gone." He says with a broken tone. "I almost lost you today and it scares me how easy it could've been." Maurecia's smile turns over and she begins hugging him back.

"Todd, don't cry. I'm better now." Todd shakes his head.

"I literally almost ate you." He sniffles. "I thought you were a normal apple and almost devoured you completely." He looks downward. "And I would've done it to if it wasn't for Fluffy." Maurecia's eyes begin watering as well.

"Well… Fluffy's gone now." She says shamefully. Todd makes eye contact with her.

"I know." He breaks into tears. "He died protecting both of us and I wasn't able to save him!" Maurecia squeezes him lightly.

"I know Todd! I was there to!" She bursts into tears as well. Joy stands there with a sympathetic frown. "We both watched him die." Maurecia adds.

"He took a bullet to save his family." Todd bawls. "A bullet that wounded his heart temporarily, will wound our hearts forever." Maurecia rests her face on Todd's left shoulder and calms down.

"Why do you think he did that Todd? Why would he sacrifice himself in order to defend you." Todd quiets down.

"He wanted us to get back together, if it meant risking his life, he was willing to do it." He takes a deep breath and exhales. "And honestly, I'm not the same without you." Maurecia's crying halts.

"How so?" She asks. Todd faces Joy.

"Joy and I hurt each other." Joy sighs. "That wasn't fun for either of us. But the damage done, was my loving personality." Todd truthfully states. "The new staff members corrupted my heart and debilitated my compassion for anyone else. They reminded me of all the pain I had to go through my first two years, and removed every scrap of happiness I remembered you gave me. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made and I'm sorry." As he continues crying, Maurecia stops and smiles cutely.

"It's okay Todd. I forgive you." He quits sobbing.

"You do?" She nods.

"How can I not? You almost died on Monday and I wasn't aware you ate mushroom surprise. It's my own fault for acting up." She caresses his cheeks. "Did I hurt your adorable head?" Todd smiles lightly.

"I'm a tough boy." She gives an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry I called you a dick." She closes her eyes. "And that I punched you." Todd chuckles.

"It's okay, it wasn't the first time you've punched me." He jokes.

"But it wasn't supposed to be the last either. When I woke up in the hospital last year, I promised I'd never punch you again. This time I actually knocked you out." Todd sighs.

"I know. Our relationship has been damaged, but…" He looks into her eyes. "We can't let it fall apart." She begins smiling lightly. "I don't want a small mishap to pull us apart forever." He takes her hand and holds it. "I still love you." Maurecia sheds a joyful tear.

"Okay Todd. That means a lot to me." She puts her hand on his right shoulder. "And I love you to." Todd sniffles one more time and he's done crying.

"I appreciate that Maurecia. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're the happiest addition to my life, and I can't imagine life without you." Joy felt her heartstring being pulled after hearing that.

"You're a true romantic Todd." Maurecia says in a content tone. "You're my special someone who I didn't earn, but I was given. Something I gained in my life that I would later admit to eternally cherishing. You're not someone just any girl finds, you're a very unique type of boy only the luckiest of all girls get the privilege to call theirs. A life without you, is a life I don't want to live." He smiles contently.

"I feel the same way Maurecia. We were made for each other. And I don't want to risk losing you." Maurecia smiles proudly.

"We promised to remain at each other's side at the beginning of last week, and we need to relieve that now. When we're together, fighting for our lives in the largest school on Earth, we need to stay together because that's where destiny led us." Todd gives a relieving smile.

"I agree. Let's never let a crappy teacher or a group of crappy teachers tear us apart anymore." Maurecia doesn't respond, she only looks into his eyes and nods. "I love you." He says sincerely. "You know that right?" Maurecia nods. "You know I'd get shot if it meant protecting you." Her smile vanishes.

"Please don't talk about guns." Joy says. "I saw Allison die the other day." Todd sighs.

"So Allison died in this dark turn of events as well huh?" Joy nods. "Well that's really too bad. I'm surprised Morris got away with everything for so long." Maurecia frowns.

"He's an unbearable human being. I'm so glad you killed him." Todd sighs.

"It wasn't fun. The only reason I didn't kill Mrs. Gorf, was because I couldn't bare taking two lives in one day." Maurecia squeezes his shoulder.

"Well if you ever do take a bullet for me, I would probably have to kill the shooter." Todd shakes his head.

"No Maurecia, hopefully the battle is over, but if I'm shot, I want you to make sure you get away unharmed." Maurecia takes a deep breath.

"Okay, but I don't want to lose you again." Todd hugs her tighter.

"Let's hope you don't need to. We're together again after many of our fellow classmates have perished. But right now we're together again, and we need to get out of here while we can." Maurecia grabs the side of his head. "What is-" She pulls their faces together and kisses him. Joy stands there with sparkling eyes as she watches them.

"Whoa." She says quietly in an impressed tone. Todd shuts his eyes and gives into the powerful kiss. The magnetic bond within their hearts has recharged. A few seconds later, Maurecia ends the kiss.

"How was that?" She asks. Todd takes a few seconds to respond.

"That's one of the main things I needed. That felt so much better than the absence I've endured without you." Maurecia winks.

"I only do what I do because I love you." She turns toward the stairs. "You ready to carry me home?" Todd chuckles.

"You lost your skates?" She shrugs.

"You'd be surprised what losing your human figure does to you." Todd chuckles again.

"Okay, let's get you home." She jumps into his arms in bridal style. "You're awfully light for a freshman." She rolls her eyes.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Or maybe you're just super strong." They continue walking downstairs, smiling at one another while Joy subtly trails behind them. They get to their houses and truthfully share the story with their parents. To Le Chef's misfortune, Goon has found the missing students and is preparing for the school day tomorrow.

* * *

 **9:00 P.M. Twenty Ninth Classroom**

Mrs. Gorf is still tied to the chair. The rope was tied real tightly and unfortunately no one was coming for her. All she could do is stare at the creepy doll across the room.

"Hello?!" She calls desperately. "Le Chef? Keseau? Louis? Anyone hear me?" Tiny inaudible footsteps approach her. "It's disrespectful to ignore the elderly!" The footsteps get to her. "And I really need to use the bathroom!" She looks down to see a small creature. "Hey!" The tiny furry creature turns around.

"Can I help you?" It's Sammy, he has an ungrateful frown on his face and bad intentions in his eyes.

"Yes little rat, come over here and chew this rope off of me." The rodent rolls his eyes.

"Okay, first of all, the name is Sammy!" Sammy asserts. "And secondly, I'm allergic to rope. It was a secret ingredient Miss Mush added to her Mushroom Surprise the day I died." He keeps scurrying toward the strange fabricated doll.

"You're just going to leave me here?!" She exclaims. The rat stops in his tracks before the large display.

"I'm not your slave Mrs. Gorf. I'm a free creature." He turns around and sinks his teeth into the thick fabric.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" She shouts. Sammy removes his fangs from the doll.

"Too late. Your entire life of witchcraft is about to backfire on you!" He turns around to collide with a beam. A split second later, he is turned into a potato.

"I got you!" She exclaims in victory. Sammy looks down in defeat as he cannot move. "You should've obeyed me when you had the chance." Suddenly the doll moves slightly. "Oh dear." She faces the elf doll with wide eyes. "How is that thing moving?!"

"Because it's been possessed!" A familiar voice says. The doll moves a couple more times before pausing, and then it is torn apart from the inside.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims. "How did you…" She freezes in shock at the recognition of this face.

"The power of the damned, the strength of the souls," The small boy raises his head and bursts out of the doll. "The aura of the spirits, has summoned my corporeal being back to this planet!" The kid raises his hat to reveal his eyes. "You thought you could kill me, but you were unaware of my spiritual, supernatural powers." She sneers at him. "I, Stephen, am not the devil's bitch. I'm an undying holy spirit god!"

"Never mind that Stephen. Untie me." The elf smirks darkly.

"Oh contraire old woman." She grunts in frustration. "You've led me to my demise, and now I have no concern for your corporeal being anymore." He adamantly folds his arms. "You imprisoned my spirit, and screwed me over greatly, removing every ounce of hope my friends had of seeing me again." He opens his eyes with a taunting grimace. "But now, I have resurrected from the dead. And I have no plans on freeing you from your inability to move." She glares.

"You better let me go now Stephen!" She hollers. Stephen raises his eyes to make contact with hers.

"Or what?" He dares. The old woman's ears begin wiggling.

"You're in for a ghastly curse I will trap you in forever!" The young elf smirks.

"You're bluffing Mrs. Gorf. You're unaware of what you're up against." The old woman sticks out her tongue.

"No I'm not!" She muffles with her tongue out as beam flashes out of her eyes. The beam is aimed directly at him and it hits him, but it doesn't hit him the way she'd hoped. "What the hell?" She continues to fire the beam as she sees a yellowish white barrier emitting from his palm.

"You elderly fool." He says as the barrier begins absorbing the beam. "I thought you were only bluffing, but you've really revealed yourself to be an idiot." Her eyes widen as the beam vanishes. "An idiot, who underestimates her opponents." She blinks and tries firing another beam, but nothing comes out of her eyes.

"No! What happened to my powers?!" The elf grins.

"The spirits of the fallen students, have taken them away from you." His eyes glow brightly. "If only you'd learned about my capabilities sooner, this probably wouldn't have happened." His hand glows again. "And I must admit, you're a strong opponent." The exact same beam she used is fired out of the portal he holds. "But you're not worthy of your powers."

"NO!" The beam hits her and then, she's freed from the rope. But her arms and legs are gone, as is every other muscle she formerly had control over. All that's left, is another shiny, delicious apple. She gasps at her new form, but unfortunately no one can hear her. The elf picks up the potato next to his feet and flashes his eyes at it. The potato turns into the rat.

"Thanks Stephen." Sammy says.

"You're welcome Sammy, and thank you for releasing me from the doll."

"Well I guess we're even." Stephen smiles at his rodent friend as he points at the apple. "Now can I eat that apple? I haven't eaten since I died." The elf chuckles.

"You think you're hungry? I haven't eaten in a couple days either." He steps to the apple and picks it up.

"Alright, we'll share it." Sammy states as the apple gasps, neither boy hears her. Stephen nods and points at the switchblade on the desk.

"Alright but look what Todd left behind." The rat faces the knife.

"You're right. Apples taste much better without skin." Stephen picks up the knife.

"Allow me to carve the skin off." Mrs. Gorf gasps again.

*NO!* She screams mentally. *AAAAHHHHH!* Stephen rotates the apple against the knife to remove the skin. She continues crying inaudibly as he strikes downward through the top of her core and splits her in half.

"Did you hear something?" Sammy asks as Stephen shrugs.

"It must've been the wind." He holds his half of the apple up. "Cheers." Sammy taps their slices together.

"Cheers!" They both devour the juicy fruit. After about thirty seconds Stephen is done.

"What do you think?" After about a minute Sammy finished. He taps his stomach.

"I'm stuffed. But that was delicious beyond all reason." Stephen picks the rat up.

"Who knew such a wicked witch could have such a divine core?" The rat shrugs and then sighs.

"Hey Stephen." He catches his attention. "What's goanna happen to me now?" Stephen steps out of the room and gives him a puzzling look.

"I don't know. Have you asked Fluffy?" Tears come to the rat's eyes.

"Fluffy died today." He mumbles. Stephen gives a sympathetic frown.

"Oh really? I felt someone's aura fly by me in the doll but without the totem, I had no insight of who it was." Sammy continues sobbing.

"He broke the idol. And it seems he's the reason Todd and Maurecia got saved." Stephen sighs deeply.

"I'm so relieved. Fluffy made so many sacrifices with his life." They approach the twenty third floor.

"He was killed in that very room." Stephen steps inside the room.

"How was he killed?" Sammy points at Mr. Gorf's corpse.

"That man shot him!" Stephen picks up Fluffy's corpse.

"I found his body." He turns to the deceased teacher. "But who was he?" Sammy frowns.

"Some guy named Morris." Stephen's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute. You say he shot Fluffy?" Sammy nods. "That's the eluding gunman from Utah! He pulled the trigger a second before they were sentenced to die and everyone feared him!" He gives a horrid look at the man. "He was an atrocious person. I'm so glad Todd killed him." Sammy touches his chin in confusion.

"Todd killed him?" Stephen nods.

"I overheard him saying he slammed a chair against his skull." He glances around at the floor. "But he said it was because Morris tried to shoot him." He looks back at Sammy. "Where's the gun?" Sammy points next to the desk Fluffy was laying on.

"It was right next to Fluffy's desk." Stephen exhales with stress.

"The gun is gone. Someone took it." Sammy shrugs.

"It was probably the detective who inspected this place." Stephen hums.

"Okay, that's fine." He carries Fluffy in his right arm and walks out. Sammy stares at his fallen friend for a few more seconds as Stephen carries them down the stairs.

"Stephen?" He looks up at the young boy.

"Yes Sammy?" He faces him. Sammy gives him a nervous look.

"Will you take care of me from now on?" Stephen flinches.

"You've been a wild rat your whole life. Now you want me to watch over you?" Sammy looks down with shame.

"I know I don't really deserve it. I did lead you to your death. Even if you're alive now, the damage I did while you were suffering is unforgivable." Stephen shakes his head.

"I'm not mad at you anymore for that. I've just never really had the heart to have a pet. The closest thing I called a pet was an orange." Sammy gives him a pleading face.

"Please Stephen. You've taken great care of the other dead students. You've calmed them and now they're granting you powers no ordinary human has. You don't think you could raise a rat?" The elf holds his head down.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly the strongest guy around, or smartest for that matter. I'm actually one of the dumber students in the grade." Sammy frowns.

"You're saying you're stupid?" He shakes his head.

"Not really, but I don't have very good grades. I spend too much of my alone time thinking of fantasy things and it's hard for me to focus. I don't think I'd be responsible enough to raise an animal." Sammy hugs his chest.

"But you're my only friend!" Stephen flinches. "Fluffy was the only friend I had when I came back. Miss Mush was already gone and now Fluffy is gone to! Nobody loves a rat!" He sheds a couple of tears. "Nobody." Stephen gives him a puzzled look. He lightly hugs the small rodent and strokes his soft fur. After a few seconds he sighs deeply and smiles casually.

"Okay Sammy." The rat smiles. "I'll take care of you." The rat hugs his chest firmly.

"Thank you Stephen!" They approach the door to exit the building.

"You're welcome." He says as his smile vanishes. "But we have a few things to do before I can go home. Right now, nobody else in the world knows I'm alive. And I know Ivil Keseau has a grudge against me since I paralyzed her lungs. Coming back here tomorrow is going to feel like an outlaw entering a town. Everyone is going to look at me differently and I need to ensure a little security somewhere or another." Sammy smiles and nods.

"Alright. I'll be patient until you're ready." Stephen opens the door and steps out.

"Then let's get to it." He says as they both give a dedicated glare to the outside world. After he's outside a human steps toward the window of the door. As soon as he gets to the road, a gun is withdrawn from their pocket. A very familiar pistol formerly used by someone else.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It feels so great to be where I'm at in the story. Only a few more loose ends to cover before it's over. Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Revived Characters:**

 **Stephen**

 **Deceased characters:**

 **Mrs. Gorf**


	18. Healing Hearts

Healing Hearts

 **Author's Note: Each chapter posted at this point is just another step to the final result. Many of the characters I started with, are not present anymore. I knew what it would boil down to, but I felt like many events would be easier to write than a lot of them were. On the same note, I felt I might've disturbed many of my readers thus far and if you've read up to this point, I really appreciate it. And this chapter is going to focus less on the tragedy side, and more of the healing and comfort genre. Please enjoy :)**

 **Day 10**

 **2:00 A.M. South Fairview Neighborhood**

Sharie was wide awake and reading a novel. She feels very heartbroken now that she's sure Stephen is dead and she doesn't want to just continue seeing his spirit either. It's not the same as physically having him there. Every time she looks up from her book, she imagines it being the same as in class when she could glance up for a second of her sleep and see Stephen sitting in front of her. Now every time she looks up, he's not there and the absence he's left her with has opened a hole in her heart. First it was Myron and now Stephen. After losing Myron, Sharie felt scarred and Stephen had given her the hope she was looking for, the spirit that could raise her own. But now he's gone. As she lowers her head back down to her novel, tears splash against the dull parchment. She'd felt this way for a couple days now, but going back to the school now would be too unbearable for her, as she's watched two people she cared about get taken away from her, the lack of emotion she showed when executing Nogard felt plausible, but it didn't heal the pain she had before. And not even twelve hours ago, Terrence almost killed her. She's lucky to still be alive and she's grateful Ron was there to save her, but even so… going back seems like too much.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of her house, the slightly younger yet slightly taller elf steps up to her porch. He takes a look over the building, which is smaller than he imagined and puts his fist on the edge of the door… but has second thoughts. He turns down to the rodents he's holding.

"Hey Sammy, do you-" He stops mid-sentence upon realizing his friend is asleep. He sighs and sets the small rodents next to a bush. He sets Fluffy's body toward the leaves of the bush and the rat right next to him. Sammy nestles his face against Fluffy's furry chest and his nose hangs over the edge of Fluffy's bullet wound.

"I'll just let you rest for a few minutes." Stephen says as he faces the door again. He begins sweating out of the sides of his head upon imagining Sharie's reaction. "Mm…" He hums subtly and turns around. "I can't do it." He collapses on his knees. "I'm not strong enough to let her know I'm alive." He stares at the cement and closes his eyes tightly to avoid crying. "She thinks I'm dead… the relief of my resurrection will be far too overwhelming for her to handle." He sighs deeply. "This is too painful." Suddenly a voice comes to him.

"Don't give up on her now." The elf flinches and turns to the side.

"Fluffy?" The ghost of the porcupine levitates above his shoulder. "What is this?" The green creature chuckles.

"Seems familiar doesn't it?" He laughs for a few seconds. "But now the shoe is on the other foot. I'm a ghost guiding you." Stephen raises an eyebrow.

"How are you doing this without a totem?" Fluffy shrugs.

"My soul isn't being preserved. My life is over now and there's no going back." He laughs and rolls around the grass a little. "As you can see," He floats onto his shoulder. "I'm free!" Stephen turns his eyebrows lightly with a nervous grin.

"I guess you're right." Fluffy points at the door.

"Do you know how hurt she's been without you?" Stephen nods.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to go to Wayside anymore. Even if I am alive now, she won't want to go back to a place she'll likely be tried for." Fluffy chuckles.

"She's fifteen, she's not going to jail anytime soon. And you know she killed Miss Nogard to avenge you." Stephen sighs.

"She nearly witnessed both me and Myron's deaths and then was locked into a deadly nightmare I had to cover up." Fluffy shakes his head.

"Look Stephen, I'm leaving you with this. A year and a half ago I played a role in another student's continuing residence to our school." Stephen flinches.

"You mean Todd? I already knew that." Fluffy nods.

"Bingo, you see my point. Do you see the damage that could've been done if we hadn't met that week?" Stephen rolls his eyes.

"Maurecia would've died? You do realize it could've easily been a sheer coincidence that Maurecia woke up when Todd visited her in the hospital." The porcupine shakes his head.

"That's not my point. I'm sure she would've gotten up sooner or later on her own, but Todd would've left the school." Stephen moans stressfully.

"Todd leaving doesn't lead to any damage in anyone else's life, other than maybe Maurecia. But what does that have to do with anything?" Fluffy raises an eyebrow and folds his arms. A very mischievous grin appears on his face.

"You don't get the connection. Did you notice how happy Maurecia was as Todd's girlfriend?" Stephen pauses and strokes his chin. "Believe me when I say they were extremely happy. Aside from that it made my life so much more enjoyable seeing the girl I love so happy and a boy I've come to look at as an older brother or even a fatherly figure in some sense, showing such sincere feelings for one another. It made the gunshot I suffered through worth doing as long as it meant they were safe." Stephen sheds a single tear.

"You saved Todd? All I knew was Gorf died and you were the only body with a gunshot wound. I didn't know if Todd were ever in danger or if he just killed Morris out of spite." Fluffy shrugs in confusion.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But yes, I took a bullet to protect their lives. I wasn't intentionally shot, but it's worth it to me that that bullet didn't end up in Todd's heart instead. Because that's the heart my caretaker holds close to her own." He points back at the door. "If you don't stop her right here and right now, you'll probably never see her again. But if you knock on that door and let her know you're alive, she'll be so happy, she'll be in your arms and she will never let you go." Stephen sniffles once.

"Fluffy, how are you so sure?" He asks as the porcupine smiles passionately.

"Because I've been paying close attention to your face and body language near her and I heard some things you've said. You truly love her don't you?"

"Well… yes." He begins smiling lightly.

"Then you've got nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell her how you feel and I guarantee good things to be expected." Stephen glooms lightly.

"It's not easy to confess your feelings for someone else." Fluffy raises an eyebrow.

"How about all that flirting she did to you last week? I distinctly remember you getting upset at her cuddling your voodoo doll." Stephen frowns.

"She was flirting with me to annoy me. She said I was cute but she knew I was easily triggered and continued teasing me because I was showing no returning feelings." Fluffy sighs.

"But look at her now." Stephen looks through a window and see's the back of her hood as her head leans down. "Does she look happy?" Stephen shakes his head. "Exactly, she didn't know how much she cared about you until you were gone. Now that she's all alone and out of hope, you won't comfort her?"

"Well… I don't know how she'll react. She might think it's a hallucination." Fluffy shrugs.

"All I'm saying is, you love her and she loves you. But now she thinks she 'did love' you. She thinks you're gone and now she's lost all hope. You know she cares about you. Like everyone else, she didn't know a good thing until it was gone. And if you speak to her now, which is likely your final chance, she'll never take you for granted again." Stephen takes a deep breath.

"You're saying the damage done if I don't speak to her now, is she'll leave my life forever?" The porcupine nods. "I mean I'm the youngest kid in the grade, I think I'll have time to find someone else." Fluffy frowns.

"You skipped a grade?" Stephen shakes his head.

"I skipped preschool and started school at four. Todd turned fifteen before I turned fourteen." Fluffy face palms.

"All I know is, you died once, and you probably won't die again any time soon, but this just goes to show you how easy it is to get killed. Do you have another idol and voodoo doll?" The elf shakes his head again.

"It took years to make the first one." Fluffy points firmly at the door.

"Well pal, you lost a life. Do you want the girl you loved in your first life to vanish for the second one?" Stephen gives a determined frown.

"No. I'm ready." He steps toward the door. "Wish me luck." Fluffy gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

Inside Sharie's living room she's still reading. She has so many things on her mind that she's incapable of falling asleep. Looking up from her book even for a split second hurts her emotionally. She finally gathers her emotions and looks out the window.

"I miss you Stephen." She says quietly. "I don't know if you hear me or you're paying attention to my prayer, but I'm suffering badly."

"What was that?" The elf questions as he takes his green ears off of his real ears. "Sharie?" He whispers to himself as he listens in.

"Nightmares and tranquilizers have ruined my life, but no greater damage has been done than me losing you." She steps toward the window and opens it. She looks up at the stars and moon. "I wasn't mature enough to see how much I cared about you for a long time. I'm well aware that you may or may not be listening at all, or if you're still trapped in Fluffy's range. But I won't be able to see you again." Her tears break within her eyelids as she holds her head down. "I can't go back to Wayside without you. It's too painful to go back now after seeing many students dying and learning you died only because I was knocked out before I could save you." She looks up and sniffles a couple of times. "I love you." She says fairly quietly. "And if I could relive my life up until this point, I'd make it my goal to stay awake at your presence every day." She takes a deep breath. "You were gone too soon. And I wish you could come back…"

She steps away from the window. "But it's too late." She plops back down on her couch. "I'm too late." Suddenly she hears tapping at the door. "Hm." Her crying halts for a second as she hears knocking. "Who's there?" She steps toward the door and the knocking becomes faster. "Who goes to someone's house at two A.M?" The knocking becomes slower but louder. She gulps and grabs the handle. "Okay, please don't wake my family!" She says as she opens the door. Upon seeing who it is, she nearly faints. Stephen waves lightly as her pupils dilate. "Stephen?" The elf smiles and winks.

"Wish granted." She steps outside and closes the door behind her.

"Is this a dream?" She asks curiously. The elf steps closer and undoes her hood.

"It is a dream come true sweetheart." Sharie pinches her shoulder firmly, but she doesn't wake up in her bed. More tears come to her eyes.

"You're alive?!" He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm alive." He says smiling proudly.

"This cannot be real!" Sharie shouts. Stephen puts his index finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't wake the neighborhood." She pushes his hand off.

"How?" She asks in a quieter tone. "Have you been using a hologram or something? Were you trying to trick me into believing you were dead?!" Stephen's smile vanishes.

"No Sharie, I was dead for two days." She begins sobbing lightly.

"I really thought I'd never see you again." Stephen hugs her and she cries on his left shoulder.

"It's a lot to take in. I knew this would be a hard truth for you to accept. But it is real and it was inevitable." She wraps her arms around his back.

"Stephen, I can't believe you're here. Last time I saw you, you were a spirit. You'd told me you died and I woke up to your spirit. I was surrounded by you, Louis, Sammy, and Fluffy. And I just then learned you were dead." Stephen sighs.

"Sammy used to be dead, so why does my sudden appearance surprise you?" Sharie exhales.

"I didn't know who Sammy was while he was alive. I spent all my time sleeping so I never knew him." Stephen pats her on the back.

"I understand. But that's not why I'm here." Her crying stops. "I'm here because I needed to tell someone I was alive." A mischievous grin appears on his face. "And I was so scared to knock on your door a few minutes ago because I thought you'd think I'm crazy, or maybe you're crazy. But then I heard your little prayer." Sharie flinches.

"You heard what I was trying to tell your spirit?" He nods and she blushes lightly.

"I heard you say you love me." He says in a teasing tone. Her face turns bright pink.

"I didn't think you'd be able to respond." Stephen ends the hug but doesn't retract his hands from her shoulders.

"I get it; it was supposed to be a private. But I'm very impressed to hear you say that." He holds her chin up so their eyes lock. "You have no reason to be embarrassed." He smiles very passionately at her and her tears begin drying. "Because I'm not any less sincere than I was as a spirit."

"What do you mean than as a spirit?" She asks curiously. Stephen steps closer to the point their faces are nearly touching. Sharie's face turns redder and redder as he stares into her beautiful eyes.

"I said I loved you once, didn't I?" She shakes her head.

"You said you'd be watching me, alive or dead. Now that you're alive and I do feel your presence, your touch, and your existence, it's much harder to control my feelings." Stephen chuckles.

"It seems one of us is always dominant while the other is embarrassed and scared to take initiative. But do you love me?" Sharie's eyes sparkle.

"Well… I do Stephen. You're the small fraction of fantasy I see in my dreams that was given to my reality." She smiles lightly. "Seeing the back of your head every time I woke up gave me a little happiness in my heart. I'm not sure why, but I always thought you're outfit was cute, and seeing someone so dedicated to wear it every day to represent Halloween, that's a very special and unique trait."

"That means a lot to me." Stephen says. "It takes a very strong girl to admit her feelings the way you did." He clears his throat. "As for me, I do love you to." Her eyes widen and her smile enlarges.

"Ooh, really?" He nods seductively.

"Of course, many of our classmates would criticize me for dressing this way on a daily basis. But you never did." She giggles.

"I often slept through it." He shrugs.

"Well it was easier to sit in front of you because you wouldn't pick on me or do anything similar." She frowns.

"Why would I want to bully you?" He shrugs.

"Same reason anyone else would bully the weird kid." She rolls her eyes.

"Have you seen our class Stephen? Which kid is not weird?"

"Well…" He pauses for a second. "Todd?" She shakes her head.

"Nah, Todd's weird simply because he is not weird. It's a weird concept to have someone like him in our class at all don't you think?" He shrugs.

"But he's not weird himself." She shakes her head.

"No, but compared to us he is. And he's currently the only boy in our school who's kissed a girl." Stephen's smile vanishes.

"What about Myron?" She shakes her head and steps closer.

"He's dead." She says as she invades his personal space. "But look who isn't dead?" Stephen's fear vanishes.

"Me."

"Bingo!" Sharie leans upward and kisses him on his right cheek. He blushes lightly as she giggles a few times. "It looks like that time I was able to kiss you." Stephen makes a daring grin.

"Okay, my turn." He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. She only giggles. "How'd that feel?"

"It felt even better in person." She says. "But isn't there a better way to do it?" She winks.

"I thought you'd never ask." They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Both of them have the same passionate smile on their face. After examining Sharie's beautiful face for a few seconds, Stephen leans his head forward and smooches her on the lips. The small girl caresses his cheeks as she kisses him back. Both of them stand there in the moonlight with their lips locked to one another. They close their eyes and gently breathe through their noses. Stephen hangs his right arm over her left shoulder as he gently strokes her soft purple hair with his left hand. Sharie lightly presses her thumbs against his chin as she slowly massages his cheekbones. After about two minutes of their hearts beating in unison, they release their mouths. Stephen gently hugs Sharie after they're done.

"How did that feel to you?" He asks. Sharie hugs him back.

"That was the most magical moment of my entire life. What do you think Stevie?" He lowers his eyebrows while grinning.

"Ooh, Stevie? I like the sound of that." She giggles. "That's a close second, only because I came back to life about five hours ago." Sharie rolls her eyes.

"Understandable."

"But that moment may be something that will change my life forever." His smile subsides lightly. "I just need you to come back to school with me tomorrow." Sharie's smile disappears completely.

"You want to go back?" He shakes his head.

"I don't, but I don't have a choice. If I leave the school, I'll have failed the majority of students who were executed. So I need to go back." She sighs.

"I don't think it's safe. Dana says she thinks Mr. Gorf has a gun." Stephen grins mischievously.

"He did, but Wayside had our weapon of choice." He chuckles. "Todd, a weapon chosen by Kidswatter himself."

"Wait, Todd killed Mr. Gorf?" Stephen's smile vanishes as he points to the pair of rodents.

"Morris's death was a vengeful sacrifice made for Fluffy." Sharie gasps upon seeing Fluffy's corpse. "In act to protect Todd, Fluffy was shot, and in retaliation, Todd broke Morris's skull." She raises an eyebrow at the rat.

"What's Sammy doing here?"

"He wants a pet owner who cares about him. I felt like I should be there for him." She turns back to her beloved friend.

"Okay, but what's his mother going to say? When she finds out Todd did this to him, she's going to make applesauce out of him." Stephen chuckles darkly.

"I've already made a meal out of Mrs. Gorf." His hand glows. "Look at this." She gasps at his power.

"The sanctuary?!" He nods egotistically. "I thought that only worked as a spirit!"

"Not at all. My spirit escaped the eternal darkness and the power of the fallen spirits came with me." His glow fades. "But after Sammy bit the doll, which I'd been possessing prematurely and the totem was shattered, I regained full control of my body."

"So you've had these powers the whole time?" He shakes his head.

"Not the whole time, ever since I've died I have and every spirit of a dead student made me stronger. Now through their aura I can protect myself from other villainous witches and warlocks." Sharie gives a blank frown.

"Okay, four staff members are dead." He grins and nods.

"Correct! Mrs. Drazil, Miss Nogard, Mr. Gorf, and Mrs. Gorf in that order. You took Nogard's life and I took senior Gorf's." She holds her hand out.

"I know most of them are dead, but what about Le Chef and Ivil Keseau?" Stephen shrugs.

"I don't know. You think they're threats?" She nods.

"Ivil is a trained fencer with very agile arms and legs. She's lethal with a sword and vigilante in combat." Stephen chuckles.

"Sucks to be her. I used a spirit bomb on her. She can't even breathe anymore without a pathetic oxygen tube." Sharie frowns.

"Pathetic? Some people's lungs don't work. Does that make them pathetic?" He shakes his head.

"No, but it's pathetic that she had two fully functional lungs that I was able to paralyze." She continues.

"And Le Chef? I was told he killed Mrs. Jewls's father last week. Are you sure he's not dangerous?" He shrugs.

"As far as I know, he hasn't killed any spirits I've been able to collect." He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "But what's your point?"

"My point is, neither of them use magic and they've both killed people before. Don't you think if we go back to school tomorrow and encounter them, we'll be in trouble?" He shakes his head.

"It's only a matter of time before we can tell. But we can't abandon the students that are still alive at the school." Sharie gives a determined frown.

"I agree." She admits. "Okay, what time should we get to school tomorrow?"

"Around 8:30. We might be in for a battle." Stephen says as he turns around. "I should probably go home now, my parents must be freaking out." Sharie chuckles humorously.

"Alright then, goodnight Stevie." He picks up the two rodents and walks to the road.

"Goodnight Sharie. I love you." She blows a kiss to him as he takes a couple steps forward, but before she could close the door, a loud bang is heard from far away. "Whoa!" Stephen exclaims as Sharie turns around.

"What was that?" She asks nervously. Stephen shivers lightly.

"Maybe a gunshot?" Sammy taps his chest.

"Dude, I was trying to sleep. What is your problem?" Stephen looks down at the rat, and then back to Sharie.

"We are in grave danger." He says darkly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was put in to cover loose ends and officially get Sharie and Stephen together. They are so cute! But that aside, it's going to get very graphic in the next couple of chapters, so prepare for the unexpected.**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None?**


	19. Swords Dance

Swords Dance

 **Author's Note: … Carry on readers. Enjoy :)**

 **8:30 A.M. Wayside School entrance**

It's a rainy day with very dark clouds and lightning bolts striking every few seconds, but that isn't stopping the young and daring couple. Maurecia found her skates and helmet and she's more than happy to be on them again. As for Todd, he's still using his skateboard. Every sudden flash of lightning empowers Maurecia. The sheer stagger of the thunderbolts makes her feel very alive. As for Todd, the lightning is a symbol of his inner rage. Every spark feels like the loss of another student and the loud booming noise reminds him of the sound of gunshot. Gunshots he had to endure mentally after witnessing someone's life being taken. It felt traumatizing but it also triggered a feeling he never knew he had. The feeling of justice he's about to pursue on Le Chef for their deaths.

When they finally make it to the school, they hear sirens and spot police cars and an ambulance around the parking lot. About seven cars are parked and about ten cops are standing in front of the school. Along with that, multiple students from most high school classes are crowded around the building. Todd faces Maurecia with confusion.

"Why so many policemen?" He asks. "Don't you think two or three is all they'd need?" Maurecia shrugs.

"If they found the bodies, probably not." She revs forward. "Let's go!" Todd reluctantly follows her. They step through some of the crowd and a few of their classmates are here.

"Sister Mau?!" They both turn to spot Jenny waving at them.

"Jenny!" Maurecia exclaims as she skates over to her. "You're out of the hospital!" She nods proudly.

"And you're back to our school. I wondered where you were." Maurecia chuckles nervously.

"Well you see, I never actually left." Jenny raises an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Todd steps in.

"Do you remember Mrs. Gorf?" She nods.

"Yeah she- Oh I gotcha. She turned you into an apple." Maurecia nods.

"Unfortunately yes." Jenny shakes her head.

"No way! How did she catch you? You're the fastest kid in school!" Maurecia shrugs.

"She got me at my most vulnerable moment."

"I see." She faces the school beyond the crowd of people. "Our detective was fatally shot last night." Todd's eyes widen.

"Wait! What?!" Todd exclaims loudly. Jenny sadly points forward.

"As you can see, sister D isn't taking it well." Maurecia spots Dana kneeling and crying.

"We need a better look. Come on!" She grabs Todd's wrist and pulls him forward. At the very front, Dana is mourning the loss of her brother. Ron is standing behind her along with her parents and two policemen.

"Dana, what happened?" Todd asks. Everyone but Dana faces them. A cop holds his hand out.

"Please don't come any closer, this is where the murder took place." Maurecia's eyes widen largely.

"Goon?!" She exclaims, drawing Dana's attention. "Someone shot Goon?!"

"Maurecia?!" Dana exclaims under fear and relief. "You're alive?" Maurecia nods.

"I was an apple for some time. But what happened to Goon?" Dana's mother frowns.

"Does everyone call our son that?" Dana shrugs.

"It was kind of a thing at our school." Todd rolls his eyes and steps forward.

"Let me see the damage." The cop lightly grabs Todd's shoulder.

"Son, we cannot let you touch him, it could make you a suspect in court if there's evidence that you touched him." Todd faces the cop and glooms.

"I'm well aware sir, but I need to know where he was shot." Ron points at a bloodstain above his abdomen.

"He was shot about four inches below the heart." Todd nods adamantly.

"I see, and then he died of blood loss?" The cop shrugs.

"We don't know for sure. But we believe so." Todd frowns.

"Interesting, I feel like someone shot there could survive it for at least six hours without treatment, but with it he could've easily survived." Maurecia skates forward.

"Are you sure?" Todd nods.

"I'm positive." He turns to Ron.

"What do you think?" Ron shrugs.

"I'm not an expert on autopsies." Todd faces the cop.

"When was the shooting done?" The second, slightly shorter officer steps forward.

"We don't know for sure, but we estimated around two thirty."

"Does that mean six hours ago?" Dana asks. "If so, could he have died from that?" Todd nods.

"Likely but it's unethical. Who reported the shooting?"

"Multiple people in the neighborhood around us said they woke up to the sound of gunshot. We estimated the school since most callers were residents living closest here than anywhere else." Todd stares at the injury more intently.

"Okay, but why wouldn't he just call an ambulance after the injury? That's something in need of medical attention." Dana's dad steps forward.

"Our boy was always a strong fellow." He says with a tone of sadness. "I believe he would've walked off and drove to the hospital himself."

"Okay, but my point is, the gunshot was not lethal." Dana, Ron, and Maurecia gasp.

"Todd, what are you saying?" Maurecia asks in surprise. Todd steps beyond the line of police tape.

"Son! Do not touch-!" The cop shouts as Todd pulls Goon's jacket off of him. The officer growls under his breath and steps forward. "Okay son, you're in big trouble." Maurecia stares worriedly as the officer grabs Todd by his left arm.

"What are you doing?" She asks as the officer grabs a pair of handcuffs. Todd eyes downward at the corpse.

"HOLD IT!" Ron screams as the cop cuffs one of Todd's left wrist.

"What's going on son?" He asks as Ron points at Goon's back.

"Look!" Everyone steps closer and they spot a glaring stab wound in his back.

"Holy shit!" The cop exclaims as he drops Todd.

"He was stabbed to?" The other one asks. Todd grins and nods.

"I knew there was more to it than a single gunshot." Todd states as the cop chuckles.

"You're right." He un-cuffs Todd's wrist. "Sorry about that kid." Todd holds his hands out humbly.

"No, no. It's okay. I was demanding." Maurecia glares.

"That means he was killed by a stab wound?" Todd nods.

"Highly likely. I witnessed a very similar injury from my good friend Mac." The shorter cop steps forward.

"Mac? I believe he was one of the missing students." Todd turns around and faces him.

"Many students were executed in the past week. In fact a week ago Myron was shot." The taller cop holds up his index finger.

"We heard about Myron last week. We wanted to shut down the school until the case was solved." Todd frowns firmly.

"Then why didn't you? If you closed the school until that case was solved, none of the other students would've died."

"Wait son." The cop responds in a slightly annoyed tone. "Are you saying you're certain many of the students are dead?" Todd glares and nods.

"I'm positive. I learned through Fluffy, and a man I interrogated before I killed him, that everyone's body was on the nineteenth floor." Dana gasps.

"Wait Todd, you killed someone?" The cops frown at him.

"I killed Morris Gorf. He aimed a gun at me and after being thrown off once, I knocked him out and when he got back up, I ended his life." The shorter cop taps his shoulder.

"Son, you knocked him out, and then waited for him to wake up before killing him?" Todd nods and sighs.

"Reluctantly, after he got up I kicked the gun out of his range so he had no lethal arms over me. When he got up I needed to ensure I knew where the bodies were and if he was responsible for any himself. It turns out he killed Myron and he almost killed me after I found out." The cop sighs deeply.

"Son… which children were killed?" Todd taps his chin.

"Who wasn't here yesterday? … Allison, Jason, Leslie, Paul, Joe, Dameon, John, Mac, and…" He pauses.

"And who Todd?" Maurecia asks.

"And Stephen." He answers. Suddenly someone speaks up.

"Who are you pronouncing deceased?!" Everyone turns to him and gasps.

"Stephen?!" Todd says with shock.

"Sharie?!" Dana says with shock.

"Fluffy!" Maurecia exclaims as she grabs the corpse out of his arms. "You've taken him with you?" Stephen smiles gracefully.

"Actually, he took me with him. He took my totem with him and lead to my resurrection."

"How did you come back to life?" Maurecia asks. "You need to show me how to do it!" Stephen sighs and shakes his head.

"I hate to disappoint you, but it's not something I'm able to teach." Sammy looks up.

"Remember me?"

"You're Sammy, right?" Todd asks and the rat nods.

"I was your pet's best pal."

"My pet?" Todd asks. Maurecia sheds a few tears.

"Our pet." She chokes up. "You kept my dead porcupine with you?" She says upon reflexively gasping on her tears. Stephen gives a sympathetic frown.

"I felt you should give him a proper burial." Maurecia continues sobbing.

"Thank you so much Stephen!" Dana steps forward to Sharie.

"What are you doing here?" Sharie giggles and rolls her eyes.

"I didn't think the fight was over. Did you think I'd leave everyone else to get killed by Mrs. Gorf?" Dana pauses.

"… Yes?" Todd shakes his head.

"I left her tied to a chair last night. I forced her to turn Maurecia and Joy back into humans and left her tied to a chair." Stephen reveals the holy sanctuary.

"Do you remember that voodoo doll?" Everyone gasps widely.

"How are you doing that?!" Ron exclaims.

"The aura of the fallen spirits empowers me. With their support and the banishment of my totem, I was released into this earth. And I used Mrs. Gorf's very same power to vanquish her permanently. I then took that shiny apple, skinned it with a switchblade you left, and shared it with my good pal Sammy." The rat rubs his tummy.

"Delicious. Almost as delicious as mushroom surprise!" Todd's mood slips.

"Wait, you killed Mrs. Gorf?!" He questions. Stephen shrugs defensively.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice. I let her have that choice and she chose to make fruit out of me. Only for my abilities to overpower her own. All I said was I wouldn't untie her." Dana gives a timid look to all of her friends.

"Are all of my friends killers?" The three boys and Sharie glance into each other's eyes.

"I'm a killer." Todd admits.

"I'm a killer to." Ron adds.

"I'm a killer as well." Sharie agrees.

"I'm an undying spirit lord!" Stephen says egotistically, drawing everyone's attention. "… Who is also a killer." Maurecia skates closer.

"I haven't killed anyone." Sharie frowns.

"You were an apple, you weren't able to kill anyone." Maurecia glares at her.

"That doesn't mean I would've if I could've. I don't think it's morally right to kill anyone." Sharie shrugs.

"If you were tranquilized three times you would want to kill the person shooting you." She shakes her head.

"No I wouldn't, I wouldn't have gotten tranquilized in the first place, I can dodge darts you know?" Sharie glares as Ron raises his hand.

"How about if you were picked on your entire life and someone you care about was being threatened by that bully?"

"I would beat him up and tell him never to come back, I'm tougher than almost everyone else in the school." She smiles at her boyfriend. "And I almost kicked Terrence's ass when he sat next to Todd." Todd gives an uncertain face.

"Okay, but what about Mrs. Gorf? You don't think she deserved it?" Stephen asks as she frowns.

"She was left tied to a chair completely defenseless. I think she got the karma that was coming to here." Stephen frowns.

"You're kidding me right?" He pouts. "She forced Sammy to chase me out of the vent and bite me if he caught up, and then she sealed off the entrance I came through!" Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"So you killed her in cold blood?" The elf sighs.

"No, I killed a seemingly inconspicuous apple in cold blood. I was hungry." Maurecia gasps.

"You ate an apple?! How do you know it wasn't a student?" Stephen holds his hand out.

"Hold the shame, I made sure it was Mrs. Gorf. I used her power to my advantage." Maurecia sighs and faces Todd.

"And you Todd." Todd turns to the ground.

"I had to kill him. My life was at stake, your life was at stake," He strokes Fluffy's head. "Our best friend lost his life to Morris." Maurecia nods.

"I know Todd, but did you have to stab him first?" Todd shakes his head.

"Maybe I tortured him a little more than I should've. But I needed to get him to admit his guilt. Admit that he shot Myron." Dana gasps. "Admit that he shot Allison." Ron sighs. "And all those guilty defendants in Utah that got the death penalty…" He makes a determined frown. "No member of a firing squad should ever work in a school."

"Especially if he enjoyed killing them." Dana adds.

"I agree." Maurecia admits as she wraps her arms around Todd. "I was so scared while I was an apple." Someone familiar walks out.

"Hey Maurecia, it's good to see you again." It was Louis. "You to Stephen." The elf smiles at him.

"Thank you Louis." Sharie gives a gloomy gaze.

"Are you alright? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." Louis yawns.

"I was up all night worrying about Mrs. Jewls." Todd and Maurecia gasp.

"You found her?!" Todd exclaims. The surfer hippie shakes his head.

"I had her." He pulls a rectangular metal piece out of his pocket. "By the way, does this belong to you?"  
Maurecia immediately smiles and grabs it from him.

"My magnet!" She faces Todd. "Do you still have yours?" He retracts his piece out of his pocket.

"I sure do." He says proudly as Maurecia stares at hers.

"It must've fell out of my pocket when Mrs. Gorf turned me into an apple." She faces Louis. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." He responds in a down tone.

"You seem upset." Ron says. "Is it because of Mrs. Jewls?" Louis rubs the back of his neck.

"Partly. Yesterday morning she was in my apartment to hide from Le Chef, but when I came back she was gone…" He points back at the corpse. "And this morning when I came back, Goon was gone." Dana stares at the ground.

"You don't need to remind me." One of the cops steps forward with a megaphone. Todd steps closer.

"What's that guy doing?" Everyone steps closer to the door to the building.

"You're surrounded! Exit the building now!" He shouts into the megaphone.

"Nice try pal, but you're a little too late." Ivil says through the PA, one voice box was outside of the building. "The kindergartners are with me." Todd, Maurecia, Sharie, Stephen, Ron, Dana, and Louis flinch in shock.

"The kindergartners?" Louis mumbles. "How'd they get in?" Todd glares.

"Goddamn doggy door." The cop face palms and continues.

"Release the children right now!" Ivil giggles evilly into the microphone.

"If you wish to risk the children's lives, please enter the building. I hope you've prepared body bags and realize I'm a top notch sword fighter. I will relentlessly fight anyone who enters the school." The cop drops his head downward and sighs. He then turns around and faces everyone.

"Stay calm students and parents, we're going to get this handled." Maurecia folds her arms.

"How?" The cop continues.

"This is a serious case with kindergartners being held hostage. We'll have to shut down this school after today." Suddenly a car zooms into the parking lot. The sheer screech of the tires draws Todd's attention.

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT!" Someone shouts loudly. Everyone in the crowd turns toward the car.

"No way!" Louis exclaims as the man steps out or the vehicle.

"Not without the true principal!"

"MR. KIDSWATTER!" Todd, Dana, Ron, Maurecia, Sharie, and Stephen shout in unison.

"You're back Mr. K!" Louis chants as he dashes through the crowd to the policeman.

"Not yet sir. If you want to shut down my school, you need to have my consent." The cop puts the megaphone down.

"Who are you?" The old man chuckles.

"I am principal Kidswatter." He says proudly. "I am the principal of Wayside School." The cop frowns.

"You're the one liable for students dying?" Kidswatter flinches.

"What do you mean 'students'?" He asks. "I heard only one student was shot last week. When did more of them die?" The officer shows him a photo of the nineteenth floor.

"In the past week sir, we've found many missing students dead on this floor." He points at Goon. "It was the first and last case detective Boris had left us with." Kidswatter gasps upon seeing him.

"Goon is dead?" He nearly sheds a tear. "Why him?!" The cop shrugs.

"We found a stab wound in his back. The gunshot wasn't lethal but the stab says otherwise." Kidswatter looks through the window and spots Ivil grimacing darkly at the kindergartners.

"Ivil Keseau?!" He faces the cop. "Who invited her into my school?!" The freshmen step up.

"Apparently you did." Stephen states. "Your will was supposed to determine the new principal and possible staff." Kidswatter shakes his head.

"I put Louis in charge of that." Todd face palms.

"No sir, you put me in charge of finding jobs." Kidswatter nods.

"Yes, but Louis was supposed to take my place."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Louis asks.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He faces the six teens. "Did anyone here receive any pain from new faculty members?" Sharie yawns.

"I was tranquilized three times." Dana lifts her shirt lightly, revealing her bloodshot bandage.

"I was stabbed by someone with permission to use a blade." Stephen stares downward.

"I was bitten and killed by a diseased rat sent by Mrs. Gorf." Kidswatter glares.

"Mrs. Gorf came back? I told the faculty never to see her again!" Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"They were all too afraid of her to say anything. She turned me into an apple." Kidswatter stares at Stephen.

"Did you say you were killed?" He nods. "Please tell me how you came back to life!" He kneels in prayerful form. Stephen chuckles.

"Resurrection is not for everyone sir."

"Please? I'm sixty four years old and I just recovered from prostate cancer. I need to know how to come back to life." Stephen shakes his head. "Oh, alright!" He complains. "Let the old man die, I get it." He faces the building again as the cop taps his shoulder.

"Sir, if you're really the owner of this school you'll be taken to court to testify on behalf of the dead children." Kidswatter frowns.

"I'm not the one responsible for this." He demands.

"Are you saying you didn't kill anyone or hear about them?" The principal nods.

"Sir, I retired last week as a result of severe prostate cancer. I came back because I learned I needed to be there for my students when they really need me." Jenny and the three Erics shed a couple tears. The six freshmen all smile proudly at him. Todd gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm proud of you sir." Kidswatter chuckles.

"No one makes me more proud than you Todd. You're the best student in the world." He looks around at his children. "As are all of you. Each one of you is very valuable to me and I'd be very hurt if I heard anything happened to any of you." Dana's smile drops.

"But what about Myron?" Kidswatter's smile becomes a gloomy frown.

"I heard about him. And then I realized I needed to come back." He faces the window and glares. "That good for nothing witch has a lot of nerve sitting at my desk after all she's done!" The cop faces him and sighs.

"Sir, what are you proposing?" Kidswatter leans forward and stares at the officer eye to eye.

"I'm going to get rid of Miss Keseau. She's gone too far." He faces the teens. "Maurecia!" He tosses her his car keys. "Go get my special hat out of my car." Maurecia gives him a thumbs up.

"Yes Mr. K!" She turns around and skates to the parking lot. Todd raises an eyebrow.

"A special hat?" He asks. Kidswatter shuts his eyes and nods. "What do you need that for?" Kidswatter faces the building.

"If I only had my school and office keys, it would make it so much easier to bust this goozack!" He points at the door. "But it seems I've left my key inside that room with my old will." Maurecia skates back out with a funny looking hat.

"Is this it?" He nods.

"It is!" He grabs it from her and puts it on his head. "Thanks Maurecia." Sharie holds her index finger up.

"Wait! What is that hat going to do?" Mr. Kidswatter looks down for a second.

"I hope it'll turn off this time. It's my Wizzomatic three thousand. It's made for destressing you and leaving you in a state of internal peace." He holds his finger up and grins. "And still for only nineteen ninety nine!" He taps the button on top. "Wish me luck students!" A propeller pops out of the top and starts spinning, causing him to begin levitating off the ground. "I sure hope this works." They all stare as he starts drifting higher.

"Wait Mr. K!" Todd shouts. "This seems dangerous!"

"I know Todd! But the goozack on the roof is the only one that doesn't lock! It's the only way to get into the building." Everyone in the crowd stares at him as he floats higher. Dana holds her hands beside her mouth.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK!" She calls loudly.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Kidswatter calls back as he levitates about halfway to the top. "Okay let's get this figured out." He pulls out his manual. "To turn off propeller, use a secret code made by administrator." He flinches. "Wait, Louis set the password!" He grabs a remote control and looks at the digits. "WHAT?! It's only numbers! I told him to make the code 'Wayside' but there are no letters!" He levitates to the twenty fifth floor and begins sweating.

"Okay! Stop screwing around now!" He stares at the digits and begins tapping random digits. "Wayside, Wayside, Wayside!" The calculator fails as he levitates to the twenty seventh story. "No! This is terrible!" Suddenly a sequence comes to his mind. "Wait, W is the twenty third letter in the alphabet." He types in a two and three. "A is one, Y is twenty five." He taps in more digits as he floats to the twenty eighth story. "S is nineteen, I is nine, D is four…" He floats to twenty nine. "And E is five!" He hovers to the roof and looks over the sequence one more time.

"2-3-1-2-5-1-9-9-4-5!" He presses the enter button and the propeller turns off. He successfully lands feet first onto the roof. "YES! I did it!" He looks over the edge of the roof and waves down.

"HOORAY!" Many people shout.

"YOU DID IT SIR!" Stephen screams.

"YOU'RE THE BEST MR. K!" Dana screams. Kidswatter looks down and sheds a single tear of joy.

"They love me, they really love me." He sniffles and turns around. "And now…" A determined glare appears on his face. "I need to earn that love." He turns to the roof entrance and opens the door. He runs down to the thirtieth floor and opens a locker.

"Now where's that trap door?" His face lights up as he touches a button. "This one!" The floor opens up below him and his feet fall through. "Hey!" He squirms a little. "I'm too fat to fit through? No fair!" He wiggles back and forth. "I haven't eaten sugar in two weeks and my cancer chooses not to attack fat cells! It's not fair!" Suddenly his stomach slides through. "YES! WAHOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the office, the kindergartners are all sitting against the wall. They are whimpering and a couple are crying subtly. One of them desperately raises their hand.

"Can we please go now Miss Keseau?" The skinny lady chuckles darkly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come here." One boy frowns.

"I came because my parents made me come!" She gives a taunting grimace.

"Don't we all?" Suddenly the roof opens. "Hey what's-" Kidswatter falls out of the shoot.

"I've returned!" He shouts as Ivil gasps in sheer shock.

"YAY!" The kindergartners all get up and run to him. Kidswatter kneels to their level.

"Aw, I missed you children to." He glares at Ivil as she puts on some pink ears. "What have you done?"

"I've made some hostages." She chuckles evilly and withdraws a weird flute. "And I'm about to take you all down." Kidswatter flinches and immediately faces the wall.

"No, don't you dare!" He karate chops the wall and grabs a pair of ears identical to the ones Ivil has. Just as she begins blowing he puts the muffs on.

"Nap time!" Ivil says as she blows a calm melody. The music triggers all the kindergartners to passing out on the ground. However Kidswatter is completely unaffected by the symphony.

"Nice try!" He steps forward and slams his hands against his desk, catching her attention.

"Hey!" She pouts. "What is your problem?" Kidswatter's glare intensifies.

"Get out of my school now!" Her glare begins subsiding. She taps her nasal tube. It connects below her skirt.

"Oh come on, I just got out of the hospital with the news that my lungs don't work anymore and I can't breathe without this oxygen tube and now you're firing me?" He gets in her face and she drops the strumplefloozle.

"You know why I was in the hospital?!" He asks with rage. "Prostate cancer! Something you women never have to worry about! It kills so many men each day and I almost died because I had it!" He lowers his eyebrows. "But I didn't pay any prices, my students paid for me!" She shrugs.

"What are you talking about?" He slams the desk again, startling her. "Ah!"

"Many of my children are dead Ivil! And it's all your fault!" He shouts. "This is why I wanted Louis to be principal, not you!" Her eyes open sharply.

"You wanted Louis?" He nods.

"Correct, and you took my place and caused a massive calamity to the lives of many people. People I truly care about!" She laughs evilly.

"As if you were a good principal. You couldn't remember names of anyone and spent so much of the school's money on a private skating rink." Kidswatter grabs her by the collar and pulls her closer.

"At least no students ever died on my watch!" He firmly pushes her back.

"Ouch!" She stands up. "What gives you the right to treat me this way?"

"Because I'm the goddamn principal of Wayside School!" He points at the door. "Get out of my office you disgraceful bitch." She freezes in shock.

"Look, I know you're angry but-"

"Angry?" He interrupts. "I'm infuriated!" She smiles evilly.

"But I think I know how to make things right." He raises an eyebrow.

"How?" She pulls him in and kisses him on his lips. A shiver runs up his spine as she venomously devours his lips. With impeccably quick decision making, he forcefully pushes her away from him and she lands on her bottom.

"Ouch!" She looks up and glares darkly. "How dare you?" Kidswatter flashes his index finger her direction.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Suddenly she retracts a long fencing sword from her back.

"Well then!" He flinches upon seeing the sword. "I'll just have to execute you!" Kidswatter turns to the desk to spot a conveniently placed identical sword.

"Engarde!" He exclaims as she gets back onto her feet. She laughs wickedly.

"Do you have any clue who you're up against? In northern Colorado I slaughtered five teenagers back to back when they tried to mug me." Kidswatter stomps.

"I kept an article of it. They never said your name, but I knew it was you." He points at her nose. "No one else has the same hideous nose that you have!" She gasps.

"You seem confident, but if anyone had a chance to beat me, it was Myron." Kidswatter flinches in shock. "But Myron is no longer around to talk to is he?" Kidswatter growls under his breath.

"You murderer!" He leaps forward and swings the sword. She ducks to avoid the blade. He continues striking back and forth as she remains a split second ahead of him.

"You have a good attack, but you lack defense!" She strikes once at his arm and the blade strikes into his elbow.

"YOWIE!" He screams loudly as he aids his arm. She chuckles darkly.

"It seems I have drawn blood, you might as well concede now before I lacerate every cell in your body." Kidswatter shivers at the bleeding before regaining his bravery.

"For the lives of everyone within the school? Never!" He exclaims as he continues swinging the sword forward. As she swings at him, he sidesteps. "I won't be that easy to hit, I'm a pro ice skater!" Just as he swings for her arm, she thrusts below his stomach.

"YOW!" He screams in a high pitched voice while covering his gut. His pancreas leaks blood over his fingers.

"I truly suggest you get out of here. You're clearly much inferior." Kidswatter's eyes leak tears from the pain.

"I've been stabbed by stronger people than you!" He swings for her legs as she jumps up.

"I'm a little too agile for your liking." She slams the sword onto his left shoulder.

"Ow!" He reacts as he glares fiercely.

"So killing you will be easier than killing Joe." He flinches. "Or forcing Leslie and Paul into a trap door where they suffocated." His eyebrows scrunch as she swings a couple more times, this time she misses. "Or when Detective Boris was on the floor bleeding through his back." Kidswatter's eyes turn bright red.

"You killer!" She swings at his neck, which he blocks. "You're the most despicable witch on the planet!" He swings at her wrist and successfully hits it.

"Ouch!" She faces him with light fear. "You're a little better than I thought. But good luck dodging-" A swift slash strikes beneath her nose, her skin is unharmed but something else sure is. Her pupils shrink and she drops her sword on the ground. "No." She mumbles as the broken tube hangs out of her skirt. Kidswatter smiles darkly as the open tube hangs next to her sword. "My tube!" She attempts to hold her breath but holding it hurts badly. "How could you?!" She chokes out upon reflexively gasping for air.

"You don't deserve the oxygen." He tauntingly holds the end of the sword to her heart. "People as despicable as you just waste the oxygen the rest of us need." Her face begins turning blue very fast as her nostrils forcefully demand oxygen they're not receiving. Her face soon becomes light purple, just like her hair. She looks up at Kidswatter once more as he sticks the blade into her chest, causing her to spasm again. Only a second later she falls on her back and fails to exhale her last breath. Kidswatter sits down on his desk and gets on the PA.

"Le Chef! This is principal Kidswatter returning for duty. You're fired, and if you don't come down, you will be immediately arrested."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So awesome to use Kidswatter again!**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Goon**

 **Ivil Keseau**


	20. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

 **Author's Note: This story is taking a little longer to write than I thought. However, I don't intend to shorten it at all as each key detail is pretty critical. I hope you don't mind sitting through four more chapters. This will be the final call for number of total chapters.**

 **9:00 A.M. Wayside Principal's Office**

Kidswatter pressed a button that allowed the doors to open. However, once they did the cops blocked the people outside.

"Before anyone goes in we need to talk to the principal." One of them says into his megaphone. Todd raises his hand and steps to the front row.

"Excuse me officer." The cop glances down at him. "I think you need to include me." He raises an eyebrow.

"Son, this is a serious case. For your safety I recommend you wait outside until settled." Todd points at the fairly dark clouds.

"In the rain? Some of us don't have umbrellas. Besides, I'm the student of the semester. I need to be at Kidswatter's side if he's in questioning." Louis gives them a thumbs up.

"He's right, and I'm his assistant so I should be involved as well." The cop sighs.

"Alright please come in." Todd, Louis, and the cop step in the building.

When they enter the principal's office, everyone gasps at the sight of Ivil Keseau's bluish face laying upward on the floor. Todd makes a horrified face.

"You killed her?" Kidswatter nods.

"I had to Todd. She tried to kill me with the sword." He rolls up his sleeve. "She stabbed my elbow." He lifts up his jacket lightly. "She jabbed my pancreas." He points at his left shoulder sleeve which is stained red. "And my shoulder." The cop sighs.

"Did you stab her back?" Kidswatter nods and points at her punctured breast.

"In self-defense, I fought back and sliced the tube she was breathing through. When I saw how much she was suffering, I impaled her chest to end her suffering quicker." Louis sheds a couple of tears.

"This is really shocking to me sir. You had so much hatred for her." Kidswatter frowns.

"Louis, don't tell me you feel sympathy for her. She cheated on me after accepting my marriage proposal, cheated off the Wallflowers during the dance competition, and betrayed the sacred trust every principal has to follow. 'Never betray your students'." Todd folds his arms.

"No offense sir, but I felt a little betrayed when you wanted me to tell the school about your condition instead of admitting it yourself." Kidswatter sighs and holds his head down.

"I'm sorry Todd. It was an act of cowardliness I had. I thought I'd be dead by today, but Jenny motivated me to go through with my surgery. And now I felt I owed the school this deed. I needed to protect everyone left and assassinate the new principal." The cop frowns.

"This was a planned murder?" He shakes his head.

"No sir, I simply asked her to leave my office and never return. And then she kissed me to manipulate me, only to her misfortune because I'm well over her." Kidswatter reclines his chair and puts his feet on the desk with his arms behind his head and a charming grin. Todd nervously raises his pointer finger.

"Sir, one problem." Kidswatter raises an eyebrow.

"What would that be my successful youth?" He asks proudly.

"Ivil was only the vice principal." His smile fades quickly.

"What? Then who is the new principal?" Todd gulps.

"Le Chef." Kidswatter slams his fist on the desk.

"That bastard! He's gone too far this time!" He points at Louis. "By the way Louis, please wake up the kindergarteners." Louis stares at the pile of children on the floor.

"What happened here?" The cop asks sternly. Kidswatter picks up the strumplefloozle and holds it toward Ivil.

"Pied piper over here used this magical flute to put them all to sleep." He removes the pink ear muffs. "I put these on to avoid the effects and battled her." He faces Louis. "So please Louis, do the honors." Louis picks up his recess whistle.

"With pleasure Mr. K!" He blows into the high pitched noisemaker and all the kindergarteners instantly wake up.

"WHAA!" A lot of them scream.

"What happened?" One asks. Louis eyes the door.

"Nap time is over, it's time for you kids to play outside." They all get up with excited faces.

"YAY!" Louis leads them outside as Todd and the cop face the principal.

"So you're the official owner of this school?" The cop asks. The older man nods humbly.

"I am, and I understand if I'm liable for the missing students…" He faces the officer. "But I request that-"

"You won't face any charges." The cop interrupts. Kidswatter gives a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank you, I was expecting the electric chair."

"But please note that as a result of this tragic accident, we'll need to shut this school down." Todd and Kidswatter flinch in unison.

"What?!" Todd exclaims. "You can't do that!" The cop shakes his head.

"Sorry son, but school shootings are only minimal, school massacres are serious crimes." Kidswatter sheds a single tear.

"You're going to shut down Wayside School?" The cop nods as he collapses onto his desk. "Alright, I understand." Todd gives a concerned look.

"But what about everyone else? Where will we go to finish the school year?!" He asks. The cop shrugs.

"There's a school only about ten miles away, I'm sure you'd do fine there." Todd frowns.

"But I came to this school specifically so I wouldn't need to go back!" The officer shrugs.

"Sorry kid, I really don't know what to tell you." He turns to Kidswatter. "But if you weren't in charge, where is the man guilty of this crime?" Kidswatter turns on the PA.

"HEY LE CHEF!" He screams as Todd and the cop plug their ears. "I SAID GET YOUR DERRIERE DOWNSTAIRS NOW YOU BASTARD!" He stops. "I think he heard me that time." Suddenly the PA turns on again.

"Sorry good sir. But if you want to prosecute me, I suggest you take a hostage into account." All three men flinch. "Au Revoir!"

*He… hacked the PA?* Todd thinks to himself. "He has a hostage?" The cop lowers his head in shame.

"This looks bad. Using police force could easily put this person's life at stake." He says. Kidswatter chuckles nervously.

"Maybe he's bluffing? Aha?" Todd face palms.

"I don't think someone lies about hostages." The cop answers. "We'll need some peaceful negotiation to ease his rage." Todd looks up at him.

"From what I know, Le Chef is trustworthy. I feel like he'd listen to me if I spoke with him." The cop shakes his head.

"If this man is indeed hostile, you'd be putting your own life at risk. It's a risk by law I have to prohibit." Todd shakes his head.

"Sir, all my life my mission has been to help out others. I don't know who he has but I know my life only holds as much value as theirs. If it means protecting someone else, I'd like permission to do this." The cop sighs.

"Son, you're only fifteen. Having a case about a child dying is the last thing I want to be involved in." Todd folds his arms.

"Then maybe you should've shut down the school a week ago after we were sure Myron was dead. But now at least a third of the freshman grade is six feet under… or nineteen stories above us." He says with shame. "But I'm not aware of who may be the hostage because the rookie detective is dead, and the policemen locked down the school before anyone could enter this morning. And right now there are so many misguided students outside and a few upset parents praying for justice for the loss of their children. If Le Chef has anyone, I need to fight for them." Kidswatter begins crying.

"Wow Todd, that's the most generous thing I've ever heard anyone say! You really are Wayside's most prized accolade." Todd chuckles nervously.

"It's who I am Mr. K. It's who I always have been." The cop sighs hopelessly.

"Alright kid, but please be careful." Todd gives a determined face and nods once.

"I promise I will, but I cannot do this alone." The officer flinches.

"You need my help?" Todd enhances his frown.

"I need my soulmate."

* * *

 **9:30 A.M. Fifth Floor**

Later the doors are unlocked and many people have entered the building to avoid the rain. People were on the first, second, and third floors within the building before the cops blocked off the forth stairway. Access beyond that point would be prohibited to any non-faculty member. Maurecia was the only exception. She and Todd are on the fifth floor having a serious conversation.

"You actually said that?" Maurecia asks as he nods. "That's incredibly sweet!" Todd grins for a second as her tone changes. "But also super scary." His facial expression changes as well.

"What are you saying?" She gives him a worried look.

"I'm saying I'm scared of the idea of you putting your life at stake. That sort of thing doesn't sit well with a girl who almost died, witnessed her boyfriend almost dying, twice, and then hearing he's risking his life again!" Todd sighs deeply.

"To be honest Maurecia, I'm scared to. But I'm just a bold person in general." She frowns and folds her arms.

"This level of boldness is beyond the limit." He frowns back at her.

"That's hilarious coming from someone who does so many extreme stunts in one of the most dangerous areas on Earth to do them." Maurecia flinches and then gives a gloomy look.

"Todd… I love you." She says sadly. He shuts his eyes tightly.

"I love you to. But your feelings aren't more important to me than another person's life." He nearly cries as he speaks.

"But Todd, what happened to you when everyone else was dying?" Todd takes a deep breath and holds his head down.

"I wasn't aware of them. Aside from that if I had known about them, there was little indication I would've cared." Maurecia couldn't believe this.

"That's not who you are Todd!" He nods.

"I know. But it's what these terrible faculty members made out of me. I dropped Myron's death at the thought whoever did it would be found quickly. But instead they just hid his corpse on the nineteenth floor. After you knocked me out, Ms. Nogard and Mr. Gorf manipulated my memories to the point that I couldn't remember any good times I had with you." Maurecia gasps.

"You mean… they erased everything you knew about our relationship?" He nods.

"Temporarily, fortunately after Fluffy found me I was able to remember everything I cared about. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is we find the person Le Chef has so we can talk him into releasing them." Maurecia gives a serious frown.

"Okay, but this time I'm doing the dirty work." She asserts. He rolls his eyes.

"Maurecia, I really don't think that's a good idea." She glares and gets in his face.

"Why not Todd?" He flinches under intimidation as she nearly touches their noses together. "Do you think I'm not smart enough to find a missing person?" He shakes his head. "Do you think I'm not tough enough to stand up to Le Chef?"

"No, but I really don't want to lose you." Her aggression gets a little lighter.

"Well do you think I'm not just as concerned about losing you?" He pauses.

"I never thought of that." He admits as she stops frowning and rolls her eyes.

"Todd, it's fairly typical for you to be so selfless. That's literally the most effective feature you have. But I'm just as worried about losing you as you are of me. Do you understand?" He nods. "Good, then let's promise this. We will confront Le Chef together, but before doing so, you stay down here where it's safe, while I do some investigating to find the hostage." Todd raises his index finger.

"I'm not sure if I can agree to that." Maurecia frowns.

"I won't get killed Todd. I promise I won't." Todd gives a serious look.

"Okay, but you have to promise me one thing." She nods. "If you hear any gunshots or see blood anywhere, or even if you find Le Chef and he has evil intentions in his eyes, you have to run. Okay?" Maurecia nods sincerely.

"Okay Todd. I'll take care of myself." She prepares to take off. "I love you." She quickly zips up the stairs to the upper floor. Todd smiles and sits down.

"Good luck Maurecia." He pulls out his Gameboy Advance and begins playing Firered.

* * *

A few minutes later someone shows up.

"Hey Todd." Todd flinches at the familiar voice and turns to see Joy smiling coyly and waving lightly. His usual frown returns.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. She puts her hands on her hips but continues smiling.

"I told them I needed to use the restroom. But that's not why I'm here." He rolls his eyes. "By the way, is that how you greet everyone?"

"Hello Joy." He says in a disinterested tone and refocuses on his game. Her smile fades as she sighs and stands in front of him.

"Can we please talk?" She asks as he continues playing.

"Not in the mood to talk." He rudely says, not bothering to lift his head. "Just like you weren't in the mood to talk last week." She sits next to him.

"I think you need to know why I behaved that way." Todd suddenly faces her with an intimidating frown.

"What reasonable answer can you give? Last week I politely tried to get to know you and all you did was threaten me." He turns back to his game. "That's not how you greet new people." She inhales deeply.

"Todd, I was only warning you of what I was capable of." He sighs with noticeable frustration.

"And then three days ago, you beat me up! I kept trying to calm you down and all you did was engage harder in trashing my face!" He faces her again. "Do you think you deserve forgiveness?" She sighs again and nearly cries.

"No." She mumbles as he nods and points to the stairway.

"That's a good answer. Now please leave me alone." Joy timidly moves a couple inches away from him.

"Can you please pause the game for one second?" Todd sighs stressfully and taps the button.

"Fine, now why are you still talking to me?" He hit her emotions a little too hard. She suddenly gains some tears.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." She says and begins sobbing. Todd's glare subsides lightly.

"Okay, I accept your apology. But you need to know it's too late to earn my sympathy." She covers her eyes.

"You said the same thing to Maurecia before becoming her boyfriend three days later."

"Well that's because she almost died. I didn't realize how much I cared about her until she was in a coma. But you don't like me and I'm sure I'm never going to like you either." She whimpers. "But I'm willing to be neutral if that's what you want." Joy gathers her strength and looks into his eyes.

"Todd."

"What?"

"I want us to be friends." Todd scrunches his eyebrows again.

"Well we don't always get what want. Oh wait, maybe you did before you met me. But welcome to the real world princess." Her crying halts as she stares at him.

"Can you please hear me out?" She says very sincerely. Todd takes a deep breath.

"I don't know. I've been hurt many times by many people, but nobody, including Maurecia, would ever completely beat me to a pulp. So it's really hard for me to show any respect whatsoever for what you did." She looks away from him.

"I understand."

"And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be doing this if I hadn't saved you from Mrs. Gorf." She shakes her head.

"No I wouldn't." She agrees. "I'd still be an apple." Todd face palms.

"Well other than wanting to repay a debt I've bestowed upon you, what lesson have you learned?" Joy closes her eyes tightly for a moment.

"Todd, can I talk for a couple of minutes without your interruptions?" He raises an eyebrow. "I just want you to understand my sensitivity. So can you please listen carefully to my reasoning?" Todd shrugs.

"Alright. But I should warn you, you've been a pretty lousy person to me thus far, so even if I dislike you less, it's going to be pretty hard to gain respect that would consider us friends." She pauses for five seconds.

"Thank you." She clears her throat and begins.

 **Enter Dream World**

"Ever since I was in kindergarten, I had a tough time making friends. At the time, Allison was the most popular kid in our class and she was a real bully. She would always play games and refuse to let me join in. Everyone else in the class was on her side. All but Maurecia." Maurecia gets in Allison's face and grabs her by the collar.

"She stood up for me and threatened to beat her, and everyone else in the class if they didn't start treating me better. At the time, they compromised and agreed to stop picking on me, but they continued to treat me like I wasn't there." Jason points at Joy.

"Except for Jason. Every time someone did something that would lead to consequences, Jason would frame me for it because he didn't like me. Maurecia had to defend me from our teachers throughout most of elementary." Terrence throws a basketball at her head, only for Maurecia to block the ball.

"Terrence moved to the school around second grade and immediately stole all control from Allison. He even threatened to fight her, and she ended up knocking out Rondi's two front teeth as a result of trying to intimidate him." Rondi lays on the ground and cries as Allison immediately mourns her pain.

"Allison learned to be a nicer person after learning about the damage that could've been done, but Terrence only became worse as time went on." Terrence glares at Ron and points away from the baseball field.

"Terrence would allow everyone to play games with him, except for Ron. And after Louis had a talk with him about kindness, he was forced to allow Ron to join." He puts Ron in a headlock.

"But that only made it worse. He only bullied Ron more and more as time went on. I was terrified that he'd beat me up really badly so I stayed out of his way, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy at the time, and I remembered what it was like to be alone with no friends. But then…" Maurecia taps Joy on the shoulder.

"I was reminded of what having a true friend felt like. She told me the wisest thing I've ever heard."

"Bullies only do what they do to feel powerful, but they're not as strong as the person being bullied." Maurecia asserts as Joy smiles at her.

"Thank you Maurecia, you're the strongest person I know and yet, nobody messes with you." Joy responds.

"It's because they don't know what it's like to live in a house with six older brothers. But boys are often weaker than they think they are."

"I had to agree with that statement. When we got into middle school, we were put in different classes and I didn't get to see her very much anymore. But I promised myself if anyone ever had the nerve to hurt her, they'd be in for a real beat down."

 **Enter Reality**

Todd's face has a couple wet streaks from his eyes.

"So you see, Maurecia was the only person I ever had that I knew for sure cared about me. She was often naïve with decisions so I was worried her first boyfriend wouldn't treat her right and I beat you up because I thought she literally killed herself." Todd holds his head down. "But I never stopped to think maybe I was wrong. Maybe you were great. Maybe you're the perfect boy for my best friend. And Todd." He makes eye contact with her and reveals his tearful eyes. "I learned when we walked downstairs yesterday that you truly are the genuine boy I prayed she'd have there for her." Todd begins sobbing lightly.

"Wow Joy, that's really deep." He says in a broken voice as she smiles and nods.

"It's true though." She gives a shameful frown. "And I'm really sorry I treated you like dirt since I met you. It was truly harsh of me." They make eye contact.

"I accept your apology." Todd says sincerely. "And I'm sorry I hurt you." She shrugs.

"I actually kind of needed that. Moments of defeat remind me that I'm not in control of the whole world. It's pretty healthy for narcissists like me to have moments like that." Todd raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you thanking me for beating you up?" She shrugs.

"I'm thanking you for standing up to me. If you hadn't fought back, I probably never would've learned to treat you any better." Todd stands up and smiles sincerely.

"Thank you very much for the apology. Sometimes I feel like I've been hurt by so many people that I forget they're human." He stares downward. "And believe me, I know what it's like to lack friends." Her smile fades.

"You? Of all people you seem the most fortunate with friends."

"I am now. But for a year and a half of this school, I couldn't call anyone my friend. Mrs. Jewls would send me home on the kindergarten bus."

"Ouch." Joy remarks.

"And Maurecia would punch my shoulder." Joy frowns.

"That's unbelievable. Maurecia stood up to bullies for me throughout elementary and then the first time she meets you she bullies you?" Todd shrugs.

"I guess." He faces her. "She says Mrs. Gorf did something horrible to Fluffy and then she flipped out." Joy grins.

"Well it's too bad Mrs. Gorf didn't change isn't it? Look where that got her." Todd chuckles.

"You could say the same thing about Mac. The other day he slaughtered Kathy and Mrs. Drazil as a result of losing Nancy." He pauses for a few seconds. "Only for him to go down as well." Joy sighs.

"A lot of people have died in the past few days." Tears reform in Todd's eyes.

"Yeah. I can't help but think it was my fault." Joy flinches as he begins sobbing again.

"How is it your fault?" He shrugs.

"It's my fault for requesting these teachers. All they've done is kill many of our classmates and it's because I trusted them." He shuts his eyes and faces down. "I let them manipulate me." Joy steps up and pats him on the shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Todd. You're just another student who had no control over this after it began." He looks up and faces her.

"Still, I shouldn't have let them obtain this power. I shouldn't have let Mr. Gorf bring a gun into the building. I shouldn't have let Ms. Nogard tranquilize Sharie three times." Joy rolls her eyes.

"Again, you had no control over those events." Her smile becomes a guilty frown. "And I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did. I feel like a monster." Todd shakes his head.

"I don't want to think of that fight anymore. It's just a good thing we're both quick healers." Joy steps forward and innocently holds her hand out. Todd stares at it for a few seconds.

"Then what do you say to a truce?" She asks with compassion. "How about we stop being two victims who never had friends, and stop blaming the other for our misfortune?" Todd's tears halt. "Let's start from the beginning and be friends. What do you say to that?" Todd makes a proud face.

"Okay." They shake hands. "We're friends now." Todd asserts as she giggles quietly.

"I've never had any boyfriends." He chuckles.

"I'm taken." She chuckles to.

"That's fine. Maurecia is a more worthy girl than me anyways." Todd rolls his eyes and smiles genuinely.

"Well I have to say, this is the most mature confession I've ever heard. And I apologize for my rudeness a few minutes ago." Joy holds her hand out and waves it aside.

"No problem. We've both been very stressed this week and were wrong to resort to violence. But that's all over now." Suddenly Maurecia rolls back down the stairs.

"TODD!" She shouts as both of them turn to her.

"What happened?" He asks. Maurecia pauses to acknowledge Joy.

"Uh, out of curiosity, you two aren't fighting are you?" Joy smiles and pats Todd on his right shoulder.

"No, Todd and I are friends now." Todd smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"Yes we are." Joy gives her a teasy grimace.

"In fact Maurecia, you better beware. I might just steal your boyfriend from you." Todd chuckles as Maurecia frowns. "Oh come on, I'm only kidding." Joy says defensively.

"I know you were kidding, but that's not my problem. Le Chef has taken Mrs. Jewls hostage!" They both flinch and gasp.

"Mrs. Jewls?!" Todd exclaims. "What is she doing here?!" Maurecia shrugs.

"I have no clue, but I bet it's because she learned about the dead students and she came to investigate." Todd gives a nervous look.

"How'd you find out it was her?"

"I looked in every classroom in the building and found nothing, and then I peeked through the rooftop door and saw Mrs. Jewls completely tied up and Le Chef was holding a meat clever to her throat!" Todd's eyes widen massively.

"Did he see you?!" She nods frightfully. "Did he react to noticing you there?" She makes a timid gesture.

"I heard him yell; 'Sacrebleu!' and ran back down the stairs. I was too scared to approach him but I fear the worst things may be in store for our teacher!" Todd gives a disgusted frown.

"Thank you for staying safe. But now it's time for my final assignment." He makes a fist. "I need to save our teacher from this psychotic man." Both girls give him nervous looks.

"What if he kills you?" Joy asks in fear.

"I don't think he will. Last week he promised me he'd never do anything to harm a student. I don't really trust him on anything else, but I think he's serious about that." Maurecia hugs her boyfriend's arm.

"But Todd, he's a fierce person. You saw what he did to Papa Jewls didn't you?" Todd nods.

"I did. But he's done nothing to protect any of the students we've lost. Myron is understandable as no one would've anticipated danger prior to him. But after Myron died, he should've taken precautions." He begins walking to the upper stairway. "Wish me luck." Maurecia skates behind him.

"If you're confronting him, I need to be there with you." Todd shuts his eyes.

"Maurecia, please…" She gives a determined glare.

"We promised at the beginning of the week that we wouldn't let him pull us apart and we'd be there for each other. Due to you eating mushroom surprise and me becoming an apple, we hit a few bumps, but now he's the only one left. He's the only person we thought could be a threat at the beginning, and now that we're both still alive and breathing, we need to ensure the safety of our teacher together." Todd feels very astonished. But he does not doubt her words.

"Okay Maurecia, let's do this together." They hold hands. "Joy, what are you going to do?" The former narcissist meekly steps back.

"I pray you both succeed. You're the two people I consider my closest friends."

*That sure was fast.* Todd thinks to himself.

"Please stay safe." She says as she turns around and walks back down the stairs. Maurecia gives Todd that determined look.

"Let's go Todd." Todd mirrors her face.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you can see, when I read the book I found Joy annoying, but capable of redemption. She was a critical character from the beginning, and now you see why. Three chapters remaining.**

 **Deceased characters:**

 **None.**


	21. The Thrustworthy Untrustworthy

The Thrustworthy Untrustworthy

 **Author's Note: Since the start of this story, I didn't know for sure how I wanted this chapter to go. But I think it's safe to say this chapter is slightly more predictable than the ones prior to it. I imagine many of you know the outcome, but not the path to reaching it… but I could be wrong entirely on that. We'll see if I was right or not.**

 **9:30 A.M. Wayside's Rooftop**

After climbing all the way back to the top of the stairs, Maurecia and Todd open the door to the top of the building and exit. Upon stepping back outside, Le Chef can be seen at the far left corner of the building. He has Mrs. Jewls tied by rope and completely unable to move her arms. Along with that her mouth is taped up to prevent her from speaking. Todd gives a glare, sharper than the French man's kitchen knives.

"Le Chef!" The gourmet specialist folds his arms and faces him. "Let her go!" Todd demands. The chef chuckles and gives a taunting smirk.

"Mien sour Todd. Splendid of you to show up." He chuckles darkly and his smile flips over. "But you're a little too late." The redheaded geek raises an eyebrow.

"How?" Maurecia makes a fist from behind him.

"Well because I've already taken my hostage." The man says. "I think you'll find the choice I made, quite divine." Mrs. Jewls whimpers subtly and gives Todd a desperate look.

"Please just release her. She's innocent." Maurecia says in a depressing tone.

"Ha!" He exclaims in a hearty tone. "She's far from innocent." He faces Todd. "Isn't that right Todd?" The geek makes a fist of his own.

"She's not responsible for anyone's death!" He asserts. "You're only keeping her to intimidate the freshmen class!" Le Chef chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not even close. I'm keeping her hostage to reveal the meaning behind…" He lowers his head with grieve. "Them." Todd and Maurecia lose their sharp glares.

"Them?" Todd asks.

"Who are they?" Maurecia adds. The French man loses his tone.

"My friends." He nearly cries. "Wendy, Liz, Morris, Ivil, even mon amie Mademoiselle Gorf." Todd steps closer with fury.

"Are you kidding me?!" The man frowns at him. "You actually care about that group of inhuman, sadistic, criminals?!" Le Chef scoffs.

"Those are very rude words young man! You should know better than to address them like that!" Todd shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips.

"What a more accurate word for these deplorable assholes?" Le Chef nearly loses his temper.

"That is enough disrespect from you young man! You ought to give up your title as student of the semester for such atrocious sentences!" Maurecia skates a little closer.

"What's atrocious about the truth?" Le Chef flinches once eye contact is made with her.

"You've been absent from school for three days and you never gave the school any notifications!" He firmly points at her. "You should be expelled!" Maurecia gasps and nearly loses her tears. Fortunately Todd steps in front.

"What gives you the right to talk to my girlfriend this way?" The geek asks. "You've got a lot of nerve being so harsh to someone much younger and shorter than you!" The gourmet man folds his arms, lowers his head, and sighs deeply.

"Forgive me young students." He says in a quiet tone. "I apologize for my rudeness. I agree my ego gets the better of me sometimes and I tend to lose my sanity." He raises his head and frowns. "But that doesn't excuse the harsh words you said about my comrades. They were very close friends of mine after I met them and it truly sickens me that they're all gone now." Todd sighs.

"Sir, the truth is," He takes a deep breath. "I'm partially responsible for their demise." Le Chef gasps.

"Inconceivable!" He shouts. "You killed them all?" Todd holds his hand out.

"Not all of them." He holds up his pointer finger. "Please sir, I'd like to know why these people are your friends." Le Chef sighs deeply and begins.

 **Enter Dreamworld**

"Ever since I came to America, I've needed to maintain a subtle reputation. These people all helped me erase my past before Wayside ever became my goal... It all started a long time ago." A younger Le Chef carves and serves a pufferfish.

"Back in France I was the finest chef in the country. I could serve the most dangerous foods in the world and make them safe for everyone. Until…" A very rich man with many badges enters the building.

"I had to serve an ambassador. This man was very wealthy and very elegant wherever he went. But when I met him in person, he said one thing to me." The ambassador shakes his hand with a charming grin.

"I have but one request good sir." Le Chef smiles with a sincere look. "I'd love a divine feast from the greatest chef in the world himself. Please make me your delicious pufferfish the rest of the world grieves for." Le Chef nods and enters the kitchen.

"That request was the most honorable thing I've ever had my entire life. He was a very good and very loving man and I desperately wanted to make him proud." Le Chef sweats greatly as he carves the fish. "Though the honor given to me was so strong I grew nervous and it threw me off." He slices up and proceeds the dish the way he normally does. "I continued to cook through the stress and create my meal as I would any other." He grabs a fork and knife.

"But the worst thing imaginable happened at the worst possible moment." Le Chef takes a small bite of his feast. "I took a small bite to test its perfection, when I realized," His eyes widen. "Zis is poisonous." He runs to the bathroom and begins vomiting.

"The sickening poison left unbearable pain within my stomach. I spent about five minutes in the restroom praying my staff wouldn't serve my mistaken meal. But when I'd recovered from the poison," He dashes out of the room and gasps at the sight of his prized customer lying on the floor.

"It was too late." He takes off his hat and cries deeply.

 **Enter Reality**

"So…" The man says in a broken voice. "One mistake was something I was able to get away with, but it feels so wrong so many years later." Todd and Maurecia are in tears as well. "The fact that serving one meal can end your entire career haunts me so hard. And I never meant any harm to this person, for he was a very innocent man. But nonetheless, he met a ghastly fate only one man was responsible for." He points at himself. "Me."

"Wow!" Todd begins crying a monsoon. "I'm so sorry to hear that!" Maurecia just lowers her head.

"I appreciate your concern Todd." Le Chef says proudly. "After that I decided serving smaller portioned meals as tiny as a bite, would ensure I never made the same mistake again. And I hope you remember what I promised you. I promised I would never harm any students as long as I was here." Suddenly Maurecia stops crying rather abruptly.

"Hold on a second." She remarks as both men face her.

"What is it mademoiselle?"

"That doesn't seem right." Todd's gloomy face evolves into a suspicious one.

"Thinking more clearly, you did kill Papa Jewls." Le Chef sighs and folds his arms.

"That was a fight he chose to take part in and we made it legal." Maurecia frowns and folds her arms.

"Duels aren't legal anywhere anyway no matter who okays them." Le Chef snarls.

"Do you think if I lost that fight anyone would've prosecuted that man?!" She pauses. "Exactly! Everyone thought he was going to win so they didn't care if I died that day!" Todd thinks things through.

"Hold up, what about Miss Mush?" Le Chef rolls his eyes.

"That foreign imbecile consumed an inordinate amount of cinnamon she ended up choking on. Her blood is not on my hands." Todd frowns.

"The fact that you know how she died indicates you could've, but chose not to save her!" The French man shrugs.

"That's not illegal you know? I didn't poison her or anything like that. Ergo, I'm innocent." He opens his eyes and gives a sharp look to him. "Am I not?" Todd pauses for a few seconds.

"I guess you're right." Le chef smirks and nods.

"Oui. So I'll make you an irrefutable deal son, if I release Mrs. Jewls right here, you'll convince the authorities I'm innocent. Then nobody gets hurt or goes to prison. Deal?" Todd faces Mrs. Jewls and she looks happy. He turns to Le Chef with his charming smile he'd gotten used to.

"Well then, you seem fairly trustworthy." The man shrugs.

"Guilty as charged." Todd grins proudly.

"Okay, let's get you out of this mess you were thrown into." As he turns around something happens.

"HOLD IT!" Todd flinches fearfully, as do Le Chef and Mrs. Jewls.

"Maurecia?! What the hell?" He asks after his heart proceeds. The tomboy raises an eyebrow.

"Though it seems accurate, something he said sounds fishy." Le Chef chuckles.

"Fishy you say? You really are a strange little girl." Maurecia frowns at him. "You think I'm lying about something?" She nods as he laughs hysterically. "Well you also thought Miss Mush's food was better than mine, so I propose we discount your opinion entirely." Todd's train of thought begins striking a few bumps on the track.

"I don't think my opinion should be discounted." Maurecia states. "I knew the new staff was dangerous before anyone else did." Le Chef shrugs. "If any of them tried to discount my opinion, it'd be because they knew I knew that about them." The gourmet man chuckles again.

"Well I don't believe you of all people should have her thoughts accounted for." She flinches upon hearing that. "So if you'd please, I think our special student needs to say something on my behalf."

"NOT SO FAST!" Everyone flinches and faces Todd, who's glaring darkly at Le Chef.

"Is something wrong dear boy?" He asks as Todd points at him.

"Yes something is wrong! Maurecia was entirely right from the beginning!" He yells as Maurecia nervously skates closer to him.

"I was right about what?" She asks.

"Yeah, she was right about what?" Le Chef agrees. Todd shuts his eyes in frustration.

"I should've never trusted you to begin with. You said you would never harm any children right?" Le Chef nods.

"Oui you are correct."

"And didn't you say the ambassador was the only person you ever served after screwing up the meal?" He nods again. "Alright, then how come at the beginning of this week, I almost died?!" Le chef gasps.

"Please don't remind me of that horrible experience in which we almost lost you! It was unbearable to witness." He pleads as the geek shakes his head.

"I hardly believe you think so. After all, incorrectly cut pufferfish often kills someone within minutes after consumption correct? Well after I ate my fish I felt completely fine, in fact I was truly astonished it tasted so good, that I asked Maurecia if I could eat hers." Maurecia shrugs.

"I don't like eating fish." She admits as Todd proceeds.

"But after only a couple bites, I was projectile vomiting and nearly meeting my early demise!" Le Chef flinches in shock.

"Sacrebleu! Zis is unbelievable!" He shouts as Todd nods.

"I agree. You were doing your best to poison Maurecia and then, much like Miss Mush, do nothing about it and make it look like an accident!" Le Chef flinches and gives a surprised face.

"Inconceivable! What need would I have for killing another innocent person?" Todd faces his beloved girlfriend briefly.

"Maybe because she is one of the two students who costed you your future here at Wayside. Myron was already dead so you didn't need to worry about him, but Maurecia costed you your position as head chef of Wayside school." He faces Le Chef and points at him. "And so, you falsely dissected the organs within the pufferfish, not to poison me, but poison the student you got you fired!" A shockwave emits from his finger and strikes Le Chef.

"AAHH!" He screams as his hat falls off his head. "SACREBLEU!" He screams loudly. Todd and Maurecia keep unphased looks through his scream. "YOU YOUNG BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?!" Todd takes a few steps forward.

"I dare because when something is wrong, it's usually the principal's job to do something about it. But you're no principal. You're an attempted murderer!" Le Chef lowers his tone but keeps the intensity of his anger visible.

"Well everything you say is true." He points firmly at Maurecia. "That little prick is responsible for ruining my chance at a better life!" Maurecia gasps in offence as Todd abruptly grabs the man's wrist and lowers his arm.

"Do you dare point at my girlfriend!" Both of them glare darkly into each other's eyes. Le Chef forcefully retracts his wrist from Todd's powerful grip.

"I see you've discovered the truth. However, if you want your teacher back you'll have you get me off the hook. Or else," Todd rolls his eyes.

"Or else what? If you kill Mrs. Jewls it's over and they'll have no reason not to charge in immediately and arrest you on the spot." Todd says assertively.

"Oui, but until you convince them I'm innocent, she stays here." He shuts his eyes. "Unless of course, if you're a great fool that is," His eyes shoot open and his dark glare intensifies. "You could try to get past me using force!" Todd pauses but makes up his mind.

"You want to fight me?" He shrugs.

"I'll fight you if I truly need to. But I'd really rather not go back on the promise of never hurting you." Todd frowns and points at Maurecia.

"You already went back on that promise. You knew Maurecia was special to me and killing her wouldn't sit well with me going forward. Ergo," He aggressively points up at him again. "You've already betrayed that promise!" Le Chef sighs.

"Todd, you're a really good kid. It'd be a shame if something happened to you." He says darkly. "But if you really insist, I think there's something you should see." He swiftly grips and tears off his chefs outfit from his shirt to his pants. Beneath that lies a bright white martial arts uniform and a black belt. "I am a high ranked Taekwondo martial artist!" Todd shivers inside. "If you choose to battle me, you're putting your life at stake. And I promise you, I will not hold back." Todd steps back to Maurecia. "Are you refusing like any smart boy would?" He asks as Todd shakes his head.

"Not yet, I just need to talk to my girlfriend." Le Chef nods and turns his head in ignorance.

"What are you doing?" Maurecia asks. Todd shrugs.

"I don't want-" Suddenly she interrupts with something he didn't expect.

"Go get him!" She says with determination as he flinches.

"Maurecia, you aren't serious are you?" Maurecia nods. "He's a black belt. He's trained longer than I've been at this school!"

"I see, you want to let him get away with trying to kill me and kidnap our teacher." He waves his hands defensively.

"No, it's not like that at all. But I've only gotten in one fight my whole life." She nods.

"With my best friend. I heard you beat her pretty well." He sighs.

"But she's not a martial art master and neither am I. If I fight Le Chef, he's going to kill me and he'll probably get away with everything he's done!" Maurecia wraps her arm around him.

"Come on cutie pie. You're stronger than him and you should know it." Todd shakes his head.

"Don't say things you know aren't true." He demands. She rolls her eyes.

"Todd, back when we first met, I thought you were just an adorable boy at first glance, but over time I learned you were someone I couldn't live without."

"I am?" He asks uncertainly as she smiles passionately.

"Of course. For three years you've had to deal with walking up thirty floors each morning and back down at the end of the day. But for half of that time you took abuse from me and stress from Mrs. Jewls. But that didn't stop you from doing your very best every single day to be a responsible and loving person. After that little mishap that left me in the hospital, you grew stronger than ever before. You learned your love for me was strong enough for you to walk down all those stairs with me in your arms because you cared about me. You became a more passionate person after that mistake and now everyone loves you for it. I used to think you were perfect before, but after you made that mistake and injured me, it made you even more perfect." His eyes widen.

"That's a little too much for me to believe." She shakes her head.

"But it's true Todd. While I was hurt, you had time to recover and everyone else finally saw your pain, and now they're not against you anymore. They're with you now, and you were with me when I woke up from my coma. Because you had the strength to fight for me and be there when I needed you most." Todd nearly cries.

"I can't believe this." Maurecia pulls him in and hugs him.

"You see Todd? At the time I was unworthy of your presence. You hit me as a strike of karma I'd avoided for so long and you could've easily ignored my injury as it was a single blow to reflect all the pain I caused you, but you didn't ignore it at all. You followed your heart and it led to me. The only reason I was so forgiving, was because I knew you were the only person who deserves that kind of forgiveness. But now," She points at Mrs. Jewls. "You need to decide if you care enough about Mrs. Jewls to face Le Chef. Do you forgive her for those kindergarten bus rides? Does she deserve another chance?" She frowns and points at Le Chef. "Or does he deserve another chance after all the things he's done?" Todd sighs deeply.

"I've never heard anything as wise as that in my whole life. You see more potential in me than I do myself." Maurecia nods.

"I know your strength comes from your heart Todd. If you fight Le Chef, your love will guide you through his skill and willpower. I promise you that." Todd gives a determined glare.

"Okay, I'll do it." He turns around and steps forward.

"One more thing." He faces his girlfriend. Maurecia cutely opens her eyes at him. "I love you." Todd can't help but smile after hearing that.

"Awe." He steps back and hugs her. "I love you to." Maurecia giggles.

"I know." They face each other and Maurecia pulls their lips together. After a quick smooch she points back at Le Chef and her energetic grin reappears. "Now go kick his ass!" Todd nods.

"I'm ready." He sprints over to the French bastard. "Hey Le Chef!" The man chuckles darkly.

"You've made up your mind?" He nods.

"I've decided you don't deserve forgiveness." Le Chef's smile vanishes. "Of the admiral, yes."

"Ambassador." He corrects him.

"Ambassador yes. But for the lives of Ms. Mush, Papa Jewls, Mrs. Jewls, and Maurecia, you deserve nothing!" He cracks his knuckles. "And so, I'm ready to bash you to a pulp!" The French warrior chuckles.

"So be it Todd. You've dug your own grave." He gets into an attack stance. "I hope you're prepared." Todd gets into a similar stance.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life!"

"Trois, Deux, Un! SPAR!" Le Chef shouts. Todd dashes forward and aims low. Le Chef blocks his fist and aims for his face. Todd dodges his fist and raises his left leg, attempting to strike his pancreas. However the older man uses this opportunity to thrust his stomach.

"Ow!" Todd exclaims as he falls on his rear. Le Chef laughs.

"Pitiful, your flexibility is embarrassing." Todd gets back on his feet.

"I haven't even started yet." He goes for a powerful side kick, to which Le Chef catches his right leg with his arms. Todd quickly drops off his left leg, curves into a successful back flip and strikes his left foot into Le Chef's face.

"OW!" He exclaims as he lets go of Todd's leg and the geek flips back to his feet.

"Now I've started." Todd says assertively. The French man chuckles.

"Impressive unpredictability. But I'm far more durable than I'm sure you're used to." He lunges at him and slams his knee forward, Todd swiftly avoids his knee and swings for his face again, this time Le Chef catches his foot. "Gotcha!" Todd attempts to turn his back and withdraw his leg, but Le Chef swings for his other one and knocks him off balance. Todd's feet are airborne as his face slams against the ground.

"OW!" Todd attempts to get back up using his arms, but suddenly his whole body is turned over and he's standing on his head.

"I got you again!" He says darkly as he locks his hands over Todd's ankles, completely immobilizing them. Suddenly he brings his right leg up and slams his knee into Todd's stomach.

"OW!" Todd screams as he feels a disrupting force on his system. He tries striking for Le Chef's legs but he can't reach them. The man strikes his stomach again. "OW!" Maurecia and Mrs. Jewls watch nervously as their favorite boy painfully endures this beating. Le Chef laughs again.

"You're limits have already been reached." Todd glares and quickly reverts his position into a handstand. Once Le Chef brings his right foot up toward Todd's stomach, Todd's left fist clashes into his ankle. "OUCH!" Le Chef yelps as his foot goes back to the ground. "Ow!" He winces in pain as he stands and finally drops Todd's ankles. For he had completely shattered the bone within his own.

"It seems my limits are far beyond how you predicted." Todd says as he stands up. "Your ankle wasn't ready for that force now was it?" Le Chef glares and resumes focusing.

"You're significantly stronger than you look. I respect that." Todd smiles lightly. "But I've broken bones before and assure you this is not where a black belt fight ends the duel." He swings his left leg up and aims for Todd's face. The geek counters his foot with a tight fist and swings his knee upward. Le Chef swings his fist at Todd's head as he catches it with his other hand. Before Le Chef can arrange his posture, Todd's knee strikes his left calf forcefully. "OW!" Le Chef yelps as the blood flow through his leg halts due to disruption. Todd doesn't let go of his hand. As Le Chef tries striking him with his other hand, Todd swings his leg up and the side of his heel strikes the man in the side of his ribs. "OW!" Todd quickly brings both of his hands to Le Chef's left arm and presses down on it forcefully. Le Chef tries resisting, but it's no use as he drops to the floor with his weakened legs. "YOWWW!" He cries weakly as Todd's foot delivers one more punishing blow to the back of his head. "AH!" Le Chef falls forward on his stomach. His muscles are aching menacingly and his strength is ever vanishing.

"Good job Todd!" Maurecia cheers. Le Chef growls weakly under his breath.

"Thank you Maurecia." Todd says as he steps toward Mrs. Jewls. He gently peels the tape off of her mouth. "Are you alright Mrs. Jewls?" He asks politely as she smiles proudly.

"I sure am Todd." Le Chef slowly moves around on the ground. "It's all thanks to you." Mrs. Jewls says in a sweet voice. Maurecia stares at Le Chef suspiciously before finally realizing what he's doing. She gasps loudly and her heart suddenly stops.

"TODD! LOOKOUT!" She screams. But before Todd can see exactly what she means, a loud noise is heard and something powerful strikes him.

"OOWW!" Todd clutches his lower ribs and falls on the ground.

"TODD!" Maurecia and Mrs. Jewls scream in unison. Le Chef stares menacingly at him with the doomsday glock in his right hand. As he gets back on his feet, something he doesn't expect either, comes for him.

"Nobody shoots MY BOYFRIEND!" Maurecia screams loudly as she zooms toward him at unbelievable speed. Le Chef quickly aims the pistol at her and pulls the trigger, in hope to knock her down where she stands. The high pitched screech emits as the bullet pierces her skin. However, this doesn't stop her. She tightly closes her mouth and avoids making as single sound from the blow as she finally gets to Le Chef. She finally feels the pain in her shoulder as she forcefully thrusts him forward.

"Whoa!" Le Chef drops his gun as Maurecia pushes further and further, until she can't push any further. For she successfully pushes him off the roof. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams loudly as he falls aside the building. Maurecia looks over the top of the monumental building as his scream becomes less and less audible. It finally drops silent as he lands on the cold hard ground.

"Good riddance Le Chef." Maurecia says as she frowns over the edge.

"Are you okay Maurecia?" Mrs. Jewls asks in a concerned voice as Maurecia grips her shoulder.

"Le Chef shot my shoulder, but that's the most minimal thing to worry about." She skates up to her boyfriend, lying on the ground.

"Hey, Maurecia." Todd says fairly weakly. Maurecia sheds a few tears and picks him up off the ground.

"Todd, please tell me he didn't hit your heart." She says in a broken voice. Todd points at his bullet wound, roughly three inches below his heart.

"Not quite, but he got me good." Maurecia clutches him and holds him closer. Her shoulder is seething with pain but she doesn't care.

"Hang in there Todd." She skates toward the door. "I'm not letting you die." She promises as she re-enters the school building.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you can probably tell, I've been playing some Ace Attorney and it's been some time since my last chapter. But this chapter itself is easily the most critical part of the whole story. I hope you enjoyed thus far and stick around for two more. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **Le Chef**


	22. The Fate of Todd

The Fate of Todd

 **Author's Note: With only a couple chapters left, it's been hard to commit into finishing them up. But now that I've made it this far, I'm ready to finish this story. Also, try not to get your hopes up, but I'm looking into the possibility of a sequel. While this was originally going to be my last Wayside story, I have two potential crossover ideas and one of them continues this story. But forget about that for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **9:45 A.M. Thirtieth floor**

Maurecia was always a very strong girl. She'd been able to lift Todd, Dana, and Myron at once in the past. But they were only seventh graders and her left shoulder didn't have a bullet wound at that time. She skates down the rooftop stairs and Joy encounters her.

"Maurecia, what happened to Todd?!" She asks as the tomboy zooms past her.

"He got shot and now I have to save him!" She exclaims as she revs down the stairway between floors thirty and twenty nine. Todd gently pokes her side.

"Maurecia," He says weakly. "This isn't worth it." Maurecia continues skating through the twenty eighth floor and ignores his comment. "You won't be able to make it in time."

"Shut up Todd!" She yells at him as she makes it to floor twenty seven. "If you die I have no one else to love anymore." Todd sighs deeply through his heavy lungs.

"What about your infected shoulder? If you don't treat that soon you might pass out from blood loss." Maurecia reaches the twenty fifth stairway.

"I don't give a shit about a nonlethal gunshot wound! I care about one that leaves someone dead if untreated within an hour!" Todd quiets down as she scales five more floors. When they get to twenty he notices she's breathing heavily and a small smile appears on his face.

"You know what happened last year?" He asks. She only shakes her head. "I carried you down to the ground level when you were hurt." Maurecia's determined glare fades but she doesn't slow down on floor nineteen. She faces her injured boyfriend and sighs.

"Todd, you know how grateful I am for that, don't you?" Todd lightly gives her a thumbs up. "But you're stronger than I am, I was lighter then than you are now, and you didn't have a shoulder injury." Todd rolls his eyes.

"I had shoulder pain from all of your punches." Maurecia chuckles.

"Well you didn't have to start on the roof." She teases as she reaches floor sixteen. Todd chuckles as she revs down another staircase.

"At least I had to wear shoes for most of the walk." Maurecia raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean; 'most of the walk?'" She revs down to the fourteenth floor.

"I borrowed your skates from floors ten to three. And then I crashed my knees." Maurecia notices he's losing strength.

"Are you going to make it to the hospital without losing consciousness?" She asks with concern as she revs past thirteen. Todd gives a dreamy smile through his pain.

"Probably not." Maurecia's heart sinks as she continues skating down to twelve.

*I better hurry!* She thinks under panic. She suddenly flinches as he digs his fingers under her right armpit. He was trying to hug her but he couldn't reach very high.

"Well in case I don't wake up, please remember that I love you." Maurecia cries a teardrop that lands on Todd's shirt. She makes it to the tenth floor when she notices he's almost out cold.

"I'm not willing to leave that as a given Todd." She revs through floor nine. "You need to live!" His hand falls back to his side. It's clear to her he's unconscious. "Come on cutie pie, hang in there!" She makes it to floor seven and suddenly her shoulder begins aching like mad.

"Please humorous. Don't start giving out on me now!" It seems as if Todd's absence has drained her strength. She makes it to floor four before she nearly drops him. "Owww." She groans as she attempts to regrip him below his legs. Her left shoulder feels as if a concrete block is weighing it down. All the strength she has is fading by the distance. She gasps as she spots the line of police tape to the third stairway. With sudden bravery she hops over the tape and shouts to the people.

"MAKE WAY!" She startles many of them. "TWO GUNSHOT VICTIMS COMING THROUGH!" Everyone moves aside as she skates by them.

"Step aside everyone!" Louis shouts as they make a straightaway for her. To her luck everyone to the ground level does the same and she makes it to the bottom floor without any collisions. The second she stops skating, her lungs are gasping constantly for air and her body temperature has maximized. Jenny, Stephen, Sharie, Ron, and Dana all run to her.

"Maurecia! What happened?!" Dana asks with fear. Stephen moves Todd's arm and reveals his wound.

"Oh my god! He's been shot!" He exclaims. Ron steps forward with his roll of bandages.

"Hold him still Maurecia." He demands. "He needs to stop bleeding." As he begins covering Todd's gunshot wound, Maurecia nearly drops him. Jenny grabs Todd's legs to hold him steadily as Ron covers his injury. Sharie stares at Maurecia with a gloomy frown.

"How did this happen?" Maurecia continues panting, unable to answer that. Jenny gives an uncertain look at her shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder Sister Mau?" She asks as she wraps her palms around the injury. This triggers her pain.

"OW!" Maurecia screams as Jenny retracts her hands. After she stops she begins crying and continues trying to regains her breathing patterns.

"Jenny! No touching!" Dana demands. Jenny holds her hands out in defense.

"Sorry Sister D." Jenny picks up Todd, and Sharie guides Maurecia to a chair. Ron follows with his bandages.

"You need some as well don't you?" Maurecia nods as he begins gently wrapping her rotator cuff.

"Calm down." Sharie says. "Deep breathes Maurecia, deep breathing." Maurecia tries to slow down but she fails to do so. A second later she passes out on the ground. "Oh dear." Sharie mumbles as Dana steps over.

"What happened to her?" She asks.

"She hyperventilated until she passed out." Sharie answers. "If only we had an ambulance right now…" Stephen points outside.

"LOOK!" Suddenly they hear sirens and the ambulance backs into the parking lot.

"Wow that was fast." Sharie comments. Jenny grabs Todd and heads for the door.

"Come on you guys, let's go!" She insists. "Ron, grab Sister Mau!" Ron lifts Maurecia into his arms and follows Jenny out. When they reach the vehicle, one of the paramedics grabs Todd from Jenny.

"Thank you young lady." He says as he sets Todd on a stretcher. A female medic steps out and faces Ron.

"Two children were shot?" He nods.

"This one just lost consciousness due to blood loss." She takes Maurecia and sets her on a second stretcher.

"Well thank you for caring for them, you've been a big help." Just as they are about to close the doors, Sharie steps up.

"Wait!" They stop. "Can we come with you?" The male medic shakes his head.

"Sorry, we can't allow any non-relative or non-injured people come." Stephen steps forward.

"Sir, these people are two of our only friends left." The female medic sighs as they close the doors.

"You can always visit them in the hospital." They re-enter the driver and passenger seats and drive away. Jenny grabs her motorcycle.

"Joke's on them, I'll just beat them there!" Dana grabs her shoulder.

"Hold on, can't you take one of us with you?" Jenny looks over her four friends.

"I don't only want to take one of you. It isn't fair to the other three." Sharie looks at Stephen, Stephen looks at Ron, and Ron looks at Sharie. Dana steps forward.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Ron faces her.

"You should go with Jenny. You're closer to Todd and Maurecia than any of us." Dana faces Sharie.

"Seconded, you deserve to see them more." Dana faces Stephen.

"All due respect, they're our friends but they're your best friends." Dana smiles.

"Awe, you guys are true friends." Jenny starts the motor.

"Hop on Sister D! Let's get down there right now!" Dana hops on and waves at them as Jenny drives them away. As soon as they're gone, Stephen looks down.

"It's a shame we couldn't go with them." He says.

"I know." Ron remarks. "I hope they're okay."

"Me to." Sharie comments. "It'd be nice if we had a ride." Suddenly someone steps out and flashes his keys in front of them. They all stare at his familiar face.

"Mark?" Ron asks as the taller boy frowns.

"No, not Mark…" Sharie starts saying. "Benjamin!" The boy smiles. "Benjamin Nushmutt!"

"You remembered my name!" He points at a dark red car. "Therefore you get shotgun."

"Hold up," Stephen says. "You're taking her with you?" He shakes his head and chuckles.

"No, I'm taking all of you to the hospital to reunite with our friends!" He exclaims as their eyes light up.

"Wait!" Ron exclaims. "You're sixteen?" Benjamin nods.

"I started school a year later, contrary to Stephen starting school a year earlier."

"You're two years older than me?" Stephen asks as he nods.

"But wait, you can only take one person outside of your family with you." Sharie says in a concerned tone as he flashes out his driver's license.

"Guess which state this is from?" Ron reads the card.

"Missouri?" Benjamin smiles and nods.

"In Missouri you can drive three non-relatives with you!" Stephen raises an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that only apply in Missouri?" He shakes his head.

"Nope, if you have a license from a specific state, you're only restricted to that state's laws." He brags. Ron folds his arms and gives him a suspicious frown.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about that?" Benjamin's smile fades as he faces Ron.

"No, but we're doing it anyway."

* * *

 **10:15 A.M. City Hospital**

Todd and Maurecia were escorted into one room with two beds, Todd on the right and Maurecia on the left. Maurecia was given an oxygen mask to help aid her breathing. Todd on the other hand was given complete life support. He had an oxygen tube inserted into his nostrils, a heart monitor attached to his vitals, and an intravenous needle inserted into his left hand. After the paramedics finished getting them all hooked up, they alerted Dr. Rose immediately. She dashed to this room as fast as she could with her oldest son following her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed at the sight of her daughter in the hospital bed, a sight she prayed she'd never need to witness again. "What happened to my dear Maurecia?!" She kneels next to her. Parker sighs and steps up behind her.

"It looks like something happened to her shoulder." He says as he points at her injury. "She probably just ran into a nail or something." Suddenly the sound of wheels is heard behind them. The doors slam open.

"AH!" They both scream.

"WHOO-WEE!" Jenny cheers loudly. Dana smiles and winks at them. Rose puts her hand to her throat.

"Dear God! You startled us." Jenny smirks as Parker glares.

"Jenny! I thought I told you not to ride your motorcycle inside the hospital!" He asserts as she shrugs.

"And I thought you knew I don't listen to you." She sasses as he growls subtly.

"How'd you even get your motorcycle into the elevator?" Dana chuckles.

"We took the stairs." Rose raises an eyebrow.

"You girls drove up nine flights of stairs?" Jenny shrugs.

"Is this floor ten?" Rose nods. "Then it looks like it." Parker frowns again.

"What are you two even doing here?" He asks.

"I don't know, what are you doing here?" Jenny asks. Before he can answer she interrupts. "We came to check on our friends of course!" Dana nods.

"We wanted to be sure if they died, we'd be right there with them while it happened." Parker and Rose sigh.

"Look, we appreciate your concern," Rose states. "But you children should be in school right now." Jenny points at Parker.

"So should Parker but you let him out a lot." Parker rolls his eyes.

"That's because, like Todd, I'm done with a majority of my tasks."

"Did you finish all of them?" Jenny asks as he shakes his head.

"No, but my final is coming up and then I'm done." He responds as Jenny gives him a savage grin.

"Fat lot of good doing 'almost all your work' got you. Starting next week the entire school is being shut down." He gasps.

"What?!" Jenny proceeds.

"Which means all that hard work was for nothing, because now you can't take the final or pass the class." Parker turns to the ground and growls again.

"You're kidding me!" He says in a gruff voice. Dana taps his shoulder.

"Hey," He faces her. "Of course she was kidding you, Kidswatter says he'll allow students to proceed the next grade anyways." Parker sighs and faces Jenny with an annoyed frown.

"Good." Jenny holds her index finger out.

"Don't give me that look. Just say thank you." Parker is about ready to strangle her.

"For what?" He asks.

"If I hadn't motivated Kidswatter he'd probably be dead by now." Rose steps up.

"Okay let's not fight, but are either of you two responsible for what happened to these two?" Jenny nods.

"You bet. We helped save and escort them here." Dana shrugs.

"I kinda just let Ron do everything. Ron carried Maurecia out." Rose smiles.

"Did she give them these bandages for their wounds?" Dana nods.

"Yep, he's a real sweetheart." Rose nearly cries.

"Can I please meet this boy?" Dana's smile fades and she looks away.

"Sorry, he couldn't come." Rose and Parker lose their enthusiasm. "He didn't have a ride." Suddenly the door opens again.

"But we did!" Ron cheers as he, Sharie, Stephen, and Benjamin enter the room. Dana immediately smiles widely.

"Guys! You're here!" She hugs Ron tightly. "I can't believe this!" Ron chuckles.

"Me neither." He points at Ben. "This guy gave us a hand." Parker taps his head.

"Your name is Mark right?" Ben's smile vanishes. Jenny frowns at Parker.

"Don't be rude, the dude's name is Benjamin." Ben's face lights up. "Benjamin Nushmutt." He smiles innocently at her.

"You remembered my name?" Jenny nods. "You literally only heard me say it once and you remembered."

"I'm not one to forget names." She says. "Do you remember my name?"

"You're… Jenny right?" He asks as she nods.

"Bingo man. You're absolutely right." Rose faces Ron.

"Are you the boy who carried my daughter?" He nods. "Thank you so much sweetie!" Ron shrugs.

"It was nothing. I only carried her to the ambulance." Parker stares at her bloody shoulder.

"One more question, what happened to them?" He asks as Sharie steps up.

"Le Chef shot both of them. Maurecia in the shoulder and Todd below his heart." Rose steps over to Todd's bed.

"Ouch, that does look fairly painful." Stephen nods.

"Indeed, I've spoken to multiple spirits this week who've been shot. Myron, Allison, and now Fluffy." Benjamin nearly cries.

"Did you say Allison?" Stephen nods. "Okay." He holds his hands over his eyes and begins crying quietly. Everyone faces him with gloomy looks. Jenny steps up and pats him on the back.

"What's the matter? Was Allison special to you?" He nods.

"She was one of the first people to promise to use my correct name." He pats Sharie's shoulder. "Sharie did too." Sharie smiles.

"Why wouldn't I?" He proceeds.

"And now she's dead." He continues shedding tears as he looks down at the floor. "We've lost a lot of friends this week." He pauses and thinks about them. "Jason, John, Joe, Paul, Leslie, Dameon, and now I'm being told Allison." He continues sobbing as Jenny wraps her arms around him.

"Awe you poor thing!" She squeezes him lightly. "I'm so sorry this happened!" She begins tearing up as well. Everyone stares at them silently as they continue sobbing. A couple seconds later, Dana begins crying as well, then Stephen, then Sharie, then Rose, and finally Parker. Ron's the only one who manages to hold his tears back, but that's only because he didn't know any of them personally. If something happened to Todd however, that'd be a different story. Suddenly they hear something they didn't expect.

"Maurecia?" Dana faces her bed, as do the others. Maurecia's chest expands and contracts, again and again until she quickly opens her eyes.

"Oh…" She raises her head slowly and stares at everyone for a few seconds. "Why are you all crying?" She asks as Rose hugs her.

"Maurecia! You're okay!" She exclaims as Maurecia chuckles.

"Yes mom, I am." Everyone else steps forward. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We came to make sure you were okay." Stephen says. Parker taps her non-injured shoulder.

"Good to have you back sis." Maurecia pulls the oxygen mask off of her face.

"Well it's kind of good to be back." She looks around and pauses upon seeing Benjamin. "Ben, what are you doing here?" The handsome lad shrugs.

"I drove everyone here. We wanted to make sure you and Todd were okay." Maurecia's heart stops.

"Todd?!" She faces the bed next to her and her pupils shrink. "TODD!" She quickly breaks out of her mother's grasp.

"Sweetie, I wasn't done." Rose says sadly as Maurecia skates beside his bed.

"Not now mom!" She taps his shoulder. "Todd! Todd please wake up!" Sharie strokes her arm.

"Calm down Maurecia." She points at the heart monitor. "The heart monitor doesn't lie." Maurecia frowns.

"The heart monitor is a red herring!" She exclaims. "It can flat line at any minute and wearing it makes no difference to if you survive or not!" She continues tapping his shoulder more rapidly. "Todd! Don't leave me now! Wake up!" Rose steps to the door.

"I have other patients to attend, I'll check on you again later." Parker follows her.

"Me too, but I really think we should find some surgeons to remove your bullets." Maurecia nods.

"I'm fine, it'll take me a lot longer to die than Todd. But please notify them." Parker gives a thumbs up.

"Will do sis." He finally leaves. Maurecia's head flops onto his sheets.

"Please don't leave me." When she lifts her head up her eyes are flooded with tears. Everyone else steps closer.

"He's like a brother to me." Jenny says.

"He's a mentor I never had." Benjamin says as he faces her. When they make eye contact, Jenny blushes lightly and holds out her hand. Ben blushes as well and holds it. Then they continue staring at their friend.

"After all the things he's done for everyone," Ron says.

"It'd be agonizing to see him go." Dana says in a broken voice. Ron takes her hand and holds it.

"He has made so many sacrifices for the sake of others." Sharie says.

"He doesn't deserve to join the spirits of the afterlife yet." Stephen remarks. He and Sharie join hands.

The three pairs all stare at a heartbroken Maurecia as her tears begin to soak his bed sheets. Todd's pulse is still active but his breathing is still silent. He's very motionless and his heart rate is getting slightly lower. It isn't long before nearby friends of his begin shedding tears as well. Maurecia's about to concede his loss reluctantly. She manages to choke on her tears for a second as she moves toward his right ear.

"I love you Todd." She whispers. She then lowers her arms below his right arm and around his neck. She finally kisses his right cheek, tugging the heartstrings of all her friends. After that she lets go and gets back on her feet. She turns around to all her friends. "I think he's not coming back." She says with no spirit whatsoever.

"I'm so sorry!" Dana shouts as she bursts into tears. Ron hugs her tightly to quiet her down.

"Sorry sister Mau." Jenny says as she continues crying as well. Sharie hugs Stephen.

"Is he gone yet?" She asks before noticing he has no sadness on his face, only suspicion.

"Not that I know of." Stephen states. "Usually I can tell when someone's about to die." Sharie sighs.

"I think that only applied when you were a ghost." He shrugs.

"Maybe without the idol I can't tell… but even so." He meditates for a few seconds. "I don't see Todd dying for some reason." Maurecia skates over to him.

"Is he going to survive this? Do you know?!" She begs. He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know for sure." He retracts a small necklace made of gems from his pocket, some have color and some are colorless. "I'll have to ask our friends." Sharie's eyes widen.

"Wow! Where'd you get that necklace? It must cost a fortune!" Stephen chuckles.

"This item is worth more than any of us will ever make in our lifetimes combined." Maurecia stares at the pretty necklace.

"Where'd you buy that?" He shakes his head.

"I didn't buy it. I made it." He presses his fingers on a tealish brown gem. "For example, this one represents Myron." Dana flinches.

"Really?" He nods. "Then why do so many lack color?"

"Because not all of us are dead." He squeezes one of the colorless rocks. "This one is Todd's soul gem." Maurecia pauses for a few seconds.

"So, if Todd died, this gem would turn orange and blue?" She asks.

"Yes." Stephen says in a sad tone. "If that happens I'll let you keep it." Benjamin points at Todd.

"Guys! I swear I just saw him move!" Everyone steps closer.

"Todd?" Maurecia asks and awaits his answer. Sharie's eyes widen.

"I hear him breathing!" Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"The oxygen tube doesn't count." Ron points at his ribcage.

"No, he's breathing on his own!" Dana gasps.

"You're right!" Maurecia turns to her boyfriend again.

"Todd. Please don't fake out on me! Please wake up. Show me your beautiful eyes!" Todd's eyelids lift themselves weakly. Maurecia's heart begins accelerating. "Todd! You're alive!" He slowly gives her a thumbs up. "Please say something!" Everyone moves forward and leans in.

"I love you to Maurecia." Everyone flinches in unison and Maurecia holds her hands to her mouth.

"Todd, you heard me say that?" Todd nods.

"I did. And I love you to."

"Awe!" Sharie and Dana say in unison.

"That's very deep." Ron remarks.

"So cute!" Jenny squeals.

"There's a lot of heart between them." Benjamin adds. Maurecia stares into his eyes.

"Wow. You're okay now!" Todd chuckles.

"I don't know Maurecia. I don't have much life left in me right now." Maurecia glares and grips his shoulders.

"Don't say that! Almost an hour ago you past out in my arms! Now that you're awake you're clearly strong enough to heal!" Todd sighs.

"It's nice to see so many of you guys care about me. But I still don't think it can strengthen me to continue living. I miss so many more of my friends." Stephen steps up with his necklace.

"They've been begging to talk to you. Here!" He puts the necklace over his neck.

"What is that?" Maurecia asks as Stephen puts a finger to his mouth.

"Hush. He needs a couple moments to himself."

* * *

Todd's vision begins coming back, but it all feels like a hallucination. Why is the environment changing around him? Looking a little clearer, he sees a familiar face.

"Hey Todd!" Todd's eyes widen. It's Myron, he's a bright blue transparent spirit.

"Myron?!" The spirit chuckles.

"It's great to see you again." Suddenly, a beautiful girl steps out.

"Hello Todd." She says.

"Allison?" Todd asks in astonishment. "How is this possible?" Myron smiles.

"Stephen's a holy spirit lord. He's been using our spirit energy to charge his powers, some of that power is being used by you right now." Allison nods.

"We're using our aura to speak to you. Our aura is all you can see in us." Todd shrugs.

"Does everyone have blue aura?" Myron shakes his head.

"Only the pure spirits." Mac steps out, his aura is purple.

"Mac?" Todd asks. "You're not pure?" The brave soul shakes his head.

"No Todd." Todd flinches upon hearing his voice. "I died with blood on my hands."

"You're talking to me?!" He asks in sheer surprise.

"I don't need to hide my feelings anymore. I never should've stopped trusting you." Todd smiles and sheds a tear.

"You guys are some of my closest friends." They all smile at him. "Why'd this happen to you?" Myron steps up.

"We stayed strong and it costed us our lives. But that's not what matters."

"The thing that matters," Mac states, "Is that Le Chef, and all the other psychopaths are dead. And it's because we sacrificed our lives, and then you carried on for us." Todd gives a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Allison pats his shoulder.

"It means we lost the battle, but you won the war. You, and Stephen, and the rest of your friends fought these horrible people and risked your lives boldly to take back Wayside school. Something that belonged to us, not Le Chef!" Todd sighs.

"I'm glad you're happy, but Wayside is going to be torn down." He says with sadness.

"That's not what matters." Mac says. "We may have lost our lives, but you, and everyone else from the school still live inside our hearts." Myron nods.

"Our wounded bleeding hearts." Todd wants to chuckle but decides not to.

"See Todd," Allison says. "They can tear the building down, but they can't tear down the love we share, the friendship we have for one another." She points behind her and the vision of the other students appear to him. "Look how happy they all are!" Todd sees Joe with animals, John on his feet, Paul gripping Leslie's hair and she giggles, Jason talking to some of the others, Dameon sitting down pleasantly, and Nancy waving toward them. Mac steps closer to her.

"See Todd?" He asks. "John is finally on his feet, Joe can comfort recently killed animals, Paul can pull Leslie's hair and she can't feel it, Dameon gets to daydream and watch over Mrs. Jewls, and Jason isn't told to stop talking." Todd smiles widely.

"They all look so happy." He says as he faces Mac. "By the way, thank you for helping Stephen do these things." Myron faces him.

"That's the thing Todd, Stephen had a choice to make. If he wanted to join us in the afterlife, or resume his life on Earth with everyone he cares about. We had a choice to, whether or not to grant him our energy. And we did because we knew without him, all our deaths would be in vain." Todd stares at his necklace for a second.

"He's a true voodoo lord." Todd admits. "But what's so significant about it now?" Allison speaks up.

"Now you have to make this choice." Todd flinches.

"Excuse me, how do I decide if I survive this or not?" Mac points at his injury.

"It's only a mere flesh wound. If you have the strength and recovery, which we already know you have, you'll survive this." Myron points back to the other spirits.

"Or you can join our spirits in the afterlife." Todd faces the ground sadly.

"I don't want to leave you behind, you're my friends." He looks back up. "But at the same time, they're my friends to. I don't want to leave anyone behind." Allison suddenly hugs him. Todd flinches once he realizes he feels her presence.

"Don't worry about us Todd. We're still here for you no matter what. You're not abandoning anyone no matter what happens. You live within all our hearts." Todd begins smiling lightly. "We love you." She says proudly.

"Wow." He hugs her back. "Allison… I was wrong, I respectfully do love you to."

"I know." She responds. Mac steps closer.

"You're everyone's hero Todd." He holds his fist out. "Bro fist!" Todd fist bumps him, and then he stops hugging Allison.

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to all of you." Myron smiles.

"We will meet again, I promise you that." He begins walking away. "Goodbye Todd."

"Goodbye Todd!" Allison and Mac say in unison. They turn around and follow Myron out. Todd doesn't take his eyes off until they're gone. He then looks back at his necklace.

"I guess I can take this off now." Just as he grabs the necklace, he hears something.

"Todd wait!" He flinches and turns around. He looks down at a familiar face. A charming smile appears on his face.

"Fluffy." The small rodent giggles. "I missed you." Fluffy suddenly jumps into his arms.

"I missed you too pal." Todd squeezes him.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for taking that bullet for me! You saved my life and I'll never be able to repay you for it." Fluffy smiles cutely.

"Are you sure? You took out that bastard who shot me didn't you?" He nods.

"Yes Fluffy, I killed him for you." Fluffy shrugs.

"Then what else? You avenged my death." Todd chuckles nervously.

"It still won't bring you back." The porcupine gives him a mischievous look.

"Then I'll tell you what. If you do one more thing I know you can do for me, you can consider us even." Todd gives a sharp look.

"Whatever you say, I promise I'll fight for." Fluffy smiles adorably.

"Please take care of our Maurecia for me." A tear comes to the geek's eye.

"I promise pal. I love you." He squeezes Fluffy one more time.

"I love you too. Now stay alive for her. I'll always be there for you two even if you don't realize." Todd finally drops him.

"Goodbye Fluffy." The porcupine waves at him.

"Goodbye Todd!" Todd takes off the necklace.

* * *

The environment immediately changes back to the hospital. Todd's back in his bed and everyone is watching him.

"Todd." Maurecia says as he faces her. "How do you feel?" Todd smiles.

"Much better now." He holds the necklace out. "Here Stephen." The elf holds his hands out.

"You can keep it. You deserve it more than me." Todd shakes his head.

"I'm not a spirit lord like you. I think you'll guide them better than me." Stephen takes the necklace.

"If you insist." Dana steps forward.

"So what happens now?" Todd gives a satisfied grin.

"Maurecia and I get our bullets removed and leave this hospital by tomorrow." Everyone smiles.

"You're a fast healer." Benjamin says.

"You sure are." Jenny agrees. Sharie steps up.

"So, will we be seeing you at the school on Monday morning?" Maurecia and Todd give confused looks.

"Why?" Maurecia asks. Ron speaks up.

"Kidswatter is hosting a large funeral for the assassinated children. Will you attend?" Todd faces his girlfriend.

"I will if you will." Maurecia pauses for a few seconds.

"Yes, we will be there." Everyone smiles.

"Alright." Benjamin says as he opens the door. "We'll see you two next weekend." Stephen smiles at Todd.

"Thank you for giving the spirits hope. It's something I couldn't have done alone." Todd nods.

"No problem Stephen." He responds as the elf steps out. Sharie steps forward.

"Thanks for standing up to Le Chef. He's someone I would've been too scared to go up against." Todd shrugs.

"It's my job as student of the semester to stand up for students." Sharie smiles and walks out. Ron stands beside him.

"Thanks for giving me confidence." Todd smiles. "I've been a loser my whole life and just yesterday I was able to defeat Terrence." The geek shakes his head.

"You're no loser Ron. You're a very strong boy." He leans his head toward Dana. "And hey, you got the girl." Ron nods.

"You're right." He steps to the door. "Farewell." He exits. Jenny steps beside his bed.

"Todd, this time last week, I was in this same building. And it's because you brought me here. Thank you very much." Todd gives a daring smile.

"And thank you for already rewarding me for it." Maurecia skates forward.

"Excuse me. What?" Jenny chuckles nervously.

"It was nothing really. Just a simple thank you." Todd wraps his right arm around her neck.

"I remember it was something like this." He leans in and smooches her left cheek. Jenny blushes deeply.

"Todd, not in front of Maurecia." She says nervously. Todd shrugs.

"What? You did it once, now you helped me get to the hospital so we're even." Maurecia simply shrugs.

"I'll let that kiss slide Jenny but Todd is my boyfriend." Jenny nods.

"Thanks Sister Mau. Bye!" She cycles out the door. Benjamin steps out.

"If you need a ride, please let me know." He says to Dana.

"I'll be out in a minute." Ben nods and leaves. Dana steps up to Todd.

"Todd, I wanted to say thanks for-"

"You owe me nothing." Todd interrupts. "I've been an asshole to you all week and you didn't deserve it. I'm really sorry." He shamefully admits. Dana smiles.

"I wanted to say thanks for being so supportive of Myron. You're love for Maurecia has taught me more than I've learn in all ten of my years at Wayside." Todd and Maurecia flinch. "You two are my very best friends. And you're not people everyone gets to know in their lifetimes. But I'm a very lucky person to have spent time in school with you guys." Todd gains a tear in his left eye. Maurecia holds her arms out.

"Awe! Group hug!" Dana steps to the bed and Todd sits up. They embrace one another for a few seconds and then they let go. Dana steps to the door.

"Bye you two." She steps out. Maurecia turns to her boyfriend.

"We have some very amazing friends don't we?" He nods.

"I feel like only one of them is someone somebody gets in their lifetime. But we have so many." Maurecia skates back to her own bed.

"Are you ready to have those bullets removed?" He nods.

"I am."

* * *

 **9:30 P.M. City Hospital Floor No. 10**

It wasn't long before they were able to have their bullets removed. Maurecia wore a shoulder brace over her left shoulder but she was up and running like usual. Todd felt significantly better as well but he still needed some more resting time before he could walk. But he didn't need IV fluids, his heart monitor, or his oxygen tube anymore. He was able to breathe normally again and his chest ached slightly each breath he took, but it wasn't hard for him to get used to.

"So cutie pie, do you feel better?" Maurecia asks. Todd nods.

"Just a slight heartache but I'm getting there." She nods.

"You gave me a heartache today. I almost lost you and it hurt more than a bullet." Todd grins at her.

"You know what Wayside lost? An evil principal." Maurecia gives a daring grin.

"That guy can evade prison all he wants, but he messes with my Todd and he gets what's coming to him." Todd chuckles.

"I thought you said you'd never kill anyone." She folds her arms.

"I did. But I thought Le Chef said he'd never harm a student." Todd chuckles.

"Yeah, I heard him say that." Maurecia skates to the door.

"I'm just going to use the restroom really quickly. Be right back!" She zips out of the room. A minute later, Parker steps inside.

"Hey Todd, is Maurecia here? Mom wants me to take her home." Todd chuckles.

"You just missed her. She went to the bathroom." He rolls his eyes.

"Typical sisters. Can you let her know I'm waiting for her in the parking lot?" He nods.

"Of course Parker. But she might want to stay with me for the night." He shrugs.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let mom deal with her." He holds the door open. "By the way, you have some guests." Louis and Mrs. Jewls enter the room. Parker steps out.

"Hey Toddster." Louis greets him. "You feeling better?" Todd nods.

"I sure am." He says as Mrs. Jewls comes closer.

"That's such a relief." She says as she sits on his bed. "You don't deserve that bullet." Todd chuckles.

"I'm a tough boy. I can handle it." Mrs. Jewls gives a concerned frown.

"But you don't know how grateful I am. You and Maurecia saved my life this morning." Todd smiles.

"And you saved my life by calling 911." He remarks.

"Awe sweetie, I couldn't do that." His smile fades.

"Come again?" She chuckles.

"I was tied up remember?" Todd rolls his eyes and faces Louis.

"Well Louis, I appreciate you alerting the ambulance of my injury." Louis laughs a few times.

"Actually Todd, I didn't do it either." Todd gives them a confused look.

"But I don't understand. Was it Kidswatter?" Mrs. Jewls shakes her head.

"It was someone super nice and very loving." Louis nods.

"We got parental permission to bring them here but the little dude is pretty shy about this." Todd sighs.

"They're here?" Mrs. Jewls nods.

"Yes sweetie. They are. But they're really shy to come in." Louis shrugs.

"And we're not forcing anyone to come in either." Todd looks down.

"So if it wasn't either of you, or it wasn't Kidswatter, who was it." Light footsteps are heard.

"It was me." She says in a meek voice. Todd recognizes it instantly. The girl steps up to the side of his bed.

"Joy?" Todd asks as she nervously faces him. "You called the ambulance." She nods.

"I did. I felt if Maurecia brought you downstairs and there wasn't already a rescue vehicle, you would've died." Todd sits up and wraps his arms around her.

"You're my hero Joy!" She blushes lightly.

"You're my hero to Todd. Mrs. Gorf could've easily eaten me if you hadn't stopped her." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh please, Stephen would've saved you anyways." He faces her. "But why are you suddenly so shy? You were pretty serious earlier." She sighs.

"Well, the reason I didn't follow you guys to the roof was because I thought you deserved some alone time together. But when Maurecia came back down holding you in her arms, I felt like I betrayed you. I felt like I betrayed you when I didn't come to the hospital to visit you with everyone else." Todd squeezes their chests together.

"Well you're here now! And traitors don't call an ambulance on a suffering friend either." Joy smiles and hugs him back.

"You're such a polite boy." She says quietly. Mrs. Jewls and Louis chuckle at them.

"This is so cute." Louis says.

"I think so too." Mrs. Jewls agrees. When Todd lets go Joy steps off the bed.

"Is Maurecia nearby?" She asks.

"She'll be back in a second." Mrs. Jewls stands up.

"One more thing Todd." She says. "I'm not single anymore." He smiles.

"That's great Mrs. Jewls. Who's your new boyfriend?" Louis faces her and they kiss. Todd's eyes widen as Joy chuckles.

"That is some great kissing right there." Joy comments. Todd stammers a few times as they stop.

"That's right Toddster, Mrs. Jewls is my new girlfriend." Louis brags proudly.

"This man works harder than my old husband." Mrs. Jewls remarks. Todd hadn't seen this coming. They kiss one more time before wheels trail in.

"You call that kissing?" They stop and spot Maurecia with her arms folded. "If that's considered kissing, you two must hate each other." Their smiles fade as she skates over to Todd.

"Maurecia, did you see this coming?" She rolls her eyes.

"Duh, it was so obvious." She grabs the sides of her head. "Now let's show them how people who love each other kiss." She says flirtatiously. Todd's eyes widen again.

"Look my lungs are still sore and-" She proceeds to kiss him anyways.

"Whoa." Joy comments. "That's even better." Mrs. Jewls smiles and faces Louis.

"I learn so much from my students." Louis gives a seductive grin.

"Oh really?" They begin making out again as well. Joy looks around and chuckles.

"I never knew I'd see this much outside of my house." She nudges Louis. "But seriously, are you ready to drive me home now?" They stop.

"Alright little dude. I'm ready." Mrs. Jewls nods.

"Alright, let's go." She waves at Todd and Maurecia. "By children."

"Bye little dudes." Louis waves. They step out. Joy faces them once more.

"And I'll see you two again on Monday." She steps out. "Have a nice night." She closes the door. Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"Well, I should probably head home to." Just before she can get up, Todd grabs her arm.

"What's the rush Maurecia?" He asks. "You want to leave me alone in the hospital?" He gives her a seductive grin.

"No I wouldn't." Her expression changes as well. "I guess I'll just need to keep you company until you're better." She shuts off the light and hops into bed with him.

"You know? We could get kicked out of the hospital for this." Todd says.

"I know." Maurecia answers.

"TOTALLY WORTH IT!" They say together before kissing once and wrapping themselves under the covers.

"Good night Maurecia."

"Good night Todd." With that they fall asleep together in the hospital bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This felt surprisingly fun to write. I apologize for taking so long to proceed, but only one chapter remains. To tell you the truth, I couldn't bring myself to killing Todd. He's too admirable of a character and I've read the other tragedy stories in the Wayside section. Dear lord were those depressing! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Deceased Characters:**

 **None… In fact, no one else is at risk of death at this point. So be fearless when reading the final chapter.**


	23. Wayside's Funeral

Wayside's Funeral

 **Author's Note: Judging by the fact I let most characters, including the two main protagonists live, some of you may not completely view it as a tragedy. But I feel I owe it to my readers to understand why I wrote this story and why many characters died. I'm a now graduated senior at my school and I'm waiting for summer to end before I meet my future. But there are so many friends I had at my school that I'll never see again. And as a result, my connections with them have died. But the bond I shared with them shall last forever. Please recognize this concept in the final chapter of this story.**

 **Day 11**

 **7:30 A.M. Wayside Schoolyard**

After two days in the hospital, Todd had recovered pretty well from the gunshot. He was able to walk and while his left side hurt every step and every breath he took, he was getting more and more resilient to the pain as he grew use to it. When he finally skateboarded his way to the school building, he saw a large crowd of people sitting in chairs. It isn't long before his close girlfriend waves at him to signal his attention.

"Todd. Come over here." She says as he makes his way to her.

"Maurecia." He sits next to her and her family. "Is this the funeral?" She nods.

"It is. It's not only the funeral for our classmates, but Wayside school itself." Todd sighs.

"I'm sure going to miss this building." She sighs as well.

"I know. But this time in November they'll have a large school district with multiple buildings in only a couple acres of land."

"I know." Todd responds. "But it won't be the same anymore. I never thought I'd say it but… I'm going to miss climbing thirty stories each day." Maurecia nods.

"Me too." They face the front and Principal Kidswatter is standing among all of them with his head lowered lightly.

"Parents, students, and family members of all ages," He begins shedding some subtle tears. "I welcome you to the funeral of Wayside." He pauses as many parents and children sniffle quietly. "I've never felt so close to my students before, but after almost dying to prostate cancer, I learnt how much they needed me." He steps aside and they stare at a large coffin containing the dead students. Students of every grade of course but many of the students are freshmen.

"I can't believe so many children died in only two weeks!" Todd whispers loudly.

"Me neither." Maurecia agrees. Kidswatter proceeds.

"These children are not just small acquaintances to me, but they are my family. Many of them were the children I always wish I had, before my ex-girlfriend left me." He faces the crowd. "And then killed some of these poor students!" Many people gasp as he shamefully lowers his head. "I never meant to hire her, or any of them, but the man I ended up hiring allowed all this to happen. Le Chef, and I still don't understand the full story." Todd flinches as a lightbulb appears in his head.

"I think I know how it all happened." Todd whispers to Maurecia. Her eyes light up.

"You do? Then go explain it to everyone!" He shakes his head.

"I'll do it after Kidswatter is done." He declares as their principal continues speaking.

"And with a heavy and humble heart, I'd like to pray for the class I held dearest to me. The freshmen class of Mrs. Jewls." Mrs. Jewls steps up to the podium. "This young woman is one of my strongest faculty members and someone I care for dearly." Mrs. Jewls hugs him as he proceeds. "Along with my partner and closest friend of all, Louis." Louis steps up by his side as Mrs. Jewls stops hugging him.

"These two are my greatest workers and they've done so much for our school. But on top of everything else, they didn't quit after I did, and that's the strongest task either of them have ever done for me in my career." He looks around at the students in the crowd. "Back to my beloved freshmen, will the remaining freshmen please stand up?" Todd and Maurecia get on their feet immediately as do all the other members of their grade. "Thank you, will you all please enter the stage as I review each fallen classmate you had?" Todd grabs her hand.

"Let's go." He says.

"Right." Maurecia agrees. They both step up to the stage along with; Joy, Benjamin, Sharie, Stephen, Jenny, Dana, Ron, Caroline, Bebe, Calvin, Deedee, Rondi, D.J, and the three Erics. Kidswatter takes a good long look at all of them before turning back to the corpses.

"These are the remaining students of my favorite class and it's a miracle they're with us today." He sighs. "And if any of you students would like to say anything on behalf of these fallen students, please be my guest." He steps up to Dameon. "Would the parents of Dameon please stand up and join us on stage." A man and a woman enter the stage in tears as he sets the microphone down. "Would any of you like to say something for him?" Deedee nods and steps up to the podium.

"Hello everyone, I'm Deedee." She announces into the microphone. "And Dameon was always a rival of mine. Ever since we were kindergarteners, we would always race. Whenever we ran up or down a staircase, I'd beat him. But every straightaway, he'd beat me." She faces him a sheds a tear. "And I'm really going to miss having him in my life." As she steps down, Mrs. Jewls steps up.

"I agree with Deedee. Because not only was Dameon a fast runner, but he was also a hard worker who cared for everyone. After I witnessed Terrence shoving him down the stairs," His parents gasp upon hearing that. "I wanted to save him, but I had no strength left to do so. And then…" She blushes lightly. "He kissed me." Many people flinch. "He was in love with me and I never knew about it until the last minute of his life. But I hold a special place in my heart for him to. Thank you." She steps off and his parents finish paying their respects as Kidswatter moves over to John.

"Thank you for those kind words, would the mother and father of John please join the stage?" His parents make their way on stage. "This young man had trouble reading things for most of his life, unless the book was flipped over. After an accident resulting in his brain flipping over, he lost his normal ability to see things right side up." He turns to the small boy next to him.

"He was a good friend to Joe." Joe's parents step up. "Someone who did the school a huge favor by protecting the wildlife around him, when I tried tearing up the schoolyard for a gazebo." Ron steps up and holds his hand out.

"May I say something on behalf of these boys?" Kidswatter nods and hands him the microphone.

"Please do so."

"Thank you." Ron clears his throat. "I just wanted to say I'm thankful for having gotten to know these two. John told me constantly I'm lucky my legs are stronger than his, even if they are fairly weaker than average. And Joe…" He sighs. "Joe stood up to Terrence for me. He taught me not to let someone bigger push me around all the time." He looks to the crowd. "Are Terrence's parents here?" Kidswatter makes a cut off symbol across his neck.

"They're both in prison." He whispers as Ron rolls his eyes.

"Of course." He faces the crowd again. "Though Terrence was insane and violent, it hurts me to have to live with his blood on my hands." Members of the audience gasp and the other students give him shocked looks. "Yes… A single punch to his nose was forceful enough to pierce his brain." He looks down. "And despite his aggression, I'm hurt by his death to." He faces Dana and Sharie. "Though, if I hadn't done what I did, we would've lost two others. Two beautiful girls I wouldn't lose if my life depended on it." Many audience members smile under sadness as he hands the microphone back to Kidswatter.

"Thank you very much Ron." He faces Paul and Leslie. "Now I think it's time to honor two more students. Leslie and Paul." Their parents enter the stage in tears. "These two were friends to all other classmates, but they were bitter enemies to one another." Leslie's mother lowers her head and Paul's parents hug each other closely. "Paul had a horrible habit of pulling Leslie's pigtails and Leslie had a bit of a grudge for him. She had times where she'd purposely scream a third time to get him sent home early after being pulled twice." Stephen steps forward.

"I'd like to share something with everyone." He says as Kidswatter hands him the microphone.

"Good luck Stephen." Stephen smiles and faces the crowd.

"Thank you." He notices everyone is staring at his elf costume, but he proceeds anyways. "Before these two perished in a smoke filled room, I learned they became friends." Both sets of parent's stop crying for a second. "When they were both sent to the office with Ivil Keseau, she got angry at Paul. Leslie kept telling her to ease up on the attitude, and then she dropped them into the basement. And in their final moments of life, Leslie was scared, and Paul was comforting toward her." Paul's mother smiles and sheds a couple joyful tears. "Before their lives were finished, they officially became friends." Kidswatter sniffles and collects the microphone.

"That's so adorable!" He says in a broken voice. "Now, if we could move onto our good friend Jason." Jason's mother and younger sister stand up and enter the stage. "This boy had a very common tendency to speak up during class, but he fought all for the best in many other cases. Providing great help to the Freshman class." Benjamin takes the podium. "Good luck Ben." Benjamin adjusts his collar.

"Thank you." He faces the audience. "My name is Benjamin Nushmutt. And while Jason had a tendency to call me Mark Miller, I wanted to note he stood by me before I had any friends. He was the one man who would sit with me at lunch and I felt really lonely last week when I arrived at my lunch table and he didn't join me." He faces the three Erics and Rondi. "That is before more people opened up to me." They all smile at him. "I just wanted to say thank you Jason, thanks for the memories. You will be missed." He says with a smile and a couple of tears as the audience applauds lightly.

"Thank you Benjamin." Kidswatter continues. "I think this next student deserves some heavy honor." He turns toward Allison. "Will Allison's family please join us on stage?" Allison's parents, along with a younger brother and sister enter the stage. "Allison was a seriously hard working young woman. She had both a charming and gentle side, and a passive aggressive side. But she never stopped worrying about her education, or more importantly, her closest friends under any scenario." Todd sheds a couple of tears. "She was one of the smartest children we've ever had in our school and one of the hardest workers." Rondi steps up. "Please tell everyone what you think." He says as she faces the crowd.

"Thank you Mr. Kidswatter." She lowers her head slightly and a couple of tears splash onto her glasses. "Allison has always been a close friend of mine. When we were really young, she punched me in the face and knocked out my two front teeth." Rondi's mother gives a sad look. "But after that, everyone insisted I was cuter without them. After that happened, she promised she'd never hurt anyone again and she stood by my side until we got separated in middle school. And she stood by that promise the last time I saw her." She sniffles loudly. "Allison… you were the best friend anyone could've asked for and I'm really sorry this happened to you." Multiple people in the audience begin crying lightly as she exits the podium. However, just as she walks by her classmates, one of them hugs her. She immediately stops as everyone stares at them on the stage. She opens her eyes and wipes the tears off her glasses. "D.J?" His eyes are closed to hold back his tears.

"Please don't cry Rondi." He says quietly. "Your face is so much cuter when you smile." Everyone facing them give a heartfelt smile to them as she hugs him back.

"D.J…" She mumbles. "Thank you so much!" She continues sobbing as the charming teen regains his usual grin.

"Be strong Rondi, you're a strong girl and Allison will forever be with you." She finally stops crying and smiles meekly.

"Alright D.J." She ends the hug. "I'm better now." He winks.

"I'm proud to hear that." Kidswatter retakes the podium.

"Okay, that was so cute!" He suddenly begins bawling on stage into the microphone. "You children are so loving and I can hardly stand it." Many classmates smirk at him and a few members of the audience chuckle. Todd subtly steps up.

"Would you like me to take it from here sir?" Kidswatter nods.

"Yes sir. You'd say it better than I would anyway!" He steps off the podium and continues bawling maniacally as Todd humbly steps up.

"Hello parents and siblings of all ages. My name is Todd and I'm the official student of the semester." He introduces as he faces two of the three remaining classmates. A very meek girl and a very formerly meek but rather assertive boy. "I'd like to officially call the parents of Nancy and Mac up to the stage." Nancy's parents, along with two older sisters enter the stage. Mac's two lesbian mothers enter the stage as well. Todd pauses once he realizes Mac never had a father, but he's relieved once Maurecia skates up.

"On behalf of Nancy," She begins. "I'd like to say a couple of things." Todd steps down. "Nancy wasn't someone I knew all that well, but she was a very nice person who didn't show a lot of sensitivity to most people. But she hated it when her parents named her Mac. And whenever Kathy had the nerve to pick on her, I would tell her to back off." Mrs. Jewls steps up.

"Where is Kathy anyways?" Stephen and Sharie frown darkly.

"I cremated her!" Stephen shouts, startling many people including Mrs. Jewls. "She didn't have any love for anyone and now that she's dead, we don't need to honor her." Sharie steps up with a letter.

"I found this in Kathy's backpack. It says; I hate this school and everyone in it. When I die, I don't want a single person attending my funeral, as I have no plans to go to any of theirs." Stephen shrugs.

"So that was it. She killed Jason, Nancy, and left me inside a vent to suffer." He points at Mac's corpse. "This guy died after she lethally impaled his spine with a switchblade and with his last moments, he used every ounce of his strength to kill her, and her teacher." Mac's moms face each other with shameful looks. Maurecia jumps off the podium and Todd steps back on.

"You know? I didn't know Mac real well because he was super quiet about his life." Audience members lean their heads forward in prayer. "He was too scared to admit he had two moms and no dad, he was too scared to admit his name at birth was actually Nancy, but most importantly, he was too ashamed to even speak to anyone else without his girlfriend nearby. To everyone here, Mac was nothing short of an enigma." He sighs deeply. "However, despite being raised in the most womanly house on planet Earth, this boy was the manliest person I've ever met. He took in all the shame in his life and used that as his source of power in the last fifteen minutes of his life, where he gave the terrorist authorities a slap to the face and their egos, and killed the two women responsible for Nancy's death." He pauses for a few seconds. "Whether you believe that was well deserved or plainly idiotic, that action is one I will forever respect as it was him finally coming out of his shell to fight for the only person he could tell for sure loved him." Both of his mother's give him a gloomy look, then they continue crying over their fallen child.

Todd stares at the final student. Myron. His best friend and one of the few people who helped him be brave and do what he needed to. Now completely lifeless and laying before him. He then turns back to the audience.

"Myron…" Myron's parents enter the stage as he proceeds. "This guy wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, but he's one of the largest impacts on our school. He motivated me to be the successful student I am today." He points at Jenny. "Almost two weeks ago, Jenny crashed her motorcycle, and I took an hour out of my life to get her to the hospital." Crowd members give him heartfelt looks. "It was under the same bravery, that this person carried an injured puppy two miles to the vet to ensure she'd live. And he risked losing his title of class president for it." Sharie steps up and hands Todd a letter.

"Please read this for me." She says as he nods.

"Thank you Sharie." He opens it and learns a little more. "Sharie was also moved by Myron's actions. After being cruelly tranquilized, he carried her to the school nurse to spare her a walk on her sore legs. Furthermore, he gave Stephen hope, that under bravery and sacrifice, we'd protect the remaining students at Wayside, and avenge those who we've lost." Stephen gives the crowd a thumbs up. "He used to be a hard person to deal with, but he always did what he could if it meant helping out a fellow classmate." Dana steps up. "And now, I'd like to pass the microphone to his closest friend Dana."

"Thank you Todd." She says under some tears. "Myron was always a good person to have around. He's been my friend since we were in kindergarten and up until his death, I felt my life had no problems." She sniffles once. "So… losing him was a very painful thing I had to put up with. But under a magical vision, I heard his voice. He said I should protect Sharie." Sharie smiles. "He said Stephen had a plan and she was a large part of it." Stephen nods. "Another big part of it was Todd. But Todd needed to learn who the true enemies were." Todd steps up.

"Can I please take it from here Dana?" He asks as she nods and steps off.

"Alright, but please note Myron's death is the worst experience of my life, and I'm very grateful to have all of you people I can call my friends."

"Awe." Many people say at once. Todd felt proud to hear this as well.

"Alright Dana." He clears his throat. "So as you can see, this is my broken class. We won the battle, and defeated our foes, but the damage is irreparable." He lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Everyone here, is someone I hold dear to me. Though I haven't spent as much time at Wayside as many of them, they're so much closer to me than my old school." He sniffles. "I'm going to miss them all so much, and I look forward to seeing all of my classmates again, once this area is reconstructed." He steps off the podium as Kidswatter steps back on.

"Thank you very much Todd. Your effort has always inspired me and my biggest success might've been appointing you as the student of the semester." He faces the audience again. "To the families of these fallen children, I give you my dearest apologies for your loss, and I deeply pray their souls will be purified."

* * *

After all of the family members and friends finish mourning their dearest friends, Kidswatter dismisses everyone and the builder's crew begins their long job. Todd and all his close friends were left talking quietly amongst one another over this event.

"So, this is really the end of Wayside." Dana says in sadness.

"After I just started coming here to." Benjamin responds.

"To think choosing to stay would only buy me two more days." Sharie remarks.

"I was hoping there'd be another way around it." Stephen says. "But my supernatural vision isn't granting me with it." Jenny sighs.

"It's a real bummer they're tearing our school down. I loved biking in the hallways." Ron shrugs.

"Look on the bright side, they're going to rebuild the area soon with a bunch of small buildings next to each other. We'll see each other again in November." Maurecia and Todd face each other.

"It's not going to be that great a summer this time." Maurecia says in a depressed tone. "Knowing how many people died and how I couldn't save Wayside." They all give her a confused look.

"What do you mean you couldn't save Wayside?" Dana asks.

"I mean I killed Le Chef," Everyone but Todd gives her a shocked look. "I mean look what he did to my shoulder." She unfolds her right sleeve to reveal her brace. "And what's worse is he shot Todd below the heart." Todd coyly nods.

"It wasn't a very fun experience to endure that gunshot." He admits. "But I got to trash him pretty badly before it happened that it was all worth it." Someone walks out quietly.

"Do you feel better now?" It's Joy. Ron, Dana, Sharie, and Stephen frown at her.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asks.

"Are you here to hurt Todd again?" Sharie asks.

"He's not alone this time you know?" Stephen says whilst glaring.

"And I'm not afraid to hurt a girl!" Ron says as he rolls up his sleeves. Todd holds his hand in front of them.

"Back off." He says as Joy steps closer. "We're friends now." They all give sympathetic frowns.

"We apologize." Stephen says. "We weren't aware of that." Joy smiles.

"It's alright. I wouldn't expect anything less out of such close friends." Jenny raises an eyebrow.

"What happened between you two that made you enemies?" Maurecia rolls her eyes.

"Me. I was overly dramatic and then got captured by Mrs. Gorf before these two broke into anarchy." She says as Todd waves his hands back and forth.

"Let's never go back to that. But what matters is we're friends now." He faces Joy. "And I appreciate your concern for my condition." She gives him a cute grin.

"You're welcome Todd." Her expression alters. "Though I do have one question."

"What would that be?" He asks.

"What was Le Chef's connection with all of these people?" Todd puts his fingers to his chin.

"I've come up with a long and complex conclusion, but I think it's the right answer."

 **Enter Dream World**

"Ever since Le Chef accidentally poisoned that ambassador, he needed to flee and cover his reputation." He shakes hands with Mrs. Drazil.

"Back when Mrs. Drazil was still wrestling, he hired her as a hacker to collect all of his records and cover everything everyone had on him." Liz collects all of his identity information online. "But even without this, he had someone on his tail." A prosecutor argues against Le Chef in court.

"But before he could convict him," Wendy gives a sinister smirk to the offense attorney. "Wendy Nogard viewed his entire subconscious and threatened to expose all his deepest secrets." The judge slams his gavel. "Forcing him to concede his case." Le Chef stares at a shooter in a firing squad.

"Le Chef kept his eye on court cases ending in the death penalty and decided who was the real shooter of the firing squad." Morris shoots a guilty defendant in the forehead. "He found Morris Gorf and learned he was the sharpest shooter in the world." He shakes hands with him. "And hired him to do most of his dirty work for him." Le Chef places some hidden cameras in the building.

"After Le Chef's first time at Wayside, he set up some surveillance." The Oy oy oy Dumbbells take the stage. "He witnessed our dance competition and when an article came out." He stares at a photo of a fencer stabbing multiple young men. "He learned it was Ivil Keseau who mastered the art of sword fighting, and hired her as a sharp sidekick."

 **Enter Reality**

"So you see? He built a secret army of terrorists on his own and took any opportunity to work at Wayside to remain unfound by the government on behalf of the ambassador." Everyone stares at Todd with surprised faces, expect for Stephen.

"Looking into the dark aura of the afterlife…" The elf says. "I can officially confirm all of that is completely true." Todd nods.

"I knew it all along." Maurecia says. "I knew Le Chef would be a terrible principal but I never knew he'd have help." Todd shrugs.

"I'll never know either." Sharie raises her hand. "Yes Sharie?"

"I'm wondering." The nocturnal girl remarks, "Why did Le Chef do all this and how'd he get away from everyone that easily? Isn't it possible that there are more people behind him that might've sent him here as some sort of spy? Or maybe he's connected to a hire authority of another country?" Todd pauses for about ten seconds.

"That's a very good point. But I don't think we'll ever know for sure." Everyone sighs. "It's a mystery we'll just have to live the rest of our lives with."

… Or is it?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, the ending wasn't my best work and I didn't plan the final chapter out too well. Also, being out of school has minimized my working habits so I haven't worried about this story as much as I formerly did. I apologize for that to. And I know this isn't the perfect way to end this story, but I'm looking into the possibility of a well, thought out crossover story continuing where I'm leaving this one off. To clarify, a crossover with the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series. I'll probably write this story anyways, but keep in mind it is indeed a crossover and those stories aren't always easy to find on Fanfiction. So if you're interested in reading it, please check on my profile page until its ready. But my Wayside fanfics will be on hiatus for a month or so, so I needed to finish this one now. I really appreciate everyone who read this story from start to finish and my favoriters and followers. Thank you so much and have a nice day! :)**

 **Edit: Hiatus is over and I've started that story.**

 **Survivors:**

 **Todd**

 **Maurecia**

 **Joy**

 **Dana**

 **Sharie**

 **Stephen**

 **Jenny**

 **Benjamin**

 **Ron**

 **Eric Ovens**

 **Eric Fry**

 **Eric Bacon**

 **Bebe**

 **Calvin**

 **Rondi**

 **Caroline**

 **Deedee**

 **D.J.**

 **Sammy**

 **Mrs. Jewls**

 **Louis**

 **Mr. Kidswatter**


End file.
